


Love and Marriage

by DietCokeofEvil



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Evil Hawke, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:59:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 90,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10003091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DietCokeofEvil/pseuds/DietCokeofEvil
Summary: No one has ever paid attention to Grace Trevelyan, even though she just saved the world, and she's been lonely.  She's also in danger and needs a royal marriage to protect her from assassins.  Enter Sebastian Vael.





	1. Chapter One

               Grace paced around the room for what felt like the hundredth time, waiting for news.  This had been the third assassination attempt in as many months, each a little more daring than the last.  The fact that these assassins were making it into Skyhold had prompted Leliana to insist that Grace stay sequestered in her quarters until a solution could be found.  It had been six months since the defeat of Corypheus.  The first three months had been spent closing the remaining rifts, meeting with visiting nobles and discussing the future of the Inquisition, and the many months before that had kept Grace busy with very little down time, and all that action had made her current situation incredibly boring indeed.

               Three months after the death of Corypheus, Grace had gotten the news that her parents had been murdered, and no one knew why.  She had grieved for days, having been close with her parents- as their only daughter, they had spared no expense in her education and indulged her interest in swordplay and archery. Her older brother, Pieter was now the Bann of Ostwick and Grace was worried he could be next.  The Teryn of Ostwick had provided additional security, and Grace insisted on sending Inquisition soldiers to help protect him as well.  If something happened to Pieter, Grace would be the next Bann, a title she did not want, preferring instead to have her brother alive and well.  Whoever had arranged the murder of her parents was not content with their demise, and they had sent three waves of assassins to take her out as well.  The sumptuous quarters that had been provided for her had become her prison, and she was going out of her mind with boredom and loneliness.  Most of her companions had left within the first three months, needing to get back to their lives, and the few that were left were busy with their lives in Skyhold or were preparing to leave.

               Dorian and Bull were still going out in the field to hunt down the last of the red lyrium Templars, accompanied by Bull’s Chargers, and Cole.  Solas had not been seen since the fight with Corypheus and Cassandra had left to become Divine.  Vivienne had gone to the College of Magi, Varric had gone back to Kirkwall to help with rebuilding, and Sera and Dagna were travelling- Dagna’s skills being in high demand.  Blackwall had left to make amends to his men, promising to be back when he was done.  That left Leliana, Josephine and Cullen to hold the fort at Skyhold most of the time.  Since Leliana had sequestered Grace for her safety, her life had become unbearable lonely- Dorian and Bull came to visit her when they were around- but that was not often.  

               After pacing around, she went to sit out on her balcony and picked up the book she had been attempting to read for the last week, only to throw it down in disgust and frustration.  Over the months, she had watched her friends fall in love, or move onto better things, and she was left behind.  She knew Leliana was doing her best to get to the bottom of this, staying in contact with the Teryn of Ostwick, and with Pieter Trevelyan as well, but it didn’t stop her from feeling trapped and abandoned.  She turned as she heard footsteps coming up the stairs, recognising Cullen’s familiar steps as he came into view.  He smiled at her as she glowered, knowing she was getting frustrated, and he was aware that what he had to tell her would go over about as well as the sequestering did.

               “Cullen, is there any news?”  She watched him as he sat down in the other chair, hand going to the back of his neck in his familiar show of discomfort.  She had developed quite a crush on him when they first met, but her hopes were dashed when she found out that he and Rylen were an item, so she settled on his friendship instead.  Since most of her closest friends had left or were busy while she was being hidden for her protection, she had come to rely on Cullen as her outside source. Leliana and Josephine relied on him to bring her news she might not like, knowing she would take it better from him than from anyone.

               “No more assassins as of yet, but we think we’ve discovered what’s going on.  Tell me, did your parents write you any letters in the last months before they died?” asked Cullen.  He watched Grace as tears came to her eyes, wishing he didn’t have to ask. 

               Grace nodded.  “They did- but there wasn’t anything of consequence in them- just some gossip and well wishes.  Why?”

               Cullen hesitated for a moment.  “It seems that the Teryn is very ill- he only has months to live.  He has no children, and he is the last of his line.  When he passes, the Teyrnir passes to the next family in line…which is the Trevelyans,” he said.  “Your father was to be the next Teryn had he lived- now it will be your brother.”

               Grace took a moment to digest this- her parents had never said anything to her about it, and neither had Pieter- and he had to have known.  “They must not have wanted to worry me any further than my cousins already had.  I suppose since I was never in line to be a Bann, it didn’t matter.”

               “Well, it may now, if anything happens to your brother,” said Cullen.  “We are going to be sending some more Inquisition soldiers to help protect Pieter, but we need to take some precautions where you are concerned.”

               Grace frowned.  “What precautions?  If Pieter is Bann, and will be Teryn, and will be protected, then I shouldn’t have to worry anymore.” She sat thoughtfully for a moment before sitting upright. “Oh, Maker.  It all makes sense now.  It’s Uncle Gerard.  He was never happy being the younger brother.  What if he’s trying to get us all out of the way so he can take over?  He never would while Father was just a Bann- but Teryn?  That’s just too tempting for him.”

               Cullen nodded.  “That makes sense- I’ll inform Leliana about it straight away.  But I came to talk to you about these precautions.  Leliana thinks it’s the best way to protect you and Josephine agrees.  I’m not so certain about it myself, but they sent me to talk to you about it.”  He rubbed the back of his neck again.  “See…Leliana wants to protect you, so please remember that this is coming from a place of respect and love for you.  The only way that you would be ineligible to become a Bann or Teryn of Ostwick is if you married into a higher noble title than you were born with.”

               Grace started, sitting upright and sputtering.  “Marry someone with higher noble status than me?  But how?  Who?”

               Cullen looked down, obviously dreading what he had to say next.  “There are not many- no one in Ostwick obviously- so Josephine started looking to see who would be available.  There are a few possibilities in Tevinter and Antiva, but the one closest to home for you would be Prince Sebastian Vael of Starkhaven.”

               “Prince Sebastian?  Is he not married?  He’s been ruling Starkhaven for at least a few years now- they would have gotten him married off and trying for an heir by now, right?” asked Grace.   She didn't like this idea at all.  She thought she would rather take her chances against the assassins than go into an arranged marriage.

               “They’ve tried but…” Cullen trailed off, rubbing his neck again.  Grace arched an eyebrow and waited for him to continue.  “I guess…Hawke keeps running off potential candidates.”  He could feel Grace watching him.  Hawke had been at Skyhold for a while and had gone through the Fade with Grace and Stroud, but they hadn’t gotten on well.  Hawke was a bitter woman- Varric had warned them that she was “prickly” as he had put it, but that disposition had changed over the years to downright unpleasant. 

               “Running them off because they’re not good enough and she wants better or running them off because she doesn’t want him to be with anyone else?” asked Grace. Hawke had never mentioned Sebastian when she was at Skyhold, but they hadn’t talked much either. 

               “It seems because she doesn’t want him to be with anyone else.  I knew Sebastian in Kirkwall- he was a simple Chantry brother when he was there- a little preachy and uptight, but a nice man who treated everyone like they were a person.  He was even pleasant to Anders, up until the explosion.”  Cullen sat up a little.  “Hawke had slept her way through her companions, except for Varric and Sebastian, and he was next on her list, but he turned her away because of his vows.  Sebastian didn’t care much for Hawke- she was greedy, opportunistic, and way too forward for his taste- he had told me one time after I came across her coming onto him.”

               “So what- she makes his life miserable now because he wasn’t interested in her?” asked Grace.  “That seems incredibly…childish.”

               “Well, look at Hawke when she was here,” said Cullen.  “I had to stop a fair few fights among the men over her, and Adan was never the same.  I guess she even had a turn with Bull, which didn’t end well for some reason.  I don’t know why she’s fixated on Sebastian, but the last girl that showed promise lasted two days before Hawke harassed her so badly she left in tears.”  Cullen was quiet for a moment.  “I know it’s not the ideal solution, but Leliana is more interested in preserving your life- and the best way to do that is to remove you from being eligible for the Terynir.”

               Grace didn’t say anything for a while.  “I need to think about this, Cullen.  There has to be another way- I shouldn’t have to marry someone for protection. Does anyone care about what I want?”

               “I do,” said Cullen.  “I told Leliana that I didn’t feel right about this, but she asked me what alternatives there were that kept you safe. To be honest, aside from moving you and hiding you every few weeks for the rest of your life, or posting a guard at your side at all times, I can’t think of one.  Perhaps your thoughts about your Uncle will be correct, and we can just end this, but given the experience we had with your extended family, he may not be the only one to try and take out your family.”  Grace bit her lip as she thought about that.  It was true that her extended family- mostly cousins and distant relatives had been a thorn in her side during the war, forcing Leliana to use Inquisition resources to deal with them.  They were a bunch of simpering idiots- her father had always said as much- would they have the nerve to try to kill her?  She knew she couldn’t rely on the Inquisition for protection forever- she didn’t know what would happen now that Corypheus was finished. 

               “I’ll take your information to Leliana.  In the meantime, think about it.  If it helps, Sebastian is a good person, and I’ve heard he’s an excellent ruler.  He truly cares about his people and is very popular.  I’ll support whatever decision you make.”  Cullen stood up and put his hand on Grace’s shoulder.  “I know this is hard on you.  I’ll see if I can get you out of this room for a little while soon, yes?”

               Grace nodded mutely.  She thought she would never feel as miserable as she did right now.  She had gone through the last year focused solely on the fight- her one brief romance a complete disaster that she didn’t like to think about.  She had watched her friends pairing off- Bull and Dorian, Cullen and Rylen, Sera and Dagna, Blackwall and Josephine.  Those who didn’t find someone to love had other things they had gone on to- Cassandra, Varric and Vivienne.  The only ones who seemed as lost as her were Cole and Leliana, and they both had something to keep them busy.  Cole always had people to help, and Leliana always had something going on, and she could go back to being the Left Hand of the Divine when the Inquisition is over.  Grace had nothing to look forward to and nowhere to go.  

………

               True to his word, Cullen told Leliana about Grace’s Uncle Gerard, and she promised to do something about it immediately.  “If he’s the one, and we stop it, then Grace doesn’t have to get married, does she?” asked Cullen.

               Leliana sighed. “She didn’t take the news well, then?”  Cullen shook his head.  “I’m not surprised,” Leliana said.  “I don’t know yet, Cullen.  I’m very familiar with her family line due to the trouble with had with them months ago. I have no doubt Grace is right and that Gerard Trevelyan is behind this, but even if we take care of him, there are so many other cousins and family members that could easily follow in his footsteps.”

               “So then what?  We can’t hide Pieter and Grace forever,” Cullen said. 

“Once Pieter is established as Teryn, he will have the Ostwick armed forces, Mage Circle and Chantry for his protection,” said Josephine.  “He should be safe.  Grace, on the other hand, due to her position as Inquisitor, and the trouble she has had with her family will always be in danger.  They may try to use her to get to him.”

Cullen looked confused.  “Yes, I’m sure she could be in danger, but I don’t understand why you insist she had to marry, and why it has to be a royal.”

“Even though the Teryn is ill and has only months, that could change- he could linger for a long time.  Pieter is currently under the protection of the Teryn and Inquisition soldiers thanks to Grace, but she is still exposed.  She could stay in hiding, but she is still in line for the throne and is still in the way.”  Leliana stopped shuffling through her papers and looked at Cullen.  “Grace is the Inquisitor.  Not only would an arranged marriage protect her, it would also be advantageous to whoever she marries and to the Inquisition.  Prince Sebastian is perfect for her.  He was through the mage uprising in Kirkwall and fought in the battle; he too has lost his entire family to assassins, they both have a history with the Chantry- which could be an added perk…”

Cullen interrupted.  “As if Cassandra being Divine isn’t enough of a perk?  Grace may be the Inquisitor, but she’s also a human being, and she doesn’t deserve to be forced into an arranged marriage to benefit the Inquisition.  Besides, since Corypheus has been defeated, there may not be an Inquisition for much longer.”

Leliana sighed.  “I understand what you are saying, Commander.  Grace was in the wrong place at the wrong time, and it’s changed her whole life.  It’s changed a lot of lives.”  She sat thoughtfully for a while.  “I’ll tell you what.  Why don’t we at least let them meet?  No contracts, no pressure. We’ll see what happens.  If it doesn’t work out, we’ll find another way to protect her.  You know Sebastian.  Do you think she’ll like him?”

“Difficult to say.  She hasn’t taken to anyone yet- but I know she’s lonely and sad.”  Cullen remembered the day that he had to tell her about Rylen.  Grace had been flirting with him and had asked him to take a walk with her.  It had crushed him to see the look on her face when he told her he loved another man, but she had simply smiled and offered to be good friends then.  She had handled the situation with dignity, and while they didn’t have the closeness that she and Dorian had, he still cared about her and wanted her to be happy.  He watched her look wistfully at all the romances going on around her and wished that she would be able to find a love of her own. 

When the young man who had come to work in the stables started seeking her out for walks, Cullen was concerned.  He was new to the Inquisition but had passed Leliana’s clearance checks, so Cullen just disregarded his feeling as being overprotective and let it go on.  When the young man turned out to be an assassin who came within breaths of killing Grace before Cole caught on and finished him, Grace was devastated, and everyone who knew and loved her was devastated for her.  Not about the boy himself- there had not been enough time for her to fall in love with him, but she had already started to trust him. She had begun to feel how wonderful it could be to be desired by someone or at least admired in a way that had nothing to do with her saving the world or the anchor on her hand.

Cullen sighed.  “I guess it couldn’t hurt to get them together.  Maybe on neutral territory, though. We can’t take the time to take her all the way to Starkhaven, and if she has to remain closed up in her room waiting for him to arrive, she’ll go insane.”

Leliana nodded.  “I understand.  Sebastian’s advisors had already approached us with interest in the Inquisitor- they feel that should Hawke interfere, she would be able to handle it.  They have offered to meet at Highever.  If Grace is in agreement, Josie can make the arrangements.”

………

               Cullen felt like he was coming to bring news of her impending execution when he went up to see her again.  He found Dorian and Bull with her, regaling her with tales of their recent adventures as they had some dinner.  They looked up at Cullen as he arrived at the top of the stairs.

               “I was wondering if I could have a private word with you?” he asked Grace. 

               “You can talk in front of them, Cullen,” Grace said.  “I’ve already told them about it anyway.”  She patted the couch next to her and invited him to sit.

               “I just talked to Josephine and Leliana…” he started awkwardly.  “I told them what you said and how I feel about this…arrangement.  They are still convinced this is the best way to keep you safe and have asked you to at least meet him and spend some time with him.  If it doesn’t work, they will leave you alone about it and will find another way to keep you safe.”

               “You know him Cullen- what do you think?” asked Grace.  She didn’t look at him, or at Bull or Dorian either. 

               “I don’t know, Grace.  I haven’t spoken to him in quite some time, and I’m sure he’s changed.  I understand he was quite the rake before his parents threw him into the Chantry, but eventually, he found peace there.  He sought vengeance after his family was murdered, and got it with Hawke’s help, and he reclaimed his throne in honor of his family.”  Cullen thought for a while.  “If you’re asking what I think about marrying him, I can’t answer that.  I can tell you that he was always very kind and loyal and that he has been an excellent Ruler.”

               Grace looked at the floor, tears coming to her eyes.  She felt Dorian put his hand on hers as she listened to what Cullen had to say.  “If anything, it will get you out of Skyhold for a while,” Dorian said.  “I think you should go, Grace. You never know what could happen.”

               “Will you come with me?” Grace asked Dorian and Bull.  “I don’t think I can do this by myself.”

               “Of course,” said Dorian.  “We can’t let you face this alone.”  Grace nodded, but the tears kept coming.  “Grace, talk to us.”

               Grace didn’t say anything for a while- she didn’t know how to begin.  “This just isn’t how I imagined my life turning out,” she finally said.  “I had spent my time with the Chantry, and I assumed that after this was over, I’d go on with my life- fall in love, get married, have children.  I never thought I would end up in an arranged marriage- or hiding from assassins.  Not that I’ve ever asked for anything, but what kind of reward is that?”

               No one said anything.  She was right- it wasn’t fair what was happening to her.  “You’re not being forced into anything Grace,” said Cullen.  “If you don’t want to go through with it, we’ll find another way.  They’re just asking you to give it a chance.”

               “And what are you asking?” asked Grace a little bitterly.  She felt Cullen stiffen a little and regretted her tone, but still waited for an answer.

               “I’m not asking anything- I’m merely the go-between,” said Cullen.  “I just want you to be happy.”

               “I’m sorry Cullen, that was unfair of me to be so mean,” said Grace.  Cullen nodded. She sighed.  “All right.  I’ll go.”

……….

               A few days later, there was a knock at Varric’s door.  He had not been voted Viscount of Kirkwall yet, but he had a feeling it was going to be coming soon given they had already given him an office to work out of during rebuilding efforts.  Sebastian walked into Varric’s office after being told to enter.  Varric looked up in surprise.  “Well, Choir-Boy,” he said.  “Fancy seeing you here- it’s been a long time.”   Sebastian had been active in aiding Kirkwall after the Mage Rebellion and had sought the Inquisition's help in doing so.  Josephine got supporters from all over Thedas to help, and now that the war was over, efforts were underway to clean up the red lyrium in the Gallows.   Varric knew he would see Sebastian at some point due to the aid Starkhaven was providing and was willing to overlook Sebastian’s past preachiness and visit with him a while.

               “Yes, it has, Varric.  It’s good to see a familiar face in Kirkwall again.  I understand they may name you Viscount?” he asked. 

               Varric waved a hand nonchalantly.  “Maybe.  Maybe not- I guess we’ll see.  So, what can I do for you today?”

               Sebastian shifted uncomfortably.  “I wanted to talk to you about the Inquisitor,” he said.  He felt awkward asking, but when his advisors had told him they approached the Inquisition about her, he found he wanted to know more about her as a person.

               “What about her?” asked Varric. 

               “I know that you helped her during the war- being a part of her inner circle and all.  I was wondering what kind of person she is,” Sebastian asked.  This was a lot more awkward than he thought it was going to be.  He felt Varric’s eyes boring through him- it was evident he was very protective of Grace Trevelyan.

               “She’s great,” said Varric. “A nice kid- if a little intense and dangerous with pointy objects.”  He studied Sebastian closely.  “Why do you ask?”

               Sebastian hesitated.  “My advisors approached the Inquisition months ago with an offer of marriage between the two of us.  They felt it would be to Starkhaven’s advantage to have such a close alliance with the Inquisition- and they would benefit as well.  At the time, they turned the proposal down because the war was still waging and the Inquisitor’s future was…well…not assured.”  Varric sat back and waited to hear the rest of it- not liking where this was going.  Sebastian continued, “I didn’t know they had approached- I didn’t find out until recently,” he said, trying to reassure Varric, who looked like he didn’t approve.  “Sister Nightingale’s agents approached us recently to renegotiate an arranged marriage between myself and the Inquisitor.”

               “What?” Varric stood up and slapped his hand on the table.  “I leave for a few months, and they’re trying to arrange a marriage for her?  What the hell?  That poor girl shouldn’t have to go into that- no offence Choir-Boy, but she deserves to fall in love with someone on her own.”

               “No offence taken Varric.  I feel the same way,” said Sebastian.  “However, the reason for the marriage is not at the Inquisitor’s whim.  You did know her parents were murdered a few months ago right?”

               Varric started- he hadn’t heard about that.  “Poor Lucky.  That had to have hit her hard.  What about her brother?”

               “Pieter Trevelyan is currently under the protection of the Ostwick army and Inquisition forces,” said Sebastian.  “He is safe for the moment.”

               Varric shook his head.  “So why the marriage?”

               “I don’t know.  She has agreed to meet with me with the understanding that if we are not compatible, they will not force it.  I would never do that anyway,” said Sebastian.  “I was just wanted to know a little about her before we meet.  I’m sure Commander Cullen has told her a few things about me, and we’ve had some dealings with the Inquisition already.”

               Varric sighed.  “Well, if risking her skin to save the world doesn’t tell you something about her, I don’t know what else to tell you.”  He looked at Sebastian critically for a moment.  “She deserves someone who loves her- and she deserves loyalty.  You wouldn’t be planning on having any sidepieces would you?”

               “There has been no one at all, not that I haven’t had offers.  My time in the Chantry has taught me many things.  Faithfulness in marriage being one, chastity before marriage, another,” said Sebastian.  “It is too early to speak of love- I haven’t even met the girl, but I don’t think I could marry someone if I couldn’t love them.”

               “Well, she’s capable of loving someone- not that she’s had the chance,” said Varric.  “When do you meet?”

               “I’m leaving in two days for Highever,” replied Sebastian.  “We decided to meet on neutral ground- so I don’t have to travel so far, and to get the Inquisitor away from Skyhold for a while.  I understand they’ve had to keep her isolated in her room for her protection, and she’s starting to get restless.”

               Varric frowned.  “I can understand that- Lucky was never one to sit around.”  After looking at his desk for a moment, he said.  “I’d like to come with you.  I need to get away myself, and I’d like to see her again- and find out exactly why she needs protection.”

               “Done,” said Sebastian.  He shifted again.  “Have you heard from Hawke?” he asked hesitantly. 

               “No,” said Varric, shaking his head.  “Not since she left for Weisshaupt.”  He noticed Sebastian’s shoulders sag a little with relief. “She got to the last girl huh?”

               “Yes, she did,” said Sebastian grimly.  “I have a feeling she may have a harder time with the Inquisitor, though- it sounds like she’s bringing some of her allies with her- a Qunari and a Tevinter Magister?”  Varric nodded in acknowledgement.  “I just don’t want Hawke to ruin this.  It’s been hard enough winning the throne and having my advisors on my back to get married.”

               “One day at a time, Choir-Boy,” said Varric.  “You’re going to have to get through some pretty hefty opponents to even spend time with her- between Tiny and Sparkler, Curly and Rylen- you’re going to get raked over the coals.”  Varric sobered up for a moment.  “Honestly- she deserves a good life.  If you can give that to her, and you can love her, then I won’t say a word against it. But don’t hurt her.  Ever.”

               Sebastian swallowed and nodded.

               After he had left, Varric sighed and pulled out some parchment to write to Nightingale.  He needed to find out what was going on for himself.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian and Grace meet.

               Grace considered turning back at least a few times on their travels to Highever, sighing with resignation after talking herself out of it every time.  She knew that no matter how unfair she considered it, her life was different now, and there was no way around it.  Even if she wasn’t the Inquisitor, she was still a noble, and she still would have had her duties to perform, depending on what her parents would have determined for her life.  Her parents have never promised her permanently to the Chantry, as had been tradition in her family for hundreds of years- they instead used the Chantry as a means of additional education for their daughter- providing her with a more well-rounded experience than most nobles afforded women in their family line.  The Trevelyans had made no formal decisions for either of their children initially, choosing to raise them with love and compassion, indulging some whims outside of standard noble education.  Pieter had chosen music, Grace had chosen weapons.  Her mother rolled her eyes a little at her choice, but as long as Grace remained the model of a self-possessed noble, she was allowed to take instruction and practice.  That had paid off when the Chantry approached Grace’s parents and asked to allow her to accompany their Revered Mother to the Conclave- it gave Grace a chance to see the world for a little while before any decisions were made for her future.

               Grace knew that eventually, if the Conclave and resulting war hadn’t happened, that her parents would have encouraged her to marry, or pledge herself to the Chantry- and that she may even have had to go into an arranged marriage- it was very common in Ostwick- and Pieter had already married the bride they had chosen for him.  The marriage had turned out well so far, Pieter and Olivia seemed to care for each other from what she could tell from his letters, and they had already had one child, a girl they named Julianna.  Grace had trusted her parents to make a right choice for her if the time came- they wouldn’t just promise her to someone without careful consideration and prayer and without her input and opinion. They had watched other family members enter into marriages that were unhappy, and in some cases, abusive, and they couldn’t bear to do that to either of their children. 

               When Grace’s first letter reached Ostwick after the explosion, it was met with tremendous relief.  Her parents had gotten the news of the explosion and they had feared the worst for their precious daughter- her Mother taking to bed until news she had survived had reached them.  They had not yet made any plans for Grace, and they followed news of the Inquisition almost as religiously as they followed the Chantry, and were embarrassed to find out what their relations were doing- attempting to use their familial ties to the Inquisition to try to gain favor, extort others and profit off other’s misfortune. They did their best to stop it from happening, assisting the Inquisition agents in the area against their own family when it was needed, and offering what they could to aid their daughter so she would survive this war, even if her duties could not bring her back to them.

             They had never burdened their children with the knowledge that their family was next in line for the Terynir, but carefully prepared both of them, teaching them compassion, frugality and diversity- lessons both children had taken to very well.  As time drew closer, and the current Teryn produced no heir, and then appeared frailer, they finally told Pieter, asking him not to say anything to Grace as they didn’t want to burden her with more troubles until it was necessary.   She wished they had told her- she may have been able to do more to protect them.

             They arrived at Highever quietly and took rooms at the local inn, trying to draw as little attention to themselves as possible, as did Prince Sebastian and his entourage.  When Pieter heard they were meeting from the Teryn, he insisted on being there as well, wanting to be there for Grace as the new head of the family, and as the new Bann of Ostwick.  Fergus Cousland was kind enough to help keep things quiet, housing Sebastian and Pieter at his estate and offering to host any negotiations and activities to keep things from the public eye. 

             The evening they arrived, Pieter and Grace had a happy and tearful reunion.  They had not seen each other since before the war, and between relief they were alive and grieving the loss of their parents, there was much to talk about.  Grace introduced her brother to everyone she had brought with her- Dorian, Bull, Cullen, Rylen and Josephine before asking for privacy so they could talk.

             Pieter looked at his little sister after everyone left, noting the changes in her since the last time he saw her.  She was stronger but tired, and the occasional green crackle of light from her hand was a little disarming, but she bore it without complaint.  “Are you all right Grace?” he asked her.  Grace had never been an effervescent person, but she seemed more strained than she ever had.

             She sighed.  “Just tired, Pieter.  I’m relieved you are still safe. The Teryn has been making sure you are well protected?”

            “Not only the Teryn,” replied Pieter.  “Your soldiers are doing the job do. You didn’t need to do that.”

            “Yes I did,” said Grace.  “You’re the only family I have left.” They talked about Pieter’s family and the Teryn’s health for a while before Grace asked.  “So you came with Prince Sebastian?”

             Pieter hesitated and then nodded.  “I wanted to meet him and make sure before introducing you.  You’ve already gone through so much, Sister.  I can’t bear to just let you go into this blind.”  She waited for his opinion.  “He seems a decent and honorable man.  He’s still religious- very devout as a matter of fact.  He has also been following your comings and goings and is very impressed with all you have done to help the people, including him and Kirkwall.”  He looked at Grace.  “I’m not going to push you on this- you’ve earned the right to choose the life you live, but I will say that I think you should at least meet him.  In fact, he’s asked to meet you for the first time privately when you are ready.  It’s easier to get a good first impression when away from prying eyes- no offense to your people of course.”

            Grace nodded. “None taken.  My “people” can be a little overprotective.  This is hard enough without having six older brothers staring at him and cracking their knuckles behind me.”  She hesitated and then asked.  “When does he want to meet me?”

“I could get him now- before nerves take over?” asked Pieter.  Grace nodded.

………

               The door opened again, and Pieter walked in followed by a very handsome man with auburn hair and the bluest eyes she had ever seen.  He was dressed plainly in a fine tunic shirt and breeches tucked into black boots- an outfit that showed off his toned physique, honed by daily bow use and sparring with his guard to keep his skills sharp.  He knelt before her, taking her hand in his and kissing her knuckles.  “It is an honor to meet you, Your Worship,” he said, smiling gently as his eyes met hers. 

               “Please, you don’t need to address me that way,” she said, flustered.  “Please get up.  I’m not anyone special.”

               Sebastian looked pleased at what she said.  “You saved the world from a terrible fate, my Lady,” he told her.  “You deserve the highest of courtesies.”  He studied her as he stood up, both standing and just looking at each other.  Grace was beautiful, yet he could tell that she was not aware of how beautiful she was.  Practicality had forced her to keep her hair short during the war, but it had grown out in the six months since the defeat of Corypheus- her strawberry blond hair hit her shoulders, curling slightly around her ears.  Her wide eyes were a strange combination of blue and green, which were set off by her peaches and cream complexion.  She was dressed simply in a teal green dress, but the cut and color were so becoming on her, that it appeared she was wearing robes of the finest cut and fabric- Sebastian was enchanted.  Clearing his throat after watching the two studying each other, Pieter took his leave to give them some privacy. 

               They stood awkwardly for a moment before Sebastian indicated for them to sit.  The silence had continued for a few more minutes before Sebastian spoke.  “I’m sorry for your loss.  I didn’t know your parents, but your brother told me about your family while we were travelling.  The way he described them was refreshing for a noble family.”

               Grace looked at the ground, willing the tears she felt forming to stay where they were.  “Thank you,” she said quietly.  “It still doesn’t seem real sometimes.”  Sebastian nodded in understanding as they sat together.  They were both tongue-tied.  Sebastian had been in this situation before- his advisors had presented two other young women before Grace.  The first had been very forward, touching Sebastian flirtatiously whenever she could manage, and making everything said between them an innuendo of some sort to the point of annoyance.  Sebastian was no prude, in spite of his history with the Chantry, and he had done things in his youth that would have made that young woman blush and stutter, but her constant comments did nothing for him.  He was almost relieved when Hawke came around and scared her off.  The second lady was painfully shy and quiet, which Sebastian hadn’t minded, but she didn’t even last two days before leaving in tears as Hawke hurled insults and threats in her direction.

               The silence between them was growing uncomfortable, both casting around for a topic to start out on.  Finally, Grace remembered a conversation she had with Varric at one point. “So, Varric tells me you are a fine archer.”

               Sebastian smiled in surprise, eliciting a little gasp from Grace at how his smile lit up his whole face, making him more gorgeous than he already was.  “Varric said that about me?  It’s almost an honor coming from him.  I’ve always admired Bianca, but the longbow is my choice.”

               Grace nodded.  “I am not as accomplished an archer as you, from what it sounds like, but I’ve carried a bow on occasion.  It depended on who I was travelling with.  If I took Varric or Sera with me, I used my longsword, but if I had too many swords, I’d grab my bow.  It was nice to change out sometimes.”

               From there, the conversation went much more easily.  Sebastian was fascinated by the thought of this slip of a girl carrying a longsword, but he could see that even though she was petite, she was deceptively strong. Their conversation was just getting around to smack talking archery skills and offers of a friendly competition later when there was a knock at the door.  Pieter came in and saw the two chatting comfortably and smiled to himself.  “I’m sorry to interrupt, but Prince Sebastian is needed by his advisors.”  After agreeing to meet later in the courtyard with their bows, Sebastian kissed Grace’s hand again and took his leave, grinning a little.

               Pieter turned to Grace, seeing her watch Sebastian as he left the room. “So?” he asked.  “An archery competition already?”

               Grace blushed.  “It just sort of came up,” she said lamely.  Her Mother would have been rolling her eyes at her tomboyish daughter.  Grace had always preferred more unladylike activities, and her parents had indulged her with the understanding that the rest of the time would be spent being a proper young lady.  It was a challenge, but Grace had learned over the years that even though tromping around in the woods with her bow or sword on her back was nice, she also enjoyed her girl time as well- a skill that served her well as the Inquisitor.  She could easily go from her armor to the dresses chosen for her by Josephine and Vivienne, the only stipulation she had was that she refused to wear a corset.  Not under her Mother’s watchful eye anymore, she had thrown those painful things out, vowing never to wear them again.  Both Josephine and Vivienne were a little scandalized, but they picked their battles, choosing to be glad that she at least wore the dresses, and wore them gracefully and submitted to the hairdressers and makeup as well with no complaint.

               “Don’t worry about me, Sis,” said Pieter.  “I’m not judging.  So what do you think?”

               She bit her lip.  “Unexpected,” she finally said.  “I haven’t had any suitors, but I know most nobles are only interested in talking about themselves and how impressive they are.  The first thing he said to me was that he was sorry for my loss. It was…nice.”  Pieter smiled.  It was a start.

………

               After spending the next few hours getting grilled by Dorian and Bull, Grace pulled out her bow and headed out to the courtyard.  She found Sebastian there already, stringing his bow and Varric polishing Bianca.  Dorian, Bull and Pieter had followed her outside as well, and Grace had to smile at Dorian’s open admiration of Sebastian while Bull glowered at him, cracking his knuckles. 

               Sebastian smiled with delight as Grace approached with her bow- a rare enchanted bow called Andruil’s Gift.  It had been a gift to the Inquisition from Prince Sebastian in thanks for their helping with Kirkwall.  “I’m glad to see it’s being put to good use, it’s a beautiful weapon.” 

               “It’s one of my favorites,” Grace replied.  “I have to be careful though and remove the lightning rune, or I’ll set the targets on fire.  Granted, that may come in handy if I’m losing…” 

               Sebastian laughed heartily.  They settled into a friendly competition, but soon grew bored with the stationary targets and took to shooting at whatever Bull could launch in the air.  Grace was the first to miss, and watched Sebastian and Varric trade shot for shot at the apples Bull picked off a tree and threw, admiring the skill and grace exhibited by Sebastian as he nocked his arrows and shot.  Sebastian finally pulled off shooting through two apples at once to Varric’s one and was declared the winner.  “Well done, your Highness,” said Grace.  “That was very impressive.”

               “Thank you, your Worship,” smiled Sebastian, “You as well.  I’d be most interested in seeing you with a longsword.  If you are as impressive with that as you are with a bow, that would be a sight to see.”

               “No time like the present!” chortled Bull, grabbing two longswords off the rack and throwing one at Grace.  She caught it easily enough and swung it around, but protested that she was wearing a dress. “Wouldn’t be the first time, Boss,” encouraged Bull as he swung the sword at her.  She stopped it easily enough, and they were off.  In spite of her skirt, she matched Bull blow for blow, whirling and blocking as they circled each other, grinning.  Bull and Blackwall had been excellent teachers, helping her sharpen her skills over time and Bull wasn’t holding back.  They finally ended in a draw, both breathing heavily before Bull clapped Grace on the back, nearly knocking her over.

               Grace jumped when she heard the applause.  Dorian, Varric and Sebastian had been joined by Cullen, Rylen, Pieter and Fergus Cousland and they were all clapping enthusiastically, not only for the skillful display of swordplay, but for the apparent friendship between the diminutive human and the towering Qunari.  The applause embarrassed her- even with her role as the Inquisitor, she found being the center of attention to be an awkward experience and she blushed as she put her sword away.  She fanned herself to cool off, realizing that a quick bath and change of clothes would be necessary. 

               “Your Worship, why don’t you return to the Inn to freshen up and return later for dinner?” suggested Fergus.  Grace nodded, and Dorian hustled her off, followed by the rest of her friends.  Varric approached Sebastian as he watched her leave, noting the soft look on his face.

               “If that’s not the look of a smitten man, then I’ve got a lot to learn, Choir-Boy,” he said.  He elbowed Sebastian a little, bringing him out of his reverie. 

               “She is not what I expected,” Sebastian said.  “I’ve known many nobles in my day.  I expected her to be more…”

               “Stuck up?  Vain?” asked Varric.  Sebastian nodded.  “Not Lucky,” Varric said shaking his head.  “She was a little sheltered at first, but being among the people in the middle of the war, and seeing their suffering firsthand affected her.  She’s pushed herself ever since- putting everyone else ahead of herself.”

               “And now, she’s being hidden from assassins?” asked Sebastian.  He had heard a little of the reason for the renewal of interest in the arranged marriage.  Varric nodded.  “Is that why the Inquisition has approached us again?”

               “From what I understand, Nightingale thinks that marrying you will protect her- removing her from eligibility of the Terynir in Ostwick. It’s for her protection,” said Varric.

               “While I know that I need to find a wife and have an heir, I don’t want to be used, Varric,” said Sebastian.  “I’ve seen loveless marriages, and I don’t want that, even if it saves her life.”  Sebastian’s advisors had been putting more pressure on him of late regarding an heir- he hadn’t been on the throne that long- and it had been a hard-won throne.  He needed an heir to cement his rule, but he felt he still had time to at least find someone compatible before just finding a warm body. He had met with the first two women at the urging of his advisors, but neither one had felt right to him. 

               “I don’t think she wants that either,” sighed Varric.  “This wasn’t her idea, and she made Ruffles and Nightingale promise that if you weren’t compatible, they would drop it and find something another solution.   They have their eye on a few nobles from Antiva and Tevinter but decided to try closest to home first. You think you’re the only one who wants to marry for love, Choir-Boy?”

               Sebastian didn’t say anything to that.  He had kept his eyes on Grace to the last while they were talking, unsure of how he was feeling.  She was beautiful, good with a bow, excellent with a sword and the savior of the world.  “Someone that good with a sword doesn’t need the protection of a title, does she?” he finally asked.

               “She does if it’s ten to one,” said Varric.  “It hasn’t happened yet- there were three so far.  The last pretended to woo her and used it to get her alone.  If the Kid hadn’t gotten to them first, she would be dead.  She may be the savior of the world, but she’s still naïve, and far too trusting and forgiving.”  He studied Sebastian for a moment. “She’s not a schemer- far from it.  That girl doesn’t have a conniving bone in her body.  She’d never use you.”

               “I didn’t mean to offend, Varric,” said Sebastian quietly.  “You may find this out if you are elected Viscount, but when you are in a position of power, you tend to get used.  It makes you jaded.”

               “That’s exactly what I don’t want to see for her.  You either,” said Varric.   “Look, Sebastian, I wasn’t kidding about the third assassin.  Whoever is trying to kill her sent a young man to court her- she’d never had an admirer before- at least one who had the guts to speak up.  When he tried to kill her, he did a number on her mentally.  Sparkler told me she didn’t talk to anyone for a week after that.  I said she was too trusting, and that can be dangerous- but it’s what makes her unique, and I don’t want to see her lose that.”

               Sebastian had noted that Varric had used his real name for the first time, and knew he was serious.  “I understand, Varric.  Years ago, before the Chantry, I wouldn’t have cared about something like that.  I would have seen her as a challenge, and then used her and thrown her aside after.  But that is not who I am anymore.  I would never toy with her that way- you have my word.”

               Varric nodded and walked off, leaving Sebastian to think about their conversation.  He had to admit that he was very attracted to her, and hearing everything Varric had to say had not changed that, but he didn’t want either of them to be pushed into a marriage for the wrong reasons.  He knew they had a week here in Highever, and that even though their first meeting was unchaperoned, that it would be difficult to get her alone to spend time with her, especially given the protectiveness of her companions.  Sebastian sighed as he went to go freshen up and change for dinner.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the great comments and kudos I've received so far! I've got several chapters written, but I have to admit that I've gotten stuck. The same thing happened with my last fic and I started posting it anyway hoping it would get me moving, which it did. I'm doing the same thing with this one. I have ideas to keep it going but am having trouble putting it into words. So I hope this helps keep my focused.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner and getting to know each other.

               “So what do you think?” she heard Dorian say from outside her screened in bathing area.  He had sent Bull off to bathe as well, informing him that he would be sitting outside at dinner if he didn’t and was currently looking through Grace’s wardrobe trying to pick the perfect dress.  “Handsome, for certain,” he pushed.

               Grace didn’t say anything.  The boy- the assassin- Jacoby, had been handsome too.  When he approached her the first time offering her a simple flower, she had been captivated.  They went on a walk around the battlements and even had a drink at the Herald’s Rest, talking about their lives, and he had shyly squeezed her hand before walking her to the door to her quarters.  She had barely slept that first night, excited at her first romance.  When he approached her again the next day, again with a flower and an offer to walk the battlements, she was thrilled.  They had done that a few more times before he finally asked her to walk with him outside Skyhold and she trustingly accepted.  After walking down to a secluded tree-filled area, he had backed her up against a tree and leaned in for what she thought would be her first kiss, only to have him pull a knife on her.   Cole appeared behind him, burying his daggers into Jacoby’s back before he could attack Grace.  Later on, it had been discovered that one scratch with that poisoned blade would have killed her almost immediately.  Cole got Grace safely back to Skyhold and sounded the alert, and Grace had been locked up in her room for her safety ever since.

               She had spent the first week refusing to see anyone until Dorian finally came up and refused to leave until she talked it out.  She hadn’t been in love with Jacoby, but for the first time, she had felt what it was like to be wanted. To find out that it was all an act, and that he had only gotten close to her to kill her had done more damage to her than anything she had ever faced in her life, including Corypheus.  Dorian remembered walking into her room and hunting all over before finding her sitting in the alcove above her bed hugging her knees to her chest.  He sat down next to her and took her hand in his, and they just sat together without saying anything.  No one knew what to say to her to make her feel better, and Dorian knew Grace was silently beating herself up for not listening to Cassandra when she would lecture her about being too trusting.  Dorian had always disagreed with Cassandra over that.  Grace’s innocence was endearing, and he didn’t want to see her lose it.  After a while, she rested her head on his shoulder and cried out her loneliness and hurt and he just listened and let her go on.  When she finally stopped, he told her about the times he had been hurt in the past- from former lovers to reminding her of his father and what he had tried to do to his son.  “If I can learn to trust after my father used blood magic on me, you can certainly overcome the betrayal of a stable boy. No?”  Grace thought about it and nodded.  After that, she started seeing people again as well as she could for being a prisoner in her quarters.

               “Grace?” Dorian asked again, bringing her out of her reverie.  “Are you all right?”

               “Sorry, Dorian, just lost in thought.  What did you ask?”

               “I asked what you thought of him so far,” Dorian said.    

               “He’s…different,” said Grace.  “I already talked to Pieter about it.  He’s not very vain for a Prince, is he?”

               “That he’s not,” agreed Dorian.  “Not that he doesn’t have reason to be- the man is gorgeous.” He heard Grace getting up out of the tub and moving around behind the screen and turned his attention back to her dresses.  He pulled out a soft dress in a buttery yellow color that he adored on her and held it out to inspect it for any imperfections.  It was perfect, and he knew that Sebastian wouldn’t be able to keep his eyes off her when she wore it.  Dorian had noticed the Prince looking at Grace several times, and that she had looked his way several times as well, and he was happy to note the interest in her eyes when she did look.

               Grace came from around the screen in her small clothes and looked at the dress that Dorian had picked out.  She had a feeling that Dorian would pick that one- it was one of her favorites too.  Dorian helped her into the dress, working on the buttons up the back when there was a knock at the door.  Pieter walked in, arching an eyebrow at Dorian before taking a seat.  “He helps you dress?” Pieter said, looking doubtfully at Dorian.

               Grace rolled her eyes at her brother.  “We’ve travelled together so often and seen each other in so many states of undress already, Brother.  I swear I know Bull’s bare ass better than I know my own.”

               “You and me both Sweetheart,” said Dorian as he finished the buttons.  He looked at Pieter.  “No worries, there’s nothing untoward happening here.  She’s not my type anyway.  Now you, on the other hand…”  Dorian waggled his eyebrows at Pieter.

               “Dorian!” said Grace, scandalised.  “What would Bull say?”  She shook her head at her friend, always loving his irreverent comments and extremely confident nature.

               “Knowing him, he’d want to join in,” Dorian quipped, and the two shared a laugh over the thought.

               “Are you two quite done?  I just came to see if you were ready to go to dinner,” said Pieter, shaking his head at the two.  Grace sat down at her dressing table to touch up her hair and makeup. 

               “Why don’t you two go wait downstairs?  I just need to fuss a little, and then I’ll be down.”  Dorian and Pieter nodded and went downstairs.  When they left, Grace finished her hair and face and selected a few small pieces of jewellery to complete her outfit.  When she was done, she looked at herself in the mirror and sighed.  “I guess I’ll do,” she said quietly.  Turning around, she stood up.  “Cole, show yourself,” she called out.  A thin young man appeared from nowhere. She didn’t look at him.  “What do you think so far?” she asked him.

               “Still a brother deep down, afraid of being used, he puts up walls to stop it,” Cole said.

               Grace sighed. “Does he think I’m trying to use him?”

               Cole thought for a while and shook his head.  “At first.  Varric told him otherwise.  He knows you’ve been hurt.  Varric said he’d better not do the same.”

               “Do you think he will?” she asked hesitantly.

               “No,” Cole said simply.  “Serving the Maker showed him a better way to be.”

               Grace exhaled.  “Thanks, Cole.  Will you watch tonight?” Cole nodded and disappeared.

………

               Grace nervously entered the large dining hall to see Fergus and Sebastian deep in discussion and Varric looking at a painting of Queen Elissa, Fergus’ sister.  Cullen, Rylen, Bull and Dorian opted to have dinner at the local tavern, which made Grace a little tentative.  She had come to rely on them, especially Dorian at times like this, but she understood how these events played out.  She was relieved to at least see Varric there, and Pieter had accompanied her as well, so she wasn’t entirely alone.  Sebastian looked breathtakingly handsome in a dark blue and brocade surcoat with black shirt and breeches, looking every bit the Prince of Starkhaven.  Her attention was drawn back to Varric though when he pulled her into a hug- he hadn’t had a chance to speak to her much since they arrived, aside from their little competition earlier in the day. 

               “Lucky,” Varric said warmly as he held her close.  “You look beautiful as always.”  When they separated, he looked her over carefully.  “You doing ok?  I heard you’ve had some close calls. And I’m sorry to hear about your parents.”

               Grace nodded.  “Thank you, Varric. I’m fine.  Well…not fine exactly, but I’m alive, and life goes on I guess.  How are things going in Kirkwall?”  They spent a few minutes talking about what Varric was doing in Kirkwall when Varric noticed a flicker out of the side of his eye- a very familiar flicker.

               He pulled Grace a little closer.  “Is the Kid here?” he asked quietly.

               Grace nodded.  “Extra precaution.  Cullen insisted.  You can speak to him later- he’s to remain a secret.  Cole will be happy to see you.”  Varric smiled.  He had missed the strange spirit boy and smiled again as he felt a slight hand light briefly on his shoulder before disappearing again. 

               “Is this security more for Cullen’s sake, or for yours?” he asked as he studied Grace carefully. 

               Grace bit her lip and looked down.  “Well, Cullen wants him here for extra security, but I asked him to…watch out for me,” she said hesitantly.  “I just…I don’t know…”

               Varric held up a hand.  “Say no more.  I get it.”  Grace blushed a little.  “Look, I wrote Nightingale when I found out they were trying to arrange a marriage for you- she told me what happened with that boy.”  Varric looked over to see Sebastian still talking with Fergus, so he leaned a little closer to Grace.  “I’m not happy about this arranged marriage thing- but if you are giving it the chance you agreed to, then I’ll vouch for the Prince.  I’ve known him a long time, and he’s a decent fellow.  He feels about the same as you do about this whole thing, and I think he likes you.”  Varric winked at her when he said that.

               “Do you think I should do it?” she asked quietly.

               Varric took her hand.  “I think you should do what makes you happy.  You can always come to Kirkwall.  You know I’d take care of you.”

               “Thanks, Varric,” she said as she squeezed his hand.  “I’ll think on everything you’ve said.”  She looked up to see Sebastian approaching her, his handsome features making her breath hitch slightly.

               “You look devastatingly beautiful this evening, Your Worship,” Sebastian said as he took her hand and kissed her knuckles gently.  Fergus, who had followed, agreed and took her hand from Sebastian, placing a kiss there as well.

               “Thank you, your Highness…my Lord,” she said to the men in turn. “It is my honor to be in the company of such fine looking men as well,” to the four men before her.  Pieter and Varric exchanged glances as Sebastian offered his arm to guide Grace to her place at the table and she accepted.  They sat down to dinner and enjoyed a meal together.  After a while, they all realised that this meeting presented a unique opportunity to discuss trade relations between kingdoms and the conversation started centering around that.  Grace didn’t mind- and she was open to increasing the relationship of the Inquisition with the Free Marches if it was possible, and she listened to the conversation with fascination.

               After about an hour, Sebastian leaned over and quietly asked if she would like to take a walk with him as the negotiations continued and she nodded.  “Gentlemen, if you will excuse us, and if we can maybe continue this discussion tomorrow, I would like to take Her Worship to see the gardens.”  The men stood up as they got up and took their leave. 

               Pieter gazed after them and almost started to follow, but was stopped by Varric.  “Leave them be.  It’s covered- trust me on that.”  He could see that Pieter was worried, and he was a little too, but he knew she had to let her handle this on her own. “Let her take care of it.  Lucky can take care of herself.”  Pieter seemed to consider and then nodded, and they sat back to talk again.

              Sebastian and Grace headed out to the garden quietly, neither knowing what to say.  Finally, Sebastian said, “I apologize if the conversation got a little tedious, Your Worship.  I don’t think anyone realised that trade negotiations could come from this.” 

             “Don’t be sorry, Your Highness,” replied Grace.  “After my time in the Inquisition, I recognize a good opportunity when I see one.  Fergus being Queen Elissa’s brother doesn’t hurt either.  This could be really good for all of us.”  She smiled to hear the excitement in his voice.

             “You’re too kind,” said Sebastian.  “But I didn’t bring you out here to continue trade negotiations- I wanted to spend some time with you if that’s all right.”  Grace nodded, and he took her arm in his as they walked.  “So where did you learn to handle a longsword like that?  It was extremely impressive.”

              “I started a while ago- my one indulgence that my parents allowed, but Bull and Blackwall were my best teachers.  We would spar when we had down time at Skyhold, and well, we spent a lot of time on the road- beating on Red Templars was probably the best training.”  Grace looked at Sebastian.  “What about you, Your Highness?  Where did you learn your bow skills?”

              “My Grandfather.  He took a particular interest in me- the youngest of three brothers does not get a lot of attention- he seemed to think I had potential.”  They walked and talked about their childhoods- finding that Grace had a much happier childhood than Sebastian did.  While her parents were loving and a little indulgent, his were cold and demanding.  “I ended up lashing out, using my allowance on well…carousing to put it politely. My Grandfather had already died by that point- the last person to truly believe in me.”  Grace stopped and looked at him when he said that.

              “I’m so sorry.  I’ve known a few noble families who have had a child rebel- it never turns out well,” she said sadly.  “I always considered myself lucky that my parents were supportive of Pieter and me- I wish you could have had the same.”

               Sebastian smiled.  He could tell that she had a kind heart and he liked that.  She wasn’t forward like the first girl, and she wasn’t overly shy like the second. He found her to be fascinating and he knew that she would have wonderful stories to tell.  He motioned to a bench and asked her if she would like to sit for a while, and she agreed.  He told her about his time in the Chantry and Mother Elthina, and she told him about her time in the Chantry as well. 

               As evening descended, it began to get chillier out, and Grace shivered a little as they sat and talked.  “How rude of me not to notice,” said Sebastian concerned.  “You’re catching a chill.”  He stood up and removed his coat and draped it around her shoulders.

              “Thank you, Your Highness,” said Grace.  He wanted to invite her to call him Sebastian, but this was only the first day they met, and he didn’t feel it would be appropriate yet. 

              “Shall I escort you back to the Inn?” he asked her.  “It would be my pleasure.” 

              “I would like that,” said Grace shyly, “though I’m reluctant for the evening to end.  You are very easy to talk to, Your Highness.”

              “As are you, Your Worship.”  He took her arm in his as she stood up.  “Luckily, we have the week to get to know each other.”  They talked all the way back to the inn.  When they reached the door, he took both of her hands in his and thanked her for a wonderful evening.

              “I should be thanking you,” said Grace.  “Thank you for walking me back.  Will I…see you tomorrow?”  Sebastian smiled and nodded and took his leave.  Grace walked to her room deep in thought.  She opened the door to find Dorian waiting for her.

              “Well?” asked Dorian.  “You’ve been gone a while.  How did things go?  Do you like him?”

              “Dorian, calm down,” said Grace.  She didn’t know how to answer his questions.  “We took a walk in the garden and sat and talked for a while and then he walked me back here.”

              “And gave you his jacket I see,” said Dorian, grinning.  Grace blushed and removed the jacket, folding it carefully and placing it on the desk. 

              “Varric said he thinks Sebastian likes me,” she said. 

              “He would be insane not to.  You look breathtaking tonight- and you were very impressive today.  Do you feel the same way about him?”

              “I think I do,” she said shyly.  “But what if Varric is wrong?  What if he’s just being polite?” Maker, she was so stupid.  She sat down on the bed dejectedly. “Why would someone like him be interested in someone like me?”

              “Seriously Grace?” asked Dorian.  “Give yourself a chance.  I could spend the rest of the evening tell you how wonderful you are- why do you think you aren’t good enough for him?”

               Grace shrugged.  “No one else has ever shown interest in me- why would he?  He’s handsome, and he’s kind- and he’s a prince.  He could have anyone.”

              “But he likes you,” another voice said.  Both Grace and Dorian started as Cole appeared in the room.  “Kind and beautiful, fierce and timid, absolutely intriguing.”

              “Well, there’s your answer,” said Dorian.  “Everyone seems to see it but you, Grace.  I hope you’ll give it a chance to blossom and not let your self-doubt get the better of you.”


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little angst and the start of some adventure.

               Grace and Sebastian spent time together over the next few days, learning more about each other and both becoming more enamoured of each other, much to the delight of their mutual friends.  When Sebastian came back to the castle after walking Grace home again, he started when he heard Varric speak.

               “So, Choir-Boy,” Varric said as he polished Bianca.  “It’s been a few days, and I’ve seen the way the two of you are looking at each other.  Is love in the air?”

               Sebastian hesitated.  “She’s wonderful Varric.  I could easily see sharing the throne with her.”  He hesitated.

               “So what’s the holdup?”  Varric could see that Sebastian was worried about something.

               “We’ve talked about our pasts, but I have yet to tell her about how I used to be before I went into the Chantry.  I mentioned carousing, but I didna go into specifics.  What if it turns her away?”

               “Careful Choir-Boy, your accent is showing.”  Sebastian was obviously agitated about this- his Starkhaven accent got stronger when he got upset.  “Look, I’ve known Lucky for a while, and I don’t think it will matter to her.  You think all her companions are squeaky clean?  She has an amazing capacity to see past the mistakes to see the good underneath.”

               “I thought you said she too trusting and forgiving,” said Sebastian.  “Everyone has their limits, Varric.”

               “Not her.  And not in this situation,” said Varric. “Tell her tomorrow- you don’t want to hold it back, but she’ll understand.”

………

               Sebastian was quiet the next day as they walked together, and it hadn’t escaped Grace.  “Is everything all right, Your Highness?”

               “I think that you can call me Sebastian by now,” he said, smiling.  “I would certainly like it.”

               “If you’ll call me Grace,” Grace replied.  Sebastian nodded, but still looked troubled.  “Come on Sebastian, is something wrong?”

               He took her hand and intertwined their fingers.  “I’ve enjoyed getting to know you this week.  Have you…felt the same?”

               “Yes Sebastian, this has been wonderful,” Grace replied, overwhelmed that he was holding her hand. 

               “I wanted to talk to you…to tell you some things about me,” Sebastian said.  “If we are to continue spending time together, I wanted you to know about my earlier life.  It could be…problematic.”  Grace squeezed his fingers and waited for him to continue.  Sebastian hesitated before beginning.  “I told you that I spent a lot of time carousing when I was young.  I received an allowance every month as a member of the Royal family, and I spent every penny of it on drink and women.”  He hesitated before speaking again.  “A lot of women.  I was the embarrassment of the family and the subject of gossip throughout Starkhaven.  My parents were afraid that there would be a bastard child, so they forced me into the Chantry at Kirkwall.  They exiled me- hid me away because of my behavior.”  After that, he told her about how unhappy he had been, and how Grand Cleric Elthina helped him escape, but that he returned when he was ready.  “When I returned, I took my vows willingly- and I have voluntarily kept those vows ever since, even though I am no longer with the Chantry.”

               Grace was silent for a while, digesting this information.  She understood Sebastian’s acting out- she had seen it first hand in some of the noble families of Ostwick, and that didn’t bother her.  She could see the fine man that he had become, and that is what counted to her.  But, would he be satisfied with someone who had never even been kissed?  She could tell from what he had said that he had sampled many different women and had done things she could never even dream of, and he would get bored with her very quickly.

               That Grace hadn’t said anything bothered Sebastian.  Was she angry about his outlandish past, or worried that the vows he had taken would interfere with their marriage?  “Does it bother you, Grace?” he asked her worriedly.  “I’m not that man anymore.”

               Grace shook her head.  “It’s not that…I…” she stammered, not knowing how to admit to him that she had no experience with intimate relations at all, and what he would think of that.  “I…need to go,” she said, letting go of his hand and taking off quickly.  She heard him calling after her, but she plundered on, walking back to the inn.  She saw Cole flitting about around her, trying to stop her, but she ignored him and went on until she got to her room.  She sank to the floor, cursing herself for being such a fool.  She should have known that something would go wrong- something always did.  She heard the door open behind her and looked over to see Dorian sinking to the floor beside her.  “What happened?” he asked her.

               “This isn’t going to work, Dorian.  I was stupid for thinking it would.” She buried her face in her hands as she sobbed.  “I really liked him- I thought…I thought that this was going to work, but I can see now that it won’t.”

               “Things were going so well, Grace.  Why do you doubt yourself all of the sudden?  It’s obvious to everyone that he thinks the world of you.” Dorian stared at her perplexed, not understanding the sudden change of events that led to her crying on the floor of her room.

               Grace haltingly told Dorian what Sebastian had told her of his past.  His very scandalous past.  “Does that really bother you?” Dorian asked her, confused. “Blackwall murdered an entire family, including children, and you barely batted an eye before forgiving him.  What makes what Sebastian did worse?”

               “It’s not his past that bothers me.  His admitting it to me before our relationship went any further shows me how regretful he is over it,” Grace said.  “It’s just that…I’ve never even been kissed, much less anything further.  I don’t even know how to please a man.  He’d get bored with me before the first night was even over.”

               “So you’ll learn,” said Dorian.  “He has to be understanding of that.  What did he say when you told him?”

               “I…I didn’t tell him,” Grace admitted.  “I can barely even talk about it without getting embarrassed or blushing- how am I supposed to even do these things with him if I can’t even talk about them?” 

               “There’s only one way to find out, Darling.  You need to speak with him.  You were beginning to feel something more for him- we all can see it.  Don’t let this get in the way if you want to continue the relationship.  We were all beginners at one time.” 

               Grace felt Cole’s arms around her, trying to soothe her.  “He doesn’t understand why you left.  He thinks you hate him.”

               “No!” Grace said. “I don’t hate him.  I just don’t know if I can compare…”

               “Will you talk to him?” asked Dorian.  “Please?”

               Grace nodded.

………

               Varric walked into the garden to see Sebastian sitting with his head in his hands.  “I just saw Lucky running out.  Is everything all right?”

               Sebastian looked up, pain evident on his face.  “I don’t know.  I told her, and she left.  I think I ruined things.”

               Varric shook his head. “That doesn’t sound like her.  I’ve seen her pardon lesser people for much worse offences.  There has to be another reason.  Let me go check things out and see what’s going on.”  Sebastian nodded.   

………

               Varric knocked at Grace’s door and was let in by Dorian.  “Lucky?” he asked.  “I just came from watching Choir-Boy pacing in the garden.  He seems to think you hate him.  Care to explain?”

               “We’re working it out Varric,” said Dorian.  “Give us a few minutes more, and she’ll be back over.”  Varric nodded.

               When Varric left, Dorian turned to look at Grace.  “Do you see?  Please go clear this up.”  He sat down next to Grace and made her look at him.  “Grace- you know how strongly I was opposed to this meeting, but the more I see you two together, the more I think I was wrong.  I think Varric feels the same or he wouldn’t have come over here.  You know that we would not have allowed this if we didn’t think he was right for you.”

               “You don’t think he’ll care?” Grace asked quietly.

               “No, Honey.  I don’t.” 

               Grace exhaled.  “All right.  I’ll go back.”

………

               Sebastian was still in the garden when Grace found him.  They stood awkwardly for a moment before Sebastian spoke.  “Are you angry with me?”

               “No,” said Grace.  “Not at all.  Yours isn’t the first story like that I’ve heard.”  She looked at the ground. 

               “Then I don’t understand,” said Sebastian.  “Something upset you enough to leave- do you want to talk about it?”

               Grace hesitated, embarrassed.  “Your past doesn’t bother me, Sebastian.  I’m glad you told me about it, but it wouldn’t have mattered to me if you hadn’t.  It’s just that I…it worried me.”  Sebastian took her hand again as she spoke, twining their fingers together.  “You’ve been with so many women, and you’ve…I’ve…” Grace stammered before inhaling and exhaling, “I’ve never been with anyone.  I’ve…never even been kissed,” she finally admitted, turning beet red with embarrassment. 

               Sebastian was silent for a moment before he squeezed her hand.  “That’s nothing to be embarrassed by, Grace.  Do you think that would bother me?”

               She didn’t look at him. “I just wonder if we were to continue with this, and if we got married, if you would get…bored with me.”  She fidgeted with the sash on her dress, trying to look anywhere but at Sebastian as a tear trickled down her cheek.  “I can’t compare to those other women.”

               Sebastian brushed her tear away with the pad of his thumb, leaving it there after to caress her cheek. “No, you don’t compare.  You are worth more than any of those other women. I could tell that from the moment I met you.” He looked down for a moment.  “I may have been with many women, but I’ve never been in a serious relationship.  Before I was forced into the Chantry, I never thought past one day at a time.  Since I left the Chantry to rule Starkhaven, I didn’t have time, and the women they introduced me to weren’t right.  If we were to continue this, we would both be in entirely new territory.”  He took her hands again.  “Do you…want to keep getting to know each other?” he asked.  “We still have a few more days.”

               “Yes, I would,” Grace said shyly. 

               “May I kiss you?” asked Sebastian as he caressed her cheek again.  Grace nodded again.  Smiling, Sebastian brushed his lips against hers, so gently she barely felt it.  Releasing her hand, he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer as his lips met hers again.  She marvelled at the warmth and softness of his lips as he kissed her, and felt herself melting into him as he teased her lips with his, opening them to accept a deeper kiss from him.  Her arms went around him as she followed his lead, and she exhaled when he pulled away, resting his forehead against hers.  They stood that way for a while, neither wanting to break the spell they had created.

               Unfortunately, the spell was broken for them by a messenger.  “Your Worship, Your Highness, you are urgently needed in the main hall.”  Grace jumped a little when they were interrupted, but they both nodded in acknowledgement.  When the messenger left, Sebastian tightened his arms around Grace, holding her to him for a moment longer before taking her by the hand and heading inside the castle.   

               They arrived to find everyone gathered, waiting for them- Dorian smiling as he saw them walking in hand in hand.  Cullen addressed them.  “Your Highness, Inquisitor, we have received word of an unopened rift about a half days ride from here.  We need to put together a team to go take care of it.”

               “A rift?” said Grace.  “That doesn’t sound right.  Where did this report come from?”

               “Inquisition mages,” replied Cullen.  “If you recall, we deployed soldiers to accompany the mages as they searched for and activated the Elven artifacts that Solas had taught us about.  We only have a few active groups left, and they have not found anything in the last few months until one they found recently.  I have no reason to doubt the report.”

               Grace nodded. “All right.  It’s odd, though.”  She thought for a moment.  “I need Bull and Dorian for certain.  I think I want to leave some people here with Pieter for his protection.”  She looked around appraisingly. “What do you think Cullen?”

               Cullen looked around thoughtfully.  “You have a mage and a sword. You need an archer yet.  Rylen can stay here with Pieter- he can handle anything along with the Highever guard.  Varric and I can go with you.”

               “I’d like to accompany you if that’s all right,” said Sebastian.  “It would be good to get in the thick of things again.”  Cullen noticed Grace brighten a little, and couldn’t bring himself to deny her something that made her happy. 

               “If Prince Sebastian goes,” said Cullen, “then Varric can stay here with Pieter as well.  That should leave him well protected.  We can go tomorrow at first light with Inquisition guards if you agree, Inquisitor.”

               Grace looked around at everyone for a moment- something still didn’t feel right.  “That’s fine, Commander.  But I’m still not convinced this isn’t a coincidence.”  She turned to Fergus.  “My Lord, can you clear the room?  My apologies, but it’s an Inquisition security matter.  Inquisition members, Pieter, and Prince Sebastian can stay.”

               Fergus nodded and bowed.  After calling away his soldiers and Grace was sure they were alone, she spoke again.  “I trust Rylen and Varric to protect Pieter while we are gone, but I think I want to add one more.  Cole, show yourself.”

               Sebastian jumped back as the thin young man appeared before them.  “Maker, who is that?” he sputtered as he regained himself.

               Grace came up beside him.  “Sebastian, this is Cole, one of my inner circle during the war.  He’s a spirit.  He’s been watching over me this whole time. I’m…sorry I didn’t say anything.” She turned to Cole.  “Cole, we need to go take care of a fade rift.  I would like it if you could stay and watch over my brother with Rylen and Varric instead of staying with me.”

               Cole shook his head and started to protest, but Grace took his hands and talked quietly with him while the others looked on.  Cullen came up beside Sebastian.  “Cole is very devoted to Grace- he’s a spirit of Compassion and Grace has been excellent with him- allowing to help others in whichever way was best.  He saved her from the last assassin.”

               “Is that the one Varric calls ‘the Kid’?” asked Sebastian.  “He told me about that.”

               Cullen nodded.  “When we decided to come here, Cole made it very clear that he would not leave her side, and now she is asking him to.  I think he will stay with Pieter for her sake, but he won’t be happy about it.”  They watched Grace talk with Cole until he finally nodded and agreed to stay.

               “Everything is settled.  Rylen, Varric and Cole will stay.  Sebastian, Bull, Dorian, Cullen and I will go to the rift. Pack for an overnight trip just in case,” said Grace.  She looked at Sebastian.  “I’m going to go gather my things and take my sword to the smith for sharpening.  I’ll see you in the morning?” 

               “I will be ready,” said Sebastian.  “I should go check over my bow and make sure I have enough arrows.”  He caressed her cheek and brought her in close so he could whisper in her ear. “I can’t wait until I can kiss you again.”  Grace blushed and smiled as she squeezed his hand.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of adventure.

               Dorian accompanied Grace to the smithy, peppering her with questions about Sebastian as they waited for her sword.  “Dorian, I can’t say for sure if we’ll marry or not.  It’s only been a few days.”  She was looking around at the wares the Smith offered when a beautifully wrought dagger caught her eye.  It was not overly fancy, but it had obviously been made by a skilled craftsman.   She ran her finger along the edge, admiring the etching in the blade and the blue color of the hilt- the color reminded Grace of Sebastian’s eyes.  “How much?” she asked the Smith.  They bargained for a while before coming to a deal, and the Smith wrapped the dagger for her.  Dorian gave her a look when she took the package making her blush.  “I don’t know how to explain it, Dorian- it was meant for him,” she said quietly.

               “Buying him a gift?” Dorian asked.  “I take it that your talk went well?  You walked into the main hall holding hands.” 

               Grace smiled shyly.  “He kissed me.” Dorian grinned.  “He told me that if we were to continue this, that we would both be in new territory because he’s never been in a monogamous relationship before.”  She was quiet for a moment.  “I like him, Dorian.  I didn’t think I would when we were travelling here, but I really do.”

               “I’m happy for you Darling.  I’d tell you to be careful, but I’m pretty sure he likes you too.” 

………

               Sebastian headed out to the Marketplace to pick up some extra arrows- he preferred to make his own, but there wasn’t time.  He found a merchant who had a decent supply and bargained with him, taking several off the merchant’s hands- they were not as good as he preferred, but they would do for this trip.  “Your Highness,” he heard from behind him and turned to see Cullen walking towards him. 

               “Cullen,” Sebastian smiled.  “Picking up a few things before the morning I take it?”

               “Yes, a few supplies,” said Cullen.  “I didn’t get to go in the field much during the war; I’m a little out of practice.  Should you be walking by yourself?   It seems a Prince should have some security.”  

               “I rarely do in Starkhaven.  I enjoy walking around amongst the people- it keeps me grounded,” said Sebastian.  They walked along talking about the upcoming trip- Cullen explaining the rifts to Sebastian, so he knew what to expect.  Sebastian slowed as he saw a stand of trinkets and jewelry fingering a bracelet that caught his eye. 

               Cullen chuckled when he saw what Sebastian was looking at.  “She’ll like that,” he said, indicating the simple beaded bracelet.  “She doesn’t have much jewelry.”  It wasn’t fancy, but it was well crafted, and the colors reminded Sebastian of Grace’s eyes, and he told Cullen as much.  Cullen looked at the bracelet again.  “Her eyes weren’t always that way,” he said.  “Her eyes were blue when we first met- the green has been slowly growing since after Haven when the power of the anchor started building.  We all worry about it.”

               Sebastian stopped.  “Do you think it means something- could it hurt her in the end?” 

               Cullen shrugged.  “No one knows for certain.  We had an elf who knew the most about it- Solas.  He seemed concerned, but he disappeared right after Grace defeated Corypheus. She was devastated- between losing Solas, and her parents, it hasn’t been an easy time for her.  The anchor doesn’t hurt her, so all we can do is watch it.  And hope she doesn’t get angry- her eyes glow when she does.”

               Sebastian looked at the bracelet again and decided to buy it.  “She deserves something beautiful.”  He saw Cullen smiling at him, and he blushed a little.  “I just want to do something nice for her,” he said.  “There’s just something about her…”

………

               Sebastian arrived the next morning to find everyone preparing to leave.  Cullen was looking over the tents and supplies, Rylen standing next to him as they spoke and Bull and Dorian were saddling up their horses.  The stable master brought Sebastian’s horse around, and he spent some time tending to his mount and getting it properly packed.  He patted his horse and fed it a few treats before turning around and starting at the sight before him.  Grace was tending to an extremely unusual mount- it had the shape of a horse, but looked more like a dragon.  “Grace, what is that?” he asked bluntly- shocked at the appearance of the animal.

               “They call him a Longma- a Dracolisk,” she said as she patted him affectionately and fed it a chunk of meat.  “I call him Tempest.”  Sebastian reached out a tentative hand to pat Tempest and was rewarded with a huff as the dracolisk turned towards him.  Grace looked at the interaction with a pleased smile.  “He was a gift that was brought to Skyhold, and I guess he picked me out.  Josephine was beside herself because she had already chosen a white stallion and had it all covered in Inquisition armor for me- but this guy was mine- I could feel it.”  She fed the dracolisk another chunk of meat and checked her pack to make sure it wasn’t rubbing him the wrong way.

               “He’s magnificent,” said Sebastian.  “I’ve never seen such a creature.”  He watched as Grace added her bow and arrows to the pack even though she was wearing her longsword.  Everyone mounted up, and the took off to go to the rift. 

………

               During the ride, Sebastian pulled up alongside Dorian.  “I understand you are from Tevinter, Master Pavus?” he asked as they rode along.  He had been waiting to talk to Dorian since they met, and was hoping that Dorian would be the one to help him right a great wrong that had happened. 

               “I am,” replied Dorian.  “Though I haven’t lived there for quite a while.  I will be returning soon, though- at the request of my father and a friend of mine.”

               Sebastian hesitated for a moment before asking.  “This may be a strange question- but I don’t get many Tevinter Magisters in my company.  Would you by chance know a Magister by the name of Denarius?  I know it’s a longshot, but I have to ask.”

               Dorian turned and looked at Sebastian.  “As a matter of fact- I do.  Well, my father does actually. I’m not a Magister, but my father is.  Why do you ask?”

               Sebastian fell into thought, surprised at Dorian’s answer and hoping he could be the one to help.  “I don’t know how much you know about the mage uprising in Kirkwall and Hawke and her companions…” he said- not sure how to proceed.

               Dorian raised an eyebrow, not sure where this was going.  “I know a little- I’ve met Hawke of course and Varric.  I can say I’m not overly fond of Hawke- very unpleasant woman.  I wasn’t in the Fade with Hawke and Grace, but from what I understand, Grace barely made it out because of her.”  He smiled as Grace rode up alongside- hearing her name.  “Where are you going with this, Your Highness?”

               “Hawke did a great many wrongs in Kirkwall.” Sebastian began.  “Even to her friends- one was a unique elf by the name of Fenris.”  He told Dorian and Grace briefly about Fenris and his background.  “We became friends through our travels with Hawke- I admired his bravery in escaping his life of slavery, and I had offered him a place in my guard if I won Starkhaven.”  A look of regret flashed across his face.  “Danarius lured Fenris to the Hanged Man in Kirkwall by using his sister as bait and then ambushed us.  Hawke gave Fenris back to Denarius- sold him back into slavery.  I was helpless to stop it, as were Aveline and Varric.  The three of us alone couldn’t go up against a Magister of his power and all of his soldiers.”  Grace could see Sebastian getting agitated.  “He took my friend, and I was helpless to stop it.  I’ve been trying to get information ever since, but have not been able to find anything.  I know Varric has been trying too- but the war took up much of his time.”

               “Hmm…I’ve seen this elf- very startling to look at and very lethal.  I can understand why Danarius would hunt such a prize,” said Dorian.  “I’ve never wanted slaves myself- I’ve never approved, and I saw some appalling treatment in my day.”  He looked at Sebastian again.  “I take it you want to free this elf?”

               “Yes. By whatever means possible. I’m certain Danarius will not sell him- he hunted too long to get him back, and Fenris himself told me that he turned down all offers.  Fenris deserves a better life than that- and I want to give it to him.  This has been hanging over me since the day it happened.”

               Dorian thought for a while.  “I won’t deny that Danarius is a powerful adversary- my father never liked the man.  Let’s talk about this when we get back, and include Varric.  I’m sure we can come up with something.”  Dorian rode off to catch up with Bull, leaving Sebastian and Grace riding side by side.

               “You said “companions”, which means there was more than one?” asked Grace. 

               “Yes,” said Sebastian sadly.  “For someone who had been labelled as the Champion of Kirkwall, she was anything but, the way she treated her friends.”  Sebastian thought back to all the people who had helped Hawke get where she was.   Carver dead, Varric abandoned, Anders dead, Isabela and Fenris betrayed.  The only two who made it through, besides him were Merrill and Aveline.  “Fenris wasn’t the first.  She handed Isabela over to the Arishok so the Qunari would leave Kirkwall.”

               “I heard about that from Varric,” said Grace.  “The look on his face when he talks about it- you can tell he disapproves.  We got a little insight on that from Bull if you’re interested.”  Sebastian nodded.  “We don’t have much current information because Bull is Tal-Vashoth now, but we know that a former companion of Queen Elissa is now the Arishok. Are you looking to free Isabela as well?”

               “Is it possible?” asked Sebastian.  “We weren’t friends, but the whole thing never set well with me.  If I had the chance, I would free her as well.”

               “I don’t know.  Maybe I can send word to Alistair and Elissa to see if they can contact their companion.  Alistair told me about him- they called him Sten, but Bull said that Qunari are known by what they do, not their names.  Elissa found Sten’s sword- if she hadn’t, Sten would never have been able to go back to Seheron without it, and he would never have become Arishok.  I don’t know if anything will come of it, but I’ll try if you like.”

               Sebastian didn’t know what to say.  “That would be very kind of you, Grace.  I’d like that.”

               Grace smiled.  They rode side by side in silence for a while, glancing at each other from time to time and enjoying each other’s company.  “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about Cole.  I try to protect him from the outside world if I can.”

               “Who exactly is Cole?” asked Sebastian. 

               “He’s a spirit.  It’s hard to explain- but he helps people and then makes them forget him.”  She told him what she knew of Cole- how he took human form, and how he became a spirit again, but a protected one.  “I agonized over whether to leave him as a human or have him go back to spirit form- it’s the one time I disappointed Varric.  But Cole is happy.”

               “He saved you from an assassin?”

               Grace grew quiet.  “I had sent him out with Bull on a mission.  If I hadn’t, he might have seen through everything earlier.  I…I asked him to watch you, but he would have anyway.  I’m sorry.”

               “Don’t be.  I have nothing to hide from you,” said Sebastian.  He smiled at her and reached over to caress her cheek.  “You have a strong protector in him.  I’m glad you’re safe.”

………

               They arrived at the clearing where the fade rift had been located, Grace’s mark flaring to life when they arrived.  She studied the barely open rift, “Maker, this is going to be a big one.  Get the soldiers to fan out around the outskirts to catch stragglers and to keep watch for anything or anyone coming in.  Gentlemen, the rest of you know what to do.”  With that, she held out her hand and opened the rift.  Backing up and readying her sword, she watched everyone else preparing- unsheathing their weapons and watching for the first wave of demons to come through.

               The first wave was dealt with handily, as were the next few waves when a giant pride demon came through.  They all backed up, looking at the gigantic beast, Bull letting out a roar of delight.  Sebastian unleashed a hail of arrows at it, catching it in the eye and causing it to howl in pain.  Grace cast her mark over the demon, and while it was too large to be pulled back into the rift, it did weaken it enough that they were able to drive it to its knees.  While the demon was down, Cullen, Bull and Grace attacked with renewed fervor, hacking and slashing against it before it could recover.  Sebastian watched the three attacking the demon and let loose another volley of arrows at the pride demon while watching for any other minor demons that might attack while the three were occupied.  Finally, Bull finished the giant demon while Cullen struck a smaller ghoul that was trying to sneak up behind him and Grace concentrated on closing the rift before anything else came through.  Sebastian nocked another arrow while he watched Grace pull her hand back as the rift finally closed- something didn’t feel right to him, and he looked around warily, trying to figure out why. 

               As the three warriors sheathed their weapons and started to check themselves out for injuries, they heard the twang of a bow and the thunk of an arrow as it hit its mark.  Cullen and Bull turned to see Grace standing in shock with an arrow in her side before turning pale and sinking to the ground.  Looking around in horror, Sebastian saw the shooter attempting to make an escape and loosed his arrow, striking the assassin the leg and hobbling him so the Inquisition soldiers could reach him.  “Keep him alive- we need answers,” he shouted as he ran to Grace, who had been caught by Bull and lowered to the ground.  Dorian was stripping off what armor he could as he examined the arrow in her side as Cullen and Bull sent the other Inquisition soldiers to scout around for any more assassins.

               They saw the streaks against her skin as Dorian pulled her shirt away from the arrow.  “Poisoned,” he spat.  Remembering the knife that Jacoby had held, and the poison on it, Cullen felt his stomach drop. “But not a dangerous poison- low level.  Give me a healing potion and a restorative draught,” ordered Dorian.  Cullen pulled the flasks out of a bag and ripped the corks out with his teeth, handing them one after the other to Dorian, who fed them to Grace carefully.  “I have to pull the arrow out Darling.  I won’t lie- it will hurt.”

               “It’s not the first time, Dorian, get on with it,” said Grace through clenched teeth.  She looked at Cullen and Bull.  “Someone needs to get back to the castle- now.  This was a diversion.  I’m certain of it.”

               Cullen nodded and took off, motioning to the two closest guards to accompany him as he prepared to ride back to Highever. 

               Dorian studied the arrow and tried to decide the best course of action to remove it- healing was not his strongest suit.  He found he had needed to brush up on his healing skills because Solas wasn’t always along, and he was glad that he did- but he was still not completely confident.  “It doesn’t look like there’s any significant damage,” he told Grace.  “I’ll get it out, and we’ll see what we have.”  He looked at Bull and Sebastian.  “I need someone to hold her steady.” 

               “Would you like me to hold you steady, Grace, or would you prefer more familiar hands?” asked Sebastian.  He wanted to be there for her, but he would understand the need to have someone she knew helping her as well.   He knelt down by her running his hand along her arm as he waited for her to respond.

               “It’s probably going to take both of us to hold her down- she’s stronger than she looks,” said Bull.  He had pulled a bottle out of his pack and was uncorking it, offering it to Grace.  “Here,” he said. “put some chest on your chest.”  Grace grabbed the bottle and took a long swallow, choking the drink back and coughing. 

               “Maraas-Lok?” she asked.  “Really- you couldn’t get something good?”

               “What?” asked Bull.  “This is good,” he said as he took a swig himself.  He set the bottle off to the side and went to hold Grace down. 

                Grace looked at Sebastian.  “Hold me steady?”  Sebastian nodded.  “And I apologize in advance,” she continued.  Sebastian looked confused.  “You’ll understand in a minute.”

                “Don’t move her too much,” cautioned Dorian, “if you do, the arrow could pierce her lung, and then we’d be in trouble.”  As the two men held her down, Dorian grasped the arrow and after a meaningful look at Grace used all his strength to pull the arrow out.

                “Mother FUCKER!” yelled Grace as the arrow came out.  “Give me that bottle again.”  She took another swig from the bottle Bull handed her and coughed as she swallowed it down.  She watched as Dorian sent a healing light through the wound in her side, closing it up and stopping the bleeding.

                “She’s going to need to rest- I can only heal so much, and she’s lost a bit of blood,” said Dorian.  “Get the packs and make her comfortable while we make camp.” One of the soldiers brought over the packs and Sebastian helped her sit up against them while the tents were pulled out and assembled, a fire was made, and some stew started.  Sebastian noticed they had the assassin tied up- Dorian had treated his wounds enough to stop bleeding, but not enough to bring him to full health, but Sebastian had an urge to shoot him again. 

                “I take it this is a regular occurrence?” Sebastian asked her, “you seem to be used to getting arrows pulled out of you.” As horrified as he was at her injury, he couldn’t help but smile a little at her blatant display of unladylike behavior that had been so unlike anything he had seen before.

                “Only once.  I was in the Exalted Plains, and I got hit in nearly the same spot.  Solas was with me that time, and it was just about as painful- Dorian gives himself far too little credit.”  Grace looked down at the wound in her side and sighed.  “I hope Cullen reaches Highever soon- I’m worried.”

                 “I’m sure Pieter is fine, Grace,” said Sebastian.  “We left him with excellent protectors.  I know it’s hard, but try not to worry.  Cullen will send a raven as soon as he can.”  He took her hand in his again.  “You are an incredible fighter- your sparring was excellent, but watching you in action is a thing of beauty.”

                 “I was thinking the same of you,” said Grace. “Thank you for taking out that assassin- that shot was brilliant, as was your shot that hit that demon in the eye.” She intertwined her fingers with his again.  “Sorry about the language.”  She struggled to sit up, and Sebastian slipped behind her to support her.  He had removed his armor and was dressed in a simple over shirt and breeches, and even though there was a slight chill in the air, he was warm.  She leaned back against him, enjoying his warmth and feeling the muscles playing as he gently wrapped his arms around her to ward against the chill.  They sat together near the fire and waited for the stew to cook, talking quietly and enjoying holding each other.  When the stew was ready, Sebastian got up and got them both a bowl.  Bull and Dorian served up as well, and they all sat around the fire sharing stories of their travels.  An hour later, a raven arrived with a note from Cullen.  Dorian grabbed the note and read it. 

                 “All is well.  There was an attempt, but they handled it.  They kept one assassin alive for questioning,” said Dorian.  Sebastian tightened in his arms around Grace as she exhaled- she felt like she had been holding her breath for the last few hours. 

                  She felt the day beginning to catch up with her- between the fighting and her injury; she needed to rest so Sebastian helped her up and she made her way to her tent to lay down.  Even though she was tired, she found her thoughts turning to Sebastian once again and everything that had happened that day.  She had been surprised that Tempest accepted his touch- her unusual mount was very loyal, and he usually shied away from strangers, but he not only let Sebastian touch him, but he also turned towards him as well.  Then there was the whole thing with Fenris and Isabela.  That he would go out of his way to look into rescuing his friends really touched Grace. She had always made sure that her inner circle were taken care of, and while she was not always successful in their favor, she made sure whatever needs they had been addressed and that if things went wrong, that she was there for them in the end.  She could tell that Sebastian tried to be the same way, and she hoped that she could help him rescue his friends.  She drifted off to sleep thinking of the kiss they had shared yesterday, and hoping that it wasn’t the last.

………

               After a little while, Dorian went in to check on Grace and found her asleep, her injury looking fully healed.  He came back out to the fire and sat back down.  “She’s fine- she should be good as new in the morning.”  Bull and Sebastian nodded, and the three men continued to drink their wine as they sat around the fire.  Dorian studied Sebastian for a while.  “So tell me more about this Fenris you are looking for.  You know Danarius will not sell him, and to go up against a Magister of his reputation for the sake of a slave is downright foolish.  Who is he really to you?”

               “Nothing more than a friend,” replied Sebastian.  He saw the look on Dorian’s and Bull’s faces and understood what they were thinking. “It’s nothing like that,” he explained.   “I never told anyone, but Fenris would come to the Chantry sometimes, and we’d talk.  He told me about the things that happened to him, and I saw firsthand how hard he worked for his freedom.  He also saved my life once- long story.  When Danarius came for him, and Hawke let him go, I was livid.  Both Aveline and I refused to do anything more for Hawke…until the Mage uprising.  Neither of us could ignore that.”

               “Why would Hawke sell a friend out like that?” asked Dorian.  “Grace had opportunities on almost all of us to send us away or betray us in one form or another, but she would never have dreamed of it.”

               Sebastian shook his head. “I’m not entirely certain.  I ended up accompanying Hawke quite a bit after the Arishok took Isabela, and I know that Hawke and Fenris were lovers at one point- but she had also been with Isabela, Merrill and Anders already before that.  And she was a regular at the Blooming Rose- our local house of er…ill repute.”

               “Yeah, she worked her way through Skyhold too,” said Bull. “I’d say more, but I’ve learned my lesson about kissing and telling,” he said with a sheepish look at Dorian.

               “If you are certain he is only a friend, I will write to my Father as soon as we get back. I know that Grace and Fergus will gladly help you with Isabela too.  I just wanted to make sure this wasn’t something…more,” said Dorian.  “I see that you and Grace are getting closer and I don’t want to see her hurt.”

               “I haven’t been with anyone since I rejoined the Chantry years ago,” said Sebastian.  “No one has captured my attention the way Grace has.”  He looked into the fire for a few minutes.  “I would appreciate the help if you can give it Master Pavus.”

               Dorian nodded.  “I was planning on heading to Tevinter soon anyway- I have work to do there,” he said.  “I’ll let you know as soon as I find anything out.  For what it’s worth- the time I saw him, he looked healthy.”        

               “I’m not surprised,” said Sebastian drily.  “Danarius wouldn’t want to lose his prize.”  He looked up at the night sky.  “I think I’m going to turn in.  Good evening.”

………

               The next morning, Grace was up early and spent her time searching the area looking for the cause of the rift.  She had spent countless days after the war closing the remaining rifts, and had arranged to have wards placed in various areas of Ferelden to help keep them closed.  She closed her eyes when she came across one that had been tucked in a copse of trees that had been smashed.  She had never thought about what would happen if someone deliberately broke one- but she supposed it made sense that it would open a rift.  She would have to talk to Cullen about this.

               After a hasty breakfast, everyone saddled up and started the ride back to Highever with their prisoner in tow.  Grace looked none the worse for wear when she woke up, and a quick check showed her wound had completely healed. 

               Sebastian glanced at Grace as they rode along, realizing that he only had two more days to spend time with her and that they needed to talk about where they thought they were going.  He had no doubt in his mind that he would like to marry her, but he didn’t want to rush her into anything or pressure her if she wasn’t of the same mind.  He was at a loss for how to move things along, or how things would work if they decided to continue their relationship, but he’d leave the arrangements for another day.

               He rode up alongside Grace to find her lost in thought.  “Grace?” he said gently, to get her attention.

               “Sebastian,” she said.  “Sorry, I was woolgathering I guess.  Did you need something?”

               “I was wondering if you and I could have dinner this evening,” Sebastian asked uncertainly.  “Just the two of us?”  Maker, he was nervous.   He didn’t think he had ever been this nervous asking a woman to dinner before.  Had he even ever taken a woman to dinner?  He couldn’t remember.

               Grace smiled.  “I would like that,” she said.  “I know we’re going to have some meetings when we get back to deal with these assassins and the broken ward, but I’ll make sure my evening is free.”

               Sebastian nodded.  “I’ll take care of the arrangements.  I’m looking forward to it.”


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking and more talking, and a question.

               They arrived back at Highever to find Cullen and Varric waiting for them, looking grim.  After making sure the prisoner was taken care of, and the mounts were given over to the stable hands, everyone went inside to hear the news.  Grace saw her brother and ran to embrace him, each thanking the Maker that the other was safe, and thanking everyone for their protection.  Pieter was unharmed- three assassins broke in and were quickly taken care of by Rylen, Varric, and Cole- leaving one alive for questioning- which Cullen did when he returned that evening. 

               After everyone had arrived at the dining hall, they all sat and waited to hear the news. Cullen was the last to enter, having spent a few minutes with the prisoner that had returned with the team.  Cullen looked at Grace.  “Your suspicions were correct, Inquisitor,” he said.  “I interrogated the prisoner that Varric apprehended last night, and they were hired by Gerard Trevelyan.  I’ve sent a raven to the Teryn of Ostwick, and they will handle it from here.”

               “There is more to it than that,” said Grace.  “That rift was caused by a ward- one that we had placed due to Solas’ recommendation.”  Cullen frowned as he thought about the possible consequences of this.  “I’ve been thinking about this since I found it,” Grace continued.  “We need to figure something out when we get back to Skyhold- either better protections or removing the wards altogether.  I don’t know who found that breaking them will open a rift- that’s bothersome.”  After discussing it a few more minutes, Cullen agreed to call a meeting about it when they got back.

               “So what now?” continued Pieter.  “Do we still have to fear our cousins, even if Uncle Gerard is taken care of?  Or is this over?”

               “I don’t know,” said Cullen.  “Gerard will most likely either be imprisoned or put to death.  You know your cousins better than I do.  What do you think?”

               Grace and Pieter looked at each other uncertainly.  Their father had made it no secret that he held his sibling and his family in disdain, especially for their behavior during the war.  They never got to know any of their cousins, and considering the things that had happened, neither Grace or Pieter had any interest in getting to know them anytime soon.  “Father always said they didn’t have enough sense to pour piss out of a boot,” said Pieter finally.  “If they do try something, it will probably be something pretty obvious and catchable.”

               Cullen nodded.  “Pieter, you have the protection of the armed forces of Ostwick and the Inquisition for now, and you already have an heir, and Grace as well.  There is too much standing in the way for your cousins to even think about trying anything.  They would bear watching, and a little pressure from the Inquisition won’t hurt either.”

               “What about me?” asked Grace quietly.  Sebastian looked at her.  If the danger were over, there was no need for a marriage to a noble anymore. He wasn’t sure how he felt about that.  He knew that his options for marrying for love were sparse, especially with the pressure he was getting for an heir, and he had enjoyed the closeness he felt growing between them.  If she was free to marry anyone instead of settling for an arranged marriage, would he stand a chance?

               “I don’t know, Inquisitor,” said Cullen.  “You know why we are here in Highever.  We’ll leave that up to you, as agreed upon.”

               As people were leaving the room, Sebastian approached Grace. “So…” he started awkwardly.  “It seems we are off the hook…”  He tried to sound light-hearted, but he didn’t think he was too successful. 

               “I guess we are,” said Grace.  She looked up at him.  Was that regret that he saw in her eyes?

               “Would you still like to have dinner tonight?” Sebastian asked.  “I haven’t made arrangements yet if you would like to forget about it.”

               “No…yes..” Grace shook her head.  “I would like to have dinner with you tonight.  Unless…you’ve changed your mind?”  She held her breath as she waited for him to answer.  This turn of events had left her in shock, and she didn’t know how he would feel about it.

               Sebastian took her hands in his.  “I haven’t changed my mind,” he murmured.  “I’ll send word over as soon as I’ve taken care of the details.  He leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips, leaving her breathless.

………

               Grace had just stepped out of the tub when she heard the knocking at her door followed by Dorian calling out for her.  She called for him to come in and quickly dried off and wrapped herself in her robe before coming out to see him.  “So dinner?  Just the two of you?” he asked.  He threw himself onto the couch and waited for her expectantly.  According to the note Sebastian had sent over, she had about two hours to get ready and meet him, so she had taken the time to bathe and wash her hair.  She sat down next to Dorian.

               “Yes, in a few hours,” she said.  “Would you help me get ready?”

               “Of course,” Dorian said.  “So…I guess time is up.  You know it’s your decision- and that we will support whatever you want to do.  Do you want to marry him?”

               Grace got up and started pacing anxiously.  “Yes?  No?  I don’t know.  I like him.  I really like him, but...there are so many things to consider.”

               “Like what?” asked Dorian.  “Come on, let’s look at this the rational way.  What do you like about him?  What would the pros be to marrying him?”

               “Well…” said Grace, stopping to think,” He’s kind- SO kind.  Cole and Tempest have verified that.  He’s an excellent ruler; he’s patient, he’s generous.  We do have things in common- nobility, the Chantry, we’ve both been in war…”

               “He’s handsome,” sighed Dorian, “and that body…”

               “Dorian!”

               “Well Pet, I’m just stating the obvious,” said Dorian.  “You can say the physical doesn’t matter, but everyone deep down knows it does.”

               “Well, I suppose,” granted Grace.  “He is damn gorgeous.  He’s not vain about it either.”

               “All right,” said Dorian.  “Now, the cons.”

               Grace thought for a while. “He’s older than me.  He has a past that I don’t think I could ever match if I tried.  There’s this thing with Hawke interfering in his relationships.”

               Dorian waved a hand nonchalantly.  “Age is nothing- he’s only what- seven or so years older than you?  His past- it’s his past.  He’s already said that he’s found no one to compare to you.  And Hawke?  Are you that easily intimidated?  You’re the Inquisitor.  You stood up to and fought an ancient magister and won.  Hawke is nothing compared to that.”

               Grace bit her lip.  “He could have anyone he wanted.  Why would he want me? No one else ever has.”

               Dorian walked over to where Grace was standing and took her by the shoulders.  “Why do you sell yourself so short?  All the things you listed as pros for Sebastian apply to you too.  You are beautiful, kind, intelligent.  You never realized it, but half the men in Skyhold had eyes for you.  I remember when Michel De Chevin showed up after you recruited him- he couldn’t take his eyes off you.” 

                “Until Flissa came along,” muttered Grace. 

               “Michel didn’t think he had a chance with you, being who you were, and he wasn’t brave enough to speak up and say something.  If he had, you might not be standing here now, who knows?  Yes, he ended up with Flissa before he left on assignment, but that is not on you.  It’s on him for not having the guts to take a chance.”  Dorian pulled Grace into a hug.  “What do I have to do to convince you how amazing you are?”  He led Grace back over to the couch and sat her down again.  “Look, it’s your decision.  We’ve listed the positives and negatives, so now it’s up to you.  Just don’t let your self-doubt take over.”

               Grace wiped a tear from her eye and nodded. 

               Dorian clapped his hands together.  “Good.  Now, let’s find you something to wear.”

………

               “Pieter, can I speak to you for a few minutes?”  Sebastian had gone to see him after making dinner arrangements and sending a note to Grace.  Pieter studied him for a moment- he had wondered if Sebastian would make an appearance after that day’s revelations and invited him inside to sit.

               After they had sat down and poured themselves glasses of wine, Sebastian started awkwardly.  “I’m glad the issue with your uncle has been dealt with.  It must be a huge relief to you and your family…”

               Pieter nodded. “That it is.  Olivia and Julianna have been in hiding since my parents were killed, and I haven’t mentioned it before, but we are expecting another child in about four months.”

               “Congratulations,” said Sebastian.  “Does Grace know?”

               “No, I planned on telling her after all of this- she has enough on her plate,” said Pieter.  “My parents were so proud of her- I still am.”  He looked at Sebastian. “So I’m probably safe in assuming this isn’t a social call.  Correct?”

               Sebastian nodded.  “On our way back to Highever this morning, I had asked Grace to have dinner with me this evening- just us.  I know that everyone is set to leave tomorrow or the next day, and I wanted to find out from her how she felt.  Now that the marriage isn’t needed anymore, I’m not certain what to do next.  We are still having dinner this evening, and…I…”  Sebastian ran his fingers through his hair before toying nervously with his wine glass, “I would like to ask her to marry me.”

               “But?” Pieter asked.

               “Well, unless you planned on arranging a marriage for her, she is free to marry whomever she chooses.  We live so far apart, and I can’t court her properly.  I don’t know if asking her to marry me would be the right thing to do for her.” Sebastian looked at Pieter.  “I know you know about my past, and she knows about it too.  I have never felt this way about anyone before- no woman has ever held my attention the way she has- but I want to give her a chance to figure things out for herself.”

               Pieter thought for a long time before responding.  “It’s damned decent of you to consider her feelings like this.  I hadn’t planned on arranging anything for her- she’s the Inquisitor- who am I to insist on who she marries?” He sighed.  “I have to tell you something- I’m not sure if it will change anything.  Your advisors had already approached my parents about Grace before she became the Inquisitor, and they were very interested.  They were just waiting to talk to Grace before agreeing to meet with you, but then the Conclave happened.  Grace never knew- they decided to wait to talk to her about it when her future was more concrete, and they wrote her a letter, but it never got sent.  I found it after they died.”

               “I didn’t know about it either,” said Sebastian.  “I never knew anything about the women they chose until I met them.”

               Pieter nodded. “Look, I promised Grace the decision would be hers.  Her people promised her the same thing.  I will tell you that I think you should ask her and that if she agrees, that you have my blessing as the Bann of Ostwick- not that you’d need it.”  Pieter stood up and walked over to a drawer, and pulled out a small box.  Sitting back down, he handed the box to Sebastian.  “This was my mother’s wedding ring, and my grandmother’s as well.  My mother had set it aside for her a few months before she was killed.  You don’t have to use it- I’m sure you can afford something much more elaborate, but Grace will take this as a sign from me that I approve.  Knowing Grace, she will have a lot of reservations- she has never had much self-confidence.  But knowing I approve may take away at least one of her misgivings and help her decide.”

               Sebastian took the box and held it in his hands. “Thank you, Pieter."

………

               Sebastian arrived at Grace’s door and knocked nervously.  As he waited, he patted his pockets, feeling for the bracelet he had purchased for her, and the ring box, and silently assured that they were still there.  When she opened the door, he felt his jaw drop as he looked at her in awe.  He had never seen Grace look more beautiful than she did right now, as she stood before him in her coral dress, her hair gently swept back and held by silver clips.  “My Lady, you take my breath away,” he said as he bowed before her.  She blushed and took his offered hand. 

               “Thank you, Sebastian.  You look incredibly handsome,” she said, taking in his burgundy jacket over a white shirt and black breeches.  He tucked her arm in his and walked with her to the castle where Fergus had set up a private dinner for the two of them on a balcony overlooking a lake.  He pulled a chair out for her and sat down across from her.  They talked about ordinary things during dinner, sharing more stories from their past as they ate, both saving the deeper conversation they knew they would be having until after dinner. 

               When they had finished eating, Sebastian asked Grace if she would like to take a walk down by the lake.  She bit her lip in thought for a moment.  “Before we go, I have something for you,” she said.  She pulled a package out of the pocket of her skirt and gave it to him.  He opened the package and found the dagger that Grace had purchased at the Smithy.  “I knew it was meant for you the moment I saw it.  The blue reminded me of your eyes,” she said shyly. 

               Sebastian didn’t know what to say.  “This is beautiful,” he said softly.  “I’ve…never received anything like it before.  He felt his eyes tearing up, moved by her thoughtfulness and blinking back the tears, caressed her cheek.  “Thank you,” he said to her.  “I…have something for you too.”  He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small package and gave it to her.  She opened it and fingered the bracelet, smiling.

               “You got this for me?” she asked.  “It’s beautiful.” 

                Sebastian removed the bracelet from the package and fastened it around Grace’s wrist. “I guess you weren’t the only one who was thinking about eye color.  This bracelet reminded me of yours.” He kissed her wrist after he fastened the bracelet to it. 

                “Thank you,” she said.  She watched as Sebastian took the dagger and tucked it into his boot. 

                 “Would you like to take our walk now?” Sebastian asked.  Grace nodded, and they headed outside.  As they walked along, Sebastian took her hand, not sure where to start.  “So, our time here is almost up…” he began. Grace nodded and waited for him to continue.  He looked down at their joined hands.  “I was wondering…I mean, it seems that we have a connection…” He paused again, trying to gather his courage.  Letting go of her hand, he walked a little closer to the water.  Taking a deep breath, he started again.  “I know you no longer need this marriage, and that we’ve only met a few days ago, but I’ve come to care for you.”

                 He turned back to her.  “I don’t want to hold you back from happiness, Grace.  I live too far away to court you in the way you deserve. You now have your future in front of you- you could be with anyone you want- I can’t ask you to make up your mind without giving you a chance to find your own happiness first- that wouldn’t be fair to you.”

                 Grace looked down.  “So you don’t want to continue this?” she asked quietly. 

                 Sebastian put his hand against her cheek.  “I truly do,” he said.  “but only if you want to.  I want to give you a chance to experience the world- if you want it. It wouldn’t be fair to claim you for myself if you haven’t had the chance to find love for yourself.”

                  Grace exhaled.  “What if I don’t want to search any further?” she asked.  She reached up to cup his cheek in her palm.

                 “Grace,” Sebastian whispered.  He leaned in and brought his lips to hers, pulling her into his arms as he kissed her.  He felt her arms go around him and pull him closer, deepening the kiss, something she had been waiting to do since the first time he had kissed her.  He responded to her enthusiastically, lightly exploring her mouth with his tongue before he pulled away. “Grace,” he whispered again.  “Do you truly mean it?”

                 “Yes,” she said.  “I want to be with you.”

                 Sebastian kissed her again while he reached into his pocket.  Dropping to one knee, he opened the box and gave it to her.  “Will you marry me?” he asked her.

                 Grace gasped.  “This…this is my mother’s ring.  How did you get this?”

                 “Pieter,” Sebastian said simply. 

                 Grace fell to the ground holding the box.  Sebastian looked at her with concern.  “Are ye all right, Grace?  Is it too soon? I didna mean to rush it.”  Grace opened her mouth to speak but Sebastian stopped her.  “I’ll tell ye what.  Don’t answer now- take the night to think on it.  Talk to those whose counsel you hold most dear.  Ye can answer me tomorrow. All right?”

                 Grace thought for a moment.  “All right Sebastian.”  She was quiet for a moment.  “Before we go, there’s some things I want to tell you about me…”  Sebastian took her hand again.  “You’ve been honest about your past, so that I would know what I was getting into, and I wanted to do the same for you.”

                “Are you going to tell me that you have a scandalous past too?” joked Sebastian. 

                “Nothing like that,” said Grace, smiling.  “but…I have a lot of scars, from the war.  And I have flashbacks and nightmares.  And as you can tell from our little rift expedition, I’m not always…er…dignified.  I never planned on being a leader- I don’t even know if I’m qualified.”

                Sebastian sat down against a tree and pulled Grace into his arms, cradling her against him.  “Do you think I planned on being a leader?  When I was born, I wasn’t the heir or even the spare.  My parents meant for me to spend my life in the Chantry- I planned on living out my days there.  When my family was murdered and the Harimanns put my cousin Goran on the throne, I had to make the choice to stay with the Chantry, or retake the throne for my family.  In the end, I couldn’t ignore my birthright, even if it wasn’t mine to begin with.  I can’t say it’s been easy, but I’m learning.  You can too.  And about the rest?  The scars and nightmares don’t bother me.  And if we marry, and you take another arrow to your side, you have my permission to swear and drink as much as you want.”

                 Grace laughed and pulled his arms tighter around her before sobering a little.  “I guess I just wanted to warn you about the flashbacks.  They come without warning, and can be severe.  And there’s the anchor- I know Cullen told you about my eyes.  It hasn’t spread, but it’s such an unknown.  I suppose in the end, it could kill me.”

                 “You don’t think it could, do you?” Sebastian asked worriedly. 

                 “It almost did in the beginning.  Solas was able to stop it both times, but he’s gone now.  No one else has any knowledge of it, so I’m on my own.  So far, it’s remained stable, but now that the rifts are closed, I don’t know what will happen.”  The realization dawned on her as she spoke and she stood up suddenly.  “Maker, how can I ask you to deal with that?” she cried.  “I’m so sorry Sebastian.  I’ve been so used to dealing with the anchor that I’ve taken it for granted.” She started to pace frantically.  “I can’t ask you to take this on.   I can’t ask anyone to deal with this.”

                 Sebastian jumped up and stopped Grace from pacing.  “So you think being alone will help, Grace?  Everyone lives on borrowed time.  Look at why we are here in the first place- it was to save you from assassins- how many close calls have you had already? How many have I had?  I should have died when Anders blew up the Chantry.”  Grace looked up at him.  “Let me bear this with you, Grace.”  Sebastian cupped her face in his hands. “If you choose me, I’d be there with you. I am not afraid.”

                 Grace wrapped her arms around him, overwhelmed at all he said.  He kissed her on the forehead before catching her lips with his again.  She returned his kiss with fervor, wishing they were in a place they could take things further.  Before they got too carried away, Sebastian pulled away. “You’re getting too good at that,” he said, smiling.  “As much as I would love to continue this, I should let you think on what we’ve talked about.  Shall I escort you back?” Grace nodded and Sebastian took her arm.  He leaned in to kiss her again when they reached the inn, promising to see her the next day.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A talk and advice from beyond

               Dorian and Pieter were waiting for her when she arrived back at the inn, both smiling a little as they saw the two kiss before Sebastian left her for the evening.  “I should have known you two would be waiting for me,” she said as she entered the room.  “But I’m glad you’re here- I need to talk to you, and I need Cullen here too.” 

               Pieter looked at his sister as Dorian went to get Cullen.  “You look a little upset.  Didn’t things go well?”  Grace started to speak, but hesitated, wanting to wait for Dorian and Cullen before starting to talk.  Pieter picked up on it, but he wanted to have a quiet moment to tell her how he felt before the others came down.  “You know I approve of him, right?” Grace nodded.  “You know I won’t tell you what to do, but I will say that I would love you living nearby.  I haven’t had a chance to tell you, but we’re expecting again- in about four months.  We haven’t been saying anything because of the assassination attempts.”

               “Pieter, how wonderful!” Grace said as she hugged him.  “I haven’t seen Julianna since she was a baby.  I hope I get a chance to see them again soon.  Now that the war is over, it should be easier to have some time for visiting.”  She let go of Pieter as Dorian and Cullen entered the room.  She could feel Cole’s presence nearby, waiting, and after thinking for a moment, ask him to show himself.

               “Is everything all right, Inquisitor?” asked Cullen looking concerned.

               “I don’t know,” said Grace.  “Cullen, tonight isn’t for formalities- I need my friends and my brother.” 

               “Of course, Grace,” said Cullen. 

               Grace hesitated, not sure how to start.  Heaving a deep breath, she blurted out, “Sebastian asked me to marry him.”

               The men were quiet for a moment- this had been the end goal, had it not?  “And you said?” asked Dorian.      

               “He didn’t let me answer- he wants me to think about it,” said Grace.  “Now that I don’t need to get married, he doesn’t feel right about things- he wants to give me the opportunity to find my own love.  If he lived close enough, he would rather we go through a proper courtship.”

               “So, what does this mean?” asked Dorian.  “I know you care for him- I’ve never seen you this content.” 

               “I don’t know,” said Grace. “I was ready to say yes, but I wanted him to know about some things- my scars and my flashbacks.  That got us to talking about the anchor.”  She held up her hand, the mark sparking and flashing slightly.  “I realized that even though the war is won, my future is still uncertain.  This,” she said indicating her anchor,” almost killed me twice, and Solas got it under control both times.  He’s no longer here,” she said, wiping a tear as she thought of her lost friend, “so if the anchor gets out of control again, it could kill me.  I can’t ask anyone to live with that for me.”

               “What did Sebastian say?” asked Cullen.

               “He said he would bear it with me and that he wasn’t afraid- that we all live on borrowed time anyway,” she said.  “But how can I ask this of him?  How can I ask him to take a chance on love just to possibly watch me die?”

               “But Grace,” Dorian stood up and came to stand in front of her, “isn’t that what you have asked of all of us?  When you asked us to stay for the Inquisition, and when we all became friends, and when we asked you to be in Inquisitor- it was on the chance that you or any of us could die.  It’s a risk we were all willing to take- and if Sebastian stands ready to take that chance, should you not give him that?”

               Grace didn’t say anything.  Cullen hesitated before speaking.  “Dorian is right, Grace.  But…I should let you know that I was going to call a meeting in the morning- I had a raven from Skyhold today.  It seems that word of the Inquisition inquiring into marriage arrangements for you has gotten out, and some others have thrown their hat into the ring.  Leliana wanted me to inform you before you made any decisions, even though she understands that the choice is ultimately yours.  She had not forgotten our agreement.”

               “Will you tell me who else has inquired?” asked Grace.

               “I don’t know.  Leliana is sending another raven with the letters,” replied Cullen.  “Look, Grace- if you are looking for advice, I think all of us are in agreement that Sebastian would make an excellent match- not just because of politics, but because it seems like you two genuinely care for each other.  But we’re not going to push you into anything.  If you would rather look on your own, then we can leave tomorrow.”  Cullen came up to her to put his hands on her shoulders.  “Ultimately, some choice needs to be made tomorrow.”

               Grace nodded.  “I know,” she said.  “I guess I have a lot to think about tonight.”

               “You know where to find us if you need to talk,” said Dorian. 

               Pieter had been watching the conversation quietly, and he realized now that he needed to show Grace the letter from her parents.  “Grace, let me take you up to your room.  I have something to show you, and we need to talk about it.  After that, I’ll leave you to think.”

………

               When they reached Grace’s room, Pieter had her sit on the couch, and he joined her, unsure of how to start.  “Sebastian came to me today to talk about this marriage arrangement and his feelings about letting you live your life.  I’m not here to give you a lecture or a pep-talk.”  He pulled a letter out of his pocket.  “I wanted to show this to you- it’s a letter that Mother and Father had written to you, but did not get the chance to send.”

               Grace took the letter from him, tears in her eyes.  She kept it folded in her hands for a moment, knowing that she would be looking at the last thoughts her parents had written to her.

               _Dearest Grace,_

_We were overjoyed when we received word that you survived the battle and defeated Corypheus- from your letters to us, we were afraid sometimes that things were hopeless, but we knew that you would find a way to prevail.  Words cannot express how proud we are of everything you have achieved.  We have kept tabs on everything you have done, from saving the Empress of Orlais to providing refugees basic needs when they were being ignored by everyone else.  Your deeds have already been the inspiration for songs, as evidenced by the bards who have come through Ostwick singing of your tales._

_We realize that you will be busy with Inquisition duties for a while, meeting dignitaries, negotiations, etc.- it’s the same after every war, but we are hoping that you will eventually be able to live a regular life again.  To that end, we had received an inquiry several months ago regarding a possible marriage arrangement for you, one that pleases us very much.  You know that ultimately, the choice of a spouse is yours- just as it was for Pieter, but we are hoping you will consider meeting our suggestion and arrange a meeting to see if the match is possible. When we first received word, we replied with a suggestion to hold off until your duties as Inquisitor were complete, or at least, until after the war, and they agreed, even though we heard later that they approached your advisors as well, only to be told the same thing._

_The inquiry received was from the advisors for Prince Sebastian Vael of Starkhaven.  We have not had the opportunity to meet, but we have asked around to our friends who do know him, and they all agree that he is an honorable man.  He has a colorful past, but any misdeeds of his youth have been overshadowed by his time in the Chantry, and his time as Prince of Starkhaven.  From what we have heard, his whole family had been betrayed by close family friends, and he chose to avenge them and take the throne from his cousin instead of remaining a Chantry brother.  He remains devout and rules his country with a fair hand._

_Your Mother wants you to know that she has already set aside her wedding rings for you- as you know they have been in your Mother’s family for many generations, being handed down from daughter to daughter when the time comes.  Do not worry; I have given your mother a suitable replacement as she deserves since we will still have many years together to enjoy our family and hopefully, our many grandchildren._

_We had held off from revealing a bit of information from you and Pieter until we were certain, but our family is next in line for the Teyrnir if something happens to our current Teryn.  He is dying and has no heirs.  This puts our family very close to ruling Ostwick- possibly within the next year.  We do not want to put any more burdens on you- as the savior of the world, you deserve to go to a quiet life, and I apologize for what needs to be said next.  A marriage of the sister of the future Teryn of Ostwick to the Prince of Starkhaven would be to great advantage to both of our countries.   Not to mention that we have heard that your friend, Varric Tethras may be elected Viscount of Kirkwall- which would be an added boon for the Free Marches.  We do not want to pressure you into this, but we felt it was important to lay out the facts for you so you may make the best choice for yourself._

_Come home to see us soon, dear daughter, even if only for a visit.  We have sorely missed your presence in our home, and we long for nothing more than to hold you close to the both of us and to thank the Maker that he brought you through this battle safely._

_With Love,_

_Father._

Grace dropped the letter and sobbed her sorrow as Pieter held her close.  “I wish I could see them one more time,” she cried.  “just for a few minutes.” 

               “I know,” hushed Pieter.  “I desperately wish the same.  I look at all the children we grew up with, and I now realize how lucky we were to have such loving parents.  Giving us the education that they did, allowing us a choice in our marriages instead of looking for the highest payout.  I can only hope to be as good to my children as they were to me.”

               They sat together quietly for a while as Grace settled down, fingering the letter.  “So what now?” asked Pieter when he felt Grace was ready to talk.  “I know you have a lot to think about- and I believe that aside from finding out who the other men are that have sent interest in you, you have all the facts laid out?”

               Grace nodded. “It sounds so clinical, but yes- Dorian made me list out the pros and cons.”  She shook her head.  “I just have to ask you one thing.  What if I choose not to marry him?  Would you be upset?”  Her parent's letter had reminded her of how powerful an alliance this could be; she couldn’t help but feel the pressure.

               “No,” said Pieter.  “Yes, your marriage could open the door to an excellent relationship between Starkhaven and Ostwick, but I’ve spent enough time with Sebastian that I think we would have a good relationship in spite of that.”  Grace nodded.  “I’ll leave you to it, Sister.  Just know that I love you and that I just want you to be happy.”


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conference and a decision.

               Grace came downstairs to find Dorian, Bull and Cullen waiting for her so they could head over to the castle.  She didn’t volunteer anything, and the men didn’t pry, but she could tell that Dorian was bursting with curiosity, and only Bull kept him from trying to pry information out of her as they headed over to the castle.  They arrived to find breakfast waiting in the dining hall and Sebastian, Pieter and Varric sitting at the table talking quietly with their cups of tea and coffee in front of them. 

               Sebastian stood up to pull out a chair for Grace when she came over and asked how she was.  “You look tired, Grace,” he said, looking concerned.  “I hope you were not up too late.”

               “No,” Grace replied as she took his hand.  “I was a little late in getting to bed, but I slept well.  I hope you did too?”  Sebastian smiled and kissed her hand. 

               After breakfast, Cullen got down to business. “As I mentioned yesterday, Leliana sent word that there are some other parties interested in a marriage with the Inquisitor.”  He looked at Grace.  “As far as I’m concerned, we don’t even need to consider these, but Josephine has asked that we go over the candidates for proprieties sake.  She also requests that you write a letter to each thanking them for their consideration, and to let them know the final decision.”

               Grace nodded.  “Fine, Cullen.  Let’s get this over with.”

               “The first candidate is someone you’ve met,” said Cullen.  “Grand Duke Gaspard de Chalons.”

               “No.”

               Sebastian looked at Grace confused.  “He would be an excellent match.  Surely, you should put some consideration into it before turning it down?”

               “No.”

               Varric chuckled. “That’s an easy one Choir-Boy.  No one aside at this table aside from you is surprised.”  Sebastian looked around the table to see everyone else holding back laughter and looked at Grace again, still confused.

               Shuddering, Grace only said.  “Masks.”

               Cullen cleared his throat.  “Er…yes.  The Inquisitor has a phobia- she didn’t mention it?”

               “I didn’t think it would be necessary,” replied Grace loftily.  “As I never plan on stepping foot in Orlais again.”

               “You are afraid of masks?” asked Sebastian, furrowing his brow in confusion.

               Grace said, blushing.  “I don’t like it when people wear masks.  I can’t see their faces.  I have a hard enough time being too trusting, and if I can’t see their expressions when they speak to me, I’m completely lost.  Not to mention, the masks with the moustaches attached?  Creepy.” 

               Dorian spoke up, “I can think of several viable reasons that this match wouldn’t work- masks aside.” He shot Grace an apologetic glance.  “To be honest, Grace, Orlais is not the place for you.  Those people would tear you up and spit you out in a heartbeat.  You are not meant to play the Game, my dear,” he said. 

               “So, that takes the first one off the table then,” said Cullen as he rifled through the letters.  “It also takes care of three others.  No Orlesians.  Next, Baron Edouard Desjardins of Lydes.  You know him as well- the commander of Suledin Keep.  No masks, Orlesian, but not interested in living in Orlais anymore, decent fellow.”

               Everyone around the table was quiet before Varric spoke up.  “Well, if we were still looking at this from the protection angle- he wouldn’t do.  A Baron isn’t above a Bann, especially in the Free Marches.  If we’re looking at this from a political angle, he’s already an ally.  So nothing gained there.”

               Grace had been quietly watching Sebastian as they spoke, her hand fingering the letter she had kept in her pocket. She could see that this was hard on him- being part of the discussion when he was a candidate himself.  “Before we continue, I would like to speak to Sebastian alone, if that’s all right.”

               Sebastian looked up in surprise and rose to follow Grace to a room that Fergus indicated they could use.  When they were alone, Grace threw herself into his arms, gratefully feeling his arms slide around her, holding her tight.  “Are you all right?” he asked her softly.  “Have you made your decision?”

               Grace pulled away and brought them to sit down.  She pulled the letter from her pocket.  “I wanted to show you this letter that Pieter gave me.  It was written shortly before my parents were killed.”  She waited as he read it. 

               “Grace,” he said softly as he took her hand.  “I wish I could have met them.  You had wonderful parents- and I’m not just saying that because they wanted you to meet me.”

               Drawing a breath, Grace said, “You told me yesterday that you wanted me to take the night to think over your proposal.  I talked with Dorian, Cullen and Pieter, and in the past week, Cole, Bull and Varric as well.  Not that I needed to.”  She pulled the ring box from her pocket and looked at him.  “I don’t need to hear any more lists, arguments, persuasions, promises or anything.  I want to marry you.  Not because my parents wanted me to, or because the Inquisition wants me to.  I want to marry you because you are kind, loving, affectionate, and humble.  You wanted to give me a chance to look for love, even if it wasn’t with you.  You are willing to go out of your way to help people from your past.  I’ve known many nobles in my day, and you are nothing like them.  I choose you if you will have me.”

               She could see that Sebastian was trembling.  He got down on one knee before her and took the ring box from her hand, opening it and removing the ring.  “Nothing would make me happier,” he said as he put the ring on her finger.  He leaned in and kissed her sweetly before running his fingers through her hair and pressing their foreheads together.  “We should head back out before they send someone in.  I think this meeting is about to take a different turn.”  He stood up and held out a hand to her, taking her hand in his before they headed out the door.

               The attendees of the meeting stopped speaking when they noticed Sebastian and Grace walking back into the room hand in hand and waited for one of them to speak.  After glancing at Sebastian, Grace finally said, “I know Josephine wanted us to go through the list, but I don’t want to.  I want to marry Sebastian.”  There were smiles and knowing glances around the table, and Grace could have sworn she heard the clink of coin exchanged between Fergus and Varric. 

               Cullen stood up.  “If you are certain, Inquisitor, I’ll send word to Skyhold immediately.”  He chuckled a little.  “Josephine is still going to expect you to write all of the candidates.”  Grace nodded.  “So now what?” asked Cullen.  “Do we have to negotiate anything?”  There was silence around the table.

               “Would there be anything to negotiate if we had just met by chance and went through a proper courtship?” asked Sebastian. 

               “There are always negotiations where nobility is involved,” replied Cullen.  “However, that is where Josephine comes in.   I suggest that we wrap this up and head home and let her take over.”  Grace and Sebastian looked at each other.  They hadn’t thought about that.

               Dorian watched them looking at each other and snorted.  “Come now; you must realize that a wedding must be planned- a big one with all the trimmings.”  Grace frowned in thought.   Dorian continued, “The people of Starkhaven will expect it I’m sure.”  He gave a questioning look to Sebastian.

               “They probably would,” said Sebastian.  “That would not take long to plan- even though I would be much more content just to have a quick wedding.”   Grace agreed.

               Cullen chuckled again and looked at Grace.  “Are you going to be the one to deny Josephine her moment?”  Grace shuddered.  Josephine was sweet, and they had a great friendship, but she knew that if Grace didn’t allow her to help plan a royal wedding, that things would get ugly.  Grace sighed.  It had only been a week, but she was reluctant to leave Sebastian and her first taste of romance.  She knew that she had to return to Skyhold to wrap up any urgent business, so it would be a few months before she would see him again.

               Sebastian turned to her.  “Why don’t we go pack our things so we can spend time together before we leave?”  He too didn’t want to spend time away, but he knew that Grace had responsibilities to take care of, as did he.  He leaned in and whispered in her ear to meet him in the garden when she was done.

………

               Grace made her way to the garden later that day to find Sebastian waiting for her.  They were both leaving in the morning and wanted to make the most of the time they had left together before being separated for what seemed like forever to both of them. 

               “If I had my way, I’d just come with you,” grumbled Grace.  “Josephine knows that I hate ceremonies and I especially hate being the center of attention- it makes me nauseous.” 

               “How do you handle being the Inquisitor then?  And what about being Princess of Starkhaven?” asked Sebastian.  “Both require a bit of attention, don’t you think?”

               “They do,” agreed Grace.  “But that’s different.  As Inquisitor, I was frequently travelling and could stay on the sidelines.  There wasn’t a lot of pomp and circumstance involved- even the party after we won was low-key.”  She hesitated before asking.  “I guess I should have asked before exactly what my role would be in our marriage.  In Ostwick, my father was Bann and dealt with issues himself. Don’t get me wrong- my mother was a force to be reckoned with- but the title was hereditary and singular.  Is it the same in Starkhaven?”

               “It could be- it was for my parents,” said Sebastian.  “However, I followed news of the Inquisition closely, and I know you presided over it with a fair hand, and I found your decisions to be wise.  I was hoping you would take an equal role in ruling.”  He turned and looked at her.  “Would that bother you?”

               “No,” Grace said.  “I wasn’t a fan of sitting on that ridiculous throne, but I understood that it had to be done. You want me to rule equally?”

               Sebastian put his arms around her.  “I couldn’t imagine you sitting idly by.”  They held each other for a while, knowing that time was growing short for them.  They left the garden and walked in the marketplace for a while and stopped at a stand to have some tea and cakes before heading back to the castle to have dinner with everyone.  Dinner was a lively affair with stories being shared by everyone at the table ending with a hilarious retelling by Varric of the Inquisitions dealings with the Avvar, and a few rounds of Wicked Grace.

………

               It was later into the night when Grace realized that they were having an early start in the morning and that she should get some rest.  She and Sebastian were quiet as they walked back to the inn, both overwhelmed by the feeling of loss between them.  “I think I’m in for the longest months of my life,” said Sebastian, smiling as they reached the door of the inn.  He gathered Grace in his arms, holding her close as if to memorize the feeling of her.  “I’ll write immediately when I get home,” he said.  “How long do you think?”

               Grace thought for a moment.  “I’m not certain.  It will depend on how much business has come up in my absence.  I’ll make it as quick as I can, though.  I’ll…I’ll miss you,” she said.  She didn’t want to let him go, especially after he started kissing her, especially the way he was kissing her.  He was very skilled, having forgotten nothing of his younger days, and it was all Grace could do to not pull him up to her room and throw him on the bed.  Reluctantly, they separated and said their goodbyes to each other, keeping their eyes on each other as long as they could as they walked away.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some letters back and forth while the lovebirds are apart.

               _My Dear Grace,_

_I have just arrived home and am counting the days until you come here for our wedding.  Word of our engagement preceded me, and I arrived to find many congratulatory gifts and well wishes- so I guess we don’t need to worry about what the people think.  Josephine has already been in contact with my people, and the planning will begin as soon as the date is set.  My staff has already selected a suite of rooms for you to use and I also have looked into renovating a small cottage in the woods for us to use when we need to get away for a little while.   I hope you have had safe travels and that you will write soon._

_Sebastian._

_………_

_Dear Sebastian,_

_I arrived at Skyhold to find your letter waiting for me and was thrilled.  I too found many congratulatory gifts and at least ten drawings of wedding dresses waiting for me- apparently, Lady Vivienne has insisted on designing my dress.  I don’t think I could say no if I tried- she had most of my wardrobe designed for me already, and she hasn’t done me wrong so far.  Things are quiet here- I’ve been spending a lot of time writing letters to my other suitors- which took a lot longer, and a lot more diplomacy than I thought.  Apparently, “your masks creep the shit out of me” is not on the approved reason list for turning down a proposal, according to Josephine.  I know that Josephine has forwarded a series of dates to your people for approval- the faster we get that detail taken care of, the faster I can be there.  It’s not soon enough, even if it were tomorrow._

_Yours, very impatiently,_

_Grace_

_P.S.  A whole suite of rooms for me?  Not necessary.  Unless you have a huge bed-hogging issue, or you snore loud enough to wake the dead, I’d rather stay with you._

_………_

_Dearest Grace,_

_I’m glad the wedding date has been sent, but it isn’t soon enough.  I know you at least wanted to wait until Pieter and Olivia could travel after her confinement, so I am content to wait for that.  It amazes me how often I think of you in a day, and how much I miss you. It’s a feeling that I never had with anyone before, which makes me wonder if I was just waiting for you all this time.  Hurry up and get here, please._

_As for the suite of rooms, it is yours to use before the wedding.  Afterwards, we can negotiate on where you sleep- you never know- it may be you who snores._

_I have had to talk my advisors out of a week-long party for our wedding- aside from the cost, which cost more than you probably spent on the war, I just think it’s too much.  The money could be better used for so many other things.  I hope you don’t mind- I know you are not big on being the center of attention, so I felt no issue in cancelling the events.  We are down to a wedding, a dinner and a ball, and a street festival for the citizens of Starkhaven, which is an annual event anyway for the harvest.  Personally, I could do without the dancing, but I can’t talk anyone out of it.  Perhaps you can speak to Josephine about it.  I think of the guests that we care about most, and most them would probably have a better time at the fair than in the ballroom._

_I hope to hear from you soon- I miss you very much and cannot wait until you are here with me._

_Yours, even more impatiently,_

_Sebastian_

_………_

_Dearest Sebastian,_

_It’s a good thing the war is over, and Leliana’s ravens don’t have much to do and need exercise.  It used to be that there was never a raven available when I needed one, and now they are all hopping in front of me fighting over who gets to go.  I guess I’ll have to write you more letters just to give them something to do._

_We have been busy at the war table- there are still skirmishes going on, but there have been no rifts reported, so I have been sending others to take care of them.  Bull and his Chargers, and Sutherland and his crew have been taking care of the worst of it, and we have several teams of soldiers handling red lyrium cleanup.  It’s horrible stuff- stay away from it if you ever come across it- I know you have seen it before and had some experience with it according to Varric._

_We have dealt with the Rift Ward situation by sending mages to secure the ones that we think are important and removing the ones we think weren’t as much.  It makes me nervous to think that these wards can cause new rifts to open, but they are now very well protected, and Grand Enchanter Fiona assures me that they can’t be broken into.  Eventually, as lyrium cleanup winds down, and we see how the unprotected regions fare, we’ll probably have the wards removed anyway._

_Have you heard anything from Dorian yet?  I know he wrote his father- I am anxious to hear if there is word of your friend.  I have written to Alistair and Elissa- but have not gotten a response yet.  I know Elissa is travelling right now in search of a cure for the taint, though._

_I did speak with Josephine about the ball, and so far, have managed to talk her into keeping the formal dinner, but allowing us to go to the festival after- couching it as “spending time with our subjects”.  I got support from Cullen and Leliana though- when I mentioned dancing, Cullen went pale, and when I mentioned vendors that make shoes, Leliana went all giddy- next thing you know, the ball was cancelled.  I’ve always felt that you can’t rule people if you are above them- you need to know them, and they need to know you.  That’s why I was always out on the road- even though I am not a “ruler”, I still needed to know who I was protecting._

_We will be having another war table discussion tomorrow, so I should have a better idea when we will be setting out for Starkhaven.  I’m pushing for a soon as possible since I miss you dearly and think of you every day.  Perhaps I have been waiting for you as well.  Now that I am engaged, I keep hearing of all these disappointed young men in Skyhold who had been hoping for a chance with me.  Cullen assures me that it was true, but that I was too preoccupied with the war to truly notice the hopeful looks and occasional flirting that would come my way.  It doesn’t matter now, no one can compare to you, and I can’t wait until we are married._

_Yours,_

_Grace_

_P.S.  I don’t snore._

_………_

_Dear Lucky and Choir-Boy,_

_I’m sending you both a copy of this- it’s important enough that you both need to know right away.  A few issues have come to my attention this week- issues that could cause problems for the two of you._

_First- Ruxton Harimann is protesting your engagement.  It seems that while your cousin was on the throne, it had been promised that his daughter, Flora, was to be the next Princess of Starkhaven.  Even though Goran Vael has been dethroned, Harimann feels that the oral contract should be upheld.  Given your history, I don’t think you’ll have any trouble dealing with that one.  Just wanted to let you know so you can handle it before the wedding.  I can just see Flora Harimann flouncing up the aisle during the wedding demanding you marry her instead if you don’t take care of it._

_The second one is not so easy.  I just received word that Hawke is returning from Weisshaupt- I’m expecting she’ll be back within the week.  Her letter directly mentioned you, Choir-Boy.  I don’t think she knows of the engagement yet and I don’t know how she’ll react to it.  I have no desire to spend any time with her, but if you want me to break the news, I will._

_Let me know as soon as you can._

_Varric_

_………_

_Varric,_

_Thank you for the warnings.  The Harimanns are easily dealt with.  Even though I know it was not Flora’s fault- that Johane was the one who made a deal with the demon, I could never marry her.  My family is gone because of her family, and while I can forgive the three surviving members for not knowing, I can’t forget it.  I’ll have a letter sent to them straightaway._

_As for Hawke, I cannot ask you to take sides in this matter, and I would never dream of putting you in the middle.  I tolerated her behavior before because the women were not important enough to me to care, but Grace is different. I will simply have to handle this once and for all when she gets here._

_Sebastian_

_………_

_Dearest Sebastian,_

_Leliana has kept me informed of the issues from Varric’s letter.  I’ll trust you know what you are doing.  The days are getting closer, and I am looking forward to seeing you again.  We have booked passage on two ships- a passenger ship and a freight ship.  I don’t have much to bring- clothing, a few mementos and the wedding gifts, but I cannot leave Tempest behind.  You may want to inform your Stable Master about his diet and care, so he can have what he needs before we arrive.  We’ll be landing in Ostwick, and I plan on spending some time with Pieter and his family before carrying on to you._

_As it stands right now, I am still the Inquisitor, and I will continue to be for the foreseeable future- which means that I may be needed on occasion.  We can work that out when the time comes.  In the meantime, I think of you, I re-read your letters and I wait for the day we are married.  I miss you so much I can barely stand it._

_Yours, soon,_

_Grace_


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunited and it feels so good....

Pieter was waiting at the dock when Grace and her group arrived.  He laughed as Grace came running down the ramp and launched himself into his arms, hugging him tightly before insisting he take her to see his family.  The plan was for Grace, Cole, Cullen and Rylen to stay in Ostwick for a few days and the rest to move on to Starkhaven to work on wedding details.  As impatient as Grace was to see Sebastian again, she wanted to meet her new nephew very badly and to see her niece and sister-in-law again.

               They talked about wedding plans as she snuggled her new nephew, David and watched Julianna play with the doll she had brought.  She was happy to see Pieter safe and contented with his family, and it was evident that Pieter and Olivia loved each other.  It had taken Julianna a little time to warm up to Grace, but she was now following her everywhere- making Grace realize that sooner or later, she would be having children of her own.  It was something she hadn’t thought would happen to her, and she found that the more she thought about it, the more she looked forward to it.

               After her visit with Pieter, she and her companions started their two-day journey to Starkhaven.  She found herself getting more nervous as they got closer- the letters she had received from Sebastian had been affectionate, and she knew she had missed him, but what if his feelings for her had cooled some since their separation?  What if he was disappointed in her on her wedding night?  She knew she was letting her self-doubt get in her way and she tried to keep herself calm. 

               Tempest snorted at her as they rode along, and Cole seemed agitated as well, feeding off Grace’s anxiety.  Cullen and Rylen did their best to reassure Grace she had nothing to worry about, but she grew more nervous as they rode along.  By the time they reached the outskirts of Starkhaven, Grace was practically in a full out panic attack, stopping to try to calm herself down before entering the city.  Josephine met them outside the city to make sure that Grace was dressed appropriately for her entrance in the city.  “Have you met with Sebastian?  Is everything ok?” she peppered Josephine with questions as she got dressed.

               “Inquisitor, do not worry,” soothed Josephine.  “Everything is fine.  I think he is as nervous as you are.  The Prince is pacing at the castle waiting for you, so let’s go.”  Grace mounted back up on Tempest again as Josephine made last minute adjustments to her dress and hair before having them open the gates to the city.  Grace couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed at the beauty of Starkhaven.  Everything was marble and gold, and the streets leading to the palace were paved in granite.  She heard Cullen and Rylen commenting behind her, but she had to concentrate on her breathing and keeping her anxiety under control. 

               Sebastian heard the chatter from the streets as the people gathered to watch their future Princess pass on her way to the castle and couldn’t wait any longer.  He headed outside to wait to see her approach and was not disappointed over the startled gasps that Tempest caused, or how beautiful she looked smiling as she rode towards him.  Unable to hold himself back, he ran towards her, helping her down from Tempest and gathering her in his arms. “You’re finally here,” he whispered.  “How I’ve missed you.”  He brought his lips to hers, claiming her in a hungry kiss, cheered on by his subjects that were close enough to see. 

                 Grace felt tears coming to her eyes as she enjoyed their reunion. When he had finally pulled his lips away from hers, she hugged him back. “I’ve missed you too.  I can’t believe we’re finally together,” she said tearfully.  He put his arm around her shoulder and guided her inside the palace, followed by her companions, the Stable Master leading the mounts away. 

             When they were inside, Sebastian had Cullen and Rylen shown to their room, anxious to have some alone time with Grace so he could show her the palace and spend some time together.  Thankfully, Sebastian’s advisors had taken the hint and left the two of them alone.  They walked the palace, arm in arm, constantly in contact with each other as Sebastian gave her the tour and introduced her to the more visible members of his staff.  They finally reached the suite of rooms that had been prepared for her, and she sank onto a couch for a moment- finally feeling the effects of the stress and excitement of the day.  “Are you all right, Grace?” Sebastian asked.  He could see that she was tired, but it seemed to be more than just finally arriving and being reunited.

               “I'll be all right,” she said.  “It’s just…” Grace hesitated, thinking about the ride between Ostwick and Starkhaven and the apprehension she had felt during her travels.  “I spent the last two days worrying that you might have changed your mind about this or that…I don’t know…” she stammered.  “I was so nervous to see you again; I almost had a panic attack.  Now that we’re together, I just need to calm myself down again.”

                  Sebastian sat down next to her.  “You were worried that I stopped caring about you?”, he asked.  “After all of the letters we wrote back and forth?”  Grace shrugged.  “You have to know that I thought of you every single day since we left Highever,” Sebastian said as he pulled her onto his lap.  “I have waited so long to find you, my beautiful girl.” He smiled as he felt Grace’s arms twine around his neck and he tightened his arms around her waist, tracing a line of kisses on her neck. “You make it very hard to wait until marriage, my dear,” he murmured. “I’ve missed you so.”  Grace shuddered in pleasure as she felt Sebastian’s lips ghosting along her neck, but then humphed in frustration when there was a knock at the door.  Sebastian chuckled as he quickly kissed her on the lips and helped her up, calling for whoever was knocking to enter.

               Varric poked his head in.  “Hey, Choir-Boy, I need to see you,” he said, winking at Grace.  Sebastian nodded and kissed Grace on the cheek, promising to see her later at dinner.  As she started to unpack the bag that had been brought to her room, her eye fell upon a letter on the desk addressed to her- she opened it and started reading.

_Dear Grace,_

_First, congratulations on your engagement- we received an invitation to the wedding, but due to Elissa’s recent return from her travels, we are unable to attend.  She has found a cure for the taint, thank the Maker, but she returned with some severe injuries that need to be attended to.  She will be fine, so do not worry.  Perhaps you and your Prince can come to see us sometime, or we can make some arrangements to meet halfway?_

_I received your letter about Sten, but was unable to do anything with it until I spoke with Elissa.  I got along well with Sten, but it was Elissa who went out of her way and found his sword for him, permitting him to return to his homeland.   Because of that, I guessed it would be better if she contacted him rather than me.  She wrote a letter as soon as she was able and sent a raven with it- and we have received a reply.  He was aware of Isabela and her crimes against the Qunari from the previous Arishok, who had been put to death immediately upon returning to their homeland- it seems that the Qunari were very displeased with his actions.  Isabela was thrown in one of their prisons having been deemed unfit for the Qun, and has been there ever since.  At Elissa’s request, Sten, or the Arishok as he is now called, released her from prison, but gave her no help and no way to travel home.  They do not know where she is, or if she is even alive.  That is the best we could get.  I’m sorry it isn’t more._

_Please write soon and let me know how you are doing._

_Alistair._

                Grace smiled as she read the letter.  It wasn’t the best news, but it was promising.  Perhaps the Inquisition could put out some feelers on Isabela and help her find her way to wherever she called home.  She was putting the letter in her pocket to show Sebastian when there was another knock at the door.  Turning, she was delighted to see Dorian walking through the door, and ran to hug him.  He had decided to stay in Highever and travel back to Starkhaven with Sebastian before going on to Tevinter- but had come back for the wedding. 

                 “Look at you, Darling,” Dorian said as he looked Grace over with a critical eye.  “You look lovely.”  Grace blushed, never having been very skilled at taking compliments about her looks.  “So,” said Dorian.  “Is there a dress for me to look at and cluck over?”  She knew that he had wanted to be involved in designing her dress, but there had barely been enough time to get a dress commissioned without waiting for his input. 

            “I think it’s in an antechamber of the Chantry,” said Grace.  “Lady Vivienne had it delivered- she’ll be here right before the wedding.  We can go look at it if you like- I haven’t even seen the final result yet.”

          Dorian nodded, “How are you?” he asked.  “You look tired.”

          “I’m fine, Dorian,” Grace replied. “I had an attack of nerves before I reached town today, and it wore me out, but I’m ok.”  She studied him closely.  “I could say the same for you,” she said.  “What’s going on?”

         Dorian told her about what was happening in Tevinter as they walked along to the Chantry, telling her about his Father and Maevaris and their efforts to stop corruption in the Imperium.  “It sounds like you have your work cut out for you, Dorian,” said Grace.  “What about Bull?”

         Dorian was quiet for a moment.  “We’ll do what we can.  He’s got his contracts and jobs as well.  I won’t say it will be easy, but we’ll do our best.”  Grace was quiet.  She loved Bull and Dorian, and she especially loved them together, but she knew that a Qunari in Tevinter would not go over well, and Dorian was dedicated to his cause.  She took his hand as they walked along.

          “Is there any news on Fenris?” she asked him hesitantly. 

          “There is,” Dorian replied.  “I’ll save that for when we are all in one place if that’s all right.” Grace nodded.

           “I have some news on Isabela too- so we can hear it all at the same time,” said Grace.  As they were talking, they reached the Chantry and went inside, looking around.  It was enormous and just as ornate as the rest of Starkhaven.  One of the sisters let them into the antechamber to see the dress- it was standing on a dressmaker's dummy in the corner of the room with all the accessories nearby.  It was a beautiful dress- an ivory and pearl concoction with a jewelled tiara and veil. 

          “What do you think?” asked Dorian.  He was looking approvingly at the dress, but he knew that it was Grace’s opinion that truly mattered.

           “It’s beautiful,” breathed Grace.  Vivienne had done very well, and she could tell had even managed to have the dress made so she wouldn’t have to wear a corset.  It had taken Vivienne a while to get over that quirk of Grace’s, but she eventually gave into it with a shake of her head.  It was much fancier than Grace had originally wanted- she had wanted a simple dress and a wreath of flowers, but Vivienne had remained steadfast that she needed a dress meant for royalty.  Deep down, Grace knew she was right, but she still longed to have the simple white dress she had always imagined for herself. 

             They admired the dress for a little longer and then left to find the rest of their friends- finding Sera and Dagna sitting on a ledge outside of the palace.  Grace hadn’t seen them since they left shortly after the war ended, and they spent a lot of time listening to all the inventions Dagna had come up with, and all the Red Jenny stories that Sera had.  While they were talking, Sebastian came to find Grace, smiling at her animated conversation with Sera.  “Grace, Dorian, you’re needed inside,” he said to the two of them.  Grace took a moment to introduce Sera and Dagna to Sebastian before they left to go inside. 

           Sebastian led them to a room off the throne room where Varric, Cullen and Leliana were already waiting.  “Dorian had requested to meet with us,” said Sebastian.  “He has news on Fenris.  And Varric has some news as well.”

           “I have some news from Alistair as well,” said Grace.  “Shall I start?  I think mine will probably take the least amount of time.”  Sebastian nodded.  Grace pulled the letter and read them the parts about Isabela.

          There was quiet around the table.  Leliana spoke up.  “I can put some feelers out to see if she can be located.  I know where the prison she was in is located- I can send some scouts to watch the border.  If we find her, we’ll bring her here to be taken care of until she gets back on her feet.”

            Sebastian nodded.  “That would be fine.  I can have some people I know look out for her as well.”  He looked at Dorian.  “You have news of Fenris?”

           Dorian nodded.  “I asked my Father about him and told him about what had happened in Kirkwall.  There are a lot of things I can say about my Father, but he treats the few slaves he owns very well.  However, as long as Danarius is in Tevinter, there is nothing he can do without inciting a war.  Sebastian can do nothing either- the head of a country can’t get involved in a fight with a Tevinter Magister over a slave.  We can’t send Bull in either- I can’t risk him over this,” he said with an apologetic glance at Sebastian.  “I can tell you that Fenris is healthy.  I saw him, and I was able to speak with him.  He tried not to show it, but I saw the flicker in his eyes when I mentioned Sebastian and Varric.  I thought Danarius would have tampered with his memory, but it doesn’t appear that he has.”

            Everyone around the table was quiet before Leliana spoke up.  “We do have some options.  The Inquisition itself can do nothing, but we have some members that would be happy to step up and rescue him.  Sera and Red Jenny comes to mind.  Cole as well.  Sutherland and his crew.  I think if Sutherland joined up with Sera and Cole, they could handle it easily.  Grace nodded.  Sutherland and his small company had come into their own during the Inquisition, and he had made it clear that he owed his allegiance to Grace for all her help.  

             “If you think they’ll do it, why don’t you send for them, and we can talk,” said Grace.

             “They aren’t far away- their last mission had them in Cumberland- I’ll send for them immediately.  Dorian, if you could stick around until then, and we can ask Sera too,” said Leliana. 

            Sebastian looked at everyone with gratitude.  With a nod at Leliana, he said, “Let me know the costs involved.  I will handle it from my private funds.  I can’t thank you enough for helping me.”

          Varric spoke up, “We’ll get him back, Choir-Boy.  You can count on me for some funds for that too- it’s never sat well with me either.”  He sat back and clasped his hands together.  “That brings up the last bit of news.  Hawke never came to Kirkwall, so I suspect she is on her way here.”  He looked at Sebastian.  “Look, I don’t know why she has it in for you- she never said anything to me, but we need to know if something happened between the two of you that has her out for you like this.”

             Sebastian looked confused.  “I don’t know Varric.  She propositioned me several times, everyone knows that, but I would never forsake my vows to the Chantry- for her at least,” he said with a glance at Grace.  “I once told her that the only way we would ever be together would be for her to take vows as a sister in the Chantry and to have a chaste marriage, knowing she would never accept it.  I was right- I never saw her back out of the room as fast as she did that day.  Then the whole thing with Fenris happened, and I didn’t speak to her again until the day of the Mage uprising.  Even then, we barely spoke.  After that, I didn’t see her again until my advisors started looking for a bride.”

                Varric looked thoughtful.  “I don’t understand it.  She wouldn’t be eligible for you to marry anyway since she’s a mage.  Unless she thought that it wouldn’t matter anymore given the current state of mages since the war.”  There was silence around the table.  “Unlike the last girls, Lucky can handle herself, and Hawke knows it.  Maybe she’ll stay away this time, but I wouldn’t count on it.  Perhaps some extra security?”

              “No, Varric,” said Grace.  “I’m not going to spend the next week walking around with a bunch of soldiers following me around.  If she finds me, she finds me.  She doesn’t know that Ser taught me Templar skills and Cullen taught me to refine them.  I took some lyrium at first to build up my skills, but not anymore. I’m strong enough to give a good Smite.”  She looked at Sebastian.  “What about you?”

           Sebastian sighed.  “I already told Varric that I was not going to tolerate this from her anymore.  I let it go the first two times because those girls were not important to me.  I felt bad that she made them cry, but she wasn’t truly interfering.  Now, though, I can’t allow her to act out anymore.”  He stood up and came over to Grace.  “I will not allow her to obstruct us.  You are too important,” he said as he caressed her cheek.

            “She won’t hurt you?” asked Grace, putting her hand over his. 

            “She hasn’t yet,” said Sebastian.  “I can’t silence her, but I can defend myself.”  He looked at the clock.  “I have to wrap this up- I have another meeting in a little while.”

            Varric stood up.  “OK, Choir-Boy.  I know you can take care of yourself- but be careful.  I’ve known Hawke a long time, and I think I know her best- she’s tough, but she’s a preservationist.  She won’t risk her neck over something foolish.”

………

               After the meeting, Grace found herself walking with Cullen discussing Hawke.  “We should probably practice your Templar skills a little, Inquisitor,” said Cullen as they walked in the palace.  “You haven’t needed them lately, so you may be a little out of practice.”

               “I suppose you’re right,” sighed Grace.  “We can start tomorrow.  I’d start now, but I have a terrible headache,” she said.  “It’s been coming on all day.”

               Cullen looked at her with concern.  “Maybe you should go lie down for a while?  I could send for some elfroot tea…”

               Grace shook her head.  “Don’t worry about me, Cullen.  It’s probably nothing worse than you’ve had to deal with.  Have you had any headaches lately?  You seem to be doing well.”

               “I’ve been all right,” said Cullen.  “Thanks to that restorative draught that you helped Adan work out, the withdrawal symptoms are very few and far in between.”  He stopped and looked at her.  “Have you told Sebastian about your…troubles?” he asked gently.  “I don’t think it will matter to him, but…”

               “I’ve told him that I have them and that they can be severe, but until he experiences it, I don’t think he grasps how bad they can be,” said Grace.  “I’m hoping that maybe the change of scenery will help with that, and they won’t be as bad…”

               “Or, there could be things here that could trigger them even worse,” Cullen interrupted.  “I have the draught and tea with me, but it would be best not to be complacent about it.”

               Grace thought about it for a moment.  “I suppose you’re right. For now, maybe I will lie down for a while.  Could you send for the tea?”  Cullen nodded and went to take care of it while Grace headed back to her room.

               She was lying down when Cullen came in with some tea and some warm compresses- having her sit up and drink while he applied the compresses to the back of her neck.  “Withdrawal headaches and stress headaches are about the same I think,” he said.  “These should relieve the tension in your neck and help your headache go away.” 

               After a while, she felt the ache lessen and smiled her thanks at Cullen, who had just removed the compresses and was sitting in a chair close to the bed.  “Are you worried about this thing with Hawke?” he asked her.

               “I don’t know,” said Grace.  “I’ve watched her in battle, and I have to admit that she is skilled.  What do you think?”

               “I agree she is skilled.  I also agree with Varric- she’s a preservationist.  We both know that from Adamant Fortress.”  They both looked up at the knock at her door.  When she called out, Sebastian came in, and seeing Grace sitting on the bed, started to look concerned.

               “Just a headache, Sebastian,” said Grace. “Some tea and compresses took care of it.  We were just discussing Hawke.  Cullen and I are going to work my Templar abilities for a while tomorrow- it’s been a while since I needed them.”

               Sebastian nodded.  “So what exactly about Hawke were you talking about?”

               “Well, we both know her, but I’ve known her longer”, said Cullen.  “I agreed with Varric about what he said- we found out about her self-preservation tactics firsthand at Adamant Fortress.  Or at least, Grace did.”

               “Adamant Fortress,” mused Sebastian.  “Is that where you fought the Grey Wardens?”

               Grace nodded.  “We fell into the Fade there- it was either that or fall to our deaths.  Stroud, Hawke, me, Solas, Bull and Varric.”  Grace gave Sebastian a brief rundown of what had happened in the Fade.  “In the end, we found our way back- but the fear demon came back before Stroud, Hawke and I could get through.  Hawke had already turned on Stroud several times, blaming him for the actions of the Grey Wardens, when he had been actively finding a way to stop it.  When the demon blocked our path, we knew one of us had to stay behind to keep the demon busy so the other two could get away.  Hawke blasted Stroud and I back and ran through the portal…”  Grace stopped talking for a moment, trying to get herself under control. “We both had to battle the demon again to get back to the portal, and I got horribly injured.  Stroud pushed me through at the last minute- I tried to pull him behind me, but I was too weak. I…I saw him fall before the portal closed.”  Grace stopped to swipe at her eyes with a shaking hand. 

               Sebastian had come to sit on the bed while she was talking and he put his arm around her as she shook.  “I didn’t know if she would make it,” said Cullen softly.  “She had lost so much blood.  She managed to close the rift before she lost consciousness. I remember Varric rushing over to her- he saw the telltale signs of the magic Hawke had used to blast her and realized that was why Hawke disappeared so quickly.  She left Adamant without saying goodbye to him.”  Cullen shook his head.  “Varric was so angry- he blamed himself for bringing Hawke in at all.  It took weeks for Grace to calm him down and not get down on himself.”

               “That explains a lot about Varric lately,” said Sebastian.  “I asked him why he was so quiet about Hawke and he wouldn’t answer.” 

               “He’s still pretty tender about it,” said Cullen.  “We find it best just not to say anything.”

               Sebastian nodded and then looked at Grace.  “Are you feeling better?” he asked.  “We’ll be having dinner soon if that will help.”

               “I suppose it would,” said Grace.  “I forgot to eat lunch today.”

               Cullen cleared his throat as he saw the two looking at each other.  “I should go and find Rylen for dinner then,” leaving the two alone.

               After he had left, Sebastian turned back to Grace.  “Are you sure you’re all right?”

               Grace nodded.  “Just a headache.  Cullen is an expert at those and helped me take care of it. Don’t worry.”

               Sebastian took her hand in his.  “An expert?”

               “He stopped taking lyrium before I had even met him.  He suffered from severe withdrawals for a long time and even seriously considered stepping down as Commander.  Rylen found some ingredients in the Western Approach, and one of our more talented herbalists worked on a draught that helps.”  Grace looked pensive as she spoke.

               “Was there…something between the two of you?” asked Sebastian.  “You seem close.”

               “No,” said Grace.  “I will admit I had a terrible crush on him, and I confessed it to him, but he was already with Rylen.  We’ve been friends ever since.”  She leaned into Sebastian, enjoying his warmth. “We’re close because Rylen was stationed in the Western Approach for quite a while, and Cullen needed support for his withdrawal.”  She looked up at Sebastian. “You’ve nothing to worry about.”

               Sebastian smiled down at her.  “I’m not- I was just curious.  He is a rather handsome man you know.”

               Grace wrapped her arms around Sebastian’s waist. “I stopped noticing a few months ago,” she whispered in his ear before kissing him longingly.  After a moment, she pulled away.  “So what is this chaste marriage business?”

               Sebastian laughed.  “It is a legitimate thing…if you stay in the Chantry,” he said with a wink.  “Since I’m not in the Chantry anymore, well- that doesn’t obviously apply.”

               “But you told Hawke…”

               “At the time, I planned on staying in the Chantry.  I had grown tired of Hawke’s offers and of always reminding her of my vows,” explained Sebastian.  “I finally offered a chaste marriage, knowing she’d run screaming in the other direction.”

               “What about now?” asked Grace.  “Do you still…”

               “No, Grace,” answered Sebastian tightening his arms around her.  “I knew that I would have to forsake my vows when I took my throne back, at least, I would when I got married.”  He caught her lips with his again, murmuring, “now that I know what I’m waiting for, I have to say I’m finding it very difficult to keep my pre-marriage vows.”

               Grace laughed before closing her eyes in pleasure as Sebastian continued where he had left off earlier in the day.  She ran her hands over his broad chest, enjoying the play of his powerful muscles and the play of his lips against her skin as he found all the places that made her shiver with delight.  He brought his lips back to hers, nudging them open to accept his tongue, which she gladly did.  She ran her fingers through his thick auburn hair, drawing him in closer, relishing the feel of his lips on hers. 

               They pulled away from each other, panting, as they heard the dinner bell ring.  Sebastian groaned into her neck. “I think this is going to be the longest week of my life,” he said as there was a knock at the door.  Reluctantly, he stood up and held his hand out to her.  When Grace got up, she embraced him, whispering that it was going to be a long week for her too.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some pre-wedding stuff.

               The week was going by more quickly than both Sebastian and Grace had thought it would, both being kept busy with arriving guests and wedding preparations.  Grace enjoyed a happy reunion with Blackwall before turning him over to Josephine for an even happier reunion, and with Lady Vivienne, and Pieter and his family. 

               The day after Grace had arrived, Sebastian took her on a tour of Starkhaven, showing her all of the grand estates and through the town to the outskirts where the more modest homes were.  Even the modest homes were well built and cozy- six generations of the Vael family as rulers had proven to be prosperous to everyone in Starkhaven.  It was expected that those who worked as servants were paid fairly, and those who worked as food gatherers and other needed jobs around the city-state were well compensated and taken care of.  Grace was delighted with the site for the street festival- the wedding festival was being held in conjunction with the annual harvest festival, and the streets were roped with garlands of leaves, corn stalks and fall flowers of every color ranging from gold to russet to the deepest reds she’d ever seen.

               They got out of the carriage to look over the preparations and to accept the well-wishes of those who were working hard to set the festival up,  from the rehearsing musicians to the vendors setting up their wares.  Sebastian smiled to watch Grace talking animatedly with the people, looking over the tables and asking questions of the artisans about their methods, and he was glad to see his people so accepting and friendly to their future princess. 

               Grace looked down when she felt someone pulling on her skirt and saw a small girl trying to get her attention.  She knelt down next to the little girl who shyly pointed to the anchor and asked what the green thing was on her hand, and did it hurt.  Grace smiled gently at the little girl.  “What’s your name?” she asked. 

               “Bridget,” answered the little girl, still staring at the mark.

               “Well, Bridget,” said Grace.  “I was given this mark so I could help save the world.  It was a gift from the Maker.”  She looked down at the green light coming from her hand, remembering when it hadn’t felt like a gift.  “It did hurt a little at first, but not anymore.  And because of it, and because my friend Solas helped me learn to use it, I stopped a monster from taking over the world.”

               “It’s pretty,” said Bridget, running her finger along the Mark.  “And it’s warm.”

               Grace smiled.  “That it is, Bridget.  And may I say that you are very pretty yourself?” She looked over to where Bridget’s mother was standing, beaming with pleasure at the attention her daughter was receiving.  “She’s a lovely child, you must be very proud.”

               “I am, Your Worship,” said Bridget’s mother as she gathered her child in her arms.  “Thank you for answering her questions.”

               Grace smiled and stood up, making her way back to Sebastian, who was grinning at her.  “They already like you,” he murmured as he put his arm around her.  She enjoyed watching him interact with the people as well.  He carried himself with an easy grace that came from years of noble upbringing, but with a humility taught by years in the Chantry.  He had admitted to her that if had he been forced to take over before he had joined the Chantry, that he would have made a terrible ruler- he had been arrogant, selfish and had no regard for the people who worked for him, and for the kingdom.  Now, he enjoyed watching his people flourish, knowing that he was helping them and giving them a good life.

               The day after her Starkhaven tour, Sebastian took her to see the cottage he had written her about- their own little retreat, and the family Chapel, which had been built by the first Prince Vael after he had been named as such.  Sebastian preferred to worship in the Chantry with the people, but he used this on occasion for when he wanted a more reflective prayer time, or he needed some time to think of a political issue that was giving him trouble.  Grace loved both the cottage and the Chapel, and was touched to see candles in the Chapel labeled with her parent’s names alongside the candles for his own family. 

               As the week went on, Grace saw less and less of Sebastian as his time was taken up by the usual things that are required by ruling a country.  He made sure to carve out at least some time every day for her, and they almost had to make a game out of being able to spend time alone, which was becoming more and more difficult as Grace’s friends caught on to it.  Luckily, Sebastian was well versed in all the little hidey-holes in the palace, having made thorough use of them in his younger days, and he made sure to pull Grace into them whenever he could.  Grace found that she lived for those moments, when she would be pulled into some little out of the way alcove for a quick make out session that always left her wanting more than they had time to get.

………

               _Grace looked up at Sebastian in his wedding finery as they were pronounced husband and wife and smiled as he reached down to kiss her. As they made their way down the aisle, stopping to accept congratulatory handshakes and hugs from subjects and friends, Grace stopped as she saw her making her way down the aisle towards them, the dark hair and blood colored swipe across the nose unmistakable.  Hawke grinned as she removed a vial from her pocket and threw the contents of Sebastian, covering him head to toe in liquefied red lyrium.  He screamed in pain as the lyrium took hold of his body, fusing into his skin and starting to form crystals immediately- much more quickly than it usually took hold.  Grace looked on in horror, tears running hotly down her cheeks as she saw the eyes of her new husband turn red, his scream turning into an evil grin as he grabbed Grace around the throat and squeezed…_

Grace sat up in bed, sweating and panting in her terror, feeling her body grow rigid in panic.  Unable to remember where she was, she threw herself out of bed and ran to the door, tearing it open in her fear and running out into the hall.  She didn’t recognize anything about her surroundings, fully lost in the aftermath of her dream, but she had to find him and make sure he was all right.  She felt slight arms going around her.  “It’s all right,” said Cole from behind her.  “I’ve gotten help.” 

               “I have to find him Cole.” She tried to keep moving, but Cole held her gently in place.  She could hear the sound of running footsteps as Dorian found them, followed by Bull and Cullen.

               “Grace,” said Dorian as he felt her forehead and looked into her eyes.  “Wake up.”

               “Have to find him,” cried Grace.  “The lyrium…”  She felt strong arms around her, picking her up to take her back to her room and struggled against it. 

               Cullen looked at her in concern as he carried her back to her room and laid her on the bed.  “This isn’t a dream,” he said to Dorian, looking closely at Grace.  “She’s having a panic attack…I think.  Cole?”

               Cole climbed up on the bed and took Grace’s hand and pressed his forehead to hers.  “She had a dream,” he said finally.  “Sebastian covered in red lyrium.  She needs to see him so she can know he is safe.” Suddenly, her body went rigid and Cole stiffened.  “Flashback.”  He frantically tried to calm her as Grace curled up in fear. 

               “Cole, when?” asked Dorian.  He could hear Cullen talking to Rylen, but kept his eyes and attention on Grace.  Dorian had seen Grace’s flashbacks before, his heart ached every time she went through it. 

               “The Emerald Graves,” said Cole. 

               Dorian nodded.  If she had been dreaming of red lyrium, the flashback to the Graves made perfect sense.  He felt an arm go around his shoulders as Bull came up alongside him, followed by Sebastian.  “Dorian? What’s happening to her?” said Sebastian as he started to move towards her. 

               “Wait,” said Dorian as he grabbed Sebastian back.  “She’s having a flashback brought on by a nightmare.  Let Cole help her first and then you can go to her.”  Sebastian watched as Rylen hurried back into the room with a box and a kettle of hot water.  He and Cullen started mixing something from the box and poured it into the kettle to steep for a few moments.  While they were busying themselves with that, Cole stayed with Grace, trying to get inside her head to calm her.

               Cullen brought over a cup of whatever they had mixed and had Cole sit Grace up.  Cole whispered soothingly in her ear as Cullen tried to get her to drink from the cup, finally managing to get her to take a few swallows.  Cole kept his forehead pressed against her, listening to her inner turmoil until the ingredients in the draught started to take effect. 

               When Dorian could see her calming, he nodded to Sebastian.  “You can go to her.”  Sebastian gave him an uncertain look, but Dorian nodded.  “She was trying to find you when we found her.  Her dream was about you, she was trying to make sure you were safe.”

               Sebastian approached the bed and took Cullen’s place next to her, gently cupping her face with his hands.  “Grace?” he asked softly.  “Can you hear me?”

               Grace stirred and saw Sebastian sitting beside her and felt his hands on her face.  She gasped and grabbed his hands, feeling her way up his arms before sitting closer to examine his eyes.  “You’re all right?” she whispered, sagging in relief.  He caught her in his arms again and held her close.

               “I’m fine, Grace,” soothed Sebastian.  “Everything is all right.”  Cullen handed him the cup of tea and Sebastian encouraged Grace to drink the rest of it.  When she had finished the tea, Sebastian could feel her getting heavier as she started to doze and gently started to lie her back down on the bed, but she tightened her arms around him, not wanting him to let go.  He picked her up and sat down against the headboard, cradling her in his arms as she finally drifted off.

               “Dorian, why don’t you and Bull go back to bed,” said Cullen. “I’ll stay for a little while to make sure she’s through the worst.  Cole will be here too I’m sure.” Cullen caressed Rylen and told him to go back to bed too- he wouldn’t be long.  The other men left, leaving Cullen, Cole and Sebastian, who was still holding a sleeping Grace.  Cullen sat in a chair by the bed and the men sat quietly, watching Grace squirm a little restlessly in her sleep.

               “What did you give her?” asked Sebastian quietly. 

               “It’s something she came up with for my withdrawals.  After she had her first…episode, we changed the formula a little bit- it helps calm her and has some sedation qualities to it,” said Cullen.  “I’ll make sure to leave you some and instructions on how to make more and how to dose her.  She already knows, but you should too.”

               “Does this happen often?” asked Sebastian.  He was running his fingers through her hair as she slept on him. 

               “Sometimes- a lot less than it used to,” said Cullen.  “They mostly started after Adamant- we had an elf- Solas- who was more effective in helping her, but he disappeared right after the war.  We thank the Maker that Cole is still around- aside from Solas, he’s the only one who can pull her back quickly.  The draught helps, in case Cole isn’t around.”

               Cullen watched Grace sleeping, a soft look coming over his handsome features.  “People forget that Grace was just a normal woman when all of this happened- a noble with a talent for wielding a sword, but no military training whatsoever.  Before the Conclave, her biggest concern was whether or not her parents would pick a husband for her or if she would find her own.   After the Conclave…well…”  Cullen fell silent for a moment.  “Cassandra told me about the first time they had gone to the Hinterlands to find Mother Giselle.  They came to the crossroads to find mages and Templars fighting and they had to jump into the middle of it- Grace had never killed another human being before that.  When she was forced to defend herself against a Templar who attacked her, she cried after- she told Cassandra that all she saw was the Templars from her own Chantry in Ostwick- men and women she knew and spent time with almost every day.  It was a Templar who first showed her how to use a sword.”

               Sebastian looked down at Grace, tightening his hold on her as he listened to Cullen speak.  “She always hated the killing,” Cullen continued.  “She could handle demons and even animals, but killing humans, even Red Templars and Venatori bothered her every time, even if it was in defense of her own life.”

               “So what was her dream about?” asked Sebastian. 

               “I’m not certain,” said Cullen.  “All Cole said was that you were covered in red lyrium.  The dream led to a flashback of a fight they had in the Emerald Graves.  I wasn’t there, but it was a terrible fight, and later on, I found out that one of the Red Templars was a man I was stationed with during the blight. He had already been suffering from lyrium withdrawal when were at Kinloch Hold, and when she told me about what happened to him, I got upset, and then she got upset.  That was another fight where she got badly injured- if Blackwall hadn’t gotten to her when he did, she could have been killed.”

               “What had happened to your friend?” Sebastian asked, looking at Cullen as he held Grace close. 

               Cullen sat up, still obviously disturbed by thinking of his fellow Templar.  “His mind had already been addled by lyrium addiction when we were at Kinloch Hold. Somehow, he ended up with the Red Templars, and he actually became a Knight Captain.  When Grace saw him, he had red lyrium growing out of his body and he was extraordinarily strong.  It wasn’t the first time we had seen a Templar with red lyrium growing out of his skin, but it was the first one I had been personally acquainted with before the war.  I don’t know what bothered Grace more- the fight with the Templars, or how I reacted when I found out who it was.”  Cullen shook his head.  “The war was hard on everyone- but she was forced into a position where she had to lead, and make decisions that no one should have to make. She would stay up late into the night, going over anything she could get her hands on to help her.  That’s how she became friends with Alistair- they wrote several letters back and forth.  Quite frankly, I’m surprised she came through as well as she did.  It could have been worse.”

               Sebastian looked down at Grace again, gently caressing her as he held her.  “My poor, darling girl,” he murmured.  He looked over at Cullen.  “I’ll stay with her.  Why don’t you go get some rest.”  Sebastian noticed that Cole had disappeared, but knew that he would be there if needed again.  Cullen nodded and went back to his room, leaving Sebastian holding Grace as she slept against him. 

………

               Grace awoke the next morning to find herself wrapped in a sleeping Sebastian’s arms and sat up suddenly, remembering the events of the previous night.  She had warned him about the flashbacks, and even though he didn’t seem to worry about it at the time, she felt mortified that he had witnessed one. His gaze fell upon her as he opened his eyes, and he smiled and drew her back down into his arms.  “Thank the Maker you’re all right,” he said.  “You gave us quite a scare.”

               “I’m sorry,” whispered Grace.   He could feel her hot tears falling on him and pulled her closer.

               “There’s nothing to be sorry about,” said Sebastian.  “I was plagued with nightmares for a long time after Kirkwall.  I still get them sometimes.”  They lay together quietly for a while.  “I could get used to this,” Sebastian said as they lay in each other’s arms.

               There was a knock at the door and Dorian came in carrying a cup of tea.  He looked at Grace.  “Are you all right?” he asked her.  “Did you get some sleep?”

               Grace sat up and took the cup from Dorian while Sebastian got up.  “I should get dressed and start my day,” he said.  He leaned over and kissed Grace before leaving.  “I’ll catch up with you later.”  He looked at her meaningfully.  “Nothing has changed,” he said, “My feelings haven’t changed.” He ran his thumb along her jawline before he smiled at her and left the room.

               Dorian looked at Grace as she watched Sebastian leave. “Are you all right?” he asked her again.

               “I don’t know,” said Grace.  “I’m sorry you all had to be woken up last night.”  She could feel the tears running down her cheeks- embarrassed that she couldn’t seem to handle the after effects of the war as well as the others could.  “Why does this happen to me?”

               “Grace,” said Dorian as he sat down on the bed.  “All of us have been touched by this in one way or another.  You have nothing to be sorry about.  Time will help- eventually, the dreams will go away.”

               “Do you think so?” asked Grace.  “They haven’t for Cullen.”

               “Well, it’s different for everyone, but I know that he doesn’t have them as much as he used to.  Between the help that you and Adan gave him, and having someone in his life that completes him, he has improved, has he not?”  Grace nodded.  Dorian took her hand.  “You could always talk to someone about your dreams, someone here in Starkhaven that can help.  Plus you have a very handsome Prince who is very taken with you…”  Grace was quiet for a while.  “Give it some time, Darling- and don’t shut Sebastian out- let him help you.”

               “All right, Dorian.” Grace sighed.  “I should get my day started- the wedding is in two days and I have some things to do.  Do you want to go with me to see the street fair preparations?”

               “Of course,” said Dorian.  “What else is on the list for today?”

               “Later this afternoon, Sebastian has his Audience hours, where he hears any issues of the people,” said Grace.  “He would like me to be there so I can start learning more about Starkhaven.”

               “That sounds wise,” said Dorian.  “Go on and get ready- we’ll get some breakfast and then go to the fair.”

………

               Dorian and Grace arrived at the street fair preparations to find that everything was ready to go.  They both looked around in pleasure and appreciation at all the hard work the people had put in and commented to some of the workers that they were looking forward to the celebration.  While they were walking around, a shop caught Grace’s eye and she went over to look in the window, seeing the dresses inside.  The shop was closed, so she made a mental note to stop back at another time so she could take a better look.

               “It’s going to be an excellent party, Darling,” said Dorian.  “I think you were right to have the Ball cancelled.  I can’t see Bull ballroom dancing.”

               “He’d make it interesting- Sera would too,” said Grace.  “We just wanted to have a relaxing time instead of standing around measuring steps and counting under our breaths.”

               They headed back to the palace and Grace found she had some time to kill before meeting Sebastian, so she decided to take some time and write back to Alistair.

               _Alistair,_

_Thank you and Elissa for taking the time to write to the Arishok for us- Leliana has her agents watching for Isabela so that we can make sure she is all right.  I suspect she is not, and Sebastian is prepared to help her if need be._

_I’m thrilled to hear that Elissa found a cure for the Taint- I hope she is recovering well from her injuries.  The quicker she recovers, the quicker you can get to work on some heirs, no?  I can’t imagine the pressure you must be under.  Sebastian has been fending off his advisors for quite a while, and they’ve already started asking me about it, and we’re not even married yet._

_I did speak to Sebastian about visiting- and he thought that maybe we could come to Highever sometime- I don’t know how often Elissa gets to see her brother- but we figured a big reunion would be good.  Let me know what you think._

_I should close this off- two days to the wedding and I have much to do._

_Grace._


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who finally shows up....

               Shortly after leaving Grace, Sebastian was making his way to his office to go over some letters and other correspondence that he had been too busy to get to as of late.  He wanted to make sure that he had everything caught up so he and Grace could enjoy some time together after the wedding- he didn’t want any unfinished business hanging over his head.  He was thinking of Grace as he walked, and the events of the previous night and all that Cullen had told him.

               He meant what he had said to Grace- his feelings hadn’t changed.  He wanted nothing more than to protect her and make her feel safe, and he determined that he would make sure she knew that.  As he sat down at his desk and started looking at the first piece of business, he heard a voice coming from the doorway.

               “Well, well, well…waited until I was travelling to find a bride this time?  And the Inquisitor no less…”

               Sebastian looked up to see Hawke lounging against the doorframe.  “Hawke,” he said flatly.  “Why are you here?”

               “I came to see the happy couple,” said Hawke.  “Think I can run this one off too?”

               “I doubt it,” said Sebastian.  “You may as well move on- I don’t think Grace will be as easy to intimidate, if at all.  She knows you and what you’re capable of.”  He looked at Hawke, who had come to have a seat on the chair in front of his desk.  “Why do you keep doing this?  Not that it mattered before- I never would have married either of the first two girls anyway.”

               “Why does it matter?” asked Hawke belligerently. 

               “Let’s just say I’m curious,” said Sebastian.  “I don’t understand why you are so caught up in my love life.  It’s not like we ever had a chance.”

               “We could have,” said Hawke bitterly.  “Maker knows I tried.”

               Sebastian gave her a strange look.  “That was you trying?” he asked her incredulously.  “All you ever did was proposition me to try to get me to break my vows.”

               “And you always said no,” said Hawke.  “We could have had something special, Sebastian.”

               Sebastian sighed.  “Hawke, I was a sworn brother of the Chantry, and every time you encouraged me to break my vows showed me just how disrespectful you could be.  You weren’t interested in me as a person- only as a conquest.  I watched you seduce the people who trusted you and then abandon them- I had no desire to be another notch on your bedpost.”

               “I abandoned them for you,” yelled Hawke.  “I got rid of Isabela and Fenris- for you!  I killed Anders- FOR YOU!”

               Sebastian stood up and slammed his hand on the desk.  “Anders deserved to die for what he did.  He killed Mother Elthina and blew up the Chantry,” he said through gritted teeth.  “As for Fenris and Isabela- I never asked you to betray them.  I would never have dreamed of it.  You did those of your own volition.  You made it clear you had no respect for my vows, no loyalty to those who called you a friend.  Do you think I could ever be with someone like that?”

               “I got rid of them because you were jealous and you disapproved of my having a relationship with them,” Hawke argued.

               “I disapproved of your lifestyle, Hawke,” said Sebastian.  “I had already lived that life and I tried to tell you no good would come of it.  There was never any jealousy, and you know it.  If you had thought I was jealous, then you would have had to get rid of all the ‘workers’ at the Blooming Rose.  Maker knows you spent enough time there.  If you were ever serious about me, you had a poor way of showing it.”

               “So you offered a chaste marriage in the Chantry?” asked Hawke.  “Is the Inquisitor expecting a chaste marriage?  How will you ever get your heir?”

               “I knew you would never take me up on it,” said Sebastian.  “You have to know there was never a future for us.  If I stayed in the Chantry, I would have never forsaken my vows, and as Prince of Starkhaven, I could never have a mage for a wife.  The people would never accept it. And quite frankly, you never interested me.  You would never have been able to stay faithful- that we both know.”

               “You never even gave me a chance,” said Hawke sadly.

               “You never gave me a reason to give you a chance,” said Sebastian.  “Now I’ll thank you to leave.  This week is supposed to be a celebration, and you are not welcome here.”

               Hawke pressed her lips together and got up, storming out of the room in a fury.  She stopped abruptly when she saw Cullen standing outside Sebastian’s office, staring at her dispassionately.  She continued walking without saying anything to him.

               Cullen watched her walk off and shook his head.  He walked into Sebastian’s office to see him sitting at his desk, pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers.  Sebastian looked at him.  “I take it you heard all of that?”

               Cullen nodded.  “I guess that gets to the bottom of why she has been such a nuisance to you.  I should go check on Grace and make sure Hawke leaves her alone.”  He hesitated.  “What should I tell her?”

               “Tell her everything you heard,” said Sebastian.  “I’ll hide none of this from her.  And tell her I’ll see her in a little while.”  He watched Cullen leave, and after some thought, called in his advisors for an emergency meeting.

………

               Cullen found Grace in her rooms finishing her letter to Alistair.  He sat down, waiting for her to finish, not sure how to begin.  “Grace,” he said quietly.  “I just came from Sebastian’s office…Hawke is here.”

               “Well, we were expecting that I guess,” said Grace.  “You look upset.”

               Cullen took a deep breath and told her what he had heard in Sebastian’s office.  “He asked me to tell you everything I heard.”  He leaned forward.  “I don’t know if she is going to seek you out or not.  What do you think?”

               Grace considered for a moment.  “If she finds me, she finds me.  I’m not going to hide.  We’ve been practicing my Templar skills; I know Cole is nearby, as are the others.  She never intimidated me before- and she doesn’t now.  You may want to warn Varric.  I don’t think he wants to see her.”

               “She’s in love with Sebastian,” said Cullen quietly.  “She has been this whole time…at least… that’s what it seems like.” Grace was quiet when he said that.  “You have to know that Sebastian does not feel the same.  He told her that you were different.  He wants to be with you.”

               “I know,” said Grace.  “It’s just weird to hear that someone loves the person you are marrying.  If she hadn’t almost killed me, I’d feel sorry for her.”

               Cullen nodded.  “I’ll let you get back to your work.  I’ll keep an eye out for her.”  He stood up to leave.

               “Cullen,” Grace said, watching him stop and turn towards her. “Thank you for letting me know.  And thank you for your help last night.  I’m sorry I woke you.”

               Cullen came to put his hand on her shoulder.  “Don't apologize.  I know how bad the nightmares can be- you shouldn’t have to suffer through it alone.  I’ve given Sebastian some of the tea and the recipe- I know he’ll help you.”

               Grace could feel tears coming to her eyes.  “Do you think so?  It seems so much to ask.”

               “Would you do it for him?” Cullen asked.  Grace nodded.  “Then let him help you.  It was hard for me to accept help from Rylen at first- I can’t imagine how I would be getting through without him.  And because of his care and concern, the nightmares and withdrawals have lessened considerably.  Let Sebastian do that for you.”

               “Thank you, Cullen,” said Grace. 

………

                Grace found Sebastian in an antechamber to the throne room before Audience hours and closed the door so they could have a private word.  After a quick kiss and hug, Sebastian looked at her soberly.  “I take it Cullen found you?”

               “Yes, he told me everything,” said Grace.  “I haven’t seen her yet- and I don’t plan on hiding.  If she finds me, so be it.”  Sebastian smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she smiled up at him.  “Thank you for last night,” she said.

               “Do you feel better?” Sebastian asked.

               “Yes, the tea always helps.  Before we discovered that, there would be horrible headaches and fatigue- it was worse for Cullen at the time.”  Grace took Sebastian’s hand.  “I can’t promise the dreams and flashbacks will ever go away…”

               “I still have nightmares too, Grace,” said Sebastian gently.  “The things that happened in Kirkwall changed me- I lost my adopted family and my home, and saw horrible things.  I’ve never forgotten it, and I don’t think I ever will.  We’ll have to help each other.”  He looked at the clock.  “Time for hours,” he said.  “Since we’re not married- there is a seat for you next to Varric along the side of the throne.  After we are married, you’ll sit beside me.”  Grace looked at him in surprise.  “We rule together,” reminded Sebastian.  “We will be partners in everything.”  He smiled.  “You can go take your seat- I need to finish getting ready…and if you even think of laughing at my crown, just remember- you’re going to have to wear one too,” he said teasingly.

               “I’m sure you’ll be devastatingly handsome as always,” said Grace as she kissed him again.

………

               Audience hours did not last long.  In the spirit of celebration, disagreements between Sebastian’s subjects had been put on hold for the time being until after the wedding festivities.  Sebastian was seated on his throne, a simple gold coronet on his head, and Grace watched him as he listened very seriously to anyone who spoke.  It was evident to her that he took this responsibility very seriously and that any advice, or suggestion that Sebastian offered was well respected by his people.

               It had taken a while for this regard to build between Sebastian and his subjects- most of the older ones remembered the pampered prince who respected no one, and the younger ones didn’t know him at all and had gotten used to Goran Vael.  Goran, who was simple-minded, just dealt with audience hours by giving in to whoever yelled the loudest and spent most of his time painting pictures in his room.  When Sebastian retook his throne, he faced an immediate backlash but dealt with it by relying on the Chantry’s teachings and by facing his subjects with humility and patience.  When petitioners realized that he was determined to hear both sides of the argument before making a decision, and then determining the most reasonable solution regardless of who was richer, or had higher status, he quickly found favor turning to his side. Even the nobility, who didn’t always get their way anymore, had to respect him for being fair because he gave both sides equal attention and gave great thought before declaring the final decision.

               Grace was deeply impressed to see this side of Sebastian- not that what she had seen already wasn’t impressive.  She had been thrown into a similar role and had to sit for proceedings such as this herself, and she always tried to be fair too.  Granted, her experiences were more judgements for crimes than land disputes or other things, but she tried to do her best.  Watching him listen to even the humblest of subjects with complete attention and respect made her realize that she was making the right choice in marrying him, and it made her even more determined to be the best spouse she could be to him.

               She did see his patience wearing a little thin when Ruxton Harimann came storming up with his daughter, Flora, in tow, demanding that Sebastian see reason and honor the bargain that had been struck with his cousin Goran.  “Flora was promised to be the Princess of Starkhaven- the agreement made with Prince Goran some time ago,” he demanded.  “I must insist you honor that pledge.”

               Sebastian sighed, resisting the urge to simply throw the man out and glanced at Varric, who held up his hands showing he wasn’t responsible.  Grace only looked on amused.  “Ser Harimann,” Sebastian said, measuring his words carefully.  “I explained to you in the letter that I sent that the contract was for marriage to Goran Vael, not the Prince of Starkhaven.  Goran may have promised Lady Flora would be Princess of Starkhaven, and she would have been if she had married him and he was still Prince- but they are not married, and he is not the Prince anymore.  Of course, we can still honor the contract- Goran has not yet married…”

               Ruxton continued to threaten and carry on for several minutes, shouting the same things over and over before Sebastian held up his hand. “This discussion is done, Serrah.  Lady Flora is free to marry Goran if she wishes, but that is as far as she will get.  You are welcome to stay for my wedding, but if you try to interrupt or interfere in any way, I will banish you from this kingdom forthwith.”  Looking mutinous, Ruxton and Flora were escorted from the throne room, hopefully for the last time.

              After the audiences were over, Sebastian went to put his crown away while Grace and Varric discussed what they had seen.  Varric had just been elected Viscount of Kirkwall, and he knew that he was going to have to get used to having office hours like this.  As Varric and Grace were talking, she felt arms go around her waist as Sebastian came up behind her and she put her arms over his, leaning back into him and enjoying his warmth. 

               Grace glanced around to make sure there weren’t too many people within hearing distance before she asked Varric quietly if Cullen had talked to him.  His face darkened a little as a frown crossed his usually jovial features before nodding. “I know, Lucky.  I haven’t seen her though,” he said.  “And I don’t have any interest in seeing her either.”

               Grace hugged him.  “It’ll be fine, Varric.”  She looked at the two men.  “I’m going to go down and see Tempest- it’s been a few days.  Dinner later?” she asked them.  Both men nodded, and Grace left for the stables, leaving Varric and Sebastian together.  They started walking to his office, discussing some of the petitions that had been heard that day.  When Sebastian sat down at his desk, Varric closed the door and sat down, glowering. 

               “How can you let her in the Palace, Choir-Boy?” Varric asked him crossly.  “Everyone knows what she looks like- it shouldn’t be hard for the guards to recognize her and throw her out.”

               “I thought about that, Varric,” said Sebastian, “but you and I both know what she is capable of.  It’s easier to let her walk in then to let her hurt someone who tries to stop her.”  He looked at Varric.  “You stayed her friend for so long Varric- why?”

               “She helped me in the Deep Roads and with Bartrand.  She was a decent person at one point.  Remember?” Sebastian nodded- she had helped him with Johane Harimann- things had started going south from there.  “Things just got worse and worse as time went on- she’d start a relationship with someone in our group, and things would end badly for one reason or another. Well, you know the rest.  But when I saw what she did to Lucky- the minute I saw the blast marks on her chest- I knew what Hawke had done.  I’d seen it a million times before.  Hawke knew that we needed Lucky to close the rifts, there was no one else, and she risked that just to save her own hide.  Then she took off and wouldn’t even face me.”

               Varric sighed.  “When Lucky came out of the portal, she was bleeding so badly, even coughing up blood- I didn’t think she would survive.  Chuckle’s magic was almost depleted- he was able to heal her enough to keep her alive until he could rest and regain his powers.  Even when he could finally heal her, it had been long enough that he could do nothing for the scars- she’s pretty sensitive about them.”  Varric stood up to leave. “Good job today, Choir-Boy... it’s good to see you come into your own.”


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unwelcome guest doesn't get the hint and some lovely fluffiness.

               “He looks good,” said Grace to the Stable Master.  “Has he been behaving?” she asked as she stroked Tempest’s neck and fed him a treat.

               “He’s been most agreeable, your Worship,” the Stable Master replied.  “He was a bit skittish for a while though.” 

               “Yes, he’s like that with almost everyone,” Grace said.  “I’ll have to fit some time in for a ride.  He needs a good run.”  Tempest didn’t require any real grooming as long as he was able to get in a good roll in the dirt, and then he just needed to be toweled down. 

               “If you’ll excuse me Your Worship,” said the Stable Master.  “I have some others to tend to.” Grace nodded and smiled and continued to towel Tempest down.   As she was working, she noticed Tempest begin to tense up and stomp around. 

               “Easy, my beauty,” soothed Grace.  “What’s wrong?”

               “He’s probably reacting to me.”  Grace turned to see Hawke leaning on the doorframe, grinning at her.  “Hello, ‘Your Worship’, long time, no see,” spat Hawke. 

               Grace turned her attention back to Tempest, trying to soothe him.  “Hawke,” she replied.  “What do you want?” 

               “I just came to shake things up,” said Hawke nonchalantly.  “The last two girls didn’t last two days when I came to visit-I thought I’d see how long you last.”

               “Well, considering that the wedding is in two days, I guess you have your work cut out for you,” said Grace.  She turned to look at Hawke.  “Do your worst.  Your best certainly wasn’t good enough.”

               Hawke glared at her.  “How can you marry him when he wants me?  You know he’s not going to be faithful.  He was a very naughty boy in his younger days you know.”

               “Yes, I know,” said Grace.  “Do continue.”

               Hawke watched her with narrowed eyes. She could see her usual tricks weren’t going to work- Grace was no shrinking violet, and the open and trusting nature she had with her friends and companions did not extend to Hawke anymore.  Not after what happened in the Fade. 

               Grace spoke again. “I’ve been told that you love him- that you have loved him for a long time.”  Hawke didn’t say anything.  “I can see why- he’s handsome, warm, affectionate…I could keep going, but I don’t think I need to.”  She turned and looked at Hawke again.  “I could hurl insults at you, or continue to listen to your lies, or let you try to make me cry, but there’s no point.  I could lecture you on Sebastian’s finer qualities, or on where you went wrong with him- but there is no point to that either. So, given that we have nothing productive to say to each other, I’ll just ask you to leave.”  She could see a flicker out of the side of her eye- Cole was here.  She could also feel the magic building up behind her.

               Hawke had pulled her staff and was just about to knock Grace back like she did in the Fade when she felt her magic shut down- Grace had silenced her. She stared at Grace in shock.  “When...” she started to ask.

               Grace took a towel to Tempest again, who was still stomping around.  “Do you think I’d let anyone ever do that to me again?  I learned to wield a sword from a Templar, and the Commander of my armies is a former Templar.  Did you think I wouldn’t pick up a few things?  Your magic is no good here for a while- so I’ll ask you again to leave.”  Grace said a silent prayer- seeing Hawke again, and watching her prepare that spell was making her body go rigid, and she didn’t know how long she could stay lucid before slipping into her terrors. 

               Thankfully, Hawke put her staff back and left, casting a venomous glare at Grace before storming off.  Grace closed her eyes, holding tightly onto Tempest as the memories overtook her.  She saw herself back in the Fade, pushing Solas, Bull and Varric through before the massive demon returned. 

_Stroud looked up at the demon.  “One of us has to stay behind to hold the beast off.  Inquisitor, you must survive,” pushing her towards the rift.  There was a blast and Grace and Stroud were blown back far enough that neither one would be able to escape- the rift was getting smaller, and the demon was getting closer.  As Hawke climbed through the rift, Stroud and Grace both attacked the spidery demon, hacking away at it, trying to get closer to the rift.  As they moved, the demon grabbed Grace, impaling her with its claws in several places before Stroud managed to force it to let Grace go.  She fell to the ground, barely able to move from the pain, feeling the blood pooling around her, soaking her armor.  She crawled toward the rift, Stroud pushing her while fending off the creature, and yelling at her to move- finally getting her through.  She turned to grab his hand and pull him through, but her strength gave out, and she watched him fall as the demon attacked him.  Barely clinging to consciousness, she managed to close the rift, taking all the demons and spirits with it as it closed before she collapsed._

               As she relived the memories of the Fade, Tempest grew more agitated, and Cole couldn’t soothe them both, and he dared not leave them to get help.  As he clung to both Grace and Tempest, he heard from behind him, “My Lady, is everything all right?”

               Cole turned to find Blackwall walking towards them and shuddered with relief.  “In the Fade, reliving her fear.  I can’t calm them both,” cried Cole.  The Stable Master came running towards them when he saw Tempest acting out and took him away, giving him some food and rubbing him down to calm him while Blackwall and Cole looked after Grace.  Cole looked at Blackwall.  “She sees Stroud dying, and there’s nothing she can do.  Hawke set her off.”

               Blackwall looked around and found a stool and brought it over, trying to get Grace to sit.  She couldn’t stop shaking, her eyes unfocused as she relived every moment of that terrible time.  Cole whispered continually in her ear until she came out of it, sweating and shaking, trying to draw a deep breath.  “It’s all right, My Lady,” Blackwall said soothingly as he got her to sit down.

               “I couldn’t save him,” Grace said, “I left him to die.”  She had never forgiven herself for that and had never forgotten Stroud.  He had been so kind, and Grace knew that many Wardens had learned their fighting skills from him.  His loss had been an incredible waste. 

               “Come, My Lady, let’s get you back to the palace,” said Blackwall as he helped her to stand. 

               “I need to see Tempest first,” said Grace.  She walked over to him, raising a shaking hand to soothe and reassure her beloved mount, feeding him a chunk of meat before staggering, trying to keep the memories from overtaking her again.  Tempest turned his head towards her and huffed at her, nuzzling against her as if he were trying to reassure her.  Blackwall took Grace’s arm again and guided her back to the palace.

               She tried to hold it together as they walked to the palace, not wanting the people to see her losing it, but she felt herself faltering.  “Blackwall,” she gasped,  “I don’t know if I can make it.”

               “You can,” said Blackwall, “You’re one of the strongest women I know.”  He hurried a little faster to the palace, keeping up a constant litany of encouraging talk as they went along.

               “Grace?” she heard Sebastian’s voice coming from the doorway.  “Are you all right?”

               “She had a flashback at the stables,” said Blackwall.  “I’m not certain what set it off though.  I was passing by when I saw Cole trying to calm her and the Dracolisk.”  Sebastian came closer and took her from Blackwall.  “She’s struggling to keep it together, Your Highness,” said Blackwall.  “She needs to get inside.”

               Sebastian nodded.  “Come with me, my dear.  Let’s get inside.”  He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and walked inside with her.  “Could you fetch Cullen, Ser Blackwall?” he asked.  “He has a draught he makes that can help- but he hasn’t taught me to make it yet.” Blackwall nodded and went to find Cullen.  Sebastian continued to Grace’s room, sitting her in a chair near the fire, kneeling next to her, rubbing her arms to warm them.  “Grace, can you talk to me?” he asked her uncertainly.  “What happened?”

               “Hawke,” she said dully, starting to shake again, fighting the memories from taking over. 

               “Hawke tried to drive her off.” Sebastian started as Cole appeared in the room. 

               “Did Hawke hurt her?” asked Sebastian.  He silently cursed himself for not forcing Hawke to leave the country.  He caressed her cheek and drew her into his arms.               

               Grace felt his warmth envelop her as he held her close and felt the memories drifting away.  She drew a deep breath, inhaling his delicious scent and felt herself calming as she relaxed into his arms.  Sebastian could feel her calming down and smiled in relief, enjoying the feeling of holding her and the closeness that was growing between them.  “I’m all right,” she said.

               Cullen and Blackwall came in with the ingredients that were needed to make the draught and saw Grace and Sebastian caught up in their embrace.  “Grace?” Cullen asked. 

               Sebastian and Grace pulled away from each other, and Sebastian was relieved to see Grace looking remarkably better.  “I’m all right, Cullen.  I could use some of the draught though.” They were quiet as they waited for the draught to be ready and for Grace to drink it.  She clasped her hands around the mug as she felt the warm liquid draining away her headache and flooding her limbs with a relieving warmth.  As she put the mug down, she took a breath and told them what happened at the stables with Hawke.

               “She tried to use magic on you?  To hurt you?” asked Sebastian angrily.  “I should have forced her out earlier; I’m so sorry.”

               “Sebastian, it’s not your fault,” said Grace.  “I suppose I probably made her lose her temper, and I don’t think she would have hit me full force.  I was able to silence her completely- I don’t think I could have done that if she had gone any stronger.”

               “That doesn’t matter,” said Sebastian. “If she shows her face around here again, she will be taken care of.  I should have done it long ago.”  He stood up and started pacing, agitated. 

               Cullen and Blackwall looked at each other and nodded.  “We’ll get some people together and search the grounds for her,” Cullen said as they walked out of the room.  When they left, Grace got up and walked over to Sebastian, stopping his pacing as she put her arms around him.

               “It’s all right, Sebastian,” she soothed.  She made him sit down with her, wanting him to calm down.  She was quiet for a moment.  “And now you’ve seen what happens to me- how I was affected by the war.  I should probably have been more descriptive when I first told you about it- given you a better idea of what happens.  I can’t ask you to take on this terrible burden with me- the constant wondering what will set me off next, the waiting while I’m lost in myself.  I should have been more up front about it.  I’m sorry.”

               “Grace, what are you trying to say?” asked Sebastian.  “Are you trying to give me a way to back out of our wedding?”  Grace didn’t say anything.  He turned her chin and forced her to look at him.  “Are you?”

               “I don’t know,” said Grace.  “I want you to be happy, and I'm not sure if these flashbacks will ever go away.  You could have someone, anyone who carries a lot less baggage than I do.”

               “But you are the one I want to marry,” Sebastian interrupted.  “I’ve been wandering around this palace for the last few years trying to figure out what I wanted.  I could have married one of the empty-headed ninnies my advisors sought to pick out for me, but I wanted something more.  I watched my parents rule this country without barely looking at each other- quite frankly- I don’t know how they had it in them to even have one child, much less the three they had.  They barely acknowledged each other, and my mother went about her business, leaving father to handle the political affairs.  I wanted a real marriage, with someone I can love, can show affection to, make love to.  I was beginning to think that wouldn’t be possible until I met you.  You are more to me than someone to bear my children- you are my partner, my equal in all things.  I want our people to see us in love, affectionate- not only with each other but with our children.”  Sebastian cupped Grace’s cheek with his hand.  “I love you.  You are Mo ghràidh- my love.

               “Sebastian,” Grace whispered, feeling her tears fall at the beauty of his words.  She flung her arms around his neck and clung to him.  “I love you.” She felt his lips crash against hers, more frantic and intense than she had ever felt before, and returned his kiss with equal passion.  She gasped when she felt his tongue invade her mouth, exploring and caressing and eagerly did the same to him, desperately wanting more- wanting him to touch her, wanting to run her hands over his body, needing him to make her his. 

               Sebastian wanted desperately to keep going- they both did.  Though Sebastian was no longer held to the vows he took to the Chantry, he still took them seriously.  He could have gone back to a life of debauchery when he retook his throne- Maker knew he had plenty of offers, but he was aware that returning to a life of hedonism would undo not only any respect he had earned from the people but the respect he had found in himself.  He had found it increasingly difficult after he had met Grace, and even more so at this moment.  They had less than two days to wait, and if Grace had not been a virgin, Sebastian knew he would be more agreeable to just going for it- but he wanted Grace’s first time to be something to remember.  It was one thing to kiss and have a little over the clothes action in one of the palaces many hidey holes, but the first time he brought Grace to orgasm, he wanted to be able to take his time- he wanted it to be special.

               His momentary debate was interrupted by a knock at the door followed by Dorian coming in.  “Oh, would you two stop it?” he said in mock distaste after seeing the two of them kissing on the couch.  “Your sweetness is going to make me vomit.” In spite of Dorian’s demeanor, he was thrilled for the two of them.  They seemed to be falling very hard for each other, and Grace was the happiest he had seen in a long time, in spite of the previous evening.  Cullen had told him about what happened that day, but looking at Grace now, she seemed to be doing fine.  Dorian looked at Sebastian, “Your Highness, your advisors want to see you- something about some duties you need to see to this evening after dinner, and then they want to see the two of you about tomorrow.”

               Sighing, Sebastian got up.  “I’ll go to them now,” he said, caressing Grace before leaving.  He knew that there were some wedding things he needed to attend to and he still wanted to finish up some paperwork from earlier before he had been interrupted by Hawke.

               After he had left, Dorian turned to Grace. “So what happened today?”  A shadow fell over Grace’s face as she told him everything that happened with Hawke and after.  “Cullen said that by the time he got to you with the draught, that you already looked remarkably better.  Faster than normal…”

               Grace thought about it for a moment.  “I guess so,” she said.  “I just remember Sebastian holding me, and he was really warm and smelled so good- it just relaxed me.  How can a man who spends all day in a palace smell woodsy, and like cinnamon at the same time?”

               Dorian’s eyebrows shot up.  “No idea- I guess I’ll have to take a whiff of him at dinner to see for myself…” he said, musing at the thought.  Grace gave him a level look.  “All right, all right, I’ll take your word for it.”  He tucked a piece of hair behind Grace’s ear.  “You two looked pretty er…happy with each other when I came in.”

               Grace blushed.  “I wanted to talk to him now that he’s seen my…issues.  It’s not an easy thing for anyone to go through and I wanted him to know that I would understand if it was too much to deal with.”       

               “And he said what?”  asked Dorian.  “Judging from the way I found the two of you, it must have been something good.

               “That he wants to marry me.  He told me that he doesn’t want a marriage like his parents had, where they never spent any time together, didn’t show affection to each other or their children- he wants a happy, loving marriage, and he wants the people to see us that way.”  Grace ducked her head shyly, “He told me that he loves me.  He called me ‘Mo ghràidh’- his love.”

               The grin that came across Dorian’s face was infectious, and in spite of feeling shy about talking about her and Sebastian’s relationship, Grace couldn’t help but grin too.  “So?” asked Dorian.  “Do you love him?” 

               “So much, Dorian,” she said emotionally.  “I’ve known many nobles, and I think if he were how he described himself before he went to the Chantry, I’d have hated him- he sounded typical of most of the nobles I’ve known- selfish, egotistical, grasping, and entitled.  The man I see now- I can’t help but love him.” 

               Dorian smiled.  “I’m so happy for you, Darling.”  He took her hand.  “I was worried, you know.  All I’ve ever wanted for you is to be happy.  And I think he’s right about his views on marriage.  Most royalty don’t get to marry for love- you two have a unique and enviable position.  Your people will love to see the two of you in love with each other and will feel more secure in turn.”  He stood up.  “I suppose we should head to dinner.  And after that, you have some duties tomorrow that you need to be informed of.”            

               “Ooh- does it involve male strippers?” asked Grace eagerly.

               Dorian looked at her in shock.  “Really?” 

               Grace shrugged.  “Couldn’t hurt to ask.”

               “Unfortunately, no.  Bull is rather disappointed that we cannot have a stag party for Sebastian.  Apparently, it would be unseemly, or some such nonsense according to his advisors.  I assume the same would go for you.”

               “Damn it.”

               “I know, Darling.  I know.”  Dorian hustled Grace out the door, both bemoaning the lack of dancers their entire way to dinner.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting close to the wedding- but not yet!

               “It has been another successful harvest, another year the Maker has granted us fertile fields and bountiful game, and it is thanks to the efforts of the people of Starkhaven that we will have a comfortable winter and a blessed Satinalia.  We have many reasons to celebrate this year, first and foremost being the arrival of Mo Ghràidh, and as of tomorrow, my wife, Lady Inquisitor Grace Trevelyan.”  He looked down at Grace standing beside him, smiling warmly and squeezing her hand and she smiled up at him.  She looked breathtakingly lovely in her burgundy gown- the perfect color for an autumn festival and she admired how handsome Sebastian looked in his hunter green shirt with tan breeches tucked into dark brown soft leather boots.  They could hear the murmurings of the crowd about what a striking couple they were when someone from the back yelled, “Kiss her!”

               Laughter swept through the crowd, followed by applause as Sebastian took Grace around the waist and kissed her soundly, obviously in love with each other from the way that the looked at each other when they finally separated.  Sebastian cleared his throat and continued.  “Without further ado, I declare this Harvest Festival open for celebration!”  The crowd whooped and cheered and finally broke up to enjoy the festival.

               Sebastian and Grace stood on the dais, waiting for the other members of the Inquisition, and the captain of the Starkhaven Guard- Guard Captain Waltham to approach.  Cullen came up to the couple.  “No sign of Hawke, Your Highness, Your Worship,” he said, looking at each in turn.  “I’m not going to say she’s gone, but I don’t think she’ll do anything here.” 

               “Thank you, Commander,” said Sebastian.  “We need to walk through the Festival together to look at the stands and entertainment yet before heading back to the palace.  We are supposed to do so without guards to show our trust in our people.”

               Cullen nodded.  “We have Templars stationed around the Festival- discreetly.  Do enjoy yourselves.”

               Sebastian and Grace walked hand in hand through the Festival, stopping to talk to anyone who approached them and enjoying the different entertainers throughout the area.  Grace was particularly charmed by a dancing troupe and clapped in delight as they performed, Sebastian enjoying her amusement as he wrapped his arms around her waist.   He had heard enough stories from Varric and Cullen about Grace as the Inquisitor and all the dark things that had happened to her, and it gave him pleasure to see her happy and laughing.  As they continued through the fair, Grace spied a simple black braided bracelet- it wasn’t fancy, and though Sebastian did not wear jewelry, Grace bought it for him anyway.  He smiled as she fastened it to his wrist and he admired the quality of the workmanship.  He had gotten out of the habit of wearing jewelry during his time in the Chantry and had not gotten back into it, aside from the coronet he wore during his audiences.  This was simple, wouldn’t interfere with shooting his bow, and was a gift from Grace, which made him love it all the more. 

               A little while later, Grace was greeted by little Bridget, the child from her first visit to the festival, who held out her arms to be picked up.  Grace complied delightedly, carrying Bridget over to a puppet show and laughing with her at the funny puppets.  Soon there were a bunch of children gathered around her and the puppet show, and Sebastian watched with amusement as they all sang along with the show.  Varric came up beside him, watching with a smile on his face and shaking his head.  This was a side of the Inquisitor he never got to see, and he was relieved that he was able to witness it now.  It made him feel better- knowing she had a good future and a loving marriage before her.  He had never told anyone how much he worried about her- afraid that all the horrible things she had witnessed, the people she had been forced to kill would darken her soul permanently.  It was bad enough to watch the mark overtake her and give her an uncertain future, at least he could see her off to a good relationship with a loving husband, and some children to make up for it.  He nudged Sebastian and gestured to a table covered with beautifully made dolls.  “Just as an FYI, Choir-Boy,” he said quietly, “women are never too old for dolls.  Just ask Ruffles,” he said with a wink.

               Sebastian looked over at the stand, and one particular doll caught his eye.  It wasn’t a fancy doll like some of the others on the table- it was a simple little girl rag doll with pigtails, and a green smocked dress.  Sebastian didn’t know what it was about that one, but he knew that was the one for Grace.  He purchased it and waited until Grace had given Bridget a kiss on the forehead and extricated herself from the pile of children at the puppet show before coming up behind her and putting the doll into her hands.  She examined it with delight before throwing her arms around Sebastian in thanks.  When Sebastian showed her the vendor he had bought the doll from, she looked over all of the dolls and smiled, telling him that it was exactly the doll she would have picked out- and he knew that she meant it- she wasn’t just being nice.  Slipping an arm around her waist, he told her it was time to head back to the palace they still had a rehearsal to go through.

               They were met by Josephine and her clipboard and she herded them inside to talk about the wedding details before heading over to the Chantry.  Grace was going to be escorted down the aisle by her brother and her niece was going to be the flower girl.  Sebastian had chosen Varric and Cullen to stand beside him and Grace had chosen Dorian and Josephine to stand beside her- it would be a very mismatched wedding party, but neither of them cared one bit. 

               When they were done with the rehearsal, Grace took a few minutes to check on the dress- bringing Josephine, Vivienne, Sera and Dagna with her to see it.  Grace thanked Vivienne profusely for her beautiful dress- they hadn’t always seen eye to eye, but when Grace had seen Vivienne with her Duke, and helped her through her grieving process, it had brought them closer in the end.  Grace still wore the ring that Vivienne had given her, and tried to stay in touch whenever possible. 

               They were leaving the Chantry only to be apprehended by Bull, who grabbed Sebastian and ran.  He knew they couldn’t have the loud and boisterous stag party that he had originally wanted, but they could at least have some cards and booze with all the men while the ladies took Grace back to her room for a sleepover.  Grace watched with amusement as the men ran off- wondering where they would end up.

………

               Grace woke up in a cold sweat in the middle of the night again- having had the same dream she had earlier in the week.  “Grace?” she heard a tired Josephine say.  “Are you all right?” 

               Getting up, Grace said, “No.  I need to find Cullen.”  She pulled her robe on and ran out of the room, making her way to Cullen’s room and banging on the door.

               Rylen answered the door.  “Inquisitor?  Is everything all right?”  She could see Cullen getting out of bed and hurrying over to the door.  They brought her in and sat her down, Rylen pulling ingredients out to make a draught for her.

               “I never told you what my dream was from the other night,” Grace said. “I had it again.” She told them about her dream- Hawke and the red lyrium. 

               Rylen handed her the cup as Cullen tried to get her to relax.  “There are Templars here- we’ll make sure she doesn’t get into the Chantry.  I don’t think she would anyway- but we’ll take precautions- all right?”

               Grace nodded and Cullen walked her back to her room, where the ladies took over and sat with her until she was ready to go back to sleep.

               In his room, Sebastian found himself thinking about the turn of events in his life.  He had already lost two families in his lifetime.  The first, his parents and brothers- even though they had never been close, but they had been his family.  He imagined that if they were alive now, that they would have forged a closer relationship over the years, but he would never find out.  His second family, Grand Cleric Elthina and his brothers and sisters in the Chantry were murdered by Anders.  Now, starting tomorrow, was a chance at a true family of his own- a wife, children, grandchildren eventually. 

               He hoped his parents were proud of him.  In the grand scheme of things, he knew that he was only a prop to his parents- a child to give to the Chantry in the name of piety- he had never been meant to rule.  It had been a struggle, and there had been a learning curve, but he felt he was doing well- at least, that was the idea he got from the people.  As he drifted off, he thanked the Maker for all of the gifts he had received, especially Grace.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the wedding arrives. Did you really think it was going to go smoothly?

               Grace awoke to a frantic pounding at her door the next morning, all of the ladies jumping in alarm at the loud sound.  Throwing her robe on, Grace went to answer the door to find a guard standing there, face pale and stuttering that she was needed at the Chantry right away.  After quickly dressing, as Grace was heading out of the Palace, she ran into Dorian who was cursing in Tevene as Bull tried to calm him down. 

               “Dorian, what is going on?” Grace asked, confused. 

               “Just come and see,” said Dorian.  “I don’t know what else to say right now.”  Dorian took her by the hand, and they walked over to the Chantry, Bull following behind.  Josephine had already gotten there and met them at the door, wringing her hands.

               “Inquisitor…” she said breathlessly.  “I don’t know what happened.”

               Grace could feel the dread sinking into her stomach and taking a deep breath, she walked into the Chantry, dropping to her knees at the sight before her.  The entirety of the Chantry had been vandalized- torched spots and blast marks everywhere she could see.  Her eyes followed the scorch marks to the door to the antechamber that held her dress, and she saw that the door had been blasted off its hinges.  Getting up, she ran over to the door and saw that her dress had been completely burned.   She felt Dorian’s arm go around her shoulder.  “I’m so sorry, Darling,” he said sadly.  “I don’t think anyone expected this.”

               “Where’s Sebastian?” Grace asked frantically.  The dream from the previous night was still in the back of her mind, and she was worried this could be some kind of distraction.

               “He’s with Cullen and Rylen right now- he’s already seen the Chantry,” said Dorian.   “I saw him already- he’s good.  Angry, but safe.  Don’t worry.”

               “What do we do now?” Grace asked.  Vivienne approached, shaking her head at the destroyed dress. 

               “I don’t have a spare, my Dear,” said Vivienne. 

               “Why don’t we go back to the palace and see what Sebastian has to say?” said Dorian.  “Get something to eat and calm down as best we can.  I’m sure we can come up with something.”

               Grace sighed and nodded.  There was no point staring at the damage, and she refused to cry, in case Hawke was in the distance to see her.  The group went back to the palace and waited in the small dining room for Sebastian and Cullen- and they didn’t have to wait long.  They both came striding into the room in a temper, furious at the damage Hawke had caused.  Sebastian swept Grace into his arms.  “I’m so sorry, Mo Ghràidh.  I didn’t think to post guards- I didn’t think she would go that far.”

               “No one did,” replied Cullen.  “No one ever thought she would vandalize the Chantry.  The question is, what happens now? Do we postpone the wedding?”  Sebastian’s arms tightened around Grace as silence fell over the group.  “There’s no Chantry and no dress.”

               “Do you want to postpone, Grace?” asked Sebastian.  He didn’t want to- he was already trying to come up with alternatives.

               “No,” said Grace.  “I don’t want to postpone.”

               Sebastian thought for a while.  “We can have the wedding in the throne room.  It’s not as ornate as the Chantry, but it’s still appropriate.”  He sent for some servants and instructed them to arrange seating in the throne room immediately.  “We’ll make this work,” he said to Grace quietly, kissing her and caressing her cheek. 

               “I know, Love,” said Grace.  “I suppose I’d better find something to wear.”   Sebastian smiled at her and let her go, heading off to see to some more details.   Josephine and Vivienne approached her, looking grim. 

               “My dear, we should go through your things to see if we can find something,” said Vivienne.  “I do wish I had ordered more than one dress.”  They walked to Grace’s room and looked through what she had- Grace biting her lip as they discarded dress after dress- none of them seemed right.  “There must be something we can do, Darling,” said Vivienne, looking serene and disgruntled at the same time.

               Grace thought for a moment.  “The dress shop!” she said suddenly.  “There was a dress shop right off the street fair- I couldn’t go in because they were closed- but they had some lovely dresses in there.”  Josephine nodded, and they took off to find it.

               The ladies stopped as they came to the square, looking in horror at the destruction before them.  The beautiful harvest decorations had been burned- the tables still smoldering in the chilly morning, and Grace collapsed to her knees again in despair.  “Why?” she asked sadly.  “The whole festival is ruined. Maybe we should postpone.”

               “And give in my dear?” asked Vivienne.  “Don’t give her the satisfaction.”  They watched as the people of Starkhaven gathered, looking at the damage before getting to work, tearing down the burned garlands and corn stalks and replacing them with fresh ones.  The ladies watching in confusion as the industrious workers calmly replaced everything and the vendors brought wagons of wares back, replacing the scorched tables and resetting up their merchandise. 

               One of the workers came over to Grace to help her stand.  “Not to worry, Your Worship,” he said winking.  “We’ll have it fixed up in no time.”  He saw the confused look on all three faces.  “Prince Sebastian anticipated this might happen and arranged to have more decorations made.  He seems very determined to make sure your day is perfect.  I wish there was something we could do about the Chantry, but the damage is too extensive.”

               “What is your name, Ser?” asked Grace. 

               The man looked a little taken aback at the respect he was being shown.  Prince Sebastian was always polite as well, but most nobles did not stop to ask his name as she did.  “Stephen, Your Grace,” he said.  “I’m a farmer.”

“Steven, do you know who runs that dress shop?” asked Grace.  “My dress…” she couldn’t bring herself to finish the sentence.  They walked over to the shop and Stephen knocked at the door.

“Maribel, open up, we have an emergency,” he called, his eyes twinkling. 

A few moments later, the door to the shop opened and an older woman pulling on a robe looked out.  “Stephen, what are you on about?” she asked.  “You can’t be needing a dress…” she stopped in shock as she saw the three women standing there.  “You’re…you’re her…” she breathed, dropping into a deep curtsey.  “Your Worship, the Lady Inquisitor.”

Josephine stepped forward to speak, but Grace stopped her.  “Madame Maribel, is it?” she asked.  Maribel nodded.  “I am in need of your assistance.  My wedding dress…” she looked down again.  “It was destroyed. I need something to wear today.  I saw the lovely things you have in your shop one morning when I came through, and I am hoping you can help.”

“Surely, Your Grace has something much better than what I have to offer,” Maribel stammered.  “My dresses are too simple for something as grand as a royal wedding.”  She stepped back to let the ladies in and watched as they started looking around. Even Josephine had to admit that the dresses were wonderfully made and made a mental note to come back after all of the wedding business was done to shop for herself. 

“Nonsense, Madame Maribel,” said Grace.  “I much prefer anything I see here to what I saw in the finest shops in Orlais.  You are quite talented.”  She looked through the dresses on display and was a little overwhelmed.  “Madame, do you have anything in paler colors?”  she asked.  “It doesn’t have to be white, but if…”

Maribel brightened and took Grace’s hand, leading her to the back room.  Wedding dresses were not high demand for the common folk in Starkhaven, but she had some designs she was working on in the back room.  Grace looked at the dresses, fingering one in particular- a creamy ivory gown with a v neckline and waistline and sleeves fitted to the elbow ending in long flowing ivory lace.  The embroidery on the bodice and skirt of the dress was an intricate design favored in Starkhaven and done in a burgundy that was perfect for the season.  It was exactly what she wanted.  “This is the one Madame.  Two things though.  First,” she said as she exposed the top of her neckline to the seamstress, ”do you have something that could camouflage my scars around the neckline?”  Grace was extremely self-conscious about the numerous injuries she had gotten during the war, and her original wedding dress had been made to cover up the worst of them.  This dress had a little deeper neckline which would show more than she wanted.  Maribel looked at Grace, sympathy in her eyes.  “I know it’s silly, Madame- but they are very visible to me,” Grace said, embarrassed.

“Your Worship,” Maribel breathed.  “the horrible things you must have faced,” she said, pulling Grace into her arms.  “This world can never repay the good you have done.”  She looked again at the scars.  “Try the dress on, and we’ll see what we can cover up.”

Grace took a deep breath. “Second, I…I don’t suppose you have a veil?”

Maribel shook her head.  “I don’t have anything made, but it wouldn’t take long to whip one up.  Why don’t you try the dress on and we can check it and then we can decide on a veil?”  Grace nodded and went to put the dress on.  When she came back out, Josephine clapped her hands delightedly, and even Vivienne had to smile at her in her dignified manner.  Maribel checked the dress over critically. “It needs a bit of a nip and tuck at the waistline and a little bit of extra lace at the neckline- it won’t take but a minute.”  She circled Grace, looking at the dress and her hair.  “Hmm…I think I have an idea.”  Maribel went to the door and called out, “Davina, come here girl.”

A teenage girl came running in and stopped at the sight of the three women standing there.  “This is my daughter- and my apprentice,” said Maribel.  She turned to her daughter. “She needs a headpiece dear- a delicate wreath of flowers, I think- complementing the embroidery.”  Davina nodded and took off outside.  “She’s very gifted, Your Grace- you won’t be disappointed.  Leave this to us, and we’ll get you taken care of.”

………

               A few hours later, Grace found herself in her suite of rooms, Josephine and Vivienne fussing over her, Dorian off to the side shaking his head over the whole affair.  “Everything has in order, Inquisitor,” Josephine was saying.  “The wedding itself will take place in the throne room, and the dinner in the large dining hall.  After that, you will head out to the street festival.  I’ve heard everything looks lovely and all is ready again- there are Templars and guards patrolling just in case.”

               Grace nodded absently, nerves starting to get the better of her.  She was in her dress, which had been quickly altered by Maribel and Vivienne had just put the finishing touches on her hair and headpiece- a wreath of dark green leaves and ivory flowers with small burgundy ribbons sewn throughout, and curling down through her hair. Maribel had decided that a veil wouldn’t look right with the dress due to the intricacy of the lace and embroidery already, and she was right.

               The ladies and Dorian stood back and looked at her critically as she stood and looked at herself in the mirror.  “Well, my Dear- it’s not what I had in mind,” said Vivienne, “but it will do and could even start a trend.  I must remember to mention this shop to my friends- she could go far.”

               “You look stunning, Darling,” said Dorian with an eye roll at Vivienne.  He looked at the clock- it was almost time.  Josephine handed her a small bouquet of flowers and ribbons matching her headpiece and smiled tearfully at her.  Grace blew out her breath with nervousness as she waited, both worried in case there was trouble with Hawke and excited to be marrying Sebastian, and she smiled at Dorian’s compliment. 

               There was a knock at the door, and Pieter entered with Julianna in tow- all dressed and ready with her little basket of flowers and hopping with excitement.  Pieter stared at his little sister, remembering the little girl who followed him around and danced to his guitar, later becoming the shy and lovely young woman carrying a sword, and then the Inquisitor.  “You look beautiful, Sister,” he said gruffly.  “Mother and Father would be bursting with pride if they could see you.”  He hugged her gently as though he were afraid he would break her and Grace took a few moments to exclaim over how lovely Julianna was in her pretty dress.  “It’s time,” said Pieter looking at the clock.  They left the room and made their way down to the throne room.

               When they reached the door, they waited outside until they heard a lone guitar player inside start to play- the replacement for the organ they would have had in the Chantry, but one that Grace preferred, never having taken to organ music.  As the fully armored Templars opened the doors, and Josephine and Dorian proceeded forward, Pieter held Grace back, waiting for the proper moment.  When the guitar player changed his song, and everyone had stood up, Pieter came forward with Grace, allowing her to get her first glimpse of Sebastian standing up front.   He was wearing a traditional Starkhaven kilt in his family colors of black and gray, the mantle covering a white button down shirt, and his gold coronet on his head, and he smiled as he saw her coming down the aisle towards him.  Grace had seen ceremonial Starkhaven wear before during dinners and other events in Ostwick and had always liked them, and she smiled at her husband to be, trying to keep her dignity and not rush forward towards him like she wanted to.  When they finally made it to Sebastian, Pieter kissed Grace on the cheek and went to join his wife, leaving the couple and their chosen attendants to stand before the Revered Mother. 

               Sebastian hooked her arm through his, looking down at her with genuine happiness and love as the Revered Mother started speaking and they gazed at each other throughout the entire ceremony.  Grace could see that while Sebastian couldn’t take his eyes off her, he was very committed to the words that were spoken and he responded meaningfully and sincerely, as though the Maker was performing the ceremony.  He could see the same sincerity in her as she repeated her vows before the Maker, trying to show him through the inflection of her voice and the solemnity of her actions that she was just as serious about this as he was.  The nobility of Starkhaven watched the ceremony in genuine pleasure, appreciating that their Prince had found a wife that he could love.  These affairs- not only for royals but for most nobility were usually perfunctory and loveless, and it warmed them to see a couple happy to marry each other and encouraged them to perhaps put some more thought into who their children should marry- or even allow them to choose themselves.  After exchanging rings, the time came for Sebastian and Grace to be declared husband and wife.  Sebastian drew Grace into his arms and brought his lips to hers, almost as gently as he did the first time they kissed, before coaxing her mouth open for a deeper kiss, his hands cupping her jawline.  He pressed his forehead to hers, inhaling deeply and smelling her perfume, as they listened to the applause of the people in the room. 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't have a wedding without a party... and some long awaited naughty time.

               After the dinner, there was a grand procession to the Harvest Festival, led by the Bride and Groom.  Grace was pleased to see that the festival had gone on and had been rebuilt following the mornings devastation, as was Sebastian, as he mentioned when he made a quick speech of thanks to all those who helped, following up with a promise to restore the Chantry as soon as possible.  A roar went up from the crowd as the happy couple was presented to them and the party started.

               Sebastian’s eyes were on his wife as she spoke to partygoers and he smiled as she introduced Maribel to him and told about the dress and all the work they did.  Grace had made certain that she was rewarded very handsomely for the dress and the extra work she had to do, and Maribel was thrilled at to have a little extra to set aside for Satinalia.  It sounded like some more business would be coming her way as well, thanks to Josephine and Vivienne- so it was shaping up to be a very good year for her indeed.

               Cullen approached Sebastian again as they watched Grace dancing with little Bridget and Julianna, both men smiling at the sight.  “No sign of Hawke,” said Cullen.  “I can’t say for certain she is gone, but she’d be a fool to show up here tonight.”  Cullen had watched carefully as the couple had made their way down the makeshift aisle in the throne room, remembering Grace’s dream- and he had made certain to station several guards just in case, but luckily, nothing had happened.

               “Thank you, Cullen,” said Sebastian.  “You’ve been a great help this week.”  Sebastian looked at him.  “Now that the war is over, what are your plans?”

               “The war may be over, but there are still many things that need to be done,” said Cullen.  “Cleanup, resettling refugees, apostates needed to be rounded up as well as Templars who deserted- decisions need to be made.”  Cullen shook his head.  “I thought that once Corypheus was defeated that we would be done- but it seems like the work is never ending.  Personally, I think we should leave it up to the Monarchs to deal with the aftermath, but Josephine and Leliana disagree.”

               “What about Grace?” asked Sebastian.  “She is the leader after all.”

               “As far as the Inquisition is concerned, she’s done her part.”  Cullen’s eyes softened as he watched Grace dancing with the two little girls.   “She’s put her life on the line so many times, been asked to do things that would make the strongest man cry.  She told you she had scars?”  Sebastian nodded.  “I haven’t seen them myself,” said Cullen, “but I know what injuries she’s had.  The scarring is very extensive, from what I understand, and she’s quite sensitive about it.”  Cullen looked at Sebastian.  “It’s not my place to say anything, but I’ll feel remiss if I don’t.  Be gentle with her.  She’s strong, but she breaks so easily and trusts too much after.  She spared people who truly deserved to die, and while some of them gave her their allegiance, others…well, I can’t say they wouldn’t turn on her in a heartbeat, but she refused to hear of it.”

               Sebastian was quiet as he digested what Cullen had said.  “You know I’ll be good to her.  And I’ll be there to support her if she is needed for Inquisition business,” he finally said.  “I promise you that.”  Cullen nodded.  “Anyway,” Sebastian continued, “the reason I was asking about you was that we could use a good Commander for our forces here.  Our Guard Captain is a good man- but very inexperienced.  The offer is available to you and Rylen when you are ready.”

               “It’s an honor, Your Highness,” said Cullen.  “We haven’t made any concrete plans, but I would like to reach out to other Templars who are addicted to Lyrium.  So many end up addled and ruined- and they don’t need to be.  The Chantry just forgets about them when they are no longer of use- it’s wrong.”  The two men discussed the issue for a little while longer before Rylen came to pull Cullen away to settle some wager between Varric and Bull, and Sebastian was pulled out to dance with Josephine. 

               It was Grace’s turn to watch Sebastian for a while as he danced and talked with his people when Bull came up alongside her.  “So, an old married lady now huh?” he said as he elbowed her.  Grace smiled and elbowed him back.  “You look gorgeous, Boss,” he said.  “You know, if you need the Chargers for anything, you only have to send for us right?”              

               “I know Bull.” She threw her arms around the gigantic Qunari, hugging him tightly.  He was one of the companions she had depended on most during the war- he could tell from the beginning that she was way too trusting and she had begun to rely on him to tell her when she was being too naïve.  Cassandra always made a point to say something as well, but she was much more harsh about it, sometimes not saying anything until it was too late.  Bull never let that happen, helping Grace to learn how to read people better.  He would often say that she was hopeless in that department, but she really had learned a lot from him.  “You should go find Dorian, ask him to dance.”

               “Ha!” said Bull.  “Can you really see me dancing?”  Bull sighed.  “I should go find him anyway- you shouldn’t be the only one getting lucky tonight,” he said, waggling his eyebrows.  Grace swatted him as he walked off, shaking her head at her friend.  As she watched him walk away, she felt arms circle her waist and taking in Sebastian’s familiar scent, smiling as he nuzzled her neck.   She sank back into his arms, still having a hard time believing that they were married. 

               “So, Mo Ghràidh,” he murmured into her ear, “may I steal you away?”

………

               Sebastian carried Grace over the threshold to the room they would now share, having snuck away from the festival.  He put her down and leaned in to kiss her, hungrily pulling her to him as she wrapped her arms around him, wanting him as badly as he wanted her.  They broke away from each other, panting slightly.   “Shall I help you with this?” Sebastian asked her, putting his fingers on the buttons of her dress and kissing down the side of her neck. He could feel her hesitation as her nerves started to get the better of her and stopped, worried he was going too fast for her.   “Do you need me to stop, my love?”

               Grace pulled away a little, panicking a little- she was ready for her wedding night, and was not scared of being with her husband for the first time, but she was worried about how she looked- she had told him about the scars but…”I…I told you that I have scars,” she said worriedly.  “Maybe I should have let you see before we got married, or should have described them, or something…” She blew out her breath, trying to calm herself.  “I’m sorry,” she said quietly.

               Sebastian smiled and kissed her lightly, running his thumb along her cheek as he thought of what to say.  He led her to the bed and sat down with her, letting her rest on him before speaking again.  “I don’t know if you remember the other night when I held you as you slept after your nightmare,” he said, watching her nod.  “Didn’t you notice that I too have scars?” 

               Grace frowned a little, trying to remember.  The evening itself after she woke from the nightmare had been a blur, and she had been pretty upset in the morning, but she did remember that she had woken up in Sebastian’s arms, and that he hadn’t been wearing a shirt.  But she didn’t remember seeing any scars on him.

               “I do have them- and they do not bother me, and neither will yours,” he said.  “Will you let me be the judge?”  He moved his fingers back to the buttons on her dress.  “Let me help you with this.  If you prefer, I can get it started and then turn my back until you are ready, or I can leave the room.”

               Grace bit her lip, not sure what she wanted to do.   “Please stay,” she finally said. “Will you help me out of my dress?”  Sebastian smiled at her, pleased that she trusted him.  He deftly started undoing the buttons down the back of her dress, gently kissing her neck as he worked, feeling her relax as he caressed the skin underneath.  When the buttons were all undone, he worked the dress down until she was able to step out of it and he turned to place it carefully aside, not wanting to ruin the dress in case she wanted to keep it for any daughters they had, while she removed the wreath of flowers and ribbons from her hair.  He turned to look at her.

               “No corset?” he asked, amused. 

               “I never wear them,” she said.  “I’m surprised you never noticed.  Is that…is that all right?”  The lack of a corset had always been a bit of contention between her and her mother, and then later Josephine and Vivienne- but it was a battle she always won.

               Sebastian laughed.  “It makes no difference to me, Love.  If the nobility knew, they’d be more jealous that you can pull it off and they can’t.”  He looked at her standing before him in her smalls and breast band.   Cullen had been right- the scarring was extensive- several puncture-like marks around her chest and shoulders, a very long scar that started on one shoulder, went between her breasts and down around to her hip and then around to her back- it had been a terrible injury.  He turned her around and saw the claw marks scars on her back and ran his fingers down them.  There were some marks on her legs, which were still encased in her stockings, but nothing as extensive as what was on her chest and back.  She looked away, ashamed of her body but he made her look at him.  “You must have been in terrible pain, Mo Ghràidh, but you lived and you were victorious.  Another time, you can tell me all about how you got them, if you want, but tonight, I want to make love to my beautiful wife.”

               Grace exhaled, tears in her eyes.  “How can you call this beautiful?” she asked tearily, gesturing to the twisted pink trail running down her body.  “It’s hideous…”she was cut off by Sebastian’s lips pressing against hers as he threaded his arms around her waist, pulling her to him again.

               “I can call it beautiful because you are standing before me,” he said.  “You’ve done and seen wondrous things, both horrible and beautiful, walked through the Fade twice, survived an avalanche and an ancient Tevinter magister.   I followed the news of the Inquisition as closely as I could, knowing that even though everything was happening far away, the end result would not stay that way had you lost.  I’m proud to be the husband of the Inquisitor, and I can’t wait to start our lives and family together.”  He kissed her again, gently.  “I hope…that is, do you feel the same?”

               “I do,” she said.  She looked up at him, eyes shining.  “I love you, Sebastian.”  She ran her hands up his chest, unpinning his mantle pin and setting it off to the side.  Sebastian let her pull the cloth away, unpinning his kilt pin as well and together they unwound the cloth from his body, and threw it off to the side.  Grace kissed Sebastian again, long and lingering as she unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off, and then ran her hands along his broad chest, enjoying the feel of his warm golden skin against her fingers.  She stopped to look, and noticed that he did have scars, one severe one along his side that looked like it had been a grievous injury when he had gotten it, and other more shallow ones.  She ran her hands along the deep wound, giving him a questioning look.

               “Most of mine are probably not quite as heroic as yours, Mo Ghràidh,” he said, smiling. “We can talk about those later as well if you like.”  He stopped to run his fingers through her hair before gently pushing her to sit on the bed.  He could tell that Grace was feeling a little nervous and awkward, and he was as well, so he took a few minutes to remove the everything but his smalls, as did Grace, both removing their footwear and stockings before turning back to each other.  Tucking a tendril of hair behind her ear, Sebastian leaned into Grace again, nuzzling her neck and inhaling her scent and perfume, losing himself in the moment against her.  “I’ve been able to think of little else than finally being able to make love to you since you arrived- it’s been rather distracting,” he murmured.  “It’s been a long time since I’ve felt that desire, and this is the first time I’ve truly been in love.”  He took her hand.  “Come here,” he said as he moved further back onto he bed, sitting up against the headboard and bringing her to straddle him.  “Are you nervous?” he asked her.

               “A little,” she said.  She ran her hands along his chest and arms, marveling at the warmth and strength of him before she reached to caress his face.  His remarkably blue eyes were looking at her with such longing as she explored him, his hands resting on her hips, enjoying her small touches and caresses. 

               “Grace,” started Sebastian tentatively.  “I must ask.  You’ve never had any sexual pleasure?  Even…with yourself?”

               Grace blushed and looked away.  “No,” she finally answered.  “Mum and Dad were...well, they never talked to me about sex, and the Chantry always made anything pleasurable seem sinful- I was always too afraid and embarrassed to try.”  She felt like such a child, admitting this to him.  Of course, talk around the campfire or tavern always got a little crass, and she didn’t think she was a prude, but she had been worried lately, that she wouldn’t be able to find pleasure, or give him any.   “Dorian said I shouldn’t worry- that we were all beginners once, but I don’t want to disappoint you.”

               “Mo Ghràidh,” he said, “He’s right.  There is usually some awkwardness, but sex is the most natural thing in the world.  Two people who love each other find their own way.  If you want to wait, I can wait,” he said.  “I’m content as we are.”

               “No,” said Grace. “I’ve been waiting for you, and for this.  It’s our wedding night, and you deserve it.”  She finally lightly brushed her lips across his, the same way he had done to her the first time they kissed, lightly feathering his with her lips before he caught her up in his arms and captured her lips in a searing kiss, exploring her mouth with his tongue as he explored her body with eager hands.  Grace surrendered to his ministrations, rolling her hips against him as he ran his hands along her breasts, running his thumbs over her taut peaks still covered by her breastband.  She gasped at the feeling, allowing him to deftly undo the fastenings of her band and pull it away. 

               “So beautiful,” Sebastian murmured as he leaned Grace back a bit and took a nipple in his mouth, suckling on it and flicking it with his tongue while running his fingers over her body, feeling her writhe beneath them.  She could feel his hard cock underneath her and she ground herself against it, trying to alleviate the ache she was feeling between her legs. “So beautiful,” he murmured again, reaching for her other breast with his lips.  His fingers slipped down between her legs over her dampened smalls.  “So wet already, Mo Ghràidh,” he said.  She jerked as she felt his hands roaming over her smalls, flashes of pleasure building slowly as he moved his hand.  He had been a master at this in his younger, more lecherous days, and he had not forgotten how the please a woman. She was already so responsive to his fingers and mouth- he could hardly wait to see how she would respond when he really got going, but he wanted to take his time, draw it out and let her enjoy these sensations.  Feeling her dampness against his fingers and his still covered cock made him want to push her down and rut her senseless, but there would be time for that later. 

               As much as Grace was enjoying Sebastian’s attentions, she wanted more- she wanted to see him completely.  She was no stranger to naked men- well- not much anyway.  Dorian and Bull were not exactly known to be blushing flowers when it came to being in camp- the rest of the men she had traveled with maintained some sense of decency, but she was not completely unaware of the male form thanks to her recent travels.  She had overheard the whispering in the palace regarding Sebastian- he was greatly loved as a monarch, but there were still many whispered stories of his naughtier days- a few of the women who worked in the palace had been lovers of his from that time, and were not shy about comparing notes, and Grace couldn’t help but listen in, and she wanted to find out if what they were saying was true.  She pulled away from him and started to work his smalls off, Sebastian lifting his hips enough to let her slide them away from him before she turned back to look at him. 

               He was magnificent.  Toned, golden skinned, muscled- she swallowed a little when she looked at him.  His cock was impressive, and rather large.  He closed his eyes and groaned as she took him in her hand, feeling the smooth, veined skin and the heaviness against her fingers- wiping the bead of fluid that had gathered at the tip.  “Beautiful,” she breathed as she gazed at him.  Maker, she had been waiting for him all this time, and had been well rewarded for her patience- this gorgeous man was hers, and she wanted him.  She leaned down and ran her tongue along his length, a little unsure of her actions, but encouraged by another groan and the bucking of his hips against her.  Obviously, she was doing something right, and she wanted to keep going, so she ran her tongue along his length again before drawing him into her mouth and sucking lightly.  His fingers wound into her hair and his back arched as he felt her mouth on him, the timidity of her actions making him want more, but yet hold back at the same time.  “Just like that, Mo Ghràidh,” he groaned.  “Oh, Maker…”  Encouraged by his response, she pulled more of him into her mouth,  and gently cupped his bollocks with her other hand, exploring them as she continued to move her mouth up and down on his cock.  It had been so long since Sebastian had been with a woman, and he had worried that he would not be able to last long- but so far, he had been able to keep himself under control.  Not wanting to chance it, he gently pulled her away from his cock and brought her back up so he could kiss her again.      

               “Did I do something wrong?” she asked worriedly- not sure why he pulled her away.  “Did I hurt you?”

               Sebastian chuckled.  “No, Love.  You were doing everything right,” he said.  “It’s been a while for me and I don’t want it to be over too quickly.  Some other time, I’ll come with those pretty lips wrapped around my cock, but not today.”  He rolled Grace onto her back and leaned in to take her breast into his mouth again while starting to push her smalls down.  “My turn to see you,” he breathed as he sat up to remove her smalls, looking at her the same way she had studied him before.  He ran his hands up and down her body, loving the smoothness of her skin and the swell of her hips against his fingers, and how she shivered with longing against his touch.  He leaned down to kiss her again, his fingers brushing past the small thatch of curls to the wetness of her center, and pressing against her clit.  The response from Grace was phenomenal- she cried out as she arched against his hand, wanting more of his touch.  He smiled to himself as he explored the rest of her body with his lips, ghosting along her shoulders and breasts and down her stomach.  He wanted to kiss every inch of her, and build the anticipation to her first orgasm as slowly as he could, the first of many he wanted to give her that night.  He sat up and moved himself between her legs, running his hands over them, kissing a line from her ankle to her inner thigh on one leg and doing the same to the other, watching her squirm in anticipation as he held off paying attention to her center, instead moving up her body, kissing her hips and belly as he rolled her hardened nipples between his fingers. 

               She wound her fingers in his hair as he ran his mouth all over her body, unconsciously pushing him down, wanting to feel his mouth on her so badly she could barely stand it.  He could feel her pushing him down, and grinning, came up to kiss her lips again before looking into her eyes, seeing the love and desire she had for him there, and he knew he didn’t want to make her wait anymore.  He worked his way down her body again, stopping for a few moments to pay attention to her glorious breasts before kissing his way down to her mound.  The smell of her musky arousal was too much for him to resist and he plunged his tongue into her as he wrapped his arms around her thighs, holding her down while he ran his tongue along her clit.  New and pleasurable sensations flooded through Grace as Sebastian circled her clit before drawing it into his mouth with a light suck- causing her to cry out and arch against him again, wanting more of what he was doing to her.   Sebastian was a master at this- no fumbling about, no guessing- he knew exactly what made a woman tick and how to draw her out and keep her going and he was using every bit of his expertise on her now.  “Maker, Sebastian, your mouth is like magic,” Grace sighed as she ground herself against his mouth.  He thrust his tongue inside her before swiping the flat of it against her clit, moaning against her, enjoying her movements and her taste, knowing that she was going to come for him, and that she was going to come hard, and that it would be because of him.  He could hear her breath grow ragged as he moved against her, alternately flicking his tongue against her and thrusting it inside her until she finally broke.  She sobbed against him as she came, crying his name and arching as he pulled her closer, not letting her pull away from him, clamping his arms around her thighs and holding her in place as he kept her coming as long as possible.

               Knowing he was the first to make her come had left him uncomfortably hard, and desperately wanting to be inside of her, he sat up and pulled her to him, lining his cock up against her still quivering center.  She looked at him with such love and trust in her eyes, and he hesitated a moment, not wanting to hurt her.  “It’s all right, Love,” she said.  “Please…I’m so ready for you.”  Hooking her legs around his arms, he pushed against her and entered her in one thrust.  She hissed at the slight sting and he stopped, waiting to let her adjust against him.  She exhaled, smiling.  “I wasn’t sure it would fit,” she said as she arched her back a little. 

               “All right Sweetling?” asked Sebastian as he closed his eyes, feeling her tight channel around his shaft and shuddering in pleasure.  Grace nodded and started to move against him, encouraging him do the same.  He pulled out almost all the way and plunged into her again, groaning at the tightness, holding back control so he could make her come again before giving in to the pleasure he was feeling.  As he moved inside of her, he let go of one leg so he could run his thumb along her clit, moving in time with his thrusts while Grace ran her hands wherever she could reach on his body.  The brief sting when he first entered her had given way to pure pleasure- something she wasn’t sure would happen based on what she had heard from others.  His cock seemed to have been made to fit her perfectly, hitting that bundle of nerves inside her every time he hilted inside of her- between that and his deft and clever fingers, she could feel the pleasant ache building inside her again.  She could hear Sebastian’s breaths growing ragged and his movements getting more erratic as he grew close to his own release.  “Come for me again, Mo Chridhe,” he groaned.  “I need to feel you around me.” 

               She cried out as he pressed his thumb along her clit while hilted inside of her and felt herself breaking to pieces around him, her channel tightening around Sebastian’s cock as she came again.  Feeling her writhe against him and hearing her cry his name was the final move for Sebastian, and with a final thrust, he lost control and came, his seed releasing deep inside of her as he thrust a few more times before collapsing against Grace, panting.  He rolled off her and gathered her in his arms, both breathing heavily and lightly covered in sweat.  “Mo Chridhe,” he whispered again, running his hands up and down her body.

               “What does that mean?” she whispered, nestling herself sleepily in his arms. 

               He kissed her temple. “My Heart,” he said softly.  “I have a wife,” he whispered, tightening his arms around her.

               “And I have a husband,” she whispered back sleepily. 

………

               Grace awoke the next morning still wrapped in Sebastian’s arms.  From the looks of the light from the window, they had slept quite a while, worn out not only from the events of the day prior- finding the Chantry and her dress ruined, quickly making new wedding arrangements, the wedding and party itself, and then making love a few times through the night.  Grace had been a willing and eager student to Sebastian, and he had found that his stamina was still as good as it ever was.  She felt a little sore,  but didn’t let it bother her as she snuggled deeper into Sebastian’s side, still reveling in the realization that they were married. 

               There was a quiet tap at the door, and Grace quickly got out of bed and searched, finding Sebastian’s robe nearby and threw it on.  She opened the door to find a servant holding a tray.  “Master Pavus thought you might be hungry and had this sent for you, Your Worship.  He also sent some clothing for you.” the servant said.  She handed the tray and clothes over to Grace who took them gratefully and brought it into the room.  She saw Sebastian’s eyes following her as she set the tray down and came to sit by him on the bed, leaning in to kiss him. 

               “Dorian sent some food and some clothes for me,” she told him.  He pulled her towards him, wrapping his arms around her again, holding her to him and started nibbling her earlobe. 

               “Good man,” he said huskily, reaching to untie the robe and slip his hand underneath.  “Now we just need to work up an appetite,” he said as he rolled on top of her again.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after the wedding, and an old friend is returned.

               “We don’t have any plans for the next few days,” said Sebastian.  They had finally gotten out of bed and were picking food off the tray that Dorian had sent.  “Since we’re still waiting on your team to come and talk about Fenris, why don’t we go out to the cottage for a few days?  Just the two of us.”

               “Is it safe?” asked Grace.  “Hawke won’t find it and cause trouble?”

“No,” said Sebastian.  “Dorian and Lady Vivienne spelled it for us as a wedding gift.  It is well protected.  There have also been a few additions to it since you saw it last- surprises from members of the Inquisition.  Dagna seemed particularly excited.”

               “Oh boy,” said Grace.  “We’d better hope the cottage doesn’t explode then.  She’s smart, but a little reckless sometimes.”  She loved the idea of having their own little place in the woods.  She had enjoyed spending time in the woods around Ostwick, and had felt most at home in the Emerald Graves and the Wounded Coast during the war- often feeling a little resentful when she had to spend time in the Western Approach or the Hissing Wastes- she was not meant for deserts.  She had noticed that the areas around Starkhaven were well forested and looked forward to being able to explore the area. 

               “We can pack up once we’ve finished eating,” said Sebastian.  “Hopefully, we can sneak out before my advisors ask if I’ve gotten you pregnant yet.”  Grace laughed.  “While we’re gone, I’ll have the servants move your things in here if you like,” he added.

               “I would,” said Grace.  She thought about it for a moment.  “Are they going to think it’s weird?” she asked. 

               “Probably,” said Sebastian.  “As far as I know, the Prince and Princess of Starkhaven always had separate bedrooms.  But I think I’m the first Vael to marry for love since we became royalty here- so why not break tradition?” 

               After they were done eating, Grace went back to her room to change into something more suitable for riding- one of her typical Skyhold outfits- a tunic shirt and leggings and packed clothing for a few days.  It was not an outfit she had worn around Starkhaven before- preferring to stay with dresses for the sake of propriety- but she hated riding side-saddle and found leggings to be easier.  She met Sebastian at the stables and patted Tempest affectionately, feeding him a chunk of meat before attaching her pack to his saddle.  As they mounted and rode off, she noticed that Sebastian kept glancing her way, looking her over- she supposed that he had only seen her in dresses or armor for the most part and found her outfit different- she hoped he didn’t mind it too much- seeing it as not feminine enough.

               He thought it was feminine enough.  The shirt clung to her breasts and figure, helped by the belt at her waist, and was cut a little lower than she usually wore. The leggings were tight enough to show off her legs- he couldn’t take his eyes off her.  He had been captivated by women before obviously- that had never been in question- but in his arrogance, he never had taken the time to know them truly.  He had moved from warm body to warm body with little to no appreciation for who they were- something that he often regretted.  What he had now was different from anything he had ever experienced, and he was grateful to the Maker for his good fortune.

               When they arrived at the cottage, they put their mounts up in the stable and tended to them.  There were no servants here- a real retreat from everything for the two of them, they had the next few days together, hopefully with no interruptions.  They grabbed their packs and walked hand in hand into the cottage, but as soon as they entered and shut the door, Sebastian pushed Grace up against the wall and started kissing her furiously, stopping long enough to whisper in her ear about how much he liked her outfit before taking it off her.

………

               They lay cuddled under a blanket in front of the fireplace, not having even made it to the bedroom since their arrival, both spent and a little wobbly after Sebastian had taken Grace up against the wall immediately after their arrival.  She smiled a little to herself, thinking back to a talk she and Dorian had before the wedding when he slipped her a few small vials of restorative draught.  “Here, Darling,” he said as he handed her the small satchel, “you are going to need these.”  She looked confused as she opened the bag and looked at the small bottles.  Dorian sighed.  “Look, I know that Sebastian will be gentle with you and that he loves you- but the man has abstained from sex for how many years now?  You’ll get sore, pet.  These will help.”

               And they had.  She had taken one before she changed to leave for the cottage and felt the soreness from the previous evening leave her- much to her relief.  Sebastian had made her feel incredible- and had made her forget about her scars and embarrassment, and as he was a very skillful lover, she knew it would be a busy few days.  As they lay together, she could feel his fingers tracing along the long, jagged scar that ran down the front and around the back of her body.  “Will you tell me?” he asked her quietly.

               “It was from Adamant,” she said.  She told about what Hawke had done to her and Stroud, the fight with the demon after that had left her badly injured, and Stroud pushing her through the rift, saving her life.  “There weren’t many healers among the mages we recruited in Redcliffe,” she said.  “Solas was the most skilled, but he was depleted from fighting in the Fade with me.  He did what he could before dropping from exhaustion.  There’s nothing that can be done about the scar- I suppose it will fade over time- it’s not as angry red as it used to be.  I guess that if I had been able to get some proper rest after it happened, maybe I would have healed better, but there was a war on.  Being incapacitated and allowing for healing time wasn’t an option.”  She looked down at her scars.  “The punctures are from the demon too.  Most of these other ones are from other skirmishes.”  She pointed to the long gash in her side.  “This was from the Graves.  I heard Cullen told you that story.”       

               Sebastian nodded, unsure of what to say.  “So many injuries for one person,” he said.  “No one should have to go through that.”  He held her closer, pulling the blanket up around her to keep her warm.  He could feel her running her fingers along the twisted scar on his side that she had noticed the previous night.  It had faded over the years, but the memory of how he had gotten it hadn’t.  “Most of my scars are from bar fights in my youth,” he said, looked chagrined.  “The big one, however, is a different story altogether.”

               He told briefly about how Johane Harimann had hired Flint Company mercenaries to kill his family and how they had succeeded- getting everyone but him.  He went on to tell about his confrontation with Johane- how the demon had taken over her and her family, and the battle that left the demon and Johane dead. “After that, we thought it was over, and I was left to make a decision to stay with the Chantry or reclaim the throne,” he said, as he ran his fingers through Grace’s hair, looking off into the distance, remembering the past.  “At first, I planned to stay with the Chantry, but news of that apparently did not spread beyond the borders of Kirkwall.  One evening, I had been called to the bedside of a dying old woman to give her last rites.  As I walked home, I was attacked by a group of mercenaries.  I was outnumbered and unarmed, and probably would have been killed if Fenris had not come along and helped me.  I had already gotten this injury and was bleeding heavily- Fenris killed them all and managed to get me to Anders for healing- and he stayed with me, seeing me safely back to the Chantry.  After that, he would come see me, and we would talk about the Maker, and he taught me more self-defense techniques, even though I made certain I was never unarmed again.  It’s how we became friends.”

               “And why you want to get him away from Danarius?” Grace asked.  Sebastian nodded.  She ran her fingers along the scar again, picturing the story as it happened.  “Who sent the mercenaries?” she asked.

               “Another family from Starkhaven- the Darrows, saw how pliable Goran was and wanted to use that to their advantage.  They had heard rumblings that I might be coming to take back the throne, and tried to have me taken care of.”  Sebastian shifted position a little.  “Their youngest, Belinda was a Templar and ended up serving the Inquisition.”

               “Yes, I remember seeing her around Skyhold,” said Grace.  “She’s very devoted- an excellent recruit.  Cullen has placed a lot of trust in her.” She ran her hands along Sebastian’s chest, loving how it felt under her hands.  “So, when did you decide to retake the throne?”

               “After the mage rebellion started.  Anders blew up the Chantry, so I had nowhere to go but home,” said Sebastian.  “Goran was relieved to see me and assumed I was there to take over.  I still had planned on being with the Chantry, but I saw what was happening to Goran- how the nobility was running roughshod over him and running the country to suit themselves.  He gladly stepped down, but I faced months of challenges to my rule and a few more assassination attempts.  After weeding out the malcontents and dealing with them, I was finally able to start handling things the way I wanted to- it took a long time though. Now that I have my wife, and hopefully soon, an heir, I’d say thing are pretty well in hand.” He moved his hand down to caress her belly, picturing it full of their child.

               Grace smiled when she felt his hand on her.  She knew that a child was the first and foremost goal of their marriage- that had been made clear to her by Sebastian’s advisors, and she was all right with it.  She bit her lip for a moment before continuing.  “I’ve overheard some conversations around the palace in the last week, and I wanted to talk to you about it.  Some of the female servants were…comparing notes…” she said lamely- not sure what she wanted to ask.

               Sebastian nodded. “Yes, some of the servants were ones I romanced in my younger days.  They’ve moved on, married and had children.  I saw no need to get rid of them simply because I used to be an ass.  Does it bother you?”

               “No,” said Grace. “I can deal with a little gossip.  They talk about one maid in particular though…”

               “Ah…Ellie,” Sebastian said.  “Yes, she has never married, and she did assume that after I retook the throne, that I would be looking for bedmates again.” He looked at Grace nervously.  “I’ve never…” he said.  “She was very persistent, but I never…”

               “I know,” said Grace.  “Will I have any trouble with her?”  Sebastian had not made Ellie leave, but he had moved her so she didn’t have direct access to him or Grace.  He knew she wasn’t a danger, and he certainly was not tempted by her- but she made him uncomfortable, and he worried that she would say something out of turn. 

               “I don’t think so.  If you talk to her, she may try to claim that we had a relationship before you came along, but we didn’t,” said Sebastian.  “If I had sent her away before, it would have made me look suspicious to my subjects- like I was trying to keep her silence.  I worried you might feel the same way if you heard that I sent her away before you arrived.  I know it’s an uncomfortable situation but…”

               “Sebastian, I know,” Grace said assuringly.  “There’s nothing to worry about.  Cole would have said something.” Sebastian smiled a little- he had not thought of the strange young man whom nothing could be hidden from.  “I can handle a spurned maid.  It’s not like she’s gone out of her way to seek me out.  I’m just glad to know the things I overheard were true…”  She reached to stroke his cock as she said that, stirring it to life before she straddled him.  “They weren’t exaggerating at all…”

               Sebastian grinned at how forward Grace was already becoming towards him.  “Love, for someone with no experience, how is it you seem to know exactly what you are doing?”

               “Varric’s novels,” Grace replied as she lowered herself onto his hard cock.  “Ever read them?”

               Sebastian groaned as he felt her warmth envelop him and he brought his hands to her hips.  “No, but I think maybe I should.”

………

               Before long, they finally got dressed and looked around the little cottage, noting all the additions that had been made by their friends as a wedding gift.  Dorian and Vivienne had spelled the cottage to make it more secure- they had already known that- but they found more little touches inside the cottage that had been a complete surprise.  Varric had stocked their library shelves- his entire works, plus other novels and stories- Grace laughed with delight when she saw it.  She loved to read, and had read most everything Varric had written- even Swords and Shields. They also found a fine chess set and two chairs, compliments of Cullen and Rylen in the living room as well.

Bull and his Chargers had stocked the larder with all kinds of food and drink, including fine wines and liquor.  “Maraas-Lok?” Grace groaned.  “We could probably use that to start the fire,” she said as she chuckled.  They moved into the bedroom, immediately regretting not looking in that room first before ripping each other’s clothes off in the living room- Blackwall had carved a headboard for the bed- a small scene with wooden branches, leaves and pinecones, and mountains in the background- it was a true work of art.  Josephine had ordered the finest sheets and pillows, encasing the mattress with luxurious fabrics and furs.  Sebastian ran his hand over the top of the bed, smiling at the softness.  Vivienne had filled the closets with clothing for the both of them as well, keeping all seasons in mind.  The entered a room off the bedroom and found a large tub- a gift from Sera and Dagna.  The tub was hooked up through pipes that filled and drained the tub- a rarity anywhere except Orlais.  There were runes in the tub that when touched, heated the water- and the tub was big enough for two.  As they moved through the little cottage, she could see her friends touches everywhere- she could tell that Dorian had played a big part in the interior decoration, and even Cassandra and Leliana had sent a few furnishings as well.  They moved to a small room off the living room- and found a sunroom overlooking the forest-it was a very cozy room to do with as they pleased- they were both delighted.  When they turned to move back into the living room, Grace stopped cold, looking at the wall around the door between the two rooms.  She walked up to it slowly, touching the painted surface lightly with a sob. 

Sebastian came up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders.  “What is it, Love?” he asked concerned.  He looked at the wall on which a mural had been painted- a forest scene with animals and likenesses of Grace and Sebastian sitting under a tree, gazing at each other. 

“Solas,” Grace whispered brokenly.  “How?”  She touched the surface again- it was not as elaborate as the giant frescoes he had done at Skyhold- those had taken months, and he worked on them endlessly when he wasn’t traveling with Grace.  But it was still a beautiful painting and gift.  Grace wiped her tears.  “Solas was my friend- an elf- the one who helped me with my anchor.  He disappeared right after I defeated Corypheus and I haven’t seen him since.  He wasn’t just my friend- he was my teacher- he kept me sane more than anyone.  I was so hurt that he left without saying goodbye.”  She knew his work right away- how he had done it, she had no idea though.

“It’s a magnificent work of art,” Sebastian breathed.  “He thinks of you still, Mo Ghràidh.”  He wrapped his arms around Grace’s waist as they looked at the mural a little longer.  “Your friends have given us many wonderful things- I loved the cottage before, I love it even more now,” he said.  It was going to be hard to tear themselves away from their little home in a few days, but it would be there waiting for them whenever they needed it.  “Come, let’s go check out that tub,” he said, leading her by the hand.

………

               A few days later, Dorian was reading in the library when Grace entered. “Darling, you’re back!” he said as he stood up to hug her.  “Everything is well?” he asked her. 

               “Fine, Dorian.  Never better.  I just wanted to come and thank you for your work on the cottage- it’s beautiful.”  She sat down in the chair next to Dorian’s as they talked about the cottage. 

               “Well, I’m glad you enjoyed it.  You certainly look er…well rested,” he said.  “I take it that things are happy marriage wise?”

               Grace smiled.  “More than happy.  We hated to leave- but we have things to take care of.”  She looked at Dorian.  “When you were out at the cottage, did you see the mural?”  Dorian frowned and shook his head.”  Grace described the mural to him and where it was.

               “It wasn’t there when I was out there.  We put the finishing touches on the place a few days before the wedding.  Servants were sent out the morning after the wedding to make sure the place was ready, but none of them said anything.”  Dorian was concerned.  “Who could have gotten past our security to do that?  Vivienne and I were sure our spell was foolproof.”

               “Solas,” Grace said.  “I’m positive it’s his work. It’s so beautiful, Dorian.  It’s like having a little piece of Skyhold here in Starkhaven.”  They were quiet for a moment.  “What’s been happening here?  Anything?”

               “Sutherland arrived yesterday.   We can meet about Fenris anytime,” Dorian said.  “I’m not certain we’ll be able to pull anything off, but we’ll do our best.  Also- Isabela has arrived.  She’s…in need of a lot of care.”

               Grace stood up. “I should go see her- has anyone told Sebastian?”

               Dorian shrugged, “I would assume so.”  They set out, going first to Sebastian’s office and finding him there with Leliana. 

               Sebastian looked up as they entered, seeing the look on Grace’s face.  “I know,” he said.  “Leliana just told me.”  He stood up, and the four of them went down to the healer’s room to see her.  Sebastian paled as he opened the door, seeing the thin, bedraggled woman on the bed before him.  She was dressed in a clean robe, looking nothing like he remembered.  Varric was already there, sitting in a chair near the window. 

               “Sebastian?” the woman asked hoarsely.  He could see the whip marks on her arms, the pale skin from being imprisoned for so long- and the imprints of her bones through her skin.  “You had me rescued?” she asked.

               Sebastian swallowed and took Grace by the hand.  “It was my wife’s doing.  I had mentioned trying to find you and Fenris, and she is friends with the Hero of Ferelden, who is friends with the Arishok.”  Isabela looked at Grace.

               “Your…wife?” she asked.  “You’re the Prince of Starkhaven now?”  She shook her head- she had lost so much.  “Where’s Fenris?”

               “We’ll get you filled in, Rivaini,” said Varric gently.  “First, let’s get you healed and fed and cleaned up, and then we can have story time.”

               Sebastian looked at the healer.  “Once she is cleaned up and cared for, put her in Grace’s suite of rooms for now.  When she is ready, we’ll let her decide what she wants to do.  Until then, she can be comfortable there and not isolated.”  The healer nodded and continued mixing a draught for Isabela to drink.  “Get some rest Isabela. We’ll make sure you’re taken care of.”  Isabela nodded her thanks.  “Varric, we’re going to meet about Fenris- do you want to come along or stay here?”

               “I’ll stay here for now,” Varric said.  “Keep me posted.”  Sebastian nodded and put his arm around Grace as they left the room. 

               Sebastian was quiet as they walked to his office.  He hadn’t been there when Hawke gave up Isabela to the Arishok- he had been protecting the Chantry from the Qunari- but he remembered Varric telling him about it afterward.  Varric had always had Hawke’s back before that- but Sebastian remembered the look on Varric’s face when he spoke about it- it was the first time he had seen doubt in Varric’s eyes.  He sat at his desk, fidgeting with his quill as they waited for the others to arrive.

               “Something on your mind, Your Highness,” asked Dorian. 

               “Hawke told me the other day that she sent Isabela away for me- she thought I was jealous of her.”  He shook his head.  “Is this my fault?”

               “Sebastian,” said Grace.  “Cullen told me about your conversation.  You didn’t ask Hawke to do that.  She did it on her own.  You have the chance to help her and get her back on her feet.”  They looked up as Sutherland, and Sera walked in, Cullen following behind.

               Sutherland bowed to Grace.  “Your Worship?  I understand you have a mission?”

               “Yes,” she replied.  “It’s to be done with utmost secrecy.  Sera, I’m hoping you will help.  You as well, Cole.”  Cole was seated behind Sebastian and Grace- making Sebastian jump a little, still not used to Cole’s comings and goings.  “Prince Sebastian has a friend who is a slave in Tevinter- Dorian’s father Halward knows the Magister who has him.  Our objective is to see if he can be freed.  You’ll wear no Inquisition or Starkhaven trappings- we’ll make sure you are provided for, but the Inquisition, Starkhaven, or the Pavus family cannot be mentioned.  Watch and see if there is an opportunity to free him.  If there isn’t, report everything you can find out back to us.”

               Sutherland thought for a while.  There was no question about taking on the mission- he owed everything to the Inquisition and this woman who had overheard him talking to himself in a tavern and gave him a chance.  He looked at Sera and Cole- Sera nodded- any chance for her to do a Jenny was something she would jump at.  Cole looked doubtful.  Grace looked at Cole.  “I know what you’re thinking, Cole,” she said.  “I’ll be fine.  If anyone has the best chance of finding anything out, it would be you.  Would you please go for me?”  After a moment, Cole nodded.

               “You can’t miss him,” said Sebastian.  “He has snow white hair and painted white markings all over his body- it’s lyrium imprinted in his skin.  If you can get close to him, mention my name if you can.” 

               “Certainly, Your Worship, Your Highness,” said Sutherland.  “Track and report, rescue if possible.  We can do that.”  After everyone had agreed, the office was vacated by everyone- Sebastian and Grace left behind. 

               “Are you worried, Mo Ghràidh?”, asked Sebastian as he drew Grace into his lap.

               “A little,” she admitted.  “I know they’ll be careful, but I’m used to being involved in missions- not issuing orders and staying behind.”  Part of her wanted to go along- not liking her friends being put in danger if she wasn’t there to help.  “I know I can’t go- but I wish I could.”

               “I know,” said Sebastian.  “I wish I could go too.  I worry that Fenris will not trust them- even if they mention me.  We have to believe that they will be fine, and they will come back safe.”  He kissed Grace quickly.  “Now why don’t you go spend some time with Dorian before he leaves?”

               “I would, but chances are, I’ll see way more of him and Bull than I want to if I try to catch up with him tonight,” she said.  “Those two are the worst.  And completely insatiable- being only a tent away on our travels was always…educational.”

               “Insatiable, eh?” said Sebastian.  “I think I know the feeling…”

………

               Isabela looked up when Sebastian and Grace entered the room- she had been moved to Grace’s suite and given some clothes to wear.  “Isabela,” Sebastian said warmly.  “Are you feeling better?”  She still looked thin and pale, but he could still see her spirit underneath.

               “Yes,” she said.  “Thank you.”  She looked down. “I was never very kind to you- always flirting to make you blush or just being plain mean to you.  Why did you arrange to have me freed?”

               Sebastian and Grace sat down across from Isabela, neither saying anything for a moment.  Sebastian finally spoke up.  “I wasn’t in the throne room when you returned with the book- so I don’t know everything that happened- why did Hawke give you to the Arishok?”

               “I came back with the damned Tome that was keeping the Qunari in Kirkwall- it was either hand me over, or Hawke would have had to duel the Arishok.  She didn’t even bat an eye- she turned me over,” said Isabela bitterly.  “I thought she cared about me.  I would never have brought the Tome back if I knew.  Varric told me she did the same thing to Fenris.”

               “She did,” said Sebastian.  “I was there- it was either hand Fenris over or fight a Tevinter Magister.  She let Denarius take him- I was livid.  I have to do what I can for the both of you.”  He studied Isabela carefully.  “What did they do to you?”

               Isabela looked out the window for a while.  “They tried to make me submit to the Qun.  Well, you know me.  I refused.  I defied them at every turn until they finally gave up and threw me in prison. They left me there to rot.  I didn’t even know what year it was anymore when they pulled me out of my cell and let me loose.”  She looked at Grace.  “How did you do it?”

               “I’m friends with King Alistair and Queen Elissa- they know the current Arishok.  Elissa wrote a letter,” said Grace.  “When the Arishok replied that they let you go with no assistance, my Spymaster had her agents watch for you.”

               “You can stay as long as you like, Isabela,” said Sebastian.  “Or Varric says you can return to Kirkwall with him- he still has all your things.”

               “Is Fenris here?” asked Isabela hopefully. 

               “We’re working on that now,” said Sebastian.  “He’s still in Tevinter- I’m not sure we’re going to be able to free him.  But we’re trying.”  Isabela nodded.   

               “Where’s Hawke?” asked Isabela, a thin thread of anger in her voice. 

               “We don’t know,” said Sebastian.  “But she’s not welcome in Starkhaven- she’s been giving me…us…some trouble.”  He hesitated.  “She’s become a very bitter woman.”

               “More than she was back then?” spat Isabela. 

               “Yes, believe it or not,” said Sebastian.  “I had been questioning following her for a while, and the look of satisfaction that she got from giving Fenris back to Denarius was the final straw- for not only myself but Aveline as well.  We fought during the mage rebellion, but only because we could see that while Hawke was cruel, Meredith was completely insane.” 

Isabela nodded again.  Varric had filled her in on what happened in Kirkwall.  “I never suspected Varric would turn against her though.  He refused to say why.”

“He doesn’t talk about it,” Grace said quietly. She briefly explained what happened in the Fade. “Varric is a loyal friend.  I don’t know what I did to earn that loyalty, but it means a lot to me.”

Isabela stared at her.  “What Varric told me is true?  He said what he’s been up to the last few years, but I thought he was exaggerating.  I didn’t get to hear much where I was.  You really had all those things happen to you?”

“Well, knowing Varric, there is probably some exaggeration involved, but there was a war, and I am the Inquisitor.”

“And now the Princess of Starkhaven,” said Isabela.  “Busy girl.”  She looked at the two of them.  “So what is to become of me now?” she asked warily.

“Whatever you want, I guess,” shrugged Sebastian.  “You can stay here for a while if you like, or you can go back to Kirkwall with Varric…” Isabela shuddered.  “So that’s a no, then,” said Sebastian.

“You could go with the Inquisition,” said Grace.  “Everyone that’s going back are leaving in a few days.  We could use someone to go out in the field with our remaining troops- after you get back into fighting shape of course.”  Isabela looked thoughtful.  “There’s healers, areas to train, a comfortable place to stay, bandits and red Templars to kill- at least for a while.” 

Isabela considered her options.  “Would I be welcome there?  I don’t think the Knight Captain likes me very much.”

“Commander Cullen isn’t a Templar anymore, Isabela,” said Grace.  “He was the one who mentioned the option.  I didn’t say anything at first because I thought you would go with Varric- I hadn’t thought that Kirkwall would hold bad memories.”

“I’ll go back someday,” said Isabela. “I just can’t right now.”  She hesitated. “Would I be able to come back if you find Fenris?” she asked. 

Sebastian considered her for a moment.  “I didn’t realize you two were that close,” he said.

Isabela bit her lip.  “We…got together.   Not long after Hawke left Fenris.  She always claimed he left her, but she used him and kicked him out, just like she did with me.  We were commiserating one night and well…one thing led to another.  We kept it quiet, but she caught us.  When I left with the tome and came back, it was for Fenris, not for her.”

“Well, that explains a lot,” said Sebastian with a sigh.  “Hawke told me she got rid of you and Fenris because she thought I was jealous.”

“Jealous?” asked Isabela.  “Did you and she…”

“No,” said Sebastian quickly.  “I tried to talk to her a few times about the life she was leading, and she made it clear that she had no intentions of changing- so I gave up.  I ended up helping her a lot after you left until she sold Fenris out to Denarius.”  He shook his head.  “Not that it matters, but I suppose she lied to me about that when she said she did it for me.” He looked at Isabela again. “If I hear word of Fenris, I’ll send for you immediately.”

“Thank you,” Isabela said quietly.  “I don’t know if he’ll even remember me, but I’d like to try.”  She had spent a lot of time in that Qunari prison hoping somehow that Fenris would come for her- use his expertise to free her.  That hope eroded over the years, and Isabela assumed that Fenris had moved on.  It broke her heart to hear he was a slave again.  “If I were in better shape, I would offer to go along with your people- but I’m not ready.”

“Cullen will make sure you are,” said Grace.  “He’s an excellent leader- and the others will help too.  We’ll keep in contact.”


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know how the Anchor flares when Grace gets pissed? Yeah...don't do that.

               Isabela chose to go back with the rest of the Inquisition and aid in clean-up efforts- Grace and Sebastian watched Cullen, Rylen, Josephine and Isabela mount up and leave after a tearful and affectionate farewell.  Grace was going to miss her friends, but she was sure she would see them all again.  Dorian had left the day before for Tevinter- opting to go it alone instead of possibly being seen with Sutherland and the rest of the crew, who had left the day before that.  Grace worried about Dorian traveling alone, knowing it was almost a week’s journey by horse to Minrathous, but she knew that he would be all right.  Bull and the Chargers opted to stay in Starkhaven for a bit, picking up contracts here and there- waiting to hear from Dorian or Sutherland before branching out further, in case they were needed.

               Sebastian put his arm around her as they watched her friends leave.  “I hadn’t thought of what it would be like to move on,” she said.  “To be apart from those who have become my family.”

               “They’ll always be your family,” said Sebastian as he kissed her forehead.  “And they’ll always be welcome here.”  They turned and walked arm in arm back to the palace.  “We have office hours this afternoon,” Sebastian continued.  “Are you ready?”

               “Well, considering that most of my decisions either involved banishment or death, maybe my decision-making may be called into question,” said Grace.  “People might be afraid I might execute them.”

               “Did you do that a lot?” asked Sebastian.  They had reached their room, and Sebastian threw himself down on a chair as they talked.  Grace sat down in another chair as she thought back to the decisions she had to make.

               “I only executed one- Lord Erimond,” she said.  “Florianne De Chalons had been killed while we were at the Winter Palace, and I had to judge her corpse.  That was…weird.”  She spent some time telling Sebastian some of the stories about her Skyhold judgments, including the Avvar and Ser Ruth. 

               “It sounds like you had some big decisions to make,” said Sebastian.  “Ours here are not as life and death I think.   Land disputes, inheritance issues, the occasional royal reprimands- I think today should be uneventful.”

               “That will be nice,” said Grace.  “Father would sometimes take Pieter and me to the palace in Ostwick to watch the Teryn in his office hours.  Now I know why he did-I used to get so bored though.  But I promise I will give everyone as much consideration and attention as you do.”

………

               “Here, Mo Ghràidh,” said Sebastian, “this is for you to wear.”  They were in the antechamber of the Throne room, and he had handed her a case.  “Now that we are married, we have matching coronets- they’ve been in our family for generations now.  Grace opened the case and smiled at the beautiful piece inside- a platinum headpiece of alternating flowers and leaves with a winding platinum vine of smaller leaves.  Sebastian removed it from the box and placed it on her head before taking his own out- platinum with the same design, but his coronet was solid with the pattern etched in.  “It looks perfect on you,” he said, taking her hands in his and kissing them.  “My beautiful bride.”

               They took their places on their thrones for the first time to the applause of the people waiting to watch the proceedings and waited as the first petitioners approached. They spent the next hour listening to their people and the issues they brought forward, most being routine issues that Sebastian handled all the time.  Grace preferred to sit back and watch this time, again enjoying the rapport that Sebastian had with his people.  When they were done and were putting their coronets away, Sebastian said “When I first took the throne, these Audience hours took much longer and were much more contentious than they are now.  We still get the occasional malcontent that stirs things up on occasion, but for the most part, it’s inheritance and marriage issues.”  He put his arms around Grace and nibbled her neck.  “I want you right now, Grace,” he murmured in her ear, picking her up and putting her on the desk.            

               “Here?” Grace asked, shocked.  “What if we’re seen?”    

               “I locked the door,” said Sebastian as he ran his hands along her side and kissed along her jawline.  “We don’t have to take all our clothes off,” he said.  “Just the basics.  You look so lovely, wearing that coronet and sitting next to me, it was all I could do to concentrate on the matters at hand.”

               Grace felt herself responding to Sebastian, her breath quickening as he ran a hand over her breast and she pulled him closer to kiss him.  “You naughty boy,” she breathed before he crushed his lips to hers.

………

               _Dear Alistair and Elissa,_

_I’m so glad to hear that Elissa has made a full recovery from her travels.  The deep roads are never easy- even for Wardens._

_The wedding went well- mostly.  Hawke made an appearance and trashed the Chantry and my wedding dress, but we were able to make alternative plans and get married anyway.  We haven’t seen her since- which worries me a little.  If you hear anything, I hope you’ll let me know.  It turns out she’s been in love with Sebastian this entire time, so our getting married didn’t sit well with her.  I’m sure we haven’t heard the last of her- and Sebastian frets over it more often than he should.  In spite of the drama, I wish you could have made it here- it 'd be good to see you again._

_Leliana found Isabela and had her brought to Starkhaven- from the looks of her, she wouldn’t have made it too much longer in the Qunari prison- we can’t thank you enough for your help.  She’s chosen to go back to Skyhold and recover there- she doesn’t know many people there, except Cullen- but there she can get healing and get back on her feet.  I didn’t know her before but judging from the reaction of Varric and Sebastian, she has changed a lot.  I'm not sure if she’ll ever go back to the same person, but I hope we can at least put some of the fight back into her._

_I’m glad to hear that Highever would be a good meeting spot- so now we just need to decide on a date.  I’m listing a few here, let me know if any work._

_Grace._

………

               Sebastian came into the library to find Grace finishing her letter to Alistair and Elissa and sat down, waiting as she rolled it up and gave it to one of the assistants to send out.  She sat back, rubbing her neck a little.  “Are you all right, Mo Ghràidh?” Sebastian asked, watching in concern- he could see the tightness set in her jaw and the circles under her eyes. 

               “Just a bit of a headache,” said Grace.  “I was going to write to Cullen, but I think I might go lie down for a while.” 

               “All right,” said Sebastian, rubbing her neck.  “I can go get you some tea and some compresses if you like.”  Grace nodded and got up.

               When she entered their room, she started, hearing a voice coming from the bed.  “It’s about time, Sebastian.  I’ve been waiting forever.”  Grace looked up, seeing a very scantily clad woman lying on their bed and stopped. 

               “Who the hell are you, and what are you doing on our bed?” asked Grace angrily.  “You have two seconds before I make you regret it.”

               “I’m the Prince’s consort,” said the woman.  “It’s tradition for the Vael Princes to have consorts.  Sebastian’s father had three.”

               Grace felt her Mark start to flare up and from the look of fear on the woman’s face, she knew her eyes had begun to glow.  “Well, this Prince doesn’t have consorts,” she spat. 

               The woman stood up.  “You obviously don’t know how this works.  You have your room- what goes on in here is between the Prince and his Consort.  If he wants you, he goes to your room.”  She swallowed, trying to stand against the obvious anger that was rolling off Grace. “Sebastian picked me a long time ago- we go back for years.”

               “Even if that were true, it ends now,” said Grace.  She felt like she was drowning.  She knew what Cole said- and trusted it, but at the moment, she found herself doubting.  Was it true?  Her friends, whom she trusted all vouched for him.  It was this woman’s word against everyone else, so why was she worrying?  “Get out.”

               “That’s up to the Prince,” said the woman.  “Not you.”

               Grace stormed up to the woman.  “Apparently, no one informed you that we share a room.  We have been since we got married.  If you were truly his consort, this would not be news to you.  I’ll tell you one more time.  Get out.”

               “Grace?” Sebastian came in carrying a tray and nearly dropped it when he saw what was going on.  “Ellie, what are you doing in here, and why are you dressed like that?” he asked incredulously as he set the tray down.

               “Ellie?  As in former lover, now kitchen maid Ellie?” asked Grace.  “She says she’s your consort.” 

               “No,” said Sebastian.  “I’ve taken no other lovers, and have no plans to.” He turned to Grace, alarmed at the changes he was seeing- the Mark and her eyes glowing with an eerie green hue.  “Ellie- you should leave.  Now.”

               “I won’t,” said Ellie stubbornly as she crossed the room and took his hand.  “I waited until you got married, just like you said.  You promised.  You told me that if you ever became Prince, that I would always have a place in your bed.”

               “We were sixteen,” said Sebastian.  “I’ve told you several times since then that there would only be one woman for me.  To be unfaithful to my wife is a sin in the eyes of the Maker.  I will not dishonor Mo Ghràidh that way.”  He pulled his hand out of hers, stepping away. “I let you stay on in the castle because I know you have to support your parents, but if you are going to act out this way, I will be forced to let you go.”  He looked around and found her clothes draped over a chair and picked them up.  “Make yourself decent and go,” he said handing her the clothing. 

               Ellie stood mute, trying to stand her ground.  “Do you think you’re going to win?” Grace asked her.  “You still have your job- I’d suggest you put your clothes on and leave while you’re still ahead.”  The light behind her eyes flared, causing Ellie to jump and rush to put her clothes on and leave the room.

               Sebastian turned back to Grace and took her by the shoulders.  “Grace?” he asked gently, unsure of what to do to calm her down.  “I’m so sorry.  I didna expect her to go that far.  Ye are the only one I want.”  He pulled her to him and held her tight.  “Please believe me, Mo Chridhe.  I’ve waited so long for you; I would never do anything to hurt ye.”  He felt her exhale and the green light that surrounded her faded away. 

               She pulled away and went to sit down.  “I’m all right,” she said.  “It’s been a while since I’ve had that happen.”

               “I can see what Cullen meant,” said Sebastian.  “He told me that would happen if you got angry.” He grabbed the compresses off the tray and came to sit down next to her.  She showed him where to put them on her neck, and she sat, eyes closed, enjoying the warmth and feeling the tension release as the heat flowed through her. 

               “I didn’t mean to scare you,” she said.  “I can’t control it- the eyes anyway.  I’m sorry.”

               “Don’t be,” said Sebastian.  “She’s the one I told you about at the cottage.  She’s been pushing me since I retook the throne.  I never thought she would do something so brazen.  I can get rid of her if you prefer.  She doesn’t have to work at the Palace if it makes you uncomfortable.”

               “No,” said Grace.  “Sending her away will just make things look suspicious.  I don’t know if I’ll be so concerned about that if it happens again though.”  They sat together, Sebastian taking her hand and letting her rest on him for a while.  “Is it true- about the Vael men always having consorts?  She said your father had three.”

               Sebastian was quiet for a while.  “Not all the Vael men did.  My Grandfather didn’t, but his father did.  My father did too- I didn’t realize how many.  I suppose I did make a promise to Ellie all those years ago- but it was an empty promise as I never expected to take the throne.  We were so young then- and I was so careless.  I was a horrid young man.”  Sebastian sighed, feeling ashamed of his younger self.  “My Grandda- he loved my Grandmother, enough that he never took another lover.  I try to be like him.”  He smiled.  “Besides, Varric made it clear that he wouldn’t tolerate it.  That was before we even met.”

               Grace sighed.  “I acted like a jealous young girl- it wasn’t very dignified. I should expect better of myself.  I just…I worry that I’m not enough for you.   That I’m boring.” 

               “Oh no, Grace,” said Sebastian as he tightened his arms around her.  “Boring is not the word I would use.  It’s all I can do to keep my hands to myself when we’re not in private.”  He sat quietly for a minute.  “Are you angry- about Ellie?”

               “No,” Grace sighed.  “I just hope it’s the last time.  Just…make sure you’re not alone in the same room with her.  I wouldn’t put it past her to try to take advantage of it and tell people that something happened when it didn’t.”  She relaxed against Sebastian.  “Varric is right- your accent gets stronger when you’re upset.”

               Sebastian laughed.  “I guess it does.  I used to get teased for it when I was in Kirkwall. When I first arrived, Elthina often had to ask me to repeat myself.  I had to learn to slow down and speak more clearly.”

               “I like your accent,” said Grace.  “I think it’s sexy.”

               “Oh really?” Sebastian pulled her in for a kiss.  “Well then…” He started to tell her all the things he was going to do to her in an accent so thick she could barely understand him, untying her dress while he spoke.  Before long, Grace forgot all about her headache.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while since I've updated. I try not to apologize because life happens sometimes to everyone. Between being obnoxiously busy, having some life stuff going on that's kind of bringing me down, and being introduced to another fandom that I'm obsessing about a little- well...I'm trying. I don't think I have too many chapters left to write- I'm getting up to Trespasser. I will finish it though- I promise.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letters and waiting. Cole is awesome as usual.

               _Grace,_

_Thank you for your letter- everything is going well here.  Many people miss you but are happy that you are doing well and that the wedding was a success in spite of everything.  We have finished up the process of dealing with the Elven artifacts.  After studying the areas that they were found, we determined which could be taken away and which needed to be secured- there have been no further incidents.  We don’t know who broke the artifact when we were in Highever- Leliana is still looking into it and has called upon all of her contacts, including former friends from the Blight.  We’ll make sure to inform you immediately if we find anything out._

_Isabela is doing well.  We’ve sent her out a few times already, and she has been very successful.  She’s even managed to make me blush once, which Rylen has yet to let me live down.  I notice, however, that she is not the same as she once was, and I don’t think she ever will be.  She asks about Fenris still- hoping that each raven brings news that you have found him.  We have tried to prepare her for the possibility that Fenris may be forever lost- either you will not be able to get him back, or that his memory has been tampered with and he may not remember her.  She will hear none of it.  I didn’t think they had been together that long in Kirkwall, but it must have been enough for her to fall in love with him.  I can only hope for a good outcome for the two of them._

_There has been no news of Solas either.  Leliana has been looking for him, but if he doesn’t want to be found, I doubt he will be.  He is obviously keeping tabs on you, so maybe he will come to you sometime.  I’m sure he misses you as much as you miss him.  Nothing has been heard here from Hawke either, and Varric says she hasn’t turned up in Kirkwall.  Please keep your guard up.  I hate to say this, but I recommend keeping a little lyrium on hand.  You would not need a regular full dose like a Templar, but a thimbleful kept on you should be enough in case you run into trouble.  Just having a little lyrium in your system would be sufficient to give off a good Smite and get away._

_Let me know the date of the meeting with Alistair in Highever.  I think Rylen and I can get away to come and see you and Josephine and Leliana expressed interest in coming along as well- Leliana especially would like to see her friends again._

_Hope to hear from you again soon,_

_Yours,_

_Cullen_

……..

               “Grace,” said Sebastian as he walked into the library, “come- there’s news.”  Grace looked up from her desk- her Inquisitor duties had not gone away since she got married- she spent a few hours every day on correspondence with her advisors and other dignitaries. She got up and followed Sebastian to his office to find Dorian standing there in his traveling cloak.

               “Dorian!” Grace threw herself at him, hugging him tightly.  “You’re back so soon.  Is everything all right?”

               “So far, Darling,” said Dorian.  “It’s good to see you- I’ve missed you.  Sutherland and his crew will be returning within the week.”  Seeing both Sebastian and Grace brighten a little, he spoke again.  “They don’t have Fenris- they were not able to find a way to get him out without Denarius finding out.  But don’t give up hope yet.” He looked at Grace.  “Cole chose to stay behind for a bit- he’s desperate to help Fenris.”  Grace paled and nodded.

               “What happened?” asked Sebastian.  “Is Fenris all right?”

               “As far as I know,” said Dorian.  “There was just nothing more they could do.  I’ve spent the past few weeks working with Maevaris Tilani-you remember her I’m sure.  The Inquisition supported her fight against the Venatori during the war.” Grace nodded.  “We have much to do, but Father has asked me to be the ‘Ambassador to the Inquisition’ for the time being. 

               “Why?” asked Grace.  “Not that I’m complaining, but you’ve been with the Inquisition for a while, and Corypheus is defeated.  Why now?”

               “At first I thought it was to get me out of the way- you know- forget I exist, but as time goes on, and the more things I hear, I think he did it for my protection.” 

               “Are you in danger?” asked Grace, worried. 

               “Maybe,” said Dorian.  “My father has been looking into some of the things Denarius is doing- some experiments that are beyond the pale.  Denarius insinuated that if Father didn’t stop nosing about, that something may happen…to me.”  Grace paled.  “Mae was the one who told me about it- Father never let on.”

               “So what are you going to do?” asked Sebastian.  “Do you need a place to stay?”

               “I’ll probably travel with the Chargers for now,” said Dorian.  “Safety in numbers and all that.  We’ll go back and forth between here and Skyhold, bringing news and such when needed.”  He looked at Sebastian.  “Don’t give up hope,” he said again.  “Father has been watching him for a while- he’s doing some new experiments on his slaves- which unfortunately is still within his right.  The minute he chooses a different victim, however…”

               “Is that possible?” asked Grace.

               “Denarius has become very arrogant, and there have been some rumors of young Tevinter men going missing,” said Dorian.  “Sutherland and his crew have been keeping their ears to the ground, but the only way to find anything out is to enter the den.  I don’t think we’re prepared to sacrifice any of our own for that.” 

               “No,” said Grace.  She shuddered to think of what would happen if one of her people was caught and experimented on.  She was torn on what to do because she knew that if either she or Sebastian interfered, it would be tantamount to declaring war on Tevinter.  She thought for a little while.  “What would happen if Denarius found out you were under the protection of the Inquisition, in repayment of services rendered?”

               Dorian looked thoughtful.  “He might go after my Father,” he finally said.  “He’s so used to getting his way and getting away with well…murder that he won’t take my Father watching him lightly. If the rumors that Denarius is experimenting on people who are not slaves is true, and he is caught, that would mean the end of him.”

               Sebastian sighed.  “It sounds like our best bet is to wait for him to get caught, or travel outside Tevinter with Fenris.”  He felt frustrated and helpless in being unable to help his friend.  “Thank you, Dorian.  I hope you plan on staying for a bit.”

               Dorian nodded.  “I’m waiting for Bull to finish up their job, and then we are going to head back to Skyhold for a bit.  If you have anything to send along, let me know.”

………

               _Prince Sebastian Vael and Lady Inquisitor Grace Vael,_

_Dorian has asked me to write you with any news that I may come across in regards to Denarius as you hold personal interest in some of his private property.  Inquisitor, I owe you for reuniting my son with me- even though he is still distrusting, he is at least willing to tolerate my presence. I believe that I owe that to you for encouraging him to talk to me, and for being such an excellent friend and companion to him, and giving him the understanding that I could not for a long time._

_Dorian introduced me to your very intriguing friend, Cole and he has been able to provide me with evidence to prove that Denarius has been kidnapping and experimenting on members of our Soporati.  If you are not familiar with the term, it refers to our non-magical citizens that comprise our soldiers and merchant classes.  If a Soporati family produces a mage child, they rise in status to be Laetens- which makes them eligible to possibly hold a seat in the Magisterium.  Denarius has always been against this practice, even though it has been in place for many centuries, and he has been taking the child mages of our Soporati class and experimenting on them, trying to remove their magic, and ultimately killing them._

_So far, the disappearances have been ruled accidental, or have not been solved.  If this information were to come to light, and Denarius not held accountable for his actions, civil war could break out in Tevinter between the classes- it would not be the first time.  Needless to say, I now have the evidence to convict Denarius thanks to your friend.  He is safe and will continue to be, thanks to his remarkable gifts.  I am asking if I could keep him with me for a little while longer for protection until this issue has been resolved.  In return, once Denarius has been convicted, I will turn his protector over to you- all of Denarius’ property will become forfeit upon his conviction._

_Please keep Dorian safe for me._

_Regards,_

_Halward Pavus_

……..

               “I thought that the weeks I had to wait for you to arrive had taken forever,” Sebastian said to Grace.  “Waiting for word from Halward is almost as torturous.”  It had been nearly two months since they had received the letter from him, and both of them often found themselves looking at the calendar, wondering when things would come to a head.  Sebastian looked at her.  “Are you all right, Mo Chridhe?  You’ve been very quiet today.”

               Grace hesitated before saying anything, unsure of how Sebastian would react.  “Your advisors…well, our advisors, have been after me a lot today, wondering why I am not pregnant yet.  They want me to see a healer. They want to make sure nothing is wrong with me.”

               Sebastian huffed.  “It’s only been five months since we married.”  He took her hand.  “I’ll speak to them and tell them to leave you alone.  Having them pressuring you like that can’t help the situation, I’m sure.”

               “Does it bother you?” Grace asked worriedly.

               “No,” said Sebastian.  “We are both still young- we have time yet.  Don’t worry about it.”  He pulled Grace into his arms.  “I’ll be thrilled when the time comes, but I am rather happy to have you to myself too.”

………

               _Sebastian and Grace,_

_I have Fenris.  Long story short for now as I am in a hurry.  Denarius was executed for his crimes against the Soporati.  My Father laid claim to Fenris as part of the reward and has gone before a judge to give Fenris his freedom.  Cole and I will be bringing him to Starkhaven very soon._

_Dorian_


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenris!

               Sebastian was pacing in the main hall as they waited for Dorian and Cole to arrive.  He remembered that Dorian said Fenris remembered him- but how much?  And would he be angry that Sebastian hadn’t looked for him sooner?   “Sebastian, it will be fine,” said Grace. 

               “Yeah- come on Choir-Boy.  Have a seat.”  Varric was leaned back in a chair watching Sebastian pace.  Sebastian had written Varric to let him know that Fenris was coming, and asked him to be there as another familiar and friendly face.  Varric felt a little nervous too- but managed to hide it.

               They all looked as the door opened and Dorian came in, leading Fenris behind him, and Cole coming in after.  “Fenris,” Sebastian said, hurrying over to greet them.  He looked at the elf, waiting to see what his reaction was. 

               “Sebastian.”  The elf hesitated for a moment, unsure of what to do next.  He had only had his freedom for a short while and was still uncertain how to act.  “I remember you.”  He looked around the room.  “Varric?” he asked.

               “The one and only,” said Varric, getting up and coming to stand next to Sebastian. 

               “Go on, Fenris,” said Dorian.  “You can go to them.”  He urged Fenris forward and smiled as he took a hesitant step into the room.  Sebastian and Varric both watched him closely.  He looked the same as he always had, except for the defeat in his eyes.

               Sebastian came forward and embraced his friend, Fenris starting in surprise but putting his arms around him in return.  “I’m so sorry I couldn’t help you,” said Sebastian.  Fenris nodded as Sebastian pulled away from him.  “Come, I have a room ready for you, and there is much to talk about.”  Fenris turned around and looked at Cole, who nodded and followed as they headed to Grace’s old room, which hadn’t been used since Isabela had stayed for a while.

               When they arrived, Fenris walked into the room and looked around.  “Come, sit,” said Varric. “We’re having some food brought up, and we’ll have to talk about the rest after you get settled in.”  Fenris sat down on the little couch across from Sebastian and Varric but started as Grace came into the room carrying a tray.

               “Don’t fear,” said Sebastian.  “This is my wife, Grace.  It’s through her that we were finally able to free you.  Dorian and Cole are her friends.”

               “How?” asked Fenris.  He was still wary of everyone, and a little out of sorts from all of the activity and traveling.

               Grace replied, “Dorian’s father Halward had been watching Denarius because of the experiments he had been performing- I’m sure you are familiar.”  Fenris looked down and nodded.  “Cole was able to get the proof he needed to convict Denarius- and he was executed for his crimes.  Since he had no family, his belongings were forfeit to the State.  Halward claimed you and some of Denarius’ belongs and gold as his reward and the rest was given to the families of those he killed in recompense.  After that, Halward went before a judge and secured your freedom.  Didn’t they tell you?”

               “They told me I was free,” said Fenris. “I didn’t know Denarius was executed, or that a judge made the declaration.  I just assumed that I had been stolen.  I’m…truly free?” 

               “Yes,” said Dorian.  “My Father spoke to a judge and had the declaration made.”  He hesitated for a moment.  “I can’t guarantee that slavers won’t still try to take you- you do stand out.  But on paper you are free.”

               “I…don’t know what to do,” said Fenris.  He sagged in his chair, overwhelmed at the turn of events in his life.

               “We’ll help you,” said Sebastian. “You can stay here as long as you like.”

               “Where is everyone?  Aveline, Merrill, Anders, …Hawke,” asked Fenris. 

               “Aveline is still in Kirkwall- still Captain of the Guard.  She and Donnic are married now,” said Sebastian.  “I don’t know where Merrill is.  Varric?”

               “Daisy is with her clan- where she belongs,” said Varric.  “Blondie is dead.  Hawke- well, we don’t know.  Rivaini has been rescued from the Qunari.”  He saw Fenris look up suddenly.  “Don’t look at me- this is Lucky’s doing as well,” he said, looking at Grace.

               “It wasn’t me,” said Grace.  “I asked Queen Elissa to write a letter to the Arishok- a former companion of hers.”  She looked at Fenris, who was frowning in confusion.  “Why don’t you get something to eat- and Sebastian and Varric can fill you in on everything that has happened.  Some of it is my story, but I’ve never heard what occurred in Kirkwall myself- not all of it anyway.  I’m sure there are questions for you too, but those can wait until you are ready.”

               They spent the rest of the day and well into the evening telling Fenris everything he had missed out on.  He listened in wonder as Sebastian and Varric told him about the Mage rebellion and finding Corypheus and killing him, up until the Inquisition and the final defeat of Corypheus.

               “That’s how Grace was able to help us get you and Isabela,” said Sebastian.  “She made many good friends during the war- and they all owe her their lives.  I’d been trying to find a way to free you since I took the throne here and had more connections at my disposal.  Varric has as well- but there was nothing that we could do that wouldn’t have caused a war.”

               “It’s quite a story,” said Fenris.  He reached for his glass of wine and took a long drink.  “You haven’t said what happened to Hawke.”  He spat the name like it was a bad taste in his mouth.

               “We don’t know where she is,” said Varric.  “Last time we saw her was right before the wedding.  It turns out that Hawke has been in love with Choir-Boy this whole time and she tried to scare off Lucky here before the wedding.  She trashed the Chantry and Lucky’s wedding dress before taking off.  Good riddance, in my opinion.”

               Fenris studied Varric for a moment but asked no questions. 

               “You look tired, Fenris,” said Grace. “Would you like to turn in for the night?”

               He looked around the large room, a little intimidated by the size.  Grace saw his concern.  “I know it’s a large room, but it’s also closest to ours.  Cole can stay here with you- he doesn’t sleep, and if something happens, he can get us quickly.”

               “I am tired,” admitted Fenris.  “I would appreciate it if Cole could stay.  I…I’m not used to such a large room.”

               Sebastian smiled.  “I’ll have something sent for you to sleep in.  Come, Mo Ghràidh- you look tired as well, we should get to bed.”

……..

               Fenris looked better when he arrived for breakfast the next morning.  After talking for a while, Sebastian looked at the clock.  “I have duties to attend to today, unfortunately, so I need to go soon.  Before I go, I do have a question for you, Fenris.”  He hesitated, trying to find the right words.  “I was under the impression that Denarius had erased your memory.  How is it that you remember everyone?”

               “He tried to,” said Fenris.  “After everything that happened in my life- I couldn’t stand to lose another group of friends.  I resisted his spell, and he became angry.  After a while, he decided to let me keep my memories as a punishment- being able to remember what it was like to live as a free man.  He told me if I ever tried to escape again, he would hunt you, Varric and Aveline down and kill you.”

               “I’m so sorry Fenris,” said Sebastian.  “The three of us were helpless to stop her.  There was no way we could have beat Denarius that day.  Aveline and I had nothing to do with Hawke again until the Mage Rebellion- there was no way we could stand by and let that happen without trying to help.”  He looked at Fenris again.  “I’ll be available later this afternoon- I hate to abandon you- but I have meetings today.”

               “It’s all right, Love,” said Grace.  “Varric and I can show him around Starkhaven.  I thought I would take him to Madame Maribel’s to get fitted for some clothing.  I’d wait for Dorian- but he’ll probably sleep all day.”

               Fenris looked down, unused to the kind treatment.  “Thank you,” he said in a low voice.

………

               They spent the day exploring Starkhaven before entering Madame Maribel’s shop.   “Your Highness, it’s so lovely to see you again!” exclaimed Maribel.  “Are you back for some more dresses?”

               “I could always use one or two more,” said Grace.  “I’ll look around.  I brought my friend Fenris here to get some clothing if you could please take care of him.”

               Maribel walked around Fenris slowly.  “Well, what do we do with you?” she asked herself.  “Black is your color, my boy…burgundy, dark blue.  I know just what to do.  Come, let’s get some measurements.  You’ll have to put your sword down.” 

               Fenris tightened up a little when he heard that, not wanting to be unprotected.  “Fenris, I’ll hold onto it for you.  Don’t worry.”  She took the sword out of his hand gently. “I’ll give it right back when you’re done,” she said.  Grace and Varric waited while Maribel took his measurements and sketched out some ideas, which Grace approved.  “When you have them done, send them, and these two dresses to the palace and send us the bill. I’ll pay extra if you can get them done quickly,” said Grace.  Maribel smiled and bowed as she ushered the three out of her shop.

               “Come on,” said Varric, “let’s go get some lunch.”  They stopped at the little pub and sat a table.  Grace studied Fenris while they ate.

               “So Fenris, what do you want to do, now that you’re free?” she asked him.

               Fenris sat quietly for a while.  “I don’t know,” he said. “It still doesn’t feel real.”

               “You could go back to Kirkwall with me if you want,” said Varric. “Choir-Boy says you can stay here too.  He could use a new Guard-Captain here.”  Varric looked at Grace.  “Right?”

               “That is true,” said Grace.  “Guard Captain Bryant has been serving Starkhaven since Sebastian was a boy- he wants to retire.  No one else wants the job while Hawke keeps making appearances.”  Fenris looked up suddenly when she said that.  She briefly explained about the previous girls that had vied for marriage to Sebastian and how Hawke scared them off and then tried to scare her off.  “We haven’t seen her since right before the wedding, but you never know if she’ll show up again.  Maybe now that we’re married, we’ve seen the last of her,” Grace mused.

               “I doubt that,” said Varric.  “You took her toy away.  She didn’t care much for you during the war and likes you even less now.”

               “I don’t understand,” said Fenris.

               “I guess we glazed over that part yesterday,” said Varric.  “It’s difficult for Lucky to talk about-hell, it’s difficult for any of us to talk about.”  He told Fenris about Adamant and what happened between Grace and Hawke.  “She took off to Weisshaupt after that, and we didn’t see her until she showed up a few days before the wedding.  She tried to attack Lucky again, but was unsuccessful.”

               “I learned some Templar abilities during the war,” said Grace.  “I silenced her.  But my abilities are not very strong- I won’t take lyrium on a regular basis- I keep a tiny bit with me at all times in case I need it, but I haven’t yet.”  She looked at Fenris.  “May I touch your markings?” she asked. “Something seems…” Fenris held his arm out, and Grace felt the tattoo.  “I can feel the lyrium- like I could smite someone just by touching you.  That’s interesting,” she said.

               “I’ve helped mages before,” said Fenris.  “I suppose I could have the same effect on Templars.  I never thought about it.”  He looked at Grace.  “Do you think Hawke will be back here?”  Grace shrugged.  “Then my place is here at your side.  I will not let her harm you or Sebastian.  You have my sword,” he said.

               “There’s one more thing,” said Grace. “I appreciate your wishes, but before you commit to us…” She paused.  “When Isabela was here, she asked for you.  She’s with the Inquisition at Skyhold right now, but she wanted to come back if we found you.”

               “Isabela,” said Fenris, a distant look on his face, and a slight smile on his lips.  “Is she all right?”

               “She’s changed,” said Varric.  “Curly says she’s doing better though- she’s been going on some errands for the Inquisition.  Hanging out with the Chargers should snap her right back into place after a while.  I’ll write Rivaini and let her know you are here.  In the meantime, if you want to stick around and play bodyguard, I’m sure Choir-Boy won’t say no.”

               Grace nodded.  “Once you and Isabela are reunited, we can talk again.”  Fenris nodded.  “We can talk to Sebastian about it tonight and get everything arranged.” She looked at Fenris.  “You aren’t a slave, and you aren’t doing this for free.  You’ll be paid and provided for.”

               “I…don’t know what to say,” said Fenris.  “I feel as though I owe you my life- it’s not right to accept money for that.”

               “Yes, it is,” said Grace.  “Sebastian blames himself for your loss- I’ve tried to tell him it’s not his fault, but I don’t think I’ll ever convince him of it.  He said that you saved his life once- he intends to repay that in full.”

………

               _Curly,_

_Let Rivaini know that Broody is back.  He’ll be staying in Starkhaven working as our favorite royal couple’s bodyguard for the time being._

_Varric_

………

               _Dear Sebastian and Grace,_

_I got Varric’s note about Fenris- I’m glad you were able to get him out of Tevinter safely.  Isabela is out on an extended assignment with Bull and his Chargers- I sent a raven to let her know.  She says she’s trying to work some things out and is not quite ready to meet him yet- plus they are far away and it would not be safe for her to travel alone.  She is going to send him a letter and asks that if he has not been able to keep up on his reading, that you help him read the letter.  We can make some arrangements when she returns._

_Still no news of Hawke.  Have you heard anything?_

_Yours,_

_Cullen_

………

               _Fenris,_

_They sent word that you were brought back from Tevinter- I wish I had been there when you were taken.  I would have done my damnedest to stop Denarius from taking you._

_I know you are familiar with the Qunari, so when I tell you that I have spent the last years in prison, you’ll know how bad things were- so I won’t go into it.  Trying not to dwell on it if I can help it.  Thinking of you helped- remembering the nights we were together, the things we said, the plans we made- it kept me going for all those years.  I hope they did the same for you.  I hope you remember._

_I’m on an assignment right now, with Iron Bull and his mercenary group, the Chargers.  Bull is the biggest Qunari I have ever seen, but he’s Tal-Vashoth.  His crew has dwarves, elves, humans- all skills, including mages- quite the group.  I feel kind of like myself when I’m around them again- I think you’d like this group.  When I came from the prison, I didn’t know where I would go, or if I could even belong anywhere in this world again- I’m slowly finding myself again.  As soon as I feel comfortable in my own skin again, I’ll come and get you.  I hope you still have thoughts of me, and that maybe we can pick up where we left off._

_Isabela._

………

               _Isabela,_

_I remember you.  I think of you.  I am here in Starkhaven working for Sebastian and his wife.  Come to me when you are ready._

_Fenris_


	21. Chapter Twenty One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They should have done something about her the first time...

               The next day saw Fenris and Grace watching Varric head back to Kirkwall- a look of sadness on Fenris’ face.  “Something troubling you?” asked Grace.   She didn’t know Fenris well, and she got the impression from Sebastian and Varric that he had changed.  Varric had always called him Broody- but to Grace, he seemed sad, which was different than brooding, and it worried her a little.

               “He seems…alone,” said Fenris.  “Maybe I should have gone with him.”

               “You could if you wanted to,” said Grace.  “But don’t underestimate him- deep down, he’s having the time of his life.  I know his friend Aveline is still there.”  Grace sighed.  “I should visit him more often.  It’s not that long of a trip.  I’ll send a note if you would like to go.”

               As they walked through town, Fenris surreptitiously studied Grace, taking note of the green glow of her hand and wondering about her.  “You’re in an arranged marriage, aren’t you?” he asked her.   He had watched Sebastian and Grace together, concerned about the person that his friend had married, and was confused by what he saw.

               “Sort of,” said Grace.  “Why?”

               “You seem unusually fond of each other,” said Fenris.  “I’ve seen enough unpleasant marriages in my time…” he trailed off.  He knew that Sebastian was royalty,  and that arranged marriages were common- they were in Tevinter among the nobility as well, but he wanted his friend to be happy.

               “You’re concerned for Sebastian’s happiness?” she asked.  He nodded.  “Well, I guess in a way, it was an arranged marriage,” mused Grace.  She explained the circumstances behind their first meeting- the assassination attempts, and the deal she made with her advisors.  “We took to each other, I guess,” said Grace.  “And we fell in love.   I know it’s not the usual way- I hear comments from the servants every once a while about how unusual it is that we share a bedroom.  And Sebastian refused a woman who offered to be his mistress, telling her there would be no one but me.  He’s loving, and affectionate, and intelligent.  I’m very lucky.”  She could feel Fenris’ eyes on her, watching her for any signs of insincerity and blushed a little at the open confessions she had shared. 

               Fenris nodded to himself.  He could see that she loved him, and it hadn’t escaped his notice the way he brightened when she came into the room.  He had heard very little of the Inquisition during the war- Denarius took little notice of it, as did most of Tevinter accept for Maevaris.  Dorian and Cole told him much during their travels to Starkhaven, so he knew that Grace was a woman of some political power, but he could see that it was a power that she wielded carefully.  “Dorian tells me you fight well- a greatsword?” he asked her. 

               She nodded.  “Yes- I learned from a Templar in Ostwick, and then some of my companions from the Inquisition helped me become more proficient with it.  Then I learned Templar skills from Ser and Cullen.  It’s saved my neck more than once.  I also am not bad with a bow- nowhere near as good as Sebastian or Varric, but I can hold my own.  We work on it a few times a week here.”

               “Perhaps I will have to join you some time- see what you can do,” said Fenris.  “If you can fight, maybe you don’t need me to work as your bodyguard.”

               Grace was quiet for a while.  “I don’t like to fight,” she said finally.  “Sparring is one thing.  Demons, bears, spiders- I can handle those too.  But another human?”  She ran a shaking hand through her hair, trying to calm herself.  “I never learned to accept that.  Not even Hawke.”

               “After everything she’s done to you- to others?” asked Fenris incredulously.

               “She’s the last of her family,” said Grace.  “You never know- she may fall in love, have a family.  I don’t want to take that chance away.”

               “That’s…a very idealistic way of looking at it,” said Fenris.  “Perhaps I am a bit more jaded.”  He didn’t see Hawke as anything but a bitter and mean woman who only was out for herself, but Grace’s naivety was eye-opening.

               “Or are you saying that I am naïve?  A dreamer?” asked Grace.  “You wouldn’t be the first.  Cassandra…Divine Victoria was after me about it all the time.  I gave too many chances, trusted too quickly and forgave more often than I should have.  I almost paid for that with my life.  I can’t help but think that every life we took was someone’s father, mother, brother, sister, son or daughter.  Everyone who died for us too.  It hangs over me like a foul cloud.”

               “I’m sorry,” said Fenris.  “I didn’t mean to upset you, especially after everything you have done for me.”  He put his hand on her arm.  “I was trained to kill- it’s part of why I have these lyrium brands- so I guess my outlook is a little different from yours.  I can’t tell you that your feelings don’t matter.  In war, it’s them or you.”

               “I know,” sighed Grace.  “I guess I never had to put it into words before now.  Don’t feel bad.  I found ways to help myself deal with the guilt- helping refugees, making sure the people here are provided for…it helps.”

………

               Grace sat in the library going over correspondence from the Inquisition when the maid brought in her tea and a few more letters.  “These just came for you, your Highness.  And I’ve brought your tea as well.  Drink it while it’s hot.”

               “Thank you, Chelsea,” said Grace.  She took the letters and started shuffling through them and pulled out a letter from Cullen, smiling at the familiar writing.  She missed her friend, still remembering her mad crush on him at one time, and opened the letter, smiling again at the fastidious writing.  As she read, she picked up her cup of tea.

               “Don’t.”

               Grace started and nearly dropped the cup as Cole appeared before her.  “Cole?  What’s wrong?” she asked.

               “Don’t drink,” he said, looking at the cup.

               “Why?” she asked, putting the cup down.  “Is it…it’s not poisoned, is it?”

               Cole shook his head, frowning.  “It won’t kill you, but something’s wrong with it.”  Grace put the cup down slowly, trusting her friend who had never done her wrong before.

               “Can you get Sebastian and Dorian?” she asked.  She backed away towards the wall, unsure of what to do.  Cole disappeared, and a few minutes later, Sebastian came in, followed by Fenris.

               “Grace?  What’s wrong?” asked Sebastian worriedly.  “Cole said I should come and see you immediately.”

               “I don’t know,” said Grace.  “I was just going over some letters and was about to take my tea, but Cole wouldn’t let me.  He said it wasn’t poisoned, but that something was wrong with it.  He wouldn’t, or couldn’t say what.”  Sebastian walked over and looked in the teacup, shaking his head.

               “It looks all right,” he said.  “Maybe the tea leaves are bad or something?”

               “Tea time?” asked Dorian as he walked into the room.  “I do hope there are frilly cakes…”  He stopped and looked at everyone.  “What’s wrong? You all look as though someone pissed in the teapot.”

               “Cole won’t let me drink it,” said Grace.  “He says there’s something wrong with it.”  Dorian frowned and picked up the cup.  He took a deep sniff of the contents and put it down looking puzzled before dipping his finger in and taking a taste.

               “Hmmm….”  Dorian thought for a moment, trying to place the taste.  “Sebastian, do you have a healer, or someone adept at potions?”

               “Yes, Rebekah is our healer, and she is very adept at potion-making.  I’ll send for her.”

               A little later, an old woman came into the room.  “You sent for me, your Highness?”

               “Yes, Rebekah,” said Sebastian.  He explained the situation and looked at Dorian. 

               “Here,” said Dorian.  “Take a taste and tell me what you think.”  Grace started to protest, but he held up a hand.  “I assure you, the tea is quite safe to drink.  It won’t hurt you.” Rebekah frowned and took a sip from the cup, rolling the tea in her mouth to see if she could detect anything.  She swallowed and looked at Dorian with concern.  “I detect a hint of witherstalk and blood lotus. That’s…” She put the cup down suddenly and turned to Grace.  “Your Worship, there’s contraceptive potion in your tea.  It’s faint, but someone who mixes it regularly can tell.”

               “What?” asked Grace.  “I don’t take contraceptives- I never have.”  She sat down.  “I’ve been taking tea since we returned from the cottage- for months.  How long has someone been slipping a potion in it?”  She looked at Sebastian.  “All this time, I’ve been worried about why I wasn’t getting pregnant.  Someone was actively trying to stop me.” 

               Sebastian looked grim and rang for the head housekeeper.  “Assemble all house and kitchen staff immediately.  I’m going to get to the bottom of this.”

               “Sebastian,” said Grace.  “I don’t want this to be common knowledge…”

               “It won’t be, Mo Ghràidh,” he said.  “If I can borrow Cole, this will be quick and discreet. I think I already know who is responsible.   I just need proof.”

               Grace nodded.  She thought of everything that had just been revealed and deflated a little.  “Rebekah,” she asked quietly.  “Is this going…can I get pregnant?  It’s not permanent is it?”  A wave of anxiety rushed over her, and she turned pale.  What if she couldn’t have a baby anymore?  Sebastian paused and waited for Rebekah’s answer.

               Rebekah studied Grace as she considered. “You’ve been taking it six months at the most, and it’s only a few drops a day.  Enough to be effective on a daily basis, but not enough to cause any long term effects.  In fact, eventually, the dose you were receiving would not have been effective anymore after a while.  It might take a few weeks for your body to even itself out again, but I don’t see why you can’t get pregnant.  Come to me tomorrow, and I’ll do a more thorough exam and see what we can do to counter the potion.”

               Grace nodded. “Thank you.” 

………

               After the house staff had been assembled, Sebastian strode in, followed by Fenris.  The staff looked at each other uncomfortably, seeing Sebastian’s obvious anger.  He paced back and forth before the line of servants quietly for a moment. 

               “I’ve gathered you to introduce you to Fenris,” he finally said.  “He will be serving here for the time being as a guard for myself and the Princess.”  He paced again, watching surreptitiously as the staff waited for him to speak again.  He could see Cole flitting around them all, watching and reading before coming to a stop behind Ellie.  Sebastian nodded- he had been right.

               “Thank you, everyone, you may return to your duties.”  Everyone started to leave.  “Ellie, I need you to stay,” he said again.  Ellie frowned but remained in place until the room was empty except for her, Fenris, Sebastian, and Cole.  Sebastian turned to her.  “Explain yourself.”

               “What?” Ellie asked.  “What are you talking about?”

               “Don’t play dumb,” said Sebastian.  “You may not recognize the young man behind you- but he can see right through you.”  Ellie turned around and stared at Cole, flinching at the sight of him standing so closely to her.  “Cole has unique gifts,” continued Sebastian.  “He likes to help people- especially people he cares about.”

               “So what does this have to do with me?” asked Ellie.  She kept glancing at Cole out of the side of her eye, trying to be casual. 

               Sebastian studied her for a moment.  He was angry- there was no doubt about that.  He had kept Ellie on at the Palace in spite of his warnings because he knew she had to care for her elderly parents.  If her let her go, what would happen to them?  It was evident to him that she could no longer stay in the kitchens, or anywhere in the Palace for that matter- what she had done to Grace was beyond forgiveness.  “Cole stopped the Princess from drinking her tea today,” said Sebastian. “Is there something you would care to tell me about that?”

               “No,” said Ellie quickly.  “I don’t know anything about that.”

               “I’ll teach her for keeping me from my rightful place,” mumbled Cole. “No heir means new wife.”  Ellie looked at Cole uncomfortably. 

               “Try again, Ellie,” said Sebastian, crossing his arms and standing before her.  “Cole could tell it was you- he could read it in your thoughts.”  He could see a flash of defiance flit across Ellie’s face.  “You have been putting a contraceptive potion in her tea all this time.  How could you do that? After your last little episode, Grace and I were kind enough to keep you on here, even though she had every right to ask for your dismissal.  And this is how you repay her?”

               Ellie finally broke.  “You promised me that I would be your woman after you married,” she stormed at him.  “I kept trying to get your attention, but you just ignored me- it’s not fair.  I should have been set for life as your Consort.  Now I’m just a kitchen maid- no husband, no children and nothing to show for my efforts.  I thought if I could just sleep with you until I got pregnant, I’d have the heir.”

               “Ellie,” Sebastian sighed.  “I said those words to you when we were children- I never dreamed I would be Prince one day.  When you first came to me after I took the throne, I apologized to you, told you of my Chantry vows.  Even if I were in a miserable marriage, I would not forsake the vows I made to my wife.  The Maker was good enough to grant me a wife that I love- one who I want to have children with.  It would never have happened with you.  I wish I could make you understand that.”

               “Sebastian, she doesn’t have to know,” pleaded Ellie.  “I would never tell.  You could give me a little home outside the Palace and come to me when you need it.  I’ve been waiting for you all this time.”

               “No you weren’t,” said Sebastian.  “Did you think that Goran and I wouldn’t speak?  He’s my cousin, and he was relieved that I came to rule Starkhaven.  He told me that you attempted to seduce him too.  I was never certain because he is a bit simple, but after this, I have no doubt that he was telling me the truth.  I can’t have you working here anymore, Ellie.  It would be a slap in Grace’s face to let you stay.  You’ve forced my hand in this, and now you need to leave.”

               “But…my parents,” Ellie breathed.  “I need the pay to support them.”

               “You should have thought of that before you acted out,” said Sebastian.  “I will make certain your parents are taken care of until you find work again.  I won’t let them suffer for your foolishness.  You should be grateful- I could have had you thrown in prison for this.”  Ellie put her face in her hands and started crying.  “Fenris,  please escort her off the grounds.  I’m going to check on Grace.”

………

               Sebastian entered their bedroom to find Grace curled up on the bed.  “Grace?” he asked uncertainly.

               “I’m all right,” she said.  “I just needed to sort things out a bit.”  He lay down on the bed next to her and put his arm around her waist.  “Cassandra would always get after me for being too trusting.  I keep thinking about that all the time.  Especially when I find myself in situations like this- how can I not put my trust in the kitchen staff?  But yet, something happened anyway.”

               “I know,” said Sebastian.  “We have to place a lot of trust in the people who take care of our home and our lives.  It’s disconcerting when something like this happens, but it has been dealt with.”

               “I take it you figured out who it was?” asked Grace.

               “I knew the moment it was discovered,” said Sebastian.  “I never thought she would stoop that low- it never even crossed my mind.  But Cole confirmed it.”

               “Ellie?” asked Grace.  Sebastian didn’t say anything.  “I should have known,” she sighed.  “How could I be so stupid?”  They lay together quietly.  “What did you do to her?” she asked.

               “I sent her away- she no longer has a job here,” he said.  “I told her that I would see to her parent’s welfare until she found work again.”  He contemplated that after saying it.  “That was probably too soft.  I could have imprisoned her or had her punished publicly, but I’ve known her for so long, I just couldn’t do it.”

               Grace turned to look at her husband.  “I know,” she said.  “I spared people that should have been punished too.  I just don’t like the thought of ruling by fear or intimidation.  You showed mercy where none was deserved- and you were discreet.  If she ever speaks up, everything will come out in the open, and it won’t be favorable for her. I think you did the right thing.”

               “So, you’re all right?” asked Sebastian. 

               “I think so,” said Grace.  “I’ll see Rebekah tomorrow- just to make sure.  It was only contraceptive potion- it didn’t hurt me at all.  If anything, I’m relieved.  I know it’s not been long, but I was beginning to worry a little that I’m not pregnant yet.  I was afraid something was wrong with me- at least now I know what the problem was, and that it wasn’t something worse.”

               Sebastian chuckled and hugged Grace. “That’s the silver lining to this,” he said.  “So now that we’ve had all this practice at baby-making, we’re well ready for the real thing.”

               “Just shut up and come here,” said Grace, pulling Sebastian to her and kissing him.

………

               “Grace,” Sebastian called out for her as she sparred with Fenris.  She put her sword down and waited for him to speak.  “News just came, the Teryn of Ostwick has died.”

               Grace sighed, feeling grieved at the loss of the long-time ruler of her home country.  “I know we were to expect it,” she said. “But it’s still sad.”

               “Yes,” said Sebastian.  “He was a good man.  I always liked working with him.  We’ll go to the funeral of course, and then stay for Pieter’s coronation.   I’ve already received a raven from Varric- he’s on his way to Ostwick.”

               Grace nodded.  “I’ll see to packing then,” she said, putting her sword down.  “I’d like to get there as soon as possible- Pieter must be a wreck.  She kissed Sebastian and headed off to her room, the two men watching her leave.

               “Will the Inquisition be sending anyone?” asked Fenris. 

               “I would imagine so,” said Sebastian.  “That will be nice for Grace- I know she misses her friends.” Grace hadn’t said anything, but he was aware that she missed her companions dearly.  They all kept in contact as best they could.  “I know she wants some of them to move here in time- I tried to recruit Cullen and Rylen to head up my guard- but they won’t commit at the moment until after the future of the Inquisition is decided.”  They started walking back to the Palace.  Sebastian had been very busy of late and had not had a lot of time to talk to his friend.  “I’m sorry we haven’t been able to talk,” he said to Fenris.  “This is a busy time of year, but things should be settling down now.  At least I won’t have to worry too much about negotiations with the new Teryn of Ostwick.  I just hope everything goes smoothly.”

               “Is there a reason to be concerned?” asked Fenris.

               “Hawke is unaccounted for, there is always a reason to be concerned,” said Sebastian.  “The roads between Kirkwall, Starkhaven, and Ostwick are reasonably safe- Varric and I have seen to that with the help of Bull and his Chargers.  Grace has mentioned that she would like to be able to visit both Ostwick and Kirkwall in the future- I won’t always be able to join her.  Even if the roads are safe, I worry.”

               “As long as I’m here, she will stay safe,” said Fenris.  “What are your orders when it comes to Hawke?”

               Sebastian thought about it for a while.  “I don’t know,” he finally admitted. “Aside from vandalizing the Chantry, she hasn’t done anything particularly illegal.  Well, she was going to use her magic on Grace and attack her, but Grace saw to that.  If it comes down to it, and you have to make a call, I’ll leave it to your judgment.  Or to Grace’s.”  Fenris nodded.  “You seem to be settling in well- no one is giving you any trouble?”       

               “No,” said Fenris.  “I think they fear me- most of the servants keep their distance.  The Princess has been very kind though.”  Fenris was not used to kindness- he had often suffered cruelty at the hands of Denarius- and it had left a lasting impression.  There had been a few times in the weeks after Fenris arrived that he had a late night panic attack, waking Grace and Sebastian and sending them running to his side.  Cole helped him as well, staying near him in the night to help soothe away his nightmares.  “Both of you have helped me so much- I owe you everything.”

               “Don’t think on it, Fenris,” said Sebastian.  “You saved my life.  If you hadn’t, you’d still be in Tevinter right now.” He hated seeing his friend like this.  Fenris would still occasionally flinch if someone said his name too loud or touched him unexpectedly and it made him wonder how badly he had been punished for escaping.  “We should go see to packing as well- Grace will want to leave right away in the morning.”


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy news after a bad night.

               “Grace, are you all right?” Sebastian asked.  They had been back from Ostwick for a few weeks after the funeral and coronation.  She hadn’t been eating much the last couple of days and had been sleeping a little longer than usual.  “You haven’t been sparring with Fenris, among other things.”

               “I haven’t felt like it,” said Grace.  “I’m all right- just feeling a little run-down.  I’m sure I’ll be okay soon.”  She took his hand.  “Don’t be worried, Love.”

               “Of course I’m going to worry,” said Sebastian.  “Maybe you should see Rebekah.”

               “I will if I’m like this in a few days,” said Grace.

………

               _The baby was coming. Grace held Sebastian’s hand as she pushed, Sebastian encouraging her as she tried to give up.  “It’s all right, Mo Ghràidh.  You’re doing so well.” Grace pushed again and sighed in relief as Rebekah pulled the baby out.  Grace looked at the squalling infant and screamed in horror as she saw the red crystals growing out of its little body. She looked at Sebastian to see the satisfied smile on his face, his eyes glowing red.  “You’ve done your job,” he said, grinning, reaching for the knife to plunge into her heart._

Grace sat up with a start, gasping and clutching her heart, hyperventilating.  She looked around the room in a panic, not seeing Sebastian.  She tried to think, but she felt herself slipping into her dark place, as she often did when her dreams got the better of her.  Getting out of bed, she staggered to the door and made her way down the hall, lost in her flashback.

               _Haven.  Grace ran to the trebuchet and started turning the crank to aim the final blow to the mountain that would cover the town and its attackers, watching all the while for the Templars that were approaching.  She took turns aiming the trebuchet and fighting until the giant red lyrium behemoth came lumbering towards them.  Knight Captain Denam had been turned into a gigantic wall of red lyrium, and she wasn’t sure they would be able to stop him.  Blackwall and Bull charged at him as Solas blasted him from further behind.  She could see Blackwall as he was flung away, landing beyond Solas before getting back and running back into the fray.  The behemoth was advancing towards her, trying to destroy her and the last chance she had to save her people._

She looked up and backed away, seeing someone walking towards her, his body glowing red. Certain Denam had come back for her, she reached for her weapon, only to find none- she was defenseless.  As she backed away, she felt slight arms go around her and hold her in place, and she could hear a voice speaking quietly in her ear, but she was too far gone to understand the words. She writhed and fought against the restraining arms, screaming in terror.

               Sebastian started as he heard the distant screaming.  He had been in his office finishing a letter before heading to bed, but he got up, leaving the letter unfinished as he ran towards the sound of the screaming.  He turned the corner and found Cole restraining Grace, Fenris standing before her confused.  “Maker,” he breathed as he came over to take Grace.  “What happened?”

               “He glows red in the firelight,” Cole said, tightening his arms around Grace.

               “I heard her coming down the hallway, and she sounded like she was having trouble,” said Fenris.  “When she saw me, she backed away and started screaming.”  Fenris looked frantic- unsure of what to do. 

               “It’s your tattoos, Fenris,” said Sebastian.  “They look red in this light.  She’s having a flashback- she probably thinks you’re a red Templar. It’s all right.  Can you send for some hot water so I can make her some tea?”  Fenris nodded and took off.  Sebastian turned to Grace, taking her in his arms.  “Shhh, Grace,” he whispered.  He picked her up and starting carrying her to their room, whispering soothing words in her ear as he walked.   He sat on the bed with her, holding her closely as he waited for her to calm down. 

               “May I come in?” asked Fenris hesitantly.  “Someone will be bringing the teakettle up shortly.”

               “Come in,” said Sebastian.  “It’s all right. You didn’t do anything wrong.”  He explained about her nightmares and flashbacks.  “They don’t happen often, but they can be severe when they do.  I have something I can make for her to help her when the water gets here.” Fenris watched as Cole hovered about Grace, who was still in Sebastian’s arms.  She hadn’t come around yet, and Fenris could tell that Cole was troubled by it.  Sebastian watched her anxiously as she started to fight against him, clamping his arms around her to hold her still as she fought, tears in his eyes at the thought of her pain.  There was a knock at the door, and Fenris opened the door enough to accept the teakettle from the servant, not wanting her to see Grace in this state.  “Fenris, there is some tea in that box over on the table.  Pour some of it into a cup and pour the water over it please,” Sebastian said, his eyes on his wife.  “Grace,” he murmured in her ear. “It’s all right.  Come back to me.”  Rocking her slightly, he held her firmly against his chest, feeling relief as she calmed down. 

               “Sebastian?” Grace asked weakly.  “Where’s the baby?”

               Sebastian frowned at the question.  “It must have been a dream, Mo Chridhe.”  He accepted the cup of tea from Fenris.  “Here Love, drink.”  He held the cup as Grace sipped at the tea, smiling as she settled into him.  “That’s it.   Can you talk to me?  Tell me what happened.”

               Grace was silent as she struggled to think of what had happened.  “I dreamed that I had a baby and that it was covered in red lyrium.  After it was born, you told me I had done my duty, and stabbed me in the heart.  You were covered in red lyrium too.”  Her breath hitched.  “It took me back to Haven and the red Behemoth we fought while aiming the trebuchet at the mountain.  I remember seeing someone coming at me…”  Grace paled and looked around the room, seeing Fenris sitting in a chair nearby.  “Oh, Fenris,” she gasped.  “I’m so sorry.”

               “No need,” said Fenris.  “Cole said that my tattoos were glowing red in the firelight.  I didn’t realize.”  He shook his head.  “I’m just glad you’re all right.”  He got up to leave, but stopped, waiting as he watched Cole hovering over Grace.  “Cole, we should let them rest,” he said, trying to get the young spirit’s attention.

               Cole frowned as he studied Grace.  “I don’t see any red lyrium on the baby.    I think it looks just fine,” he said.  Everyone stopped and stared at him, confused. 

               “Cole?” asked Sebastian.  “What are you saying?”

               “The baby is fine,” he said.  “It is very tiny though.”  Sebastian and Grace looked at each other before looking down at her stomach.

               “Cole,” said Grace. “Are you saying that I’m pregnant?”  Cole nodded.  A stunned silence filled the room at this news.  “Are…are you sure?” she asked again.  Cole nodded again and petted Grace on the head.   Grace let out a sob as Sebastian hugged her.  Fenris smiled and went to take Cole by the arm, leaving them to their privacy.

               Sebastian and Grace awoke the next morning still wrapped in each other’s arms.  Grace sat up and tried to get her bearings, remembering the events of the previous night.  “Was that all a dream last night?” she asked Sebastian, trying to sort out dream from reality. 

               “What do you remember?” Sebastian asked her.  Grace frowned and repeated what she could of her dream.  “And then Cole said I was pregnant.  Is that real?”  She asked the question hesitantly, afraid to hear the answer- she was sure it had been a dream.

               Sebastian smiled.  “Well, you’ve said that Cole has never been wrong about anything, so it must be true then.”  He squeezed Grace to him.  “We should probably send for Rebekah to see if she can verify though or to see how far along.  You had no idea?”

               Grace thought about it.  “My periods have not been regular- so I can’t use that.  I’ve been feeling off lately, and a little tired, but I didn’t think it was because of being pregnant.  I thought it would take a while because of the potion Ellie was putting in my tea.”  She got up and started getting dressed.  “I want to see Rebekah right away,” she said.  “I need to know.”

               Sebastian got up and started to dress as well.  “I’ll go with you,” he said.  “I want to be with you for this.”

………

               “Yes, your Highnesses, it appears to be true,” said a smiling Rebekah.  “It looks like that potion’s effectiveness was shorter than we thought- you’re about six weeks along.  Congratulations!  I’m so very happy for the both of you.”  She squeezed Grace’s hand and pinched Sebastian’s cheek like she had when he was a boy.  Sebastian put his arms around Grace, delighted with the news.  Rebekah gave them some additional instructions, and they thanked her and left her room hand in hand.

               “We’ll have to tell our advisors,” said Sebastian, still smiling.  It seemed he couldn’t stop.  “We should maybe keep it quiet otherwise, for a few months?  Rebekah said it’s most dangerous in the first three.”  Grace agreed. When they reached their room, Sebastian took Grace into his arms again.  “A baby,” he said happily.  “I can’t tell you how thrilled I am, Mo Ghràidh.  First a wife I love, and now a child.  Our child.” He pulled away and looked at her.  “Are you feeling all right? Do you need to lay down?”

               Grace laughed. “I'm all right, Love,” she said.  “A little tired, but nothing I can’t handle. Not even a headache.  I should see Fenris- make sure he’s all right.  I hope I didn’t scare him last night.”  She knew that she wasn’t at fault, but she felt terrible that she had reacted so strongly to him the night before.  She had only known Fenris a short while, but she knew he had very little confidence in himself and didn’t want him to be afraid of her.

               “He’ll understand,” said Sebastian, “but go ahead anyway.  I have a letter to finish.”

………

               Fenris opened the door at Grace’s knock.  “Grace,” he said, opening the door wider to let her in.  “Are you feeling better?”

               “Yes, Fenris,” said Grace.  “I came to check on you and to apologize for last night.  I don’t know…I wasn’t in my right mind last night- I hope I didn’t frighten you or make you feel bad.”  They sat down on the chairs in the sitting room, Fenris pouring her a cup of tea. 

               “No need to apologize,” said Fenris. “Sebastian explained everything.  You’ve gone through many terrible things- nightmares are no surprise.  And as you well know, they are old hat for me.”  He studied her as she sipped at her tea.  “So, was Cole right?”

               Grace put her cup down and looked down shyly.  “Yes,” she said.  “About six weeks.  We’re going to keep it quiet for a while- until we’re through the most delicate part.  Well…I have to admit that’s going to be a difficult one to keep from my friends.  It’s a good thing they are all scattered- I don’t think I’d be able to keep quiet if they were here.”

               Fenris smiled.  “I’m happy for you,” he said.  “Can you still spar?”

               “I don’t know,” said Grace.  “I suppose I could.  Rebekah told me to keep going about doing my usual things until they weren’t comfortable anymore.  We can try it and see.” 

………

               _Grace,_

_I have included a large bundle of letters in this packet from Alistair, Teagan, Grand Duke Gaspard and Cassandra- Divine Victoria.  I suppose it was inevitable that the rest of the world would start questioning the recurring role of the Inquisition now that Corypheus is gone.  They are calling an Exalted Council.  The details are in the packet._

_We are all so happy to hear of your pregnancy, and those who were informed have managed to keep it quiet until you make the official announcement.  Josephine is barely able to contain herself and has been trying to work out details for a party for the two of you- Blackwall has barely been able to keep up with her._

_There has been no word of Hawke.  I would like to think she has given up now that you and Sebastian are married, but it’s best not to get complacent._

_We all look forward you seeing you again._

_Yours,_

_Cullen_

………

               “Sebastian, I’ve read through all the letters.  I need to be there.  Bann Teagan wants to disband the Inquisition, and Grand Duke Gaspard wishes to put us under his thumb.”  Grace was pacing around the room as Sebastian looked at the letters.  “Cullen and I talked about this a lot when I was stuck in my room before we met, but we never came to a conclusion.”

               “Mo Ghràidh,” said Sebastian as he approached her and pulled her close.  “I promised Cullen I would always support you as the Inquisitor.”  He put his hand on her belly- he could feel the slight roundness that had grown recently, but he knew that she would be showing by the time the Council convened.  “I worry for your safety, and for the baby.”  Grace looked down, hesitant, but Sebastian lifted her chin so she was looking at him.  “What is it?”

               “I feel like I’m being selfish, but I want you to come with me.” Grace looked at him hopefully.  She had always been strong and had managed to head the Inquisition with the help of her friends and advisors, but Sebastian was the missing piece in her life. He gave her strength she had never thought she was missing.  But she also knew that they had a duty to their people and that leaving them would be hard for him.

               “I will come with you,” said Sebastian.  “Fenris will come too.  I can’t let you face this by yourself.”


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while- I know. The last month of my life has not been very pleasant. I was diagnosed with depression and anxiety and put on medication for it- which has been an adjustment. All this time- for years, I've suffered from depression but refused to acknowledge it, which was a huge mistake. On top of most likely getting a divorce, it's been hard to find my muse. 
> 
> It's slowly coming back- I'd open this story and just stare at the screen, unsure of how to continue- or if I even wanted to. But I want to. I want to get better and not feel alone anymore. So instead of being my escape, this is becoming my therapy. I have four other stories- one complete and two mostly complete that I'm working on as well- not all Dragon Age- but I still have some Dragon Age stories circling in my head. I'll try to start posting more.

               “Grace!” Cullen hugged her, happy to see his friend again.  “How are you feeling?”

               “Good,” said Grace.  “The ride was a little bumpy, which didn’t make it fun for the bladder, but I feel fine.  How is everyone- have they all arrived?”

               “Yes,” said Cullen.  “Varric is in the courtyard visiting with Isabela, Cole, Bull, and Sera are over by the tavern if you can believe it.  Everyone else is around and are all looking forward to seeing you.  May I?” He indicated her belly, touching it after Grace nodded.  “Rylen and I have talked about taking in a few war orphans- maybe after all of this has finally settled down.”

               “What will you do after, if we disband?” asked Grace.  “I know you want to help Templars.”

               “I do,” said Cullen.  “Rylen wants to help, of course, and we’ve talked a little about it. We just need to find a place.  I was thinking of moving to South Reach to be closer to my family since Rylen’s is all gone.”

               “There’s always Starkhaven,” said Grace.  “I don’t want to keep you from your family, but we have plenty of places for you to do your work.  I owe a lot to the Templar’s myself, and I would like to help too.”

               “We’ll consider it,” said Cullen.  “Rylen doesn’t seem too wild about South Reach, or Ferelden in general- he doesn’t like the weather.  First, we need to deal with this council. Teagan is an ass.”

               Grace sighed.  “I know.  I read Alistair’s letter apologizing for him.  I understand his concern, but I will not tolerate accusations against us.”  She stopped and winced in pain as the anchor flared, looking at it in confusion as the green light pulsed.  “What the hell?  It hasn’t hurt like that since I first got it.”  It flared again, and Grace clutched her arm, afraid of the pain she hadn’t felt in so long.  “Maker, it hurts,” she said.

               Cullen caught her around the middle and got her into a room where people couldn’t see her.  “How can this be after all this time?” he asked.  He looked at her arm, but he had to admit that he didn’t know what to do.  “I’ll send for Dorian and Madame De Fer right away.”

………

               Dorian and Vivienne looked over her arm as Cullen and Sebastian looked on.  “Does it still hurt?” Dorian asked her. 

               “No, the pain is gone,” said Grace.  She looked at the anchor again in confusion, trying not to meet Sebastian’s worried gaze.  “Is there anything that can be done?”

               “Short of amputation, I don’t know,” said Dorian.  Vivienne agreed.  “I’ll go to the library,” Dorian continued, “I’ll see if I can find anything.”  He hugged Grace tightly.  “Hope is not lost yet, Darling.”

               Sebastian knelt before her as Dorian and Vivienne left the room.  Grace didn’t know what to say to him- they had talked about this before they had even gotten engaged, and Sebastian had told her he was not afraid.  She could tell though, that he was.  “I’m sorry,” she said quietly.  “I don’t know…” 

               “Mo Ghràidh,” said Sebastian, gathering her in his arms.  “Don’t be sorry.  We talked about this and the possibility it might happen.  I have faith we’ll find an answer.  Do you need to lie down?”

               “No,” said Grace.  “I wanted to find Varric- and reunite Fenris and Isabela.  Fenris has been pacing and muttering the whole way here.”

………

               They found Varric in the courtyard with Seneschal Bran and Isabela, and Grace watched as Fenris froze in fear.  The moment he was waiting for was here- and he was afraid.  What if she was angry that he didn’t rescue her?  What if she found someone else? 

               Fenris walked forward.  “Bella.”  His voice was broken, emotional and both Grace and Sebastian could hear the nervousness behind it. 

               Isabela turned and stared as if she didn’t believe her eyes.  “Fenris,” she breathed coming forward to stand close to him.  They simply stared at each other for a few moments before Isabela reached out to touch him.  “You’re really real, and you remember me…” she said. 

               “I am, and I do,” said Fenris.  He pulled her into his arms, and they just held each other a long time.

               Clearing his throat, Sebastian said, “Fenris, why don’t you take the rest of the day and you two can catch up?” he asked.  Fenris threw Sebastian a grateful look, and he and Isabela walked away, their arms still around each other.  “I think I’ll give them some distance for a while,” said Sebastian, winking at Varric.

               “Choir-Boy, what’s come over you?” asked Varric.  “You finally get a good shagging yourself, and you get all loosened up?” he said with an eye on Grace’s baby bump.  “If I’d have known that, I’d have taken you to the Rose when you were still in Kirkwall.”

               “You did try if I recall,” said Sebastian.  “Many times.”

………

               “No.”

               “Sebastian,” said Grace.  “This isn’t up for debate.  I have to go and deal with this Qunari problem.  If we don’t get this under control, they could take over this whole council and then spread from there.  Plus, I need to expend the energy from the mark.  It’s best if I do that somewhere where there aren’t a lot of people around.”

               “Grace, I can’t let you go off fighting Qunari,” said Sebastian.  “Not in your condition.”

               “What do you want me to do?” said Grace angrily, swiping at her tears.  “I’m still the Inquisitor.  Fenris and Isabela are with me, and so are all my companions.  Dorian shields me at all times- I have the best protection I can get.  Do you think I would throw myself in harm’s way if I wasn’t protected?”

               “You almost passed out at the Council- I saw you,” said Sebastian.  “Then you took off into one of those Eluvians and came back hours later collapsing in exhaustion.  That’s already happened a few times, not to mention the fights with the Comte and Bann Teagan.  What about our child?”

               “There will be no world for our child if I don’t do something,” said Grace.  “I’m the one with the anchor- it has to be me.  Just like with Corypheus.  I don’t have a choice.”

               “Yes, you do,” said Sebastian angrily.  “You have plenty of companions that are capable of fighting and are capable of figuring out what their next move is.  You are the Princess of Starkhaven, and you are carrying the next in line for the throne and my child.  I told you I would support you as the Inquisitor- but that did not involve watching you deliberately endanger yourself and our child.”

               “Sebastian,” Grace pleaded.  “I know it’s hard.  I’m sorry. I do my best to stay out of the fighting, with Dorian and Vivienne’s protection.  I stay in the back with my bow.  I have to be there.  Please don’t be angry- I’m doing the best I can.  I have to go to the Darvaarad and finish this.  I swear to you I’ll keep this little one safe.”

               “How can you promise that?” asked Sebastian.  “You’ve been in war; you know how it is.  You can’t guarantee you’ll come back.  Please, stay here,” he pleaded with her. 

               “I can’t,” said Grace, tears in her eyes.  “You know I have to finish this. We’re so close.”

               “Go then,” said Sebastian coldly.  “I guess this shows me where our child and I stand in your life.”  He stalked out of the room, leaving Grace behind.  He heard her sob as he left, but was too angry to turn around and say anything more.  He didn’t want to say what he said, and he regretted it, but it was too soon to talk again. He walked to the courtyard and paced around a while, trying to calm down.  As he replayed the conversation in his head, he realized how much he regretted walking away from her, and for saying the things he said.  He had promised Cullen he would support her, and he just broke that promise.  He said harsh things to the person he loved most in this world.  Maker, how could he do that?  He hurried back to their room, but she had already gone, leaving a note.

               _Sebastian,_

_I know you are angry with me.  I’m sorry- sorrier than I can say.  I won’t justify myself anymore, but I will promise you that I will come back and that I will protect our child with everything I have.  If you are still angry with me after and don’t want to be married to me anymore, we can discuss that after I get back._

_Grace._

He grabbed the note and ran to the room under the stairs that contained the Eluvian, desperate to catch Grace and tell her that he loved her and how sorry he was.  He arrived to find Cullen pacing in front of the mirror. “They’ve gone?”

               “Yes,” said Cullen, rubbing the back of his neck.  “I tried to stop her, but she refused.  I sent everyone with her- even Rylen and Leliana.  I wanted to go, but Grace said no.  She needed me here in case the Qunari came through.”  He watched as Sebastian punched the wall in frustration. “I’m sorry, Sebastian, I did try to stop her.”

               “It’s not that,” said Sebastian.  “I tried to stop her too, and we had words.  I said some regretful things, and I was hoping to catch her before she left.  I wanted to tell her…”  he stopped, collapsing into a chair in defeat.  “She thinks I want to end the marriage.”

               “What?” asked Cullen.  Sebastian showed him the note.  “You don’t want to end it, do you?”

               “The thought never crossed my mind,” said Sebastian.  “I’m with her until the end.  I just don’t want the end to be right now.”  The two men waited in silence for a while, lost in their thoughts.

               “The waiting is the hardest part,” said Cullen.  “The first few times she went in the field, I was terrified for her.  She was so green, and her heart broke every time she was forced to kill someone.  She would spend hours in the Chapel asking forgiveness when she got back. Eventually, I got used to it.  I knew her friends would help her and protect her, and eventually, she would protect herself.  It doesn’t make this wait any easier though.”

               “This is the first time we’ve been apart like this,” said Sebastian.  “At first, she wanted me to stay behind.  Maybe it would have been better I had, but I didn’t want to let her make this decision alone- about whether or not the Inquisition stays.”

               “You did the right thing,” said Cullen.  “We just need to let her do things her way.  She’s grown rather stubborn since I first met her.”

               “I told her I wasn’t afraid- about her mark,” said Sebastian.  “The truth is, I’m terrified for her.  My wife is off fighting against Qunari mages using a mark that could kill her quicker than they will.  I told her I had faith we’d find an answer- what if we can’t?”

               “We will,” said Cullen.  “Dorian and Vivienne have an idea, but it’s pretty extreme- you probably will not like it.”  Sebastian gave him a questioning glance and waited for him to continue.  “They think we should remove her arm.”

               Sebastian took this in before speaking.  “There’s no other way?”

               “Not that they can find,” said Cullen.  “They’ve been looking into this for a long time- since she’s had the mark, just in case.  Dorian attempted to try to drain it from her magically- that didn’t work.”

               “If it’s the only way, I’ll accept it,” said Sebastian.  “I just want her back. Maker, what have I done?”

               The two men lapsed into silence; each weighed down with their thoughts and guilt.

………

               A few hours later, both men started as people started tumbling through the Eluvian.  One by one, Grace’s companions came through- dirty, exhausted and bloody, and they all dropped to the floor.  Sebastian watched anxiously, waiting until the last companion had stumbled through, knowing Grace would wait until everyone was through, but she never appeared.  “Where’s Grace?” he asked frantically.  “Didn’t you see her?”

               Dorian stood up and went to the mirror, examining it- the light had died out. “She went through first,” he said as he studied it.  “She was chasing the Viddasala, who was going to kill Solas…”

               “Solas?” interrupted Cullen. “Did you see him?”

               “No,” said Dorian.  “But he’s involved- the Qunari mean to kill him. I don’t know why. They accused the Inquisition of being his spies, but I don’t know much more beyond that.  Grace chased her through, and we followed- we ended up here.  I don’t know where she is.”

               “If Solas is involved, let’s hope she’s with him then,” said Blackwall.  “They were always dear to each other.”  Blackwall got up and grasped Sebastian by the shoulder.  “He’ll keep her safe, her and the babe.”

               “She was all right before you got separated?” Sebastian asked anxiously. 

               “Not a scratch on her,” said Blackwall.  “Dorian kept a shield around her and Fenris and Isabela didn’t leave her side.”

               “Have faith, Sebastian,” said Cullen.  “She’ll make it through.”

………

               An hour later, the mirror flared to life again.  Everyone had waited, hoping for the best and they all stood to watch closely.  Grace staggered out into Sebastian’s waiting arms.  “Maker, her arm,” he heard Dorian say.  “Her arm is gone.”

               “Grace?” asked Sebastian.  “Can you hear me?  Please, Mo Ghràidh, talk to me.  Can you tell me what happened?”

               “Solas,” Grace said vaguely before passing out.

………

               “It’s just exhaustion, Sebastian,” said Vivienne.  “Her arm was already healed.  Solas was even thoughtful enough to move her rings to her other hand.”  She patted Sebastian on the shoulder.  “She’s going to be fine, and the baby is fine too.”

               “Thank you, Lady Vivienne,” said Sebastian.  “I’ll feel better when she wakes up, I guess.”  Grace had been asleep for several hours, even while Dorian, Vivienne, and the Palace healers looked her over, noting the baby and carefully examining her missing arm.  Sebastian hadn’t left her side since bringing her back to their suite.  He prayed as he waited, as he knew many of their other friends had.

               He sat up as she woke suddenly, gasping as she sat up.  “Grace, it’s all right,” he soothed as he put his arms around her.  “It’s over.”

               “Sebastian,” she whispered.  “The baby…”

               “The baby is fine,” said Sebastian.  “And so are you, thank the Maker.  Can you tell me what happened?”

               She told him what took place when she ran through the final eluvian- watching the Viddasala get turned to stone, her conversation with Solas and his last act of kindness to her- removing the mark from her arm and saving her life.  She looked down at the stump that remained.  “My arm…” she said, her voice broken.  “How am I…”

               “It’s all right, Mo Ghràidh,” said Sebastian.  “It doesn’t matter.  I’d rather have you as you are than not at all.”  They were both quiet for a moment.  “I’m so sorry for what I said, Grace.  I didn’t mean it. You are the love of my life, and I can’t bear to lose you.”  Grace reached up to caress Sebastian’s face, but stopped short- the hand was no longer there, and she sobbed in frustration.  “Shhh…” Sebastian held her to him as tight as he could, unsure of what to say.  He felt her calm down after a while, and let her sit up.

               “I’m sorry,” she said.  “Look at me- I’m not a proper princess.  I’m a scarred freak.  How can you even stand this?  How can you even look at me when I can’t look at myself?  What will the people think?  Maybe I should step away after the baby is born- you can find someone better suited- one who will put your child first- someone whole.”

               “No!” cried Sebastian.  “I was wrong to say what I said- I realized that as soon as I said it.  You are my wife, now and forever, and you are beautiful.  Please don’t talk that way.  I don’t want anyone but you.”

               “How can you say that?  How can you say I’m beautiful?” Grace asked.

               “You asked me that that on our wedding night,” said Sebastian.  “Don’t you remember my answer?  Because you are alive and are here with me.  You are still a whole person- that will never change.”  Grace started to cry, and they held each other, apologizing and accepting until they both fell asleep from exhaustion.

………

               The next few days were filled with meetings and dinners, leaving Grace tired at the end of the day.  Her missing arm did not slow her down, but she was very self-conscious about it, and she constantly worried about what the people of Starkhaven would think.  In the end, it was decided to disband the Inquisition, and that nothing would be said at the Council of Solas’ plans, opting instead to search further afield for help.  Grace made the announcement at the final meeting of the Exalted Council, glaring at Teagan the entire time before throwing the Writ of the Inquisition on the table with a final thud and stalking out of the room.  She knew that others were going to have to carry on where she could no longer go- her place was in Starkhaven with her husband and child.


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to thank everyone for their support and well-wishes. It's been a crappy few months, but it's slowly getting better I think. Increasing my medication, seeing my therapist and heroic doses of vitamin D are giving me a better outlook, but I still find myself with a lot of self-doubt and major esteem issues that don't want to go away.
> 
> On another note, I actually have this finished. This isn't my favorite story- but I'm satisfied with how it turned out for the most part. It took me a lot longer to write this one, but now that I'm evening out, I feel like my writing is coming back pretty well. I just have to go through final editing, but I want to get this posted ASAP so I can start posting my next one. The plot bunnies did not go away- I was afraid they would.

               They arrived back in Starkhaven to a welcoming crowd that cheered as they approached.  If they took any notice of Grace’s missing arm, nothing was said, and Grace looked at the crowd in surprise as she listened to Sebastian address the people.  He told them about what happened, as much as he could at the Council and the disbanding of the Inquisition.  Sebastian and Grace stayed outside the palace for a few hours, talking to their people, and many people approached Grace and spoke with her encouragingly.  Towards the end, she felt a tug on her skirt and looked down to see little Bridget trying to get her attention.  As tired as she was, she knelt down so the little girl could have her full attention.  “What happened to your arm?” Bridget asked, pointing at the stump that was all that remained.

               “It burned off,” said Grace. “The mark was hurting me, and my friend made it go away.” 

               “Couldn’t he just make it not hurt anymore?” asked the little girl.  “It was so pretty.”

               “Yes, it was,” said Grace. “But I couldn’t keep it anymore.  My friend did the only thing he could to save my life.”

               “Well, good then,” said Bridget.  “You’re still pretty, and our favorite princess.  Momma says that you’re the best Princess we ever had.”  Grace felt tears come to her eyes at the words Bridget said.  She looked up and saw Sebastian smiling down at her. 

               “Thank you, Bridget,” Grace choked out.  “That means so very much to me.”  She hugged Bridget and then watched her go running back to her mother.

               “You see?” asked Sebastian, helping her up.  “They don’t care- and they are so proud of you.  Are you tired Mo Ghràidh?”  He placed a hand on her growing belly- they had recently been able to feel the baby kicking, and it fascinated Sebastian to no end.  The people of Starkhaven had cheered and celebrated at the news of an heir and gifts of congratulations had come pouring in.

               “A little,” said Grace.  She was overwhelmed with gratitude at the natural acceptance that the people had- not only for her missing arm but her former Inquisitor status as well.  She had been feeling a lot of frustration over adjusting to her missing hand, and Sebastian had been wonderfully supportive.  Fenris and Isabela had come back with them to Starkhaven to decide their next move- Isabela had taken a liking to Grace and felt protective of her, as did Fenris. They kept encouraging her to spar, to hone her skills and make up for her missing appendage and promised to work with her when she was ready.

               “Maybe you should lie down for a bit?” asked Sebastian, bringing her into the present.  “I’d like to talk to you anyway.”  Grace nodded and let Sebastian lead her inside.  He laid her down on the bed and sat down next to her, waiting for her to get comfortable.  “I miss you,” he said, taking her hand in his.  “I’d like us to go to the cottage for a few days- spend some time together.  Would you like that?” Grace bit her lip.  She had been hesitant in being alone with Sebastian, embarrassed of her missing arm and how ugly the remaining stump was, and of her growing belly.  She knew she was being ridiculous, and that Sebastian didn’t care about that, but she couldn’t help what she felt.  Sebastian continued, “I don’t want to pressure you, Mo Ghràidh.  We don’t have to do anything but spend time together.  I just thought we could use a bit of peace in a beautiful place.”

               “I’d like that,” said Grace.  “I’m sorry…I haven’t been very fair to you.”

               “No, Grace,” said Sebastian.  “You’ve gone through much.  I just want to give you some time to relax without being in the public eye.”  He leaned down and kissed her.  “Now rest- it’s been a long day.  We’ll leave tomorrow.”

………

               “Grace?” Sebastian called out, carrying a cup of tea as he searched for his wife.  He found her sitting in their little sunroom, her eyes not leaving the painting that Solas had done for them.  “Are you all right?”  He put the cup of tea beside her and sat down next to her, looking at the painting as well.  “Are you angry at him?”

               “Yes…no…I don’t know,” said Grace.  “He wants to destroy this world in some insane attempt to bring back the old ways, but yet, he saved my life and told me he would treasure the chance to be proven wrong about this world.  He was my friend.”

               “He still is,” said Sebastian.  “He wouldn’t have saved your life if he wasn’t.  He could have easily left you to die.  He will come around, I know it.”  He hesitated for a moment.  “Mo Ghràidh…are you still angry with me?  I feel there is a distance growing between us, after everything that happened.”

               Grace didn’t answer for a moment.  “I’m not angry, Sebastian.  I never was.  I’m mad at myself- for putting the baby in danger when you begged me not to.  You should be angry at me.”

               “Grace, we’ve gone over this, and we’ve already forgiven each other, but yet, I feel there is still something wrong.”  Sebastian reached for Grace, only to feel her stiffen against him.  “You won’t let me hold you anymore.”

               “I’m so ugly!” Grace blurted out before she could stop herself.  She had promised herself that she wouldn’t do this, but the hormones from her pregnancy topped with the unresolved feelings she had about her missing arm had taken over.  “I’m fat, and now I have this ugly stump. I know you said you don’t mind, but I can’t help feeling this way.”

               “Oh, Grace,” said Sebastian.  “I wish I could make you see yourself the way I see you.  The survivor of a terrible war and a Qunari uprising, the woman who saved the world from a terrible fate, the mother of our child and the love of my life- that is what I see when I see you.”  He put his hand on her belly.  “What you think of as fat, I think of as the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”  Gently taking her stump in his hands, he said, “What you think is ugly, I see as still having my wife when I could have lost you.  I had told you before that I was not afraid of what could happen, but I was.  I was terrified of losing you, and I prayed to the Maker to find a way to save you, and He granted it.  Please don’t shut me out, Mo Chridhe.”  Grace let out a sob as Sebastian spoke, feeling foolish for doubting him.  He put his arms around her, holding her close.  “Why don’t we go outside and take a walk and get some fresh air, and then we can come back so you can get some rest.”

………

               Sebastian awoke the next morning and snuggled in next to his naked wife.  After their walk, Grace had shyly asked for his help with taking a bath, only hesitating for a moment before disrobing before him.  He had delighted in her body, paying particular attention to her pregnant belly, and helped her remember how loved and cherished she was through the night.  Quietly getting out of bed, he went to the kitchen to prepare some breakfast and tea to bring to her in bed, wanting to allow her as much time to relax as possible on their last day at the cottage.  He knew that they had to get back to everyday life, office hours and the other day to day activities that had been neglected while they had been gone.  They had been lucky that it had been uneventful, most of their subjects setting aside their differences while their leaders were gone, but Sebastian knew that there would be issues now that they were back and the Princess was safe.  He thought about the things that needed to be done- office hours as soon as possible, a nursery to start decorating, even though Grace wanted to keep the baby in their room for the time being and she still wanted a visit with Alistair at some point as well.  Making a mental note to write some letters, he placed breakfast on a tray and brought it to their room just as Grace was waking up.  “Breakfast?” she said sitting up.  “You didn’t have to do that.”

               “I wanted to,” said Sebastian.  He sat on the bed with the tray and kissed Grace before handing her a cup of tea.  “We have to head back today, as much as I don’t want to.  But office hours await.  I can do them by myself if you need more time.  I could send Fenris and Isabela out here to keep you company.”

               “No, I’ll come back with you,” said Grace.  She looked down at what was left of her arm.  “I have to accept this and carry on and learn to live with it.  I’ve spent enough time mourning- and we only have about four more months before this little one arrives.”  She put her hand over Sebastian’s.  “Thank you for being patient and for reminding me of what I still have.”

               “Always,” said Sebastian, kissing her again. 

………

               “How are you feeling, Your Highness?”  Rebekah had Grace lay down on the table and started prodding her belly.

               “As big as a house,” grumped Grace.  “The baby keeps kicking me in the bladder, and my back is killing me.  I still have two months left of this?”

               “Just about,” said Rebekah.  “I know it’s uncomfortable, but you are doing well.  Everything looks good.  Our little Prince or Princess will be here before you know it.”

               “I hope so,” said Grace. 

               “Your friend Dorian will be here for the birth?” asked Rebekah. “I can handle it myself, but I have to admit it’s always nice to have a mage around, just in case.”

               “Yes,” said Grace.  “I’ll be contacting him by the sending crystal later to keep him up to date.”  They both looked up as Sebastian came into the room.

               “Grace, we have some visitors,” said Sebastian.  “Is everything all right?”

               “No worries, Highness,” said Rebekah.  “Just a check-up- everything is fine.”  She helped Grace off the table and shooed them out the door.

               “What’s going on?” asked Grace as Sebastian took her arm.  “What visitors?”  Sebastian smirked but said nothing.  They walked to the Palace entryway, and Grace stopped.  “Alistair!” she cried, “Elissa!  I can’t believe you’re here!”  She hurried over to hug the both of them and noticed when they stopped short to look at her arm.  “It’s all right,” she said quietly, “I’ve gotten used to it.”

               “It just is a shock,” said Elissa.  “Teagan told us, but I guess we forgot.  I’m so sorry.”

               “I suppose it’s better than the alternative,” said Grace, looking down at her arm.  “Come, why don’t we show you to your room so you can freshen up.”  She linked her arm through Sebastian’s and led them to the room that had once been Grace’s and then Fenris’ before he moved in with Isabela.  They left Alistair and Elissa to get situated and cleaned up and made plans to meet in the dining room for refreshments in a few hours before heading back to their room for a little while.  “Did you plan this?” she asked Sebastian.

               “I did,” he said. “I wrote Alistair right after we got back from the cottage a few months ago and told him everything that was going on.  I wasn’t sure if you would be up to writing him anytime soon.  He wrote back and offered to visit and help raise your spirits.  I decided to make it a surprise.”

               “It’s a wonderful one,” she said, kissing Sebastian.  “Thank you so much.”  Sebastian put his arms around her and leaned down to nibble her neck when there was a knock at the door. 

               “Enter,” called Sebastian as he kissed Grace on the cheek before winking at her.  “Later,” he murmured to her as a servant entered the room and announced that there was someone to see them in the Palace entrance.  “I wasn’t expecting anyone else,” said Sebastian as they headed down to the entrance.

               “Cullen?” Grace asked in disbelief when she saw who was standing there.  “Rylen!  What are you doing here?”  She frowned when she saw the look on Cullen’s face as he and Rylen looked at each other.  “Do you need to speak privately?” she asked. 

               “Yes,” said Cullen.  Sebastian led them to his office and closed the door and waited for Cullen or Rylen to speak.  Rubbing his neck, Cullen finally spoke.  “There have been some sightings of Hawke.  She’s growing more unstable- and more dangerous.”

               “Has something happened?” asked Sebastian. 

               “Blackwall and Josephine…” said Cullen.  “They were traveling back to Antiva.  The best we can tell is Hawke tried to get information out of them.  We don’t know what they told her.”

               “They’re all right?” asked Grace.  Cullen looked at Rylen and then looked away.  “Cullen.  Are they all right?”  Silence.  “No,” breathed Grace.  “NO! They’re not.”

               “I’m sorry,” said Cullen.  “They’re both gone.”

               Grace staggered and almost collapsed before being caught by Sebastian.  “Maker, she’s fainted,” said Sebastian.  He picked Grace up and started carrying her to their bedroom.  “Get Rebekah, please and send her to our room.”

………

               “I’m sorry to bring bad news in her condition,” said Cullen.

               “It’s all right, Cullen,” said Sebastian.  “What else do you know?”

               “Not much,” said Cullen.  “We assume that they met by chance- Hawke has been traveling from place to place for quite a while now.  It looks like Blackwall died trying to protect Josephine.  We don’t know how long Josephine was kept alive, but she was tortured.”  Cullen had to stop for a moment- the death of his fellow advisor and friend had shaken him badly.

               “Even if they just met by chance, the rest of Grace’s companions must be warned, just in case,” said Sebastian.  “I’ll have word sent out.  Varric has Templars to protect him, we have our guards, and Fenris and Isabela here.  Perhaps we can see if Bull’s Chargers can go to Ostwick to protect Pieter.  Divine Victoria should be safe.  Who else?”

               “Sera and Dagna will be all right,” said Rylen.  “Dorian, Leliana, Cole, and Vivienne.”

               “Leliana will be okay,” said Cullen, “Vivienne as well.”

               “We can get word to Dorian today,” said Sebastian. “Grace has a sending crystal.  Cole is here, and I don’t think Hawke could hurt him anyway.”  He looked at Cullen and Rylen.  “What about you?  I thought you were going to South Reach.”

               Cullen and Rylen looked at each other.  “It didn’t work out,” said Cullen quietly.  “Apparently, our relationship was a problem, and we were not welcomed.  We were on our way to Denerim when we received word, so we made our way here.”

               “I’m sorry,” said Sebastian.  They looked up as Alistair came in.

               “What’s going on?” he asked.  “Cullen? What are you doing here?”  Cullen and Rylen both bowed to Alistair, who gestured for them impatiently to rise.  “There was a ruckus outside your room, and I heard Grace fainted?”  Sebastian told him what happened and the problems they were having with Hawke.  “I’m so sorry,” said Alistair.  “I know what Grace’s friends meant to her.  After everything, this is the last thing she needed.”

               “I’m going to check on her,” said Sebastian.  “Cullen, the room you stayed in last time is still open.  I’ll have someone get it ready for you if you want to get settled.  If you could kindly draft the letters we discussed, I’ll get them sent out immediately.”  Cullen nodded and went with Rylen to get settled.  “Alistair…”

               “I’ll go talk to Elissa and give you some time,” said Alistair.  “Send for us when you’re ready.”

………

               “She’s had a shock, Highness,” said Rebekah. “She’ll be fine, physically.  Just give her time.”  Grace was still asleep when Sebastian came to check on her.  He sat with her as she slept, watching her worriedly and tried to figure out how to help her handle this loss, and how they were going to protect her and the baby from Hawke.  He wasn’t going to deny that the deaths of Blackwall and Josephine threw him and he was worried for Grace and her health and the health of their child.

               He started as Grace woke up and put his arms around her as she cried.  “She killed my friends,” Grace sobbed.  Friends she had just seen not that long ago.  She remembered throwing knives and telling stories with Blackwall, and how he threw himself into the battle, so she didn’t have to.  And Josephine- sweet Josephine.  That awful concert they had attended together, and their tearful reconciliation after arguing about the Qunari.  Both had been loyal to her since the beginning, and now they were gone.  Sebastian held her and let her get her misery out.

               “I’m so sorry, Mo Ghràidh,” said Sebastian.  “I wish I knew what to say.” 

               Grace struggled to get up before Sebastian helped her.  “There’s nothing to say right now,” said Grace.  She wiped her tears away.  “They were my friends, and I loved them.  And Hawke will pay.”  She slowly got out of bed and went to wash her face, looking in the mirror at her swollen face.  “I need to focus on something else right now, or I’m going to lose my mind.”

               “All right,” said Sebastian.  “Alistair and Elissa, and Cullen and Rylen are all here, and dinner will be ready shortly.  Shall we go?”  He got up and went to stand behind Grace, wrapping his arms around her.  “Are you sure?  They would all understand if you want to be by yourself right now.”

               “Josephine would be appalled if I skipped dinner with royalty,” said Grace.  “I can hear her scolding me now.  I can do this,” she said. 

………

               They all looked up as Grace and Sebastian entered the room, relieved that she was up and moving around.  Grace greeted everyone in turn, accepting condolences and hugging Cullen and Rylen for a long time before taking her seat at the dinner table.  “Before we eat, I’d like to propose a toast to our lost friends.  Blackwall was a loyal companion, protector, and teacher.  Josephine was my trusted advisor, not only about diplomacy but about my whole life.  They were both dear to me, and I will miss them,” said Grace.  Everyone lifted a glass and drank to their memories and dinner commenced.

               As they ate, Elissa and Alistair told them of the goings on in Ferelden and of Elissa’s quest to find a cure for the Taint.  Both she and Alistair were no longer Grey Wardens, so they were focused on leading their kingdom and trying for an heir- Sebastian and Grace smiled at each other when they heard that, remembering the pressure they had been under before Grace became pregnant.  After dinner, they retired to the library to visit some more, talking to the late hours before heading to bed.

………

               “So what do you mean, they didn’t accept your relationship?” Grace asked Cullen the next day.  “You weren’t welcome in South Reach?”

               “Apparently not,” said Cullen, his hand rubbing the back of his neck.  “Part of it was my relationship with Rylen- they’re farmers, Grace, and not very open minded.  Part was because there were many Ferelden lives lost during the war, and they blame me as the Commander of the Armies.”

               “Yes, of the Inquisition forces, not of Ferelden,” said Grace.

               “Same thing in their eyes,” said Cullen.  “My sister Rosalie tried to talk to some people, but it was just not well received.”  Grace saw the hurt in Cullen’s eyes.  “My other sister, Mia didn’t accept my relationship either.  After all those letters…”

               “Did you tell her about Rylen before?” asked Grace.

               “Yes,” said Cullen.  “She just didn’t want to believe it.”

               “So, what are you going to do now?” asked Grace.  Cullen shrugged.  “You could stay here,” continued Grace.  “Rylen was born here, and you know people here don’t mind your relationship.  I don’t think I could let you travel now with what happened to Blackwall and Josephine- I don’t want the two of you to get hurt.  Neither of you takes lyrium anymore- and I don’t want you to start again.”  

               “Agreed,” said Cullen.  “I’ll talk it over with Rylen and see what he thinks.”

………

               “So, a baby,” said Alistair, as he and Grace sat in Grace’s old living quarters.  “Do you feel well?”

               “Yes,” said Grace.  “The Exalted Council was rough to get through, and I’ll thank you never to send Teagan my way again, but so far, nothing has hurt the baby, even losing my arm,” she said, looking down at her stump.

               “Yes, Teagan,” said Alistair.  He and Elissa looked at each other.  “We had planned on going to the Council, but he insisted.  We didn’t know he was going to be such an arse.  I’m so sorry about that.”

               “Not your fault,” said Grace.  “I knew what you wanted and that you were okay with the Inquisition staying around, but it was time to end it.  It had nothing to do with Teagan at all- the decision had been made before we even got there.  I can’t be Princess of Starkhaven and the Inquisitor, and our time had ended.  The threat was over, for the time being- it’s time for others to carry on.”

               Alistair nodded. Grace had told him about Solas, and he was in the process of staying in contact with Divine Victoria about the issue to see what he could do to help.  “That is true. As much as we would like to help, we have a country to run, and an heir to produce- which we are working very diligently on, by the way,” he said waggling his eyebrows.

               Grace and Elissa both snorted.  “More than I needed to know, Alistair.  We must discuss your trip home though.  I know we have another week, but we must put some plans in place for your journey.  I can’t allow you to go with just your guard- I don’t want to take a chance of you running into Hawke.  Bull’s Chargers are on their way, and they will accompany you. Divine Victoria is sending some more Templars as well- we can send some with you if you think it wise.”

               “We have a few Templars among our guard,” said Alistair.  “If you want to send the Charger’s with us, that would be appreciated.” Alistair grinned- he remembered the huge Qunari from Grace’s visit after the war- what a party that was… 

              “What about that spirit boy- Cole?” asked Elissa.  They had taken to each other, Cole being surprised that Elissa was interested in him and remembered him.

              “He’s staying with us for the time being,” said Grace.  “He wants to be around me- especially now with what’s happened with Hawke.  We’re lucky that he never went near her, so she doesn’t know about him.  I asked if he would go along with you, but he refused, even though he likes you.”

               “It’s all right,” said Elissa.  “I understand.  I remember him being very protective of you.”

               Grace smiled, thinking of all the times she and Cole traveled together.  “Yes, we’ve helped each other over the years.  I’m surprised he hasn’t come to see you yet. He’s very fond of you as well.”

               “In time,” said Elissa.  “I suppose he’s been fussing over you since we’ve arrived.  I remember when I found out about Wynne, my companion from the Blight.  I knew she was on borrowed time, but her death still hurt.   I can’t imagine how you are feeling right now.”

               “It still doesn’t seem real,” said Grace.  “And it makes me worry about what else she had done.  Who else she may have killed.  And what if she comes back here?”

               “There will be Templars around,” reassured Alistair.  “You’ve fought mages before without them- I have no worries.  Both you and Sebastian are excellent fighters, and you’ve surrounded yourself with the best help you can get.  Just be careful.”

………

               A week later, Grace and Sebastian watched as Alistair and Elissa’s carriage rolled away.  It had been a lovely week full of tours, dinners, and just visiting with good friends.  Sebastian watched as well, his arms wrapped around his wife when Bull approached them on his way out.  “Don’t worry Boss, we’ll keep them safe,” he said, nodding as he took off.  Grace waved at the Chargers as they rode off, knowing the addition of a few undercover Templars were among them, putting her at ease- they would be able to handle anything Hawke could throw at them.  She still prayed they wouldn’t cross paths though- better safe than sorry.

               “Come, Grace,” said Sebastian.   “I want to take Cullen and Rylen and show them some potential land for their use.”  Cullen and Rylen had finally decided to stay, and Sebastian was giving them some land to use to help former Templars overcome lyrium addiction, which was something Cullen had been longing to do for a long time.  Rylen would be taking over as Guard Captain, much to Sebastian’s delight, and the two would be staying at the Palace until they decided where it would be more convenient to live.  Grace was glad they were staying, knowing they would be accepted here.  It had broken her heart when Cullen told her his sister turned her back on him- to see the hurt in his eyes had brought her to tears. 

               The land was just what they needed- a few outbuildings and a good gardening area were ideal for what Cullen wanted, and it wasn’t too far so they could live there together without Rylen being too far away.  “I’m happy you decided to stay,” said Grace to Rylen as they walked back.  Cullen and Sebastian were walking ahead of them, discussing supplies and funding that would be needed in the future.

               “I am too,” said Rylen.  “My aunt had been writing to me, hoping I would come home- she’s pretty happy too.”  He watched Cullen as he walked.  “She doesn’t mind…you know.  In fact, I think she’s got a bit of a crush on him herself.”

               “I don’t doubt that,” said Grace.  “Look at that ass.”  Rylen nudged her and chuckled.  “You know that I had a crush on him, right?  Before I knew about you, of course.” 

               “He told me,” said Rylen. “He was relieved that you were happy being his friend.  He admires you.”

               “Well, if I could help Dorian with his father, I had no reason to turn my back on Cullen,” said Grace.  “I couldn’t have won the war without him.  If he’s happy, I’m happy.  Plus, it was obvious I was meant for someone else.”

               Rylen ostentatiously eyed Sebastian.  “True enough.  And that someone has a mighty fine ass as well…”  It was Grace’s turn to elbow Rylen, and the two broke into laughter as they ogled the men in front of them.

               “What are you two on about back there?” called Cullen, turning to look at the giggling twosome.

               “Nothing,” they answered in unison.


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

               “Darling!”  Grace brightened when she heard him and turned to face the door as Dorian entered.  The previous two months had gone quickly, and Grace was due to give birth any day.  “It appears I arrived just in time,” he said, eyeing her bump.  “You look radiant, pet.  How are you feeling?”

               Grace walked over to hug her friend.  “I’m ok,” she said.  “Very uncomfortable, though.  Your room is ready for you if you want to put your things away.  I was thinking about walking over to Madame Maribel’s- she’s making some baby clothes for us.”

               “Is it safe?” asked Dorian.  “Hawke has to know by now that you are due any day.  I’m surprised there hasn’t been an appearance.”

               “Sebastian is surprised too- and worried,” said Grace.  “I never go anywhere without telling him first, and I usually have a small army accompany me.  I’ll go talk to him while you unpack.”

………

               “Are you sure you need to go?” asked Sebastian.  “Madame Maribel would be happy to come to here, I’m sure.”  He eyed Grace with concern.  He didn’t want to limit her or make her feel like she had to hide, but he wanted her to be safe as well. 

               “I don’t have to go,” said Grace.  “Rebekah says I should walk some, and get out in the fresh air.  It’s a nice day; I thought it would be pleasant to get out.  Dorian is here if that helps.”

               Sebastian smiled.  “Good,” he said.  “I’m happy he’s here for the birth.  Fenris will be glad to see him as well.”  He looked at Grace’s hopeful face. “Tell you what.  I’ll come along too- we can get some air and a walk and get some lunch- the three of us.”  Grace threw her arm around Sebastian’s neck as best she could. 

               “Your Highness!” interrupted the voice of a guard. “There’s a problem.  At the stables.  The stable master says you should come at once.”

               Sebastian frowned.  “What happened?” he asked the guard. 

               The guard glanced at Grace and cleared his throat. “It’s better you go see, Highness,” he said. “Guard Captain Rylen is there now.”

               “Stay here, Grace,” said Sebastian.  “I’ll send Fenris to attend you while I see to the matter.  I’ll come back to you straight away.”

               “I want to come too,” said Grace.  “Tempest…”

               “No, Love,” said Sebastian.  “You can check on him after I find out what’s going on.  Until then, I don’t know what to expect.  I’ll get you as soon as I know it’s safe.  Indulge me, Love.”  Grace nodded and watched him leave with the guard before heading to Dorian’s room.

………

               Sebastian entered the room quietly as Dorian, Grace, and Fenris sat and chatted.  “Sebastian!” said Grace, heaving herself to a standing position.  “What happened?”  She watched him anxiously as he came to sit down, taking her hand to have her sit down as well.

               “Mo Ghràidh…” Sebastian stopped, not knowing how to continue.  “It’s Tempest…”  Grace inhaled sharply, not wanting to hear what Sebastian was going to say next.  “He’s been poisoned.”

               “Is he…” asked Grace, trying to stand up again.  “He’s not dead?”

               “Not…yet,” said Sebastian.  “Grace, maybe you should stay here- I don’t want you to see that.”

               “He’s my friend too- just as much as Blackwall and Josephine,” said Grace. “I have to go to him.”  She rushed out of the room and made her way to the stables as quickly as her body would allow, Dorian, Fenris, and Sebastian following behind her.  She stopped as she saw her beloved mount lying on the ground, tears coming to her eyes.

               “I’m sorry, Your Highness,” said the Stablemaster.  “I found him this way this morning- there’s nothing to be done except wait.”  Tempest nickered as Grace approached him, and tried to get up. 

               “Help me down,” said Grace.  “He needs me.” Rylen helped Grace to sit on the ground, and she pulled Tempest’s head onto her lap, stroking his cheek. He nickered weakly, his eyes wide with fear, but he relaxed as Grace petted him. 

               “He’s not afraid anymore,” said Cole, appearing aside Grace.  “He was waiting for you.”  Grace sat with Tempest’s head in her lap for the next hour until she felt him shudder and release his last breath. 

               “He’s gone, Highness,” said the Stablemaster.  “I’ll make certain he has a burial befitting his status- he was an excellent companion.”  He held his hand out to help Grace up, but she refused to move.

               “Grace,” said Sebastian gently. “Let him be attended to.  Why don’t you come with me, get some rest.”

               “No.”  Grace kept stroking Tempest’s head as she cried.  He had been her loyal companion, protective and fierce in his defense of her, and had saved her life more than once.  She couldn’t bear to leave him. 

               “I heard something happened…Maker’s breath!” she heard Cullen say as he entered the stables.  “Tempest.”  Rylen quietly told Cullen what had happened while Sebastian tried to help Grace.  “Grace,” said Cullen, approaching quietly.  “Sebastian is right- you need to rest- this isn’t good for you or the baby.”  He reached down to stroke the poor dracolisk.  “He was an excellent steed,” Cullen continued, “but he’s not in there anymore.”

               Grace shook her head and refused to leave Tempest’s side, but sagged against Cole when he sat next to her and listened as he whispered in her ear.  Fresh tears fell as she listened to the spirit boy who had become her guide and friend and she finally nodded.  She kissed her hand and pressed it to Tempest’s cheek, whispering a goodbye to her beloved mount before looking up at Sebastian.  “I can’t move my legs,” she whispered.  They had gone to sleep in the time she had held Tempest, and she couldn’t get up.  Sebastian gently extricated Grace from underneath the Dracolisk and started to carry her back to the Palace.

………

               “How the hell did this happen?  Does anyone know anything?”  Sebastian paced back and forth in his office as Cullen, Rylen, and Fenris looked on.  “Not only was Tempest poisoned, but we lost a whole field of crops- burned right to the ground.”

               “We’ve got guards and Templars posted in every field, in shifts around the clock,” said Rylen.  “I take full responsibility.”

               “No need, Rylen,” said Sebastian.  “The fields were Hawke’s work- I recognize the blast patterns.   The question is, can we find her and bring her to justice?  Can we prove anything?”

               “I don’t think we’ll need to find her,” said Cullen.  “She’s just getting started- the question is getting her before she does any real damage.  Cole can help with that.  Sebastian- you may be a target because of her feelings for you.  I don’t know if she’ll hurt you or not.  The best we can do is try to track her down as quickly as possible.  As for proof, well, I wanted to wait until Grace was out of earshot, but the Stablemaster found this by Tempest.”  He showed Sebastian a locket.

               “That was my Mother’s locket- I remember her wearing it when I was a child.”  He took it and opened it- it was a trifold locket that had small drawings of Sebastian and his two older brothers.  “Hawke found it when she took out the mercenaries that had killed my family.  I told her to keep it.  I was never close with my mother and had no interest in any sentiment at the time.  I never knew she kept it.”

               “I remember her wearing it at Skyhold,” said Cullen.  Dorian nodded in agreement.  “I didn’t know what it was at the time- but she wore it prominently.”

               “She was wearing it when she came to see me before the wedding,” said Sebastian.  “I didn’t think anything of it at the time- I should have realized.”  He sighed.  “I don’t think it’s enough proof to punish, but it’s enough to arrest her for poisoning Tempest.  If we can find her, that is.”

               “We’ll look for her and try to bring her in if we can,” said Rylen.

                 Sebastian sighed and looked at the clock.  “Do what you think is best.  I’m going to Grace-I’ve been gone too long as it is.”

………

               “How is she?” Sebastian asked Dorian.  “Has she slept at all?”

               “No,” said Dorian.  “I rubbed her legs to get the feeling back, which ended up being rather painful for her- she’s been so agitated that I’ve had a hard time getting her to relax.  She overheard some servants talking about the burned crops, and she’s been pacing ever since.  Even Cole can’t get her to calm down.”

               “I’ll talk to her,” said Sebastian.  He walked into the bedroom to find Grace pacing around the room.  He saw Cole sitting in the corner watching her, worry etched on his face as he slowly rocked back and forth.  “Grace?” Sebastian walked over to her, taking her in his arms.

               “She burned the crops, Sebastian,” said Grace.  “She poisoned Tempest and burned our crops.  I want to go and see the damage.”

               “No, Love,” said Sebastian.  “Not today.  You’ve had a shock, and you need to think of your health.  It was only one field- we can get by this year- we’ve plenty of storage set aside in case something like this happens.  The rest of the fields are under guard- we’ll be all right. It’s not safe out there for you right now.”

               “So are you going to keep me in my room?  Just like at Skyhold?” asked Grace bitterly.  “A prisoner?”

               “No, Mo Ghràidh,” said Sebastian.  “That wouldn’t be healthy for you.  Seeing the burned field will not help you right now though.  I know you’re probably tired of hearing it, but you need to take care of yourself- eat and get some rest.”

               “I’m sorry Sebastian,” said Grace.  “I don’t mean to bite your head off…”

               “I know, Love,” said Sebastian, putting his arms around her.  “You’ve had a bad day, and I’m sure you’re not comfortable besides.  Soon our little one will be with us though, and hopefully, Hawke will slip up, and we can get her out of our lives permanently.  Come, let’s have dinner with Dorian, and we can show him the nursery.”

………

               “How is Grace this morning?” asked Rylen after he delivered the morning reports to Sebastian. 

               “Not well,” said Sebastian.  “She had a lot of bad dreams last night when she slept- the baby kept her up a bit as well- kicking her in the ribs.   She’s not very happy right now. In fact, after this, I’m going to go back and check in on her- I’ve very worried.  Is there any news?”            

               “No more damage so far, and no more sightings of Hawke,” said Rylen.  “The Templars sent by Divine Victoria are proving very useful in our guard ranks- they are patrolling the fields and town around the clock.  I’ve had to send an order for more lyrium however.  We need them in top form- I just have a bad feeling.”

               “Fine,” said Sebastian.  “Order what you need.  I trust your judgment on this.”  Rylen nodded and started to leave.  “Rylen,” Sebastian said, stopping him before he left the room.  “Can you please post this notice?  Office hours are canceled until further notice.  I need to give Grace my undivided attention right now.”

………     

               She felt the bed dip as he lay down next to her and put his arm around her and snuggled into him.  “How are you feeling?” Sebastian asked quietly.  He had worried and fretted all morning, knowing she had a bad night.

               “Like bloody hell,” grumped Grace.  “I can’t get comfortable, I’m tired, I’m sad, and I’m hungry.”  She felt bad complaining to him, but she couldn’t help it.  “I’m sorry,” she finally said. 

               “Don’t be, Love,” soothed Sebastian.  “I’ve just given Rylen the announcement that office hours are done until after the baby is born.  You, Mo Ghràidh, are my top priority right now.  We could finally go to Maribel’s if you like.  I could get the carriage if you don’t like to walk that far.”

               “Could we go see Cullen too?” she asked.  “I haven’t been out to see what progress he’s made lately.”

               “Of course.”

………

               Sebastian smiled to see Grace cooing over the adorable clothes Maribel had made for the baby.  In spite of how uncomfortable she was, Grace was glowing, and getting out of the palace into the fresh air and around other people was doing her a world of good.  It had taken a good fifteen minutes to get into the shop from when they left the carriage as everyone in town wanted to give the Princess their condolences on Tempest and talk about the baby, and their wishes and concern bolstered Grace like nothing ever could.  “They’re adorable!” Grace enthused, running her fingers over the tiny clothes.  “I can’t wait to use them!”

               “Thank you so much, Highness,” said Madame Maribel.  “We’ll have more after the babe is born as well. And maybe a smart new dress for you to wear to the Dedication?”  Vael family tradition was a Dedication to the Maker ceremony, especially for the first born.  Sebastian had already shown her the gown for the baby- it had been worn by Vael children for generations and lovingly preserved between each wearing.  After the dedication, the baby’s name was stitched into the fabric- it was a lovely tradition.  Grace nodded eagerly at Maribel’s suggestion.  “I have just the dress- come see me when you are ready- we’ll get it adjusted properly.”

               After Maribel’s, they went out to see Cullen, who had been working hard the last two months to get his Templar sanctuary ready.    He smiled when he saw the carriage approaching with Rylen riding beside it and waved in greeting.  Even after all this time, it still surprised Grace to see Cullen out of his armor- she had grown so accustomed to his wearing it all the time that she thought he almost looked naked without it.  Aside from her husband, Cullen was still the most handsome man she had ever known, and she had grown to cherish his friendship and counsel, and she was glad they had chosen to stay.  After watching Cullen go through his struggles with lyrium addiction and withdrawal, and losing his sister because of the choice of who he loved, she wanted him to be happy.  

               Rex, the Mabari hound Cullen had adopted at the Exalted Council came loping up to greet the newcomers as Cullen helped Grace down from the carriage.  Grace patted the Mabari and hugged Cullen before taking Sebastian’s arm as Cullen lead them around on a tour of his new project.  There was a small building that would serve as a hospital and another building that would act as barracks for those who had gone through the worst of the withdrawals.  When they entered the barracks, Grace and Sebastian were surprised to see Ellie, who was busily making up one of the beds before standing up to quietly stand, waiting for their condemnation.  “She needed the work,” said Cullen.  “I hope you don’t mind.”

               Sebastian and Grace looked at each other.  “It’s fine, Cullen,” said Sebastian.  “I won’t keep her from gainful employment.  I’m glad she found something.”  Ellie looked relieved and went back to her duties.  She was still resentful over losing Sebastian, but he had kept his word to her and supported her parents, and while Cullen had been hesitant to hire her because of his friendship with Grace, he had given her a chance she supposed she didn’t deserve.

               “It’s wonderful, Cullen,” said Grace enthusiastically when their tour had ended.  “Do you know if any Templars are coming yet?”

               “Within the week,” said Cullen.  “Divine Victoria is sending a few, along with a few healers to help.  She’s been very supportive through all of this.”  Cassandra had been instrumental in helping Cullen break his addiction and knew of the Templars lifelong struggles with the substance.  “If this works, the Templar order may be changed for good.”  He looked at Grace and pulled her aside while Sebastian and Rylen continued to talk. “How are you?” he asked quietly.  “I know Tempest hit you hard- I’m so sorry.”

               Grace sighed, thinking of her poor Dracolisk.  “Why did she have to do that?  He was an innocent animal. And our crops…” 

               Cullen took her hand.  “I know it’s hard, but try not to worry.”

               Grace sighed. “Sebastian tells me the same thing.  I’m trying, but I’m not exactly the best when it comes to being rational right now.  Did you know that I burst into tears the other day because I couldn’t find a green ribbon for my hair?  Sebastian was a little confused on that one.  After dinner, I found ribbons of every color sitting on my dressing table.”

               Cullen chuckled.  “He loves you.  I know he’s worried, but believe me, he has every protection available lined up for you.”  Grace glance over and saw Sebastian looking at her as he spoke to Rylen.   He smiled at her before continuing his conversation.  “We’ll all be there, you know.  Bull and his crew will be here any day, Dorian and Cole, Rylen and me, I think even Sera may be here- and Fenris and Isabela of course- we all will be there for you and Sebastian.”

………

               That evening as Sebastian and Grace were eating dinner; the door slammed open.  “Boss!” called Bull as he grandly entered the room. 

               “Bull!” Grace cried as she struggled in getting up.  She moved heavily over to hug her friend, happy to see him again.

               “Whoa, boss,” he said eyeing her closely.  “You’re not going to pop if I hug you, are you?”

               “Of course not,” said Grace.  She hugged him as tightly as she could, laughing as Bull jumped back, feeling the baby kick against him.  She brought his hand to feel the kicking and watched as he stared, fascinated.

               “That’s so wild,” said Bull.  He felt again and laughed.  “How do you handle that all the time?” he asked.

               “It’s not that bad,” said Grace.  “Except at night.  I’m glad you’ve arrived.”

               “Me too- I saw Cullen on the way- he told me what’s going on,” said Bull.  “Sorry about the Dracolisk- I know how much that must have hurt.  And about Blackwall and Josephine.  I can’t believe what that bitch did.”  Grace looked down, still hurting over the loss of her friends.  “We’ll get her.  Somehow- don’t doubt it.  We here as long as you need us.”

………

               The next morning brought the arrival of Sera and Dagna, which delighted Grace immensely.  She could see that Sera was upset over the death of Blackwall as well- they had struck up an odd and adoring friendship over the years, and they spent some time reminiscing about their times with him, and with Josephine as well.  Josephine had never quite forgiven the two of them for dumping a bucket of water on her, and would sometimes mention it in passing when she wanted to guilt Grace into doing something for her, which Grace would have done anyway. 

               Grace looked around at the little reunion that was going on.  Cullen, Rylen, Bull and his Chargers, Dorian, Cole, Sera, and Dagna were all sitting around laughing and joking, and Grace was grateful for them all.  She sat next to Sebastian, who had put his arm around her and listened to the stories that her friends had to tell.  She had never known that Sera and Bull teamed up a few times to work jobs together, or that Blackwall and Josephine had quietly married before they left the Council.  Fenris and Isabela came in to join them, a strange smile playing around Fenris’ usually taciturn features before the door was flung open again.  “Lucky,” they heard a voice say.  “Having a reunion without me?  Preposterous!”  Varric entered the room, grinning.  “It’s a good thing that husband of yours sent a letter…”  Grace squealed and tried to get up.  “Come on, Lucky, don’t bust yourself up- I’ll come to you.”  Varric came over and hugged her, giving her a little squeeze before turning to greet everyone else. 

               “Did you arrange all this?” she asked Sebastian as Varric made his rounds. 

               “Some of it,” said Sebastian.  “Just Varric.  Well…Pieter and his family will be here day after next.”

               “Thank you,” Grace said.  “It was just what I needed.”  She was quiet for a moment.  “He hasn’t seen me since before the Council,” she said.  “I wrote and told him- I’m just not sure how he will react.”

               “He’ll be all right,” said Sebastian.  “It may be a shock, but like me, he’s just grateful you’re still alive.”  He squeezed Grace to him gently and put his hand on her belly, feeling the baby kick.  “I can't wait, Love,” he whispered.

               “Hey!”, Sera called.  “Quit it you two, and quit hogging the lady.  We all wanna have a go.”  Sebastian chuckled and helped Grace up so she could visit with her friends.

………

               “So how have things been otherwise?” asked Varric.  He and Sebastian were sitting in his office while Grace slept.  “She been all right?”

               “It’s been a rough time,” said Sebastian.  “Hawke murdered two of her friends and her Dracolisk.  She’s been having awful nightmares and flashbacks because of it- not good in her condition. Cullen and Rylen coming to stay helped a lot- and seeing all of you again has lifted her spirits.  I don’t know if she’ll truly rest well until Hawke is taken care of.”

               “I get that,” said Varric.  “I know Aveline is keeping her ear to the ground.  Hawke has gone completely off the rails.” He sighed.  “I know hindsight is twenty twenty, but if I knew then what I know now, I never would have encouraged Bartrand to make her a partner.”

               “I think we all wish things had gone differently,” said Sebastian.  “Maybe she wouldn’t have become the person she did.”  He looked at Varric.  “You were friends once.  I can’t ask you to take up arms against her.

               “You don’t need to ask, Choir-boy,” said Varric.  “Lucky is worth more than Hawke many times over.  I’ll be here when the time comes, and I’ll do what I have to to keep her safe.”

               “Thank you, Varric,” said Sebastian.  “Pieter should be here tomorrow with his family.  I wish that Leliana and Madame De Fer could be here as well, but they are both otherwise occupied.”

               “We’ll keep her happy,” said Varric.

………

               Pieter stopped short when he saw his little sister.  He didn’t know what to take in first, her missing arm, or her extended belly.  “Gracie,” he whispered.  He walked up and put his arms around her.  “I don’t know what to say,” he finally said.

               “Just be happy for me,” said Grace.  “I’m all right- aside from being hot and uncomfortable and having to pee every five minutes.”  She wiped the tears from her eyes.  “And the constant crying…Sebastian invited everyone here to see me- it’s been a non-stop reunion the past few days.”

               “Does it hurt?” asked Pieter, nodding at her arm. 

               “No,” said Grace.  “We thought the Mark was going to kill me though- it kept flaring up during the Council.  It was very painful- everyone was worried.  Solas helped me though- I had to lose my arm- I didn’t have a choice.”

               “I’m glad you’re still here,” said Pieter, hugging his sister again.  “I couldn’t lose you too.” They spent some time visiting and talking about Ostwick and how Pieter was doing as the new Teryn.  Grace also got to see her niece and nephew, who were both growing more quickly than she liked.  Juliana was a little afraid of Grace because of her missing arm, but warmed up eventually, and David didn’t seem to notice, content to sit and play.  Olivia was full of baby advice and had brought some presents and some other items that would be helpful with the baby.

               “Sebastian has hired someone to help,” said Grace.  “Because…well, I don’t know how much I can do one handed.  Feeding won’t be a problem, but clothes, and diapers?”

               “I have to admit that having someone around to help makes a difference,” said Olivia.  “Especially with Pieter being so busy right now.  It’s not weak or cheating to accept help.”

               “I know,” sighed Grace.  “I want to do as much as I can, though, and I know Sebastian does too, but he won’t always be available.  I’ve tried practicing diaper changing one handed- I can’t figure it out.”  She stopped speaking, and with a frown, rubbed her back.  Olivia looked at her, concerned.  “Just a twinge,” she said.  “I’ve been getting them on and off- it’s pretty irregular, but that one hurt.”

               “Maybe you should go see Rebekah, just in case,” said Olivia.    

               “If there are more, I will,” said Grace.  “If Sebastian hears I went to the healer, he’ll panic.”  Olivia laughed, remembering how Pieter was when she was pregnant with their children.  “I should go,” said Grace.  “We’re having dinner with everyone tonight-a big party.  I can’t wait for you to see everyone again.”

               “Is Varric here?” asked Pieter.  He and the dwarf had gotten on famously, especially since Varric saved his life from assassins in Highever.  “I have some business I’d like to discuss while we’re all together.”

               “If you can get him away from storytelling, you’re welcome to him,” said Grace.  “I’ll see you tonight.”


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

               The next few days were a constant activity for Sebastian and Grace- visiting with their friends, making deals with Varric and Pieter, trips to see Cullen’s Templar sanctuary and even a small baby shower that Olivia managed to arrange last minute.  Grace was so tired at the end of the day that she fell into dreamless sleep, much to Sebastian’s relief.  He had been worried about the dreams she was having, knowing that part of it was because of the pregnancy, but it had been taking a toll on her health, and he was glad to see her getting some rest before the baby came.

               “Mo Ghràidh,” said Sebastian.  “The Stablemaster has Tempest’s resting place done.  Do you want to go see it?” He looked over at Grace, who was laying on her side reading a book, one hand stroking her swollen belly.  He smiled at the sight- she never looked more beautiful than she did right now, their child almost here, her skin glowing.  He sat down on the bed next to her and caressed her cheek as she looked up at him.

               “What’s wrong?” she asked him.

               “Nothing,” he said.  “You’re beautiful, and I love you.”  He put his hand over hers on her belly.  “You’re giving me such a wonderful gift.  I’ve never been so happy.”  He leaned over to kiss her, letting his lips linger on hers for a moment, before groaning as they were interrupted by a knock at the door.  He got up to answer it, as Grace sat up. 

               “I’m sorry to bother you, your Highness,” said the guard.  “Your advisors wish to see you right away.”

               “Yes, I’m sure it’s an emergency,” sighed Sebastian.  “It always is.  Tell them I’ll be there momentarily.”  He turned to Grace as the guard left.  “I’m sorry,” he said to her.  “This won’t take long.”

               “It’s all right,” said Grace. “I’ll head over to the stables- I could use the walk.”

               “Just don’t overdo it,” said Sebastian.  “And be careful.”

               “Of course,” said Grace.  “Cole will be with me, and there are plenty of people about.  I’ll be fine.”  She had grown a little tired of being escorted everywhere she went, but she had to admit that it was better than being stuck in her room as she had been in Skyhold.  She wrapped a shawl around her and called out for Cole, even though she knew she didn’t need to.  They walked down to the stables and found the Stablemaster working with a newer acquisition. 

               “Your Highness, I was hoping you’d come down,” he said.  “I wanted to show you the resting place we made for your Tempest.  He was a fine steed, and deserves no less than what we’ve given him.”  Grace nodded and swiped at the tears in her eyes.  The pain of his loss was still fresh, and being back in the stable where he died didn’t help.  He led her behind the building to a small meadow that they used to run the horses in.  In one corner, between two trees was a large stone, a likeness of Tempest carved on it, and the words “Tempest.  Beloved mount of Princess Grace Vael of Starkhaven”.

               Grace ran her hand along the cool stone, and over the likeness.  “It’s beautiful.  Who did it?”

               “Our local stonemason.  He’s quite talented with a chisel,” said the Stablemaster.  “This was Tempest’s favorite spot when we let the horses out to run.  I figured it would be best.”

               “Thank you,” said Grace.  She ran her hands along the stone again and stood for a moment, thinking of the time he had saved her life.  She nodded when she was ready, and they headed back to the palace.  They found Varric sitting one of the offices going over some papers and stopped in to say hello.

               “Just going through some papers,” said Varric. “No rest for the wicked, you know.  Are you feeling good Lucky? Up for some Wicked Grace?”  Grace started to speak but hesitated, frowning.  “Lucky?” Varric asked again. 

               “Um…I’m fine?” she said uncertainly.  “I think my water just broke.”  Varric looked at her, confused before realizing what she was talking about.  That was when the first pain hit.  “Oh,” said Grace, doubling over.  “That’s not good.”

               “Kid, go get help,” said Varric, coming from around his desk.  “I’ll start walking her over to the healer.”  He came to Grace’s side as Cole disappeared. “Don’t worry, Lucky- women have babies every day.  Come on, let’s get you going.”  He put his arm around her and helped support her as they walked, but it wasn’t long before she had to stop again. 

               She gasped in pain again and leaned against the wall for support.  “Maker, this hurts,” she whimpered.  She breathed as she waited for the pain to subside, trying to remember everything Rebekah taught her about labor pains.  They managed to walk a little further again before another pain hit.  “Something’s not right- they shouldn’t be this close together,” she gasped, stopping to support herself on the wall again.  She looked down and noticed a trail of blood and gasped, trying to look at her skirts.  “There’s blood,” she said.  “Why is there blood?”  She began to feel light-headed, and it was all Varric could do to catch her before she fell. 

               “Hey, Lucky, stay with me,” he said as he picked her up.  He carried her into the Healer’s room and laid her on the bed.  Rebekah had already been informed and bustled over to meet them.  Varric told her what was happening and about the blood, making the older woman frown. 

“Blood?” she asked.  “Well, let’s see what we’ve got here.” She felt around Grace’s belly and took a listening device from her pocket and held it there, listening carefully.   She reached up Grace’s skirt and felt around a little, causing Grace to wriggle uncomfortably.  “Oh,” Rebekah breathed.  “The placenta is pulling away early.  We must hurry.  Please go find Dorian.”

Varric nodded.  “I’m sure he’s on his way- I sent the Kid to get everyone.  But I’ll look anyway.”  He hurried out of the room.

Rebekah turned back to Grace and nodded to her assistant.  “Let’s get her out of the dress and into something a little more comfortable for this.  Don’t move her too much- we don’t want the placenta to tear any more than it has.  They had just finished getting her into a clean gown when Sebastian and Dorian burst into the room.

“Grace?” asked Sebastian, hurrying to her side.  He didn’t like how pale and listless she was and looked at Rebekah.  “What’s wrong?”

“We need to deliver this baby right now,” explained the Healer.  “The placenta has torn away, and she’s losing a lot of blood.” She put her hand on Sebastian’s shoulder.  “I know you want to be here for the birth, but it’s best you wait outside, Pup,” calling him the name she had called him since he was a young boy.  Dorian had already washed his hands and was putting a robe on over his clothes.

“It would be best, Sebastian,” said Dorian.  “I won’t let anything happen to her, but we need to work fast.” Sebastian swallowed and looked down at his wife, the love of his life. 

“I’ll be right outside, Mo Ghràidh,” he whispered, kissing the top of her head.  “I love you.”

………

               Within the hour, everyone breathed when they heard the wail of the newborn baby coming from inside the room.  Sebastian, who had been praying, straightened up and went to the door, desperately wanting to go in, but not certain if he should.  A few minutes later, Rebekah’s assistant came to the door and asked Sebastian to come in.  A silence fell in the rest of the room as everyone waited for news.  Childbirth was always a risky endeavor, and while Grace had saved the world, she was not immortal, and everyone was worried.  Pieter paced back and forth, worrying about his little sister, thinking back to when they were children and how they had played together.  He wasn’t ready to lose her yet.

               As Sebastian entered the room, he was afraid to look at Grace, afraid he had lost her before they even had much of a life together.  He looked at Rebekah, who was holding a small bundle in her arms.  “It’s a fine and healthy boy, Pup,” she said smiling.  She put the baby in Sebastian’s arms, and he stared down at the beautiful little face in awe.

               “Grace?” he asked, afraid to hear the answer.

               “She’ll be fine,” said Dorian.  “She’s asleep right now, and she’s going to have to stay in bed for a while.  She’s lost a lot of blood- but we stopped the bleeding in time.  We had to cut the baby out, or we might have lost both of them.”  Dorian came up to admire the baby.  “Handsome little man- like his papa.  Congratulations.”

               “Thank you,” said Sebastian, looking down at his son, and then over at Grace, overwhelmed with relief at not losing them both.  He brought the baby over to Grace and kissed her forehead again, before giving the baby back to the assistant to be checked over.

               “Do you have a name for the little man?” asked Rebekah.  She was proud to have delivered another generation of Vaels into this world and couldn’t contain her question for a second more. 

               Running his fingers through Grace’s hair, his eyes never leaving the baby, he said “Alexander.  Alexander Thomas Vael.”

               “After your Grandfather,” sighed Rebekah.  “How nice.”

               “And for Grace’s friend, Blackwall,” said Sebastian.  He looked down as he felt Grace stirring.

               “Sebastian?” she asked weakly.  “What happened?  Is the baby…”

               “He’s fine, Love,” said Sebastian, sitting down on the bed and caressing Grace’s cheek.  “He’s perfect.”

               “Alexander?” she asked.  Sebastian smiled and nodded.

               “You’ll be fine too,” he said.  “Dorian says you need to stay in bed for a while until you recover.  I’m so relieved, Mo Ghràidh.”

               “Can I see him?” she asked.  The assistant brought the baby over and put him in the crook of her arm.  She gazed down at him.  “Oh…he’s so beautiful.  He looks just like you, Sebastian.”  The baby started to root around, and Grace looked at Rebekah, who chuckled.

               “That’s how I know he’s yours, Pup,” she said.  “Not even here an hour and hungry already.  Why don’t you go make the announcement while I help Mama feed this little one?”  Sebastian could barely tear himself away, still thanking the Maker that both Grace and Alexander had made it through the terrifying ordeal.  “You can come back when you’re done,” said Rebekah.  “Now shoo!”

               Sebastian and Dorian stepped outside to give Grace some privacy and turned to see everyone waiting expectantly.  Sebastian grinned.  “It’s a boy, Alexander Thomas Vael.  Healthy and strong.  Grace will be all right, thanks for Dorian and Rebekah.”  A collective breath of relief and a few cheers came from the waiting friends, and Sebastian accepted everyone’s congratulations.

               “Can I see her?” asked Pieter. 

               “Not yet,” said Sebastian.  “Rebekah is helping Grace learn to feed him, and then they will get situated in our room.  Then she can have visitors.  Rebekah even kicked me out.”  He chuckled a little at the fierce old healer.  “She’s going to be in some pain for a while, and very weak.”  He explained about what had happened when Grace had gone into labor.  “She won’t let it keep her down for long, I’m sure,” he said.  “I’ll let you know when you can visit.”

………

               After the baby’s first feeding, Rebekah and her assistant helped Grace get into her bed.  “It hurts,” hissed Grace as she tried to settle in.   “I suppose that’s better than the alternative though.  Where’s Sebastian?”

               “Probably pacing impatiently outside,” said Rebekah.   She took the baby and swaddled him securely before handing him over to Grace.  “We can give you some medicine for the pain, but we must be careful how much.  There was only so much healing Dorian could do- the rest will have to happen naturally.”

               “Will I be able to have more children?” asked Grace, gazing down at her tiny son.

               “I don’t see why not,” said Rebekah.  “We would just have to watch you closely.  Now.  Where is that girl you hired?  What’s her name?”

               “Cecile,” said Grace.  “She’s supposed to be bringing the baby’s things in- crib, changing table- I want him in by us for now.”

               “Very wise, Your Highness,” said Rebekah.  “I’ll get Papa for you.”  She walked out, and a few minutes later, Sebastian came in and smiled at the sight of Grace snuggled up with their son.  He joined them and snuggled up, caressing the little boy's cheek and gazing at him, hardly believing he was here. 

               “He’s so tiny,” he said with wonder.  “To think he’ll be big enough to run the country someday.  Seems impossible looking at him.”  He leaned over and kissed Grace.  “You did amazing, Love.  I was so worried.”

               “Rebekah says I’ll be fine- and can have more if we want,” said Grace after kissing Sebastian back.  She grimaced as she shifted around.  “It hurts, though.”

               “Are you in a lot of pain?” Sebastian asked.  He hated the thought of Grace going through what she did, but he knew that she would forget all about it after she healed up.

               “It’s not bad- but Rebekah gave me something for it,” said Grace.  “She’s making me stay in bed until the stitches can come out.”

               Sebastian sobered up, thinking about what Grace had gone through.  “I wish I could hold you tight right now, just to feel that you are still with me, Mo Ghràidh.  We’ve had too many close calls recently.”

               “I know, Love,” said Grace.  “Let’s just put that behind us and enjoy this amazing gift we have.”  They looked down at the little boy again, and Sebastian gently took him and held him as he slept. 

………

               Later that afternoon, everyone got a chance to see Grace and Alexander, and Sebastian arranged for the official announcement to be made to the people.  “Look at his wee tiny little nose,” exclaimed Sera, looking on as Dagna held the baby.  Grace chuckled at the pair of them as she squeezed her brother’s hand- the minute he was allowed in the room, he pulled up a chair beside Grace’s bed and wouldn’t move.  Cecile had been in earlier with the baby’s things and was busily putting things in order as she chatted with Varric, and Dorian and Bull sat and watched the whole scene with amusement. 

               “Where’s Cullen and Rylen?” asked Pieter.  “I’m surprised they’re not here.”

               “They’ll be here later,” said Grace.  “They figured a few visitors at a time.  Grace shifted uncomfortably- her pain medicine was wearing off, and she was feeling it.  Everyone stopped as they heard the cheering coming from outside.  “I guess the announcements made then,” she said, trying to smile, but grimacing instead. 

               “Do you want me to get Rebekah?” asked Pieter, eyeing Grace with concern.  Dorian came over and looked her over, and then ordered everyone out of the room, nodding at Pieter to get the old Healer. 

               “You look very uncomfortable, Darling,” said Dorian.  “I wish I could do more to heal you up- all I can do is reassure you that you’ll be better in time.”

               “I know, Dorian,” said Grace.  “I’m grateful you were able to be here. I don’t know if we would have made it without you.”

               “Think nothing of it,” said Dorian.  “I’m just glad I was forced to brush up on my healing skills after Solas left- or I would have been useless.”  Dorian checked her over and felt her forehead.  “You’re a little warm, Pet.  There may be a slight infection setting in- we’ll get that treated right away.”  He stepped back as Rebekah bustled in and the two of them carried on a discussion about Grace and the best way to help her feel better until the baby started fussing and needed to eat again. 

………

               Sebastian came in a little later and watched Grace feed the baby before getting ready for bed.  He knew that there would be the possibility that they may not get much sleep, but he was all right with that.  He picked up Alexander after he was done eating and burped him the way Rebekah showed him and then checked his diaper before wrapping him up again.  He looked up to see Grace watching him, a smile on her face.  “You look like an old pro at this,” she said.

               “Picked up some of it in the Chantry,” said Sebastian.  “We’d often find babies abandoned at our doorstep- more often than you would think possible.  I took my turn in caring for them.”  Sebastian looked at the little boy and shook his head.  He had always prayed for the anonymous young mothers who had given up their babies because they couldn’t care for them, and he prayed for the babies too.  He put Alexander in the crib next to the bed and then got ready for bed himself.  He tried not to bump Grace too much, knowing she was in a lot of pain at the moment, but he carefully leaned over and kissed her. 

………

               “Long night?” asked Cullen as he held the baby.  He could see that Grace looked tired, and Sebastian hadn’t seemed very alert himself when he saw him earlier.

               “It wasn’t bad,” said Grace.  “He woke up a few times- my hungry boy.  I didn’t sleep well regardless- I’m not very comfortable at the moment.”

               “Yes,” said Cullen.  “Many prayers were said for the two of you.  We were all concerned, and I’m glad you made it through.  When is the Dedication?”

               “I don’t know,” said Grace.  “Sebastian wanted to have it within a few days, but we hadn’t planned on how he was born.  We’re going to wait until I can get out of bed for certain.”

               Cullen nodded and looked down at the baby again.  “He looks like his father,” he said.  “It’s rather uncanny.”  He handed the baby back to Grace, who called Cecile in to help for a moment.  Cecile was a lively young woman, who easily carried on a conversation with anyone around her, even Grace and Sebastian, and she seemed to have a knack for helping with the baby.  She had been very helpful in the weeks leading up to Alexander’s birth, and Grace enjoyed her company, especially now that she couldn’t get out of bed.  When Cecile started to help Grace get situated to feed the baby, Cullen got up and after blushing gave her some privacy.  “I’ll let you get some rest,” he said as he left. 

………

               “Grace, your fever isn’t going down,” said Dorian.  “I know it hasn’t been long, but I don’t like it.  Has Rebekah given you anything lately?”

               “Not since this morning,” said Grace.  “You don’t think it’s something serious do you?”

               “I don’t know, Pet,” said Dorian.  “I’ll get her.”  Sebastian came over and felt her forehead.

               “You are warm, Love,” he said.  “Maybe I should cancel my afternoon.”

               “No,” said Grace.  “You need to look over the fields and check the storage facilities to make sure we’ve enough for the winter.  I feel fine- well, as fine as you can feel for being cut in two.  Rebekah will take care of me- she’s dealt with this before.  Try not to worry.” 

               Sebastian looked down at his son and gently rubbed his back as he slept.  “If you’re sure,” said Sebastian.  I’d only be gone a few hours.”

               “I’d go with you if I could,” said Grace.  “We’ll be here when you get back.”

               After Sebastian had gone and Rebekah had been in to give her something for the infection and the pain, Grace lay with the baby, trying to relax.  Usually, pain medication made her sleepy, but she was still overwhelmed by having the baby and the ordeal she had gone through.  She fed the baby again, happy that she was catching on and doing well and even managed to burp him on her own.  She looked up as Cecile entered the room.  “Cecile, could you check his diaper and then bring a fresh shirt for him?  He spit up a little.”  Cecile nodded and took the baby.  When she was done, Cecile turned around and looked at Grace, still holding the baby.

               “Rebekah wants to check him over,” she said.  “I’m going to take him to her room so she can weigh him and check his belly button.  I’ll bring him right back.”

               “All right,” said Grace.  She picked up a book and started to flip through it as she waited for Cecile to come back. 

                Fifteen minutes later, Rebekah bustled into the room.  “I forgot to give this to you earlier- this will help with your milk, and I have some cream here in case you get sore.” 

                Grace frowned. “Where’s Alexander?  Did you weigh him?”

                Rebekah looked at Grace, confused, and then looked around the room and at the crib.  “I haven’t seen the baby since I was in here last.”

               Grace paled.  “But…Cecile said you wanted to check him over and took him to see you- not long ago.”  Rebekah shook her head, and before she could say anything, Grace was struggling to get out of bed.  “Cole!” she called.  “Cole, I need you!” The young man appeared.  “Where’s Cecile?  She has the baby- can you find her?” He disappeared, and Grace continued to move as quickly as she could, putting on her robe and slippers, trying to ignore the pain as she tried to leave the room.

               “Your Highness,” cried Rebekah.  “You need to stay in bed- you’ll rip your stitches if you move around too much right now.”

               “No!” shouted Grace.  “I need to find him!”  She didn’t know how she knew, but she was certain something was wrong.  She slowly made her way down the hallway, holding onto the wall for support. 

               “Grace,” she heard from down the hallway.  She looked up to see Cullen coming toward her, a look of concern on his face.  “What’s happening?”

               “The baby,” she said.  She stopped, trying to work through the pain.  “The baby is gone.”

               “Grace, let’s get you back to your room,” said Cullen.  “I’m sure this is just a misunderstanding.”

               “No,” said Grace again.  “I need to get him.”  She kept going down the hallway, only to stop as Cole appeared in front of her.

               “She just left the palace,” said Cole.  “She has the baby.  Her mind is not her own.”

               "Her mind is not her own?” asked Cullen.  He thought for a brief moment.  “Oh Maker, I hope it’s not what I think it is.  Cole, follow her and keep us updated as to her position.  Don’t let yourself be seen.”  He looked at Grace.  “Sweetheart, you need to get back to bed.  We’ll get him back.” 

              Grace shook her head.  “Not until he’s back.”  Cullen shook his head- he knew better than to argue when precious moments were being lost. 

              Cullen grabbed the nearest guard.  “Go get Rylen and tell him to come here.  Tell him the baby has been taken.”

 


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final showdown

               Within a few moments, all of Grace’s former companions had come together and were getting themselves ready to help get the baby back.  Rylen organized the guards and Templars and sent one of the guards to get Sebastian, having decided not to sound the alarm and cause a panic amongst the general population.  Cullen was trying to keep Grace calm and urging her to go back to bed, but she could not be swayed- she wouldn’t rest until her baby was back in her arms.  As they waited, Cole finally appeared.  “She entered the Chantry.  The one in her mind is there- Hawke.” 

               “Is the baby all right?” asked Grace.  Cole nodded, and Grace started to leave to go to the Chantry.  Cullen knew better than to stop her and followed closely behind, issuing orders.

               “Cole, go back to the Chantry and watch- don’t be seen. Fenris, Isabela go around the back of the Chantry and enter from there- don’t be seen.”  He pointed to a Templar.  “Come with us, the rest of you follow, and everyone surround the Chantry.  She is not going to get away.”  He grabbed a vial of lyrium from the Templar he pointed to and hurried forward to catch Grace.  “Grace- take a small amount.  It should be enough if you need it.”  He looked down.  “You’ve pulled your stitches.  Grace, you need to go back.  Alexander needs you healthy for when he comes back to you.”

               “No,” said Grace as she took a drink from the lyrium vial.  “I won’t be helpless while my son is in danger.  She took my Tempest; she took my friends.  I’ll be damned if I’m not there to end her.”  She staggered forward towards the Chantry, looking up as Sebastian came riding up and dismounted.

               “Grace,” said Sebastian in alarm, looking at everyone gathered, weapons in hand.  He looked down at Grace, seeing the paleness of her skin and the blood on her robe.  “What is…Love, you’re bleeding.  The guard said the baby had been taken?  What happened?”

               “No time,” said Cullen.  “We have to get to the Chantry.  Hawke has the baby.  Grace won’t back down.”

               “Maker,” breathed Sebastian.  “My bow.”  Cullen grabbed Sebastian’s bow and quiver from the guard who had brought it and threw them to him, and Sebastian armed himself.  “Grace, please,” he said, trying to get Grace to go back.  “I can see you’re in pain, and your fever is getting higher.  I don’t want to lose you.”  He went to restrain her but was stopped by Dorian.

               “Let her,” said Dorian.  “I’ll see to her when we’re done here.  It will kill her for certain if you send her back.”  Sebastian looked at the two of them, and nodded, taking Grace’s hand.

               “Come, Mo Ghràidh,” he said finally.   “Let’s finish this.”  They walked to the Chantry and threw open the doors.  Up at the Altar, facing away from them, was Hawke, holding the wailing baby.  She turned to face them and smiled, watching as Grace and Sebastian advanced up the aisle.

               “I see you’ve redecorated,” said Hawke.  “Looks nice.  That’s far enough.”  She held her hand over the baby.  “See, now I have your attention, Sebastian.”  She patted the baby.  “He looks just like you, you know, just like I imagined.  I always thought that if we had a baby, he’d look like you.”  She pointed and waved her finger.  “Uh uh uh…all of you, get out.”  She pointed at Cullen and the others.  “Especially the Templars- I don’t need you ruining my fun.”  She looked at the group, who hadn’t moved yet.  “Get out, or I will kill this child right now.”  She put her hand over the baby’s neck, causing him to cry harder, eliciting a sob from Grace.  Sebastian turned and nodded, and Cullen and Rylen, and a meaningful glance passed between them as everyone backed out of the Chantry. 

               “Good,” Hawke said after they left.  “Now.  We can get down to business.”

               “What could you possibly want, Hawke?” asked Sebastian coldly.

               “I want what should have been rightfully mine,” said Hawke.  She pulled a knife out and poised it over Alexander.  “I should have been your wife and the Princess of Starkhaven.  Everything I’ve done- it’s been for you.  Banishing Fenris and Isabela, killing Anders, even my time with the Inquisition was for you.  Did my part to save the world and all.”

               “And Blackwall and Josephine,” asked Grace, her eyes not leaving her son.  “And Tempest?”

               “Loose ends,” said Hawke.  “The animal didn’t like me, and your friends…well, they didn’t want to answer my questions.  Now I can see why.  How do you expect to care for this sweet little baby, with only one arm?”  She shook her head.  “No more power, no more arm- I can’t imagine that Sebastian finds that too attractive anymore.  You have nothing to offer him- not like I do.  I’m still the Champion of Kirkwall, after all.  You’re nothing.”

               Grace started as she felt Cole at her side.  “Keep her busy.  Don’t look beyond.”  She looked over as Cole whispered the same instruction to Sebastian before disappearing. 

               “What was that?” asked Hawke.  “Who was that person?”

               “What person?” asked Sebastian, looking puzzled.  They saw the flicker of forgetfulness cross Hawke’s eyes, and she shook her head before continuing, keeping her knife on the baby.

               Grace sobbed again.  “Hawke, he’s just a baby.  Please don’t do this,” she pleaded.  “Please, let me take him.  He’s scared, and he’s cold.”  She felt Sebastian’s arm go around her as she staggered.  She could feel the blood flowing and was beginning to feel lightheaded.

               “I’ll make this simple,” said Hawke.  “Get rid of her, and the baby lives.  I’ll take her place as Princess.  And by getting rid of her, I don’t mean make her leave.  It’s her life, or the baby’s.”

               “You kill my child, and I’ll gut you where you stand,” threatened Sebastian.  “You won’t get out of here alive.”

               “True, but neither will the precious little one,” Hawke said, gazing down at the baby in her arm.  “She’s half dead anyway- look at her.  A useless, powerless one-armed whore- she’s not fit to be your wife or the mother of this child.  Kill her- and we can be together.”

               Sebastian thought quickly. Cole said to keep her busy…what better way?  He turned to Grace and gave her a look.  He could see Fenris quietly advancing out of the side of his eye, and knowing he needed to be closer to make a move, decided.  Hoping Grace could see his plan, he bowed his head and sighed.  “I can’t lose my son.  Grace, you understand this?”

               Tears came to Grace’s eyes.  “No, Sebastian, don’t do this.  I love you.”  She looked at him pleadingly, watching as he pulled a knife from his boot and unsheathed it. 

               “You’ve done your part,” said Sebastian.  “I have my noble blooded heir- so now it doesn’t matter who I marry.” Grace fell to her knees, nearly whiting out from the pain, but she caught the look in Sebastian’s eye.    “I’ll make it quick, Love.  You won’t feel a thing.”  Sebastian glanced at Hawke, who urged him on, breathless with anticipation.

               Grace looked up at Sebastian but felt Cole at her side.  “Smite her,” Cole whispered before disappearing again.  She saw the briefest flicker in Sebastian’s eye, and drew a breath- she knew it was going to take all of her strength to cast a large enough Smite to incapacitate Hawke long enough and regretted not taking more lyrium.  Closing her eyes, as though waiting for Sebastian’s killing blow, she focused her concentration, and ignoring the pain in her abdomen, cast the largest Silence she could.  She could feel the negative energy surround Hawke and take away her powers, making her stagger a little, allowing Cole to take his chance.  He appeared before her and pulled the baby from her arms while Fenris grabbed her from behind, his lyrium brands lighting up in his anger at seeing Hawke again.

               Hawke glanced to see who had grabbed her.  “Fenris,” she breathed.  “How…”  She looked down and realized she didn’t have the baby anymore and saw Cole kneeling down by Grace, little Alexander in his arms and Sebastian looking on with relief.  “Sebastian,” she said.  “I did this for you…for us.”

               “There was never any ‘us’” said Sebastian.  He walked up to her, his face livid as he watched Fenris hold her down.  “Normally, this is the part where I would say ‘take her away’ and let you have a fair trial,” he said.  He looked back at Grace, who was being supported by Cole and was not looking good and turned back, determined to finish this.  “The Maker wants us to be merciful, and consider the possibility of rehabilitation, but my mercy is at an end.  You threatened the life of my son and my wife; you took the lives of people my wife loved, you damaged our Chantry and tried to ruin our wedding.  You burned our crops, poisoned a valuable Dracolisk, and sold out your friends.  There is no rehabilitation for you, and I’m not going to give you the chance to get away this time.  I can’t even ask the Maker to have mercy on your soul because I don’t think you have one.”  He looked at Fenris and gave him a brief nod. 

               Hawke turned pleading eyes to Fenris.  “Don’t do this,” she said.  “I only gave you back to Denarius because Sebastian told me to.”

               “Liar,” sneered Fenris. “You sold me because I fell in love with Isabela and because you knew you couldn’t win against Denarius.  You took the easy way out.”

               “Oh, Fenris,” Hawke heard from behind her.  “If you get to kill her, at least give me the pleasure of holding her down while you do so.”  Hawke turned a little and saw Isabela walking towards them. 

               “Bella,” said Hawke.  “I…I’m sorry.  I knew I wouldn’t be able to stop the Qunari.  I had to let them take you.  I swear I was going to find you.”

               Isabela ran her fingers over Hawke’s cheek. “Oh, Sweet Thing,” she purred.  “How I’ve dreamed of this over the last several years.”  She ran her hands over Hawke’s arms and took firm hold, giving Fenris free rein to do his thing. 

               “No,” pleaded Hawke.  “Please, don’t.  I’ll…I’ll go away.  None of you will ever have to see me again.”

               As much as he wanted to kill her, Fenris hesitated and looked to Sebastian.  Sebastian was about to speak when he heard Grace from behind him.  “Kill her,” she said faintly.  Sebastian turned to see Grace, still on the floor, holding Alexander while Cole helped support them.  “Finish it.  For my friends.  For Stroud.  For Tempest.”  She looked up at Fenris when she said it, and Sebastian nodded.

               “My friends have spoken, Hawke,” said Fenris.  “The ones who found me, and saved me.  The void take you.” He plunged his fist into her chest and crushed her heart, watching dispassionately as Hawke crumpled, dead.  Isabela let her go, and they watched her fall to the floor. 

               “Make sure she's dead,” said Sebastian, turning to Grace and hurrying to her side.  She was very pale and was still bleeding.  “Maker,” he breathed.  “Cole let everyone in.  We have to get Grace back to the Palace.”  A few minutes later, everyone came running in and stopped short when they saw Hawke’s body on the ground.  Sebastian turned and addressed the guards.  “Take the body away and have someone prepare it for burial and have this building cleansed immediately.”  He turned back to Grace and took her and the baby in his arms.  “It’s over, Love.” He pressed his forehead to hers and kissed the baby on his forehead.  “Let’s get you both home.”  He gently took Alexander from Grace.  “Can you stand?” he asked her.

               “It hurts,” Grace whimpered.  “I feel so tired.” She reached out to touch the baby but passed out before she could.

               “Grace!” Sebastian tried to help her, but couldn’t with the baby in his arms.  “Maker, someone help her.”

               “I got this,” said Bull.  He came over and carefully picked her up.  “Come on Boss, let’s get you well again.  You’ve got a baby waiting on you.”  Bull and Sebastian hurried back to the Palace followed by Dorian and entered Rebekah’s room calling out for her.

               Rebekah looked at Grace and her lips pressed together in concern.  “Pup, go find a wet-nurse for the baby.  The Princess is in no condition to feed him right now, and may not be for a few days.  Dorian and I will look after her.  Alexander is fine.”

               “Will she be all right?” Sebastian asked frantically, smoothing Grace’s hair as he gazed at her. 

               “It’s too soon to tell,” said Rebekah.  “Go, Pup- your boy is getting hungry.” Sebastian took one last worried look at Grace and left to find someone to feed his son. 

………

               “Your Highness.”  Sebastian looked up when called.  He was still sitting outside Rebekah’s room, waiting for news and praying. Rylen was standing before him, waiting to report.  “We found the girl who took the baby.  She was in the antechamber of the Chantry- with no memory of how she got there.  After examining Hawke’s body, we found several cuts on her arm.  Blood magic.”

               Sebastian groaned.  “I never thought she would go that low.  Cecile remembers nothing?”

               “No,” said Rylen.  “Hawke was using blood magic to control her and make her kidnap the baby.  Cole confirmed.  I don’t feel she deserves any punishment.”

               “I agree,” said Sebastian.  “Let her go.  She can keep her job here.”  He put his head in his hands, feeling like he had been waiting for hours for any news and was getting more worried by the minute. 

               He looked up again when a young woman approached.  “I’m done feeding him, Your Highness,” she said shyly.  “I thought you might like to hold him while he sleeps?”  Sebastian smiled.  The woman was the wife of one of his guards who had a daughter a month older than Alexander.

               “Yes, thank you,” said Sebastian.  He took the bundled baby in his arms and kissed him before settling him into sleep.

               “I know a few others who can help if you need it,” the woman offered.  “I could make the arrangements?”

               “Yes, please,” said Sebastian. “I’ll keep you informed as to how long we will need these arrangements.”  She nodded and bowed, taking her leave.  He looked down at his son, relieved and grateful he made it through the ordeal unscathed and unscarred.  “Let’s just hope that Mama is all right, little one,” he murmured.  “We both love you so much, and you and our Mama are my life.”

………

               “You can come in, Pup.”  Sebastian looked up a little later and saw Rebekah standing at the door.  He got up and went straight to Grace’s side. “It was touch and go for a little while,” she said.  “But we stopped the bleeding and got her stabilized.  She is very weak though.”  Sebastian leaned down and kissed Grace on the top of her head and sat down in the chair by her bed, arm still curled around his sleeping son.  “She’ll need some recovery time,” Rebekah continued, but then hesitated.  “I don’t know if she will be able to get pregnant again.  It will depend on how much scar tissue will develop.  I’m sorry.”

               “It’s all right, Rebekah,” said Sebastian.  “Her health is more important.  If the Maker grants us more children or not is something we can address later.”  He smoothed Grace’s hair down again.  “My sweet girl…she shouldn’t have had to go through all of this.”

               Dorian came up beside him and adjusted Grace’s blanket.  “It’s been a hard road for her; I won’t deny that,” he said. “Maybe now she can have some peace.”

………

               Grace awoke the next morning to find Sebastian and Alexander sleeping in bed with her.  She tried to sit up, but found it too painful and arduous- her attempts woke up Sebastian.  “Shhh. Mo Ghràidh, stay calm… everyone is fine.  What do you remember?”

               “Everything,” she said.  “She had our baby.”  Grace turned her head and looked down at the sleeping infant. “He’s all right?”.  Sebastian could see the worry in her eyes. “Is he hungry?”

               “He’s fine, Love,” Sebastian soothed.  “Some of the guard's wives have been taking turns feeding him. He just ate about an hour ago.  He’s warm and comfortable and clean, and he’s right here with us where he belongs- not a scratch on him.”

               Grace exhaled, relieved.  “She’s been taken care of?” she asked. 

               “They burned her body this morning,” said Sebastian.  “You did beautifully yesterday, Love.”

               “Well, it’s not the first time I’ve had to do something like that,” said Grace.  “Hopefully, it will be the last.  You were amazing.  No regrets?”

               Sebastian thought for a moment.  “No,” he said, finally.  “I thought I might have today, but I woke up for the first time secure in knowing we didn’t have to worry about her ever again.  I can’t regret my decision, as unusual as it was.”  Grace nodded and grimaced in pain.  “I’ll get Rebekah to come in and check on you.”  He leaned over and kissed her.  “I love you.”

………

               It was a few days before Grace was able to get out of bed and about a week before she could stand long enough to make it through Alexander’s Dedication ceremony.  The couple stood before the Revered Mother with Alexander in his heirloom gown and received her blessing alongside his Godfathers, Dorian, Varric and Cullen.  Neither Sebastian or Grace could imagine better examples for their son to grow up with, including all of his other aunts and uncles who would be there for him in the future, each with something unique to teach him in preparation of being a Prince.  They left to Chantry and presented the baby to their people, listening to the cheering, knowing that they had a bright future ahead of them.


	28. Epilogue- Three Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished. While this story was a struggle for me, I really did enjoy writing it, and I hope you like it.

               Alexander came bursting into the room followed by Sebastian and a large Mabari hound that had been sent by Alistair and Elissa for Alexander’s first birthday.  “Mama!” he called, jumping onto the bed, only to be stopped by Sebastian.

               “Whoa, little man, you need to be gentle,” he cautioned.  “Mama shouldn’t be bumped right now.”  He swooped the little boy up and settled him in his arms before sitting on the bed with Alexander in his lap.  “How do you feel, Mo Ghràidh?” he asked, reaching out to smooth her hair.

               “Fine,” said Grace, looking down at their new little bundle.  Rebekah had told her that they might have a hard time conceiving again because of her injuries the night Hawke died, and it had taken them a while to get pregnant, but both Sebastian and Grace were overjoyed when it finally happened again.  “Did Rebekah tell you?”  Sebastian smiled.

               “Yes Love,” he said.  “It doesn’t matter.  Two lovely children are already a blessing.  I don’t know if I could handle you going through that again, so I would have suggested stopping after this anyway.”  Grace’s pregnancy went as well as the last one did, but she again went through a difficult labor and delivery hastened by a torn placenta.  They were lucky that Lady Vivienne was able to be here for this delivery- it was recommended by Dorian, just in case.  There was too much damage to Grace’s womb after they pulled the baby out, so there would be no more children.  “Does it bother you?” Sebastian asked her.

               Grace was silent for a while, running a finger along the baby’s cheek.  “I don’t know.  It feels weird,  almost like I’m not a woman anymore.  I suppose I’ll adjust in time.”              

               “Well, I can assure you wholeheartedly that you are in fact, still a woman.  I’ll be happy to remind you several times when you feel better,” said Sebastian, with a lascivious look in his eye.  He bounced Alexander on his knee.  “So, what do you think, little man?  Should we keep the baby?”

               Alexander wiggled over to take a closer look and sniffed.  “Don’t need a baby.”

               Grace laughed.  “You say that now.  In a few years, she’ll be following you everywhere, and she’ll want to do everything you do.”

               “Well, we can’t keep calling her ‘the baby,'” said Sebastian.  “What should we name her?” he asked Alexander. 

               “Can we call her Romeo?” asked Alexander.

               “We can’t name her after the dog, sweetie,” said Grace.  “I was thinking Evangeline,” she continued, looking at Sebastian for confirmation.  “Evangeline Celeste.”

               Sebastian smiled.  “Evangeline Vael.  I love it.”  He gazed down at his wife, still madly in love with her and thanking the Maker every day for it. “I’ll write to Alistair as soon as we have an idea of when you can travel.  If we don’t get to Highever soon, this little man will go mad.”

               Grace laughed. “Well, we know he and Duncan will be thick as thieves in the future.”  Duncan had been born about six months after Alexander, much to the relief of Ferelden, and Alistair and Elissa.  Grace and Elissa had commiserated several times about the pressure to produce an heir and how stressful it could be, and both were glad to have that behind them.  Grace couldn’t wait to see them again either.  “Varric wants us to come visit and see the new Chantry too.  I think he’s dying for me to use the house he gave me.”      

               “That’s right, Comtesse,” said Sebastian.  “We can arrange that trip too.”  There was a knock at the door, and Cullen poked his head in, asking if it was all right to enter.  Grace waved him in, but Cullen was beaten to the punch by a five-year-old boy who ran in first.

               “Bryson, hold up.  Go slow,” cautioned Cullen.  Everyone had been surprised when Cullen’s sister Rosalie and brother Branson showed up to help Cullen work on his Templar home, bringing an orphaned Bryson with them.  Cullen and Rylen adopted the little boy, and he quickly became the light of their lives.  They came over to the bed, and Bryson peered down at the new baby. 

               “Why is it all wrinkly?” he asked. 

               “All babies are like that,” said Grace.  “You were too when you were born.”

               “No I wasn’t,” insisted Bryson.  Cullen ruffled the boy's hair and snickered.

               “She’s beautiful, Grace,” said Cullen.  “She looks just like you.”  Grace looked down at the little girl, who did have her hair color, but it seemed she was going to have Sebastian’s startlingly blue eyes, just like Alexander.  “We all figured you would have another boy.”

               “Well, we did too, actually,” said Sebastian.  “Grace even got Alexander’s old things ready.  We’re lucky Madame Maribel had some dresses available.  I think she knew but didn’t say anything.  I couldn’t be happier to have a little girl though.”  Sebastian let go of Alexander and stood up.  “I’ll go make the announcement then.  Coming with me, little man?”  Alexander and Romeo ran off after Sebastian and Cullen took the place vacated by Sebastian.

               “Feeling all right?” he asked.  He had been concerned when Grace had been forced to go on bed rest for the last few weeks of her pregnancy and had been visiting with her when she went into labor. 

               “I’ll be okay,” said Grace.  “I can’t have any more though,” she said.  “Sebastian said he was all right with that- he couldn’t bear watching me go through that again.” She adjusted the blanket around her daughter.  “Thank you for watching Alexander.”  Sebastian had refused to miss the birth this time, and Cullen and Rylen had taken Alexander for them.

               “Of course,” said Cullen.  “Did he show you the sword I made him?”

               “Six times,” said Grace, grinning.  “He looked a little skeptical when I told him I would help him learn swordplay too until I said you helped teach me.”   She grimaced a little as she tried to readjust position.  “I won’t miss this part, that’s for certain.”

               “Here,” said Cullen.  He helped her sit up a little and then looked at the baby.  “May I?” he asked.  Grace nodded, and he picked the little girl up, sitting with her on the bed.  “Have you thought of a name yet?  Somehow, I don’t think ‘Julian’ will work on this little one.  That was the favored boy's name wasn’t it?”

               “It was.  Her name is Evangeline.”  Cullen smiled as he bounced the little girl in his arms. 

               “I couldn’t think of a better name for her,” said Cullen.  “It’s beautiful.  Have you decided on Godparents yet?”

               “You’re going to love this combination,” said Grace. “Fenris, Isabela and Bull.”

               “Great,” said Cullen, chuckling.  “So she’ll be stabbing everything and not wearing pants.  You’re going to have your hands full.”  He sobered a little.  “Blackwall and Josephine would have loved this.  I could have guaranteed this little girl would have a closet full of clothes of Josephine was here.”

               “I know,” said Grace regretfully.  “I still miss them every day.  I tell Alexander about them, and I showed him the headboard that Thom carved for us at the cottage.  Thom would have been a great father someday.”  They both looked up as Dorian and Bull entered the room.

               “Hey Boss,” said Bull.  “Finally pushed the kid out I see.” 

               “Lovely, Amatus,” groaned Dorian. “Must you be so crude?”  He walked over to look at the baby, and Cullen handed her over.  “Look at you, Darling,” he crooned.  “What a beauty.”  He brought her over to Bull, who laid a gentle finger on her cheek.

               “She’s gorgeous, Boss,” said Bull, eyeing the little girl with affection.  “Just heard Sebastian make the announcement.  Evangeline huh?  That’s a mouthful.  I’ll have to think up a nickname for when she joins the Chargers.”

               “Really, Bull?” asked Grace.  “Something tells me I’m going to regret asking you to be Godfather.”

               “Don’t listen to that lummox,” said Dorian.  “She’ll have him wrapped around her finger in no time.  In fact, if I’m not mistaken, she already does.”  They watched Bull, who had taken the little girl into his arms and was rocking her as she slept. 

               “Hey, Kadan,” said Bull.  “We should get one of these.”  Dorian rolled his eyes.  “What?  It would be fun…”

               “So he says until the first time he gets thrown up on,” said Dorian.  “Then I’d have to do all the work.”

               “Can’t be any worse than being thrown up on by Grim,” said Bull.  He turned as Sebastian and Alexander came back into the room.  Alexander ran to Dorian who picked him up and swung him around. 

               “Uncle Dorian!” squealed Alexander.  “Look what Uncle Cullen gave me,” brandishing his little wooden sword.  He and Dorian exclaimed over the sword as Sebastian came over to sit next to Grace, watching their children. 

               “Cole is back,” Sebastian told Grace.  “I saw him outside.”

               “Good,” said Grace.  “He’s been gone a while.  I think he’s still looking for Solas.”  They knew that things were not over yet, but Grace and Sebastian both knew that their time to fight was over.  The best they could do was prepare their country for what could come, and protect their children as best they could.  “Have you made arrangements for the dedication?”     

               Sebastian nodded.  “As soon as Sera, Dagna, Fenris, and Isabela get here, we’ll be ready.  I’ve sent ravens- hopefully, Fenris and Isabela can get here soon.”  Sebastian had given the two of them a ship as thanks for their help in defeating Hawke and saving their son, so they were often gone, even though they considered Starkhaven their home base.  They knew that Grace was due soon and had sent word they were headed home, so they should be there anytime.  “Can I get you anything, Love?” he asked Grace, caressing her cheek.

               “I have everything I need,” said Grace.  She pulled Sebastian toward her so she could kiss him and laughed as Alexander crawled up on the bed to sit next to her.  Knowing the rest of her extended family would be there made her feel content and blessed, and ready for the next chapter in their lives.  A rightfully earned peaceful chapter with her husband and children and all of her people.

 

FIN


End file.
